


【哈德】小甜饼系列

by TDNSL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 133,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDNSL/pseuds/TDNSL
Summary: spanking预警每一章都是独立的，但在时间线里是有关联的就是一些无脑甜饼日常
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 81





	1. 铂金色与红色也很配

spank预警不懂百度，接受无能请绕道  
哈利波特×德拉科马尔福，不逆不拆 occ预警 原著本人没看过，电影小时候看的但记不太清了所以求不喷  
这篇文就是疯狂的宠小龙和拍小龙  
幼儿园文笔，  
上文 作为斯莱克林的小王子，德拉科每天都过得很充实  
早上想办法找哈利的麻烦  
中午想办法找哈利的麻烦  
晚上想办法找哈利的麻烦  
就连深夜，沐浴完，喝上一大杯甜牛奶， 为自己打上好几个美容魔咒后 德拉科躺在自己宿舍上的大床上，铂金色的小脑袋依然想着， 明天怎么找臭疤头的麻烦  
第二天一早，德拉科依然领着两个跟班 威风凛凛的去找哈利的麻烦  
作为德拉科的朋友，潘西小姐翻了个白眼， “德拉科肯定喜欢着救世主。。”  
但是某个铂金色的小混蛋从来都没有意识到，他还是勤劳的找着哈利的麻烦  
这一天下午，德拉科带着两个跟班在走廊上又一次堵上了救世主三人组  
德拉科喜出望外： “瞧瞧，这不是我们的救世主嘛，哈利破特”  
哈利轻轻一笑，准备绕道  
罗恩面对这种情况，这么多年几乎成了条件反射，脱口就出  
“闭嘴吧，你这只白鼬”  
德拉科立刻还嘴 “这不是韦斯莱家的红毛鼬鼠吗，是因为家里太穷，才跟在救世主屁股后面求点恩惠吗，毕竟波特家还是有点钱的”  
赫敏皱了皱眉头，哈利脸色也一黑  
“马尔福，闭上你的嘴”  
德拉科已经很久没堵上哈利他们了，不过过嘴瘾怎么罢休  
罗恩已经在旁边气的发抖，脸也涨的通红  
他心里的确是有些自卑，因为他的家庭的确不如波特家显赫，也不如马尔福家富裕，甚至他本人也不如赫敏聪慧，这个三人组，他自认为存在感的确低微了一些  
他气到嗓音都有点颤抖 “马尔福，你这只臭白鼬，除了躲在你爸爸妈妈后面，你还会什么”  
德拉科听到这话，火也上来了，原本白白嫩嫩的小脸也气出两团红晕，他最讨厌人家说他的父母，马尔福认为家人是底线不可触碰的，斯莱特林小王子的蛮横娇纵是霍格沃茨公认，生气时话也是不过脑子的  
“呵，狂妄自大的救世主，卑贱的泥巴种，加上穷鬼韦斯莱，真是一组能拯救世界的搭配”  
赫敏的脸一下子就白了 罗恩气的脸和头发一样红了 哈利的脸也黑的能滴出水了 哈利拦住赫敏和罗恩，上前一步：  
“马尔福，闭上你的嘴，然后，道歉！”  
德拉科本来因为那句泥巴种还有一点点愧疚，他还记得赫敏的一巴掌，但是被哈利一喊，他的眼眶都气红了，眼眶里还有点湿润，哈利从来没有这么对他过 小王子跺了跺脚，骂了一句  
“我恨你！破特！！！”  
然后转身就走 哈利深深的看了德拉科的背影一眼，他也看到了刚才德拉科气红的的眼眶和眼框里的点点晶莹，要是以前他早心疼了，但这次他没有了，德拉科太过分了 于是他转身去安慰两位被气的不轻的好友  
德拉科在吃晚饭时还在生气，气鼓鼓的吃不下什么东西，他戳着手下的苹果派，抬头狠狠的瞪着哈利，但哈利从始至终都没看过他一眼  
德拉科快气炸了  
一直气到洗完澡，躺在床上还在生气，他忘不了哈利让他道歉时的眼神，冷冰冰的  
德拉科气的眼眶又湿润了  
布雷斯今天又不知道留宿在哪个姑娘的房间了 德拉科享受着一个人的寝室，要是平常他很开心的，但是今天他心情坏的连甜牛奶都没喝，难过的想哭  
安静的斯莱特林寝室里飘荡着几声抽噎  
突然空气里传来一声叹息，哈利揭开身上的隐身衣，慢慢靠近德拉科的床边，低头看着裹在被子里哭的一抽一抽的小王子。  
“明明是你犯错了，现在这么哭，待会怎么办” 铂金色的脑袋从被子里抬出来，  
“波特？真的是你，你怎么敢来！！！”  
德拉科的声音里还有哭音，听起来湿湿的，就连尖叫都软软的，他翻过身想去找魔杖，但哈利怎么会让他得逞，他一只手把德拉科按在床上，一只手在寝室里打了一个隔音咒  
德拉科被按在床上气的大叫  
“死疤头，赶紧放开我，这里是斯莱特林”  
哈利已经不是那个小小的瘦弱的男孩子了，在霍格沃茨的这些年他已经长成了一个英勇强壮的少年，他的父亲詹姆就一米八几，他的身高自然也是傲人，加上刻意的健身锻炼，小时候和表哥达利打架，长大后为了与伏地魔对抗，他身上肌肉自然不是马尔福家里养尊处优的少爷可以比的。  
哈利现在耳边都是德拉科胡乱的叫骂声，德拉科毕竟是纯血贵族，骂人的话翻来覆去就几句，加上之前哭过的嗓音，听的哈利嘴角不断上扬，这个小混蛋。。。  
哈利猛地把德拉科箍在怀里，霸道的按住他的腰，哈利一屁股坐在德拉科的床上，让德拉科分腿跨坐在他腿上，屁股悬空，他的一只胳膊死死的环住德拉科的腰，还把他的睡衣往上撩一截，露出雪白的细腰，故意把手箍在他的腰上，接触他裸露白嫩的皮肤，顺便摸两把吃了个豆腐，不禁感叹不愧是斯莱特林的王子，皮肤太好，身材也好。  
德拉科被哈利抱在怀里，铂金色的脑袋磕在哈利的肩膀，被哈利的这一举动弄的脸色发红。 “疤，疤头，你在干嘛？”  
哈利一笑，就着这个姿势，享受着脸边铂金色发丝上的香味，德拉科刚刚洗完澡发丝，脖颈上阵阵芳香，闻得哈利心猿意马。  
哈利和德拉科是霍格沃茨里公认的死对头，吵了这么多年，哈利刚开始是不喜德拉科的骄横，但后来吵着吵着就生出情愫，这个小混蛋虽然被马尔福夫妻宠的不成样子，但本心不坏，而且作为对手，哈利突然发现对德拉科的了解比谁还多，他可能不记得以前女友的喜好，但不可能不记得德拉科的。  
哈利认定自己是爱上了这个小混蛋 但是这个小混蛋还是该教训教训的  
德拉科骂哈利，哈利是乐意宠着他的，但是他不允许他谩骂赫敏和罗恩，特别泥巴种这个词 哈利眼睛一眯，就这这个姿势，狠狠一巴掌掴在德拉科的臀上 “啪”  
德拉科被这声脆响弄懵了，懵了好长时间了才回过神  
“疤头！！！你混蛋”  
哈利一听，又加大点力气打在德拉科屁股上，德拉科接着骂，哈利接着打 本来应该冷清的寝室除了德拉科的痛呼加痛骂，就只剩巴掌着肉声。  
德拉科毕竟是个小少爷，在家里卢修斯和纳西莎舍不得动他一根手指头，哪里挨过这般揍，嘴里骂人的词也来来回回几遍了，细腰被哈利紧紧的箍着，动弹不得，就算穿了睡裤，但是在哈利持续不断的巴掌下，屁股逐渐变得火辣肿胀，渐渐的德拉科的嘴里只剩下痛呼和哭喊 哈利因为姿势原因看不见德拉科的表情，所以他只是专心致志的往手下不能动弹的臀一下又一下的掌掴着，保持相同的力度和相同节奏 终于，德拉科再一次被一巴掌扇出呼声，他的头本来趴在哈利的肩膀上，一下子抬起 脖颈拉出好看的弧度  
“啊！我错了，停下，停下！” 听到了想要的，哈利停下了手，看了看钟，叹了口气，这才五分钟，德拉科就受不了了？  
肩膀上已经被哭湿了一片，他抱着小少爷让他的屁股结结实实的坐在自己腿上，无视德拉科痛呼出声，问道 “还骂吗？”  
“呜，呜呜不，不骂了咳咳咳”  
哈利停下手帮小少爷顺了顺背，又按住德拉科往上抬身子的趋势，再一次结实的把他的屁股按在腿上。德拉科哭的脸都花了，铂金色的头发软软的趴在脸上，屁股红辣辣的而且还被死死地按在哈利腿上，伤处一被挤压，那种痛苦德拉科当然不想承受，他抱着哈利的脖子哭的撕心裂肺  
“不要，不要坐”  
哈利有一次狠心压住他  
“嘘，听我说”  
迫于巴掌的淫威，德拉科在哈利怀里安静下  
来，只不过不停的吸溜这鼻子 哈利摸了摸铂金色的发丝：  
“你不应该骂人，这是我刚才罚你的，我这次来主要是因为下午的事情，你也该知道的，你不应该口不择言，骂赫敏泥巴种”  
德拉科本来被打到没脾气，他也知道这件事上是他不对，但是从哈利嘴中，他就是莫名感到生气，好像下午加上晚上的气都回来了，他抬头用红红的兔子眼睛狠狠的瞪着哈利：  
“我们本来就是对头，红毛鼬鼠骂我的时候你也没拦着呀，凭什么我骂格兰杰你就来打我？凭什么？”  
哈利的眼神沉了沉，德拉科打了个哆嗦，感觉下午哈利的眼神又回来了，但是他还是气鼓鼓的对上哈利的眼睛  
“你认为你自己没错吗”  
德拉科闻言气的鼓起嘴巴，把头一扭  
哈利看到那个铂金的小脑袋，被气笑了  
德拉科忘了，他的屁股还在人手下  
他上一秒被哈利按在腿上罚坐，下一秒被扒了睡裤按在哈利腿上。  
光裸肿胀的皮肤接触到空气，德拉科没出息的打了个哆嗦，红红的眼眶又一次发热  
哈利皱着眉看看手下布满掌印的臀，红彤彤的皮肤与白嫩的大腿形成鲜明对比，煞是可怜。马尔福小少爷长的的确犯规，臀翘腿长的，哈利眼都看直了，就是太欠揍，但偏偏不经揍。哈利看看自己的手，只是有一点点麻，不过暑假他在姨妈家干家务，锻炼健身，他的手已经有一层薄薄的茧，完全和德拉科娇嫩白皙的肌肤不能比，哈利挠了挠头，头发被挠的更乱了， 他在德拉科屁股上揉了揉，确认没有肿块，只是热热的和熟透了一样，才冷下声来：

“罚你五十下，五十下后我想听到的是你真切的道歉，如果那时候你还说自己没错，我们再商量，接下来我不想听到一句废话，不然加罚”

德拉科在听到五十这个数时就被吓瘫了，小腿无力的蹬了一下表示自己的不满，接着哈利的巴掌如约而至。

屋里的巴掌声因为没有睡裤阻拦比上次更加的清脆，德拉科在响亮的掌掴声中痛苦出来，他的腰横在哈利的腿上，想扭想躲也逃不开哈利的禁锢，本来浑圆红肿的屁股在哈利巴掌下渐渐熟透，变成诱人的大红色，并且渐渐加深，可怜德拉科身上瘦弱，就屁股上还有点肉，还被如此折磨

德拉科本来还想不认错，和哈利赌气，但是还没过二十就溃不成军了

“波特，住手呜呜呜啊啊啊啊”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好痛啊别打了我错了”

“呜呜呜呜我错了你住手啊啊啊”

哈利皱着眉头狠下心挥巴掌，专心的在臀峰上印下一个个指印，他不打臀腿，怕小少爷受不住，他也不想打出肿块，怕揉伤小少爷受不住，在这些条件下又要给德拉科一个教训，让他怕不敢再犯，德拉科的哭声还让他心疼。。

故而德拉科哭的一抽一抽，哈利心也很累

五十下是对两个人的煎熬，最后一下哈利狠狠的抽在了德拉科的臀峰处，这下哈利出了八分力，在五分力的巴掌印中逐渐浮现了一个泛着紫红的完整的手掌印

本来哭的脱力的德拉科猛地惨叫出声

哈利把德拉科翻过身，紧紧的搂住他，在他哭花的脸上拿手绢细细的擦干净，剥开他软软的铂金发丝，在额头上虔诚的落下一吻

“结束了，德拉科”

在在高贵的丝绸大床上，德拉科穿着睡衣抱个枕头趴在床上，身下丝缕未着，深绿色的床单衬得他的双腿又白又长，双腿之上顶着一个大红的屁股，两侧臀瓣上布着深深浅浅杂乱无章的指印，臀峰上一个大大的五指印格外明显，发红发紫，少年趴在床上止不住抽噎，哭的令人心疼，高贵清秀的面容被泪水覆盖，任由哈利怎么擦也擦不完

“德拉科，别哭了好不好？”

“呜呜疤头，谁准你叫我教名的！呜呜呜”

“好好好德拉科那你别哭了”

德拉科哭的更凶了

哈利没办法，这种伤还不值得上药，没有肿块过两天就会好全，所以他只能坐在床边帮着轻轻揉着冒着热气的小臀

“你打都打了，骂也骂了，还带在这干嘛，这里是斯莱特林”

在缓了一会后，德拉科毫不犹豫让波特滚蛋

小混蛋原型毕露

“你是不是认为自己没错我不想和你说什么纯血与麻瓜之间的差距，但是赫敏是我朋友，请你尊重她，我不希望泥巴种这个词从你嘴里再蹦出来，不然，翻倍，发刷”哈利手指了指某个小少爷梳洗台上经常使用的实木发刷

德拉科打了个寒战，他感觉下午那种生气的感觉又回来了，他也不顾还痛着的屁股，抽手中的枕头向哈利砸过去

“她是你朋友，所以我不可以骂她，那我呢，凭什么，明明是我先遇到你的，明明是你先拒绝我的手的，凭什么你就要来教训我？”

小少爷越说越气，眼泪又冒出来了，跪在床上，撅着红肿的屁股质问着站在床边的哈利，眼泪不停的往下落

哈利看到自己这些年来刚开始厌恶后来慢慢到爱慕的铂金男孩哭成这个样子，又想起在自己偷偷用隐身衣进入斯莱特林寝室时小王子埋在被子哭泣，心都快碎了

“她是你朋友，我是你什么？呵对了，我是你对唔。”哈利一个健步吻上德拉科的唇，止住喋喋不休的小嘴

“现在，你说你是我什么？”

哈利的眼睛里绿的好似葱郁的森林，又温柔的像三月春风

德拉科马尔福是小哭包

原谅我不会写肉


	2. 魁地奇祸端

魁地奇一项是一个很危险的运动。

麦格教授：这种运动就应该取消

这话引起庞弗雷夫人的疯狂赞成

但是这项刺激的运动，自然很受学生们的欢迎，尤其是格兰芬多的救世主，还有斯莱特林的小王子

这两人原本是相看两厌的仇家，现在却成了恩爱的冤家

每当德拉科在学校里对哈利无理取闹，讥讽嘲笑，甚至谩骂侮辱时

哈利都一笑而过

霍格沃茨里的众人：……

布雷斯已经很久没有回过寝室了  
罗恩很久没有见到哈利回寝室了

格兰芬多和斯莱特林的恋爱引得整个霍格沃茨哗然，更别说中心人物还是两个名人

一个是巫师界新星，一个是纯血贵族  
这种搭配令人实在惊讶

德拉科自从和哈利在一起后，越发的霸道混蛋，在学校里几乎横着走，原本经常看他不顺眼的格兰芬多们，看在哈利的面子上也让他三分

德拉科每天几乎都把小脸扬的高高的，恨不得拿鼻孔看人，一副欠揍的模样

哈利爱极了铂金小男友这副混世魔王的样子，因为现在德拉科的口头禅不是“我要告诉我爸爸”，而是“我要告诉哈利”

上次他和赫敏边聊边回格兰芬多休息室，还没进屋就听到房间里的争吵声

原来德拉科来格兰芬多找哈利，一只小蛇混在狮子群里，还不知死活的讥讽着格兰芬多寝室不上档次的装修风格，自然惹得小狮子们的众怒

格兰芬多的级长正在劝架，一看波特来了，赶紧把这烂摊子一抛

哈利三两句解决了这次由自己男友挑起的事端，替德拉科道歉，把男友搂回了寝室，对德拉科半句责骂也没有

德拉科好不容易主动来找自己，怎么舍得骂他呢，哈利美滋滋的想

赫敏在后面叹了口气，她现在终于知道为什么德拉科永远会是个小混蛋，就是由身边的人宠坏的

哈利特别宠爱自己的铂金男孩，当初有多讨厌他，现在就多疼爱他，但是他也会被这个小坏蛋气的头脑发昏，气的出手教训他

在魁地奇的赛场上，斯莱特林对战格兰芬多，这两个学院之间仇恨一向深厚，比赛更是硝烟味浓烈，也是四大学院最期待的一场，同时还有一个亮点

同为找球手，同为情侣，但来自不同学院的德拉科和哈利

德拉科很兴奋，他期待自己能打败哈利

看到德拉科高兴，哈利自然也很高兴，他心里想着要不要放放水，让给斯莱特林一局

这场比赛，明眼人看的牙酸，比如赫敏格兰杰

哈利云淡风轻的跟在德拉科的身后，德拉科一直追着金探子，一脸的势在必得

哈利刻意和德拉科保持距离，看着小少爷阳光下金灿灿的头发，他的心里一片甜蜜

这可能就是幸福吧，可以和喜欢的人一起打魁地奇

等到我们毕业，我一定要向德拉科求婚，哈利走神了片刻

就在这片刻，德拉科抓住了金探子，得意的向哈利挥了挥

哈利看到德拉科明媚真实的笑容，也不禁嘴角上扬，坚持了心中的念头

但下一秒他就睁大了眼睛

德拉科自认为很帅的从扫帚上站起，站在自己的扫帚上准备跳到哈利的扫帚上，蹦到他怀里和他在空中来一个热吻

他五岁的时候就这么做过，蹦到纳西莎的怀里，所以他对这个动作非常自信，他小时候经常做

但他忘了，他屁股底下不是那把有着安全保障，只能飞一米多高的儿童扫帚，他飞在几十米高的高空中，他也忘了因为这个动作，他小时候挨过卢修斯和纳西莎多少次骂

果然他失手了，脚下的扫帚一滑，德拉科没来及跳就掉了下去，他的胳膊狠狠的磕在扫帚上，胳膊一痛，随机他就像坠落的天使掉落云霄

哈利立即俯下身去要接住德拉科

在离地面还有七八米的时候，他终于接住了德拉科

两人降落后，都出了一身冷汗

在救疗室里，庞弗雷夫人又在发火

德拉科垂着骨折的胳膊，皱着脸喝下苦苦的生骨药水，床边围着一群人

罗恩是被赫敏拉过来的，他真的不想来看那只白鼬

潘西和布雷斯带了很多糖果来慰问德拉科

斯内普黑着脸，喷出毒液：

“应该让卢修斯好好看看他养出了的继承人，脑子是被巨怪吃掉了吗！！！？？……”

德拉科一言不发，挨着自家教授和庞弗雷夫人的训

还一直偷偷往哈利那里瞄

哈利靠在墙上，一言不发，原本温柔如水般的绿眸此刻寒冷刺骨，他的脸黑的比斯内普还可怕

光是站在那里，就让德拉科打了个哆嗦

卢修斯和纳西莎被斯内普阻拦着不必过来，但是德拉科今天还是没有收到纳西莎的点心，代替的是一封充满着惩罚教育口吻的书信

德拉科上午受的伤，到了晚上基本上就好全了，按理说德拉科应该回寝室了，但是德拉科看了一眼脸色发黑的哈利

弱弱的和庞弗雷夫人说

“夫人，可我的胳膊还是很痛”

庞弗雷夫人吃惊的往德拉科的胳膊上打了好几个检查魔咒，确认德拉科的胳膊已经好了，才转过头下逐客令

“可是，可是……夫人，我还有一点小痛，要不然今晚我就在这住一夜吧……”越说声音越小，还不住往哈利那里瞄瞄

哈利要在看不出来是怎么回事，他救世主的称号就该让人了

他起身直接把人从床上抱起来，向庞弗雷夫人道过谢就往斯莱特林的寝室走

德拉科在哈利怀里挣扎不断，一个劲嚷着胳膊疼

哈利面沉如水，大步流星的往前迈

“没关系，到时候屁股疼就顾不上胳膊了”

德拉科彻底绝望，安安静静的待在哈利怀里，酝酿着眼泪

哈利看都没看他一眼，  
“省点力气，这次我不会手软的，待会有你哭的时候”

一回到寝室，哈利就一屁股坐在了沙发上，将德拉科下身的所有衣物通通扒光，按在腿上上直接开揍

德拉科被揍懵了，哈利一言不发，专心往手下欠揍的屁股上扇去，他快气疯了，他不敢想象，如果自己迟了哪怕一秒，德拉科能不能还完好的趴在自己腿上因为被揍屁股而痛呼

这次哈利揍得特别狠，每一巴掌就像要把臀肉给压扁

德拉科没挨到十下就哇的哭出来，一方面是疼得，另一方面是被吓得

哈利抡圆了胳膊，重重的向那两团软肉砸去，不顾德拉科的痛哭，尖叫和求饶

德拉科疯狂的想扭动腰身，但哈利按的死死地，每一巴掌准确无误的打在自己屁股上，屁股上现在特别疼火烧火燎一般，特别是哈利时间打的一长，伤处加伤，更加疼痛难忍

德拉科哭的撕心裂肺，嘴里还胡乱的认错求饶，哈利每一巴掌打在他屁股上，他就被打的往前一冲，然后被哈利拽回来，屁股撅的高高的迎接下一个巴掌

德拉科快疼疯了的时候，哈利住了手，他隐隐觉得自己的手也开始作痛，他的手拿的起魔杖，干的了家务，打的了架，也可以教训腿上不听话的男友。他的手上有一层薄薄的茧，但现在他都感受到麻痛……

他低头一看，果然德拉科已经被盛怒之下的自己打的哭不出来了，哭累了在哈利腿上直打哭嗝，哈利帮他拍拍背，哈利也看到他的小屁股，呈现那种热烈的大红色，两瓣臀瓣上还留着紫红色指印

强忍着心疼，更多的是后怕，万一，如果万一，哈利仿佛看到了血肉模糊，毫无生息的德拉科

不，这些惩罚不够，只打到红肿的屁股和痛哭流涕的小混蛋止不住哈利的怒气

他用膝盖顶开德拉科的双腿，使平时不得见天日的臀缝和隐藏其中的花穴暴露在空气中

这放在以往，哈利见到这种场面一定会不自主的心神荡漾，可现在他只想给铂金男孩一场难忘的教训

被顶开大腿，暴露私处的德拉科惊恐不已，他涨红了脸想要合拢腿，哈利坚硬的膝盖像一座大山一样阻挡了他的去路，哈利的一条腿还将他的腿死死压住

哈利高高举起巴掌，向娇嫩的臀缝和花穴抽去

德拉科不停的尖叫

“啊啊不要打那里，我错了哈利，快住手啊啊啊会打坏的”

哈利本来还想多扇几下的，一听到这话还是忍俊不禁，他只是拿巴掌打了几下，看到德拉科的神情，放佛自己是在对他用刑似的

哈利又重重的打了两下，才放过德拉科

他金发的男友这次被揍得可怜兮兮的，救世主盛怒之下的巴掌怎么好挨，德拉科这辈子没挨过这么重的揍

他捧着自己红红彤彤，肿得比平常胖了一圈的屁股，小心翼翼的扭过头去看自己的伤势，青嫩修长的手指轻轻的去戳戳屁股上深红泛紫的指印，瘪了瘪嘴，又哭了出来

德拉科是个小坏蛋，但也是个聪明的小坏蛋

他知道如果自己现在在哈利尚有余怒的情况下，像平常那样撒娇耍泼，哈利会再把他抱在腿上狠抽一顿。

所以……

哈利看到自己的铂金小王子，一手抱着红肿的屁股，一只手不断的擦着银色眼眶中掉落的泪珠，小声地啜泣着，自己最爱的铂金色软毛可怜巴巴的贴在男孩白皙的脸颊上

德拉科跪在床上，一边哭着，一边瞧瞧看着边上神情不明的哈利，揉了揉仍然滚烫的臀肉，软软的张口：  
“对不起哈利，我错了”

一句话让哈利再次投降，他走到床边拥住他的小混蛋，手替德拉科轻揉着那个自始至终很欠揍的屁股，吻上了小王子的唇

“原谅你了，我的小王子”

德拉科在心里狡猾的想，这套对巨怪破特果然又用

赫敏格兰杰小姐说的很对，哈利波特被那个欠揍的铂金小混蛋吃的死死的

德拉科后来是顶着一个红肿滚烫的屁股入睡的，哈利不允许他上药和冰敷，他挂着泪珠在狠心的男友怀里不停的哼唧。后来他得到了男朋友允诺的小蛋糕和一个甜甜的晚安吻作为了补偿

又是一个小甜饼

甜死我算了，我觉得哈利太宠这个小混蛋了，宠的不成样子，越来越混蛋了，所以我在考虑给德拉科攒顿狠的，巴掌已经满足不了小少爷欠揍的屁股了

所以你们有什么好的意见呢，欢迎小伙伴们来求梗


	3. 哈利的恐惧

spank🚫🚫🚫预警，不懂百度

内容如题，不虐不虐

还是甜宠，又是拍小龙的一天

私设哈德已经战前已经在一起，occ预警

对不起各位，没文化的我又来了

废话不多，上文

在哈利看到德拉科被火光照亮的眼眸时，他是真的怕了。他第二次痛恨自己救世主的称号，第一次是在十一岁那年，知道了妈妈是为自己牺牲时。

他看到自己的小王子被火焰熏黑了脸庞，拼命的向上爬，一失足就会掉入熊熊烈焰中。

他听到高尔，克拉布的惨叫，看见德拉科面对厉火无助的眼神，他真的怕了。

他怕失去自己唯一珍宝，他的小王子

他奋力骑上扫帚，向爬在高处的德拉科飞去，一路上火光冲天，他不顾赫敏和罗恩吃力的扛起高尔，不顾克拉布被烧的惨叫，只想快点救出德拉科

德拉科，德拉科，德拉科……

他终于来到德拉科身边，一把拥住他的腰身，把他抱到扫帚上，狠狠地揉进怀里，像揉进骨血里一样。

他们飞速的飞出有求必应室，出来时狼狈不堪，几乎是摔落在地，哈利成了德拉科的肉垫

德拉科猛烈的咳嗽，眼角泛着泪花。赫敏告诉他，克拉布没有救出来，有求必应室彻底被烧毁了

德拉科没有说话，只是小声地咳嗽，眼里咳出点点泪光，克拉布毕竟和他做了多年的朋友，虽然只是为了家庭利益，但也是一条活生生的性命，就被这一场大火，给吞噬了

德拉科不想哭的，但是眼泪还是往外冒，他也经历了很多，也已成长成一个翩翩少年，但他本质还是一个善良胆小的马尔福家的小少爷 ，刚刚面对死亡时的恐惧和绝望再一次笼罩住他

哈利一直看着德拉科，看着他年少的情人，他稚嫩的王子，没有说一句话，哪怕他恨不得给他一个安慰的拥抱和一个亲吻

他太爱德拉科了，但是他身上的担子太重，救世主的称呼压的他喘不过气，与伏地魔的实力悬殊迫使他迅速长大，他的确是一个勇敢无畏的格兰芬多，但是就如分院帽说的，他的骨子里仍有着斯莱特林的冷静沉着

他不是那个什么都不懂的小孩了，他沉稳的足以迎接最后一战

而德拉科，这个食死徒家的少爷，偏偏是救世主的死穴，德拉科的生命安全遭到撼动时，哈利害怕的分分钟都想撂担子，他不愿为了世人放弃德拉科，他有着斯莱特林自私的本质

德拉科仍然站在那里啜泣，金发掩住了他半张脸，高尔被罗恩送到救疗翼了，只剩下没有太多伤害的德拉科，哈利，赫敏站在原地

赫敏看着德拉科，也许不忍看到他这个样子，传了个眼神给哈利，哈利当做没看到，德拉科抬起头想寻找哈利的温柔的目光，却看见那幽绿的眼神结冰一般的冰冷，他止住了扑上前去的冲动

的确，哈利在生气，虽说这事怪不得德拉科，但毕竟是他带人阻碍了哈利他们取冠冕，后才引起克拉布放出厉火。哈利也气自己，没有能力去保护德拉科，让他也卷入这场战争

所以，战争就要来了，也要尽快结束了，哈利只能压制住对爱情的渴望，这个时候没有时间儿女情长，想要保护德拉科，只有将德拉科推远一点，最好远离战争

哈利的面容已经不在像几年前的稚嫩天真，他的五官张开了，增加了几分少年人的刚毅，多年的磨练让他多了些不属于这个年纪的沉稳，也多了几分杀伐果断的气势

哈利说：“赫敏，我们走吧，还有很多事要做”

德拉科不敢相信的愣在原地，这还是那个恨不得将自己捧在手心里宠溺的哈利吗？就算是前几年两人没在一块，还天天争吵不休时，哈利也没有这么对待过自己

他睁圆了眼睛，泪水争先恐后的向下滴落，哪怕哈利现在把自己拎回寝室，把自己按在腿上狠狠的揍一顿，也比现在不理自己好，他知道自己错了

“哈利，别，别这样，我错了”就算当着赫敏的面，一向骄傲的小王子还是垂下了眼帘，低下了脑袋，好像一个犯错的小孩，或者本来就是

少年本就低沉的嗓音加上哭过的水汽 ，委屈的听的赫敏都不忍，想开口劝劝哈利，但最后还是闭上了嘴

哈利咬了咬牙，他转过身来不看德拉科湿润的眼光，不管德拉科在身后的哭喊呼唤，大步流星的离开了

德拉科，等等我，战争马上就要开始

战争也会很快结束，我向你保证

战争开始了

哈利他们开始了东躲西藏的生活

得知德拉科在马尔福庄园里，哈利的心在百般疲累中松了一口气

只要德拉科没事就好

在面目全非，被压在德拉科面前时要求其指认时

哈利的心是欣喜的，终于又见到他了

德拉科还是像以前一样，骄傲的如一只孔雀

优雅的服饰，清秀的面容，高贵的气质

只是好像又瘦了，脸又瘦小一圈，衬得银色的眼睛更大了

啧，有没好好吃饭休息。哈利皱了皱眉，罢了罢了，等战后再把他养回来，顺便要把他的屁股打肿，还要罚他坐高脚凳上吃饭，天天让他红着屁股入睡，看他爱惜不爱惜自己身体

哈利苦中作乐的想着，又在对上德拉科紧张的目光时软下心来，算了还是天天抱在怀里睡吧

“我不知道，他应该不是哈利波特”

小少爷眼神躲闪，回避着父亲的眼神

哈利心里差点没乐开花

又一次让哈利被吓得魂不附体

是在他装死的时候

本来他安排的好好的，小少爷应该被乖乖的安排在地窖里的寝室里的，然后乖乖得等到战争结束

可是铂金少爷从小就张牙舞爪像个小霸王，有时连卢修斯也奈何不了他，他的确胆小，但毕竟还是有纯血的骄傲的，连比他小的斯莱特林都在外面作战，他有什么脸面待在寝室里

哈利临走前警告过他，敢出去回来就把他屁股打烂

和波特斗了这么多年嘴的小少爷自然不把这话放在心上

外面已经打的昏天黑地，德拉科一出去正好发现奄奄一息的斯内普教授

他看到斯内普教授被咬的血肉模糊的伤口，眼泪在眼眶里直打转，给教授处理好伤口，又喂了一瓶魔药，待斯内普安全后，德拉科才放心的出去

一出去就听到伏地魔对所有人宣布：

“哈利波特死了！！！”

德拉科挤进人群，又挤出人群，跌跌撞撞的跑到伏地魔身边

伏地魔大喜，

“德拉科，我的好孩子，你做出了多明智的选择”

德拉科理都不理他，蹲下身去探哈利的鼻息，还没探稳就浑身颤抖，片刻后泪流满面，他抱着哈利的“尸体”哭的上气不接下气，阵阵悲鸣引得霍格沃茨的学生们都垂下了头低泣

哈利感觉自己真的被气到见了自己的父母了

他心里又止不住的担忧，他保护了那么久的人，就这么把目标送到了敌人的枪下了，哈利一瞬间害怕的手脚冰凉

伏地魔也气的不轻，他拿着魔杖指着德拉科的脑袋，大声怒斥着德拉科，吓得卢修斯和纳西莎跪地哭求

“主人，他还是个孩子，求求你，放过他”

“德拉科还小，主人您饶了他，我愿替他受过”

德拉科本来就伤心欲绝，此刻看到父母要因自己牵连，自然恨意滔天，他轻柔的放下哈利，跳起来拿着魔杖对峙着伏地魔，一改平时的骄横怯弱：

“你有什么事都冲我来，你杀了哈利，我定不独活，在死前我也要让你付出代价！”

哈利闭着眼睛听到这话，气的头脑发昏，这次一定要拿发刷狠狠教训这个小混蛋，不爱惜自己身体就是重罪，现在还不珍惜自己的生命。

哈利让自己保持冷静，默默得算着时机

德拉科的确不如伏地魔，但是在他手下对抗一会还是没问题的，更何况小龙抱着玉石俱焚的心态。出手更为狠辣

终于在伏地魔准备打出阿瓦达索命时，哈利一跃而起

“除去你的武器！！”

原本倒下的英雄重新站起，赫敏罗恩他们率领学生们对抗着食死徒，德拉科本也想加入战斗，但是还被父母保护着后退战区

最终一战，活下来的男孩赢了

但男孩的面色并不好

他沉着脸接过铂金男孩热烈的拥抱

却拒绝了男孩劫后余生般的亲吻

准确来说他是黑着脸搂着人穿过破败的校园，尸体遍布的走廊

德拉科铂金的小脑袋聪明灵光的很，思来想后就大概明白了男友的计谋，他也有点小生气，气哈利瞒着他，格兰杰韦斯莱都知道，甚至看战后妈妈了然的表情，就他一个人被瞒着，还感情特别投入，他是真以为哈利死掉了。

德拉科也有小脾气了，他将脑袋埋在男友胸前，凶巴巴的控诉：“我又不知道你在演戏！我真以为你死掉了！”

哈利的眉毛被气的一挑，他把不听话的小男友直接扛在肩上，向宿舍稳稳的走去，“我离开寝室时怎么和你说的？”说罢，手还在德拉科的屁股上拍了拍，提示一般。

德拉科被这一举动弄的脸一红，转而想到什么一样，脸慢慢的变得惨白。

下篇开拍，依然甜宠

我爱被揍到哭唧唧的铂金小少爷  
spank预警🚫🚫🚫，不懂百度

上文接起

哈利×德拉科不拆不逆

德拉科被哈利扛着，金发下的耳朵红彤彤的，可惜哈利看不到

两人一路上无话，所有人都在忙着整理战后残局，斯莱特林的地窖空空荡荡。

哈利早调整自己的情绪，免得太过生气伤了德拉科

德拉科在想怎么卖可怜逃劫

他们不亏是多年的对头，德拉科对哈利可谓非常了解

故而哈利一把德拉科扛回寝室，放在那张让他们俩都魂牵梦绕的大床上

德拉科的吻就铺天盖地的热烈的向哈利袭来

吻他的眉，眼，颊，还没到唇就被哈利制止住了

德拉科毕竟还是纯血贵族的小王子，在感情上纯情的很，纯血的礼仪约束让他没有哈利那般炉火纯青的吻技，只是学着哈利吻他一样蜻蜓点水一通

哈利知道德拉科在卖乖逃罚，不愧是斯莱特林，狡猾的很

德拉科被制止后朝哈利疑惑的一歪脑袋，不死心的眨两下漂亮的银灰色眼睛

哈利被看的火起，强撑着淡然的表情，撂下了一句乖乖反省就逃进了浴室，冲去了战争中的浮灰，也冲去了自己的欲望，一顿冷水澡后哈利不禁骂了一句小混蛋，裹上自己在德拉科浴室里留下的衣服，乱糟糟的头发挂着水珠就出来了。

德拉科正坐床上发愣呢，瘦弱的身躯陷在柔软的大床上，看的哈利心疼，也看的哈利气恼

不爱惜身体，不珍惜生命，哪一条不是哈利的底线

这个铂金小混蛋三番五次在自己崩溃边缘蹦哒，怎么可以轻易绕过他？

把德拉科提溜进浴室，知道德拉科一般洗漱都需要很长时间的哈利，叫来家养小精灵安排了晚饭，又让小精灵晚点送一杯甜牛奶，最后掏出双面镜，让流浪在外的布雷斯晚上不要回来了

布雷斯：波特越来越过分了

最后思来想去，哈利又让小精灵送来了一些消肿药和冰袋，最后拿着德拉科台子上的实木发刷坐在床边安静的等着德拉科

过了十分钟，哈利的眉皱起

又过了二十分钟，哈利的脸黑了

大概估计德拉科进去了有一个多小时了，哈利毫不犹豫的直接推门进去了

德拉科的确在拖延时间，他在浴缸里多泡了一会，洗去了今天一身的疲乏，哈利进来的时候他刚穿完睡衣的上衣，下身光溜溜的

看的哈利突然进来，他不免小小的惊呼了一下，哈利也给这春光乍泄的场面弄的浴火再起，他一把抓过旁边的大浴巾，直接把人裹起来抱在怀里向床边走去

“怎么洗这么久，身上有多脏啊？”

“哈利，闭嘴！！！”

德拉科一听这话就炸毛，作为一个贵族，从小到大保持着优良的礼仪习惯，这种玩笑在德拉科耳里无疑是对自己身份地位的挑战

哈利实在憋不住了，绷了一天的弦终于放松了，他搂着德拉科狠狠的亲了一口，亲的对方双颊绯红，他的男友就是这么一个有血有肉，脾气性格糟的一塌糊涂的小少爷，哈利乐的宠他

不过……哈利从身后摸出自己经常用的发刷时，德拉科的脸色还是变得难看了

“不，你不能用那个打我”德拉科试图挣脱哈利的怀抱，往后蹭了蹭

哈利闻言眼睛一眯，眼神中怒火又生，“哦，为什么？”

“因为，因为，太疼了，你会打死我的”

德拉科羞红了脸，崩溃的大喊大叫

“噗嗤”哈利又没忍住，德拉科的模样太可爱了，往日里在学校里趾高气昂的，不可一世，看起来比谁都欠揍。现在因为怕挨发刷，躲在自己怀里无理取闹，哈利越看越喜欢德拉科这副模样，把人挖出来，又在少年粉红的脸颊上啃了一口。

哈利搂着人坐在床上，在战场上他是强大勇敢，可以救巫师界于水火之中的救世主哈利波特；在此刻，他是温柔如水的爱人，恨不得将心挖出来献给爱人的伴侣。他小声的安慰着德拉科：

“乖，小龙，其实在有求必应室时，我就好想揍你一顿了，但是亲爱的，当时我没有办法，战争来临之际，我不想你有任何危险，所以要和你保持距离，可那天我都要被你气死了，所以你的屁股为此要挨上五十巴掌”

“可你那段时间都不理我，我整天都见不到你的人，你还和韦斯莱家的小姑娘泡在一起，我甚至怀疑我是不是你男朋友！”德拉科委屈的打断哈利，眼睛里明明白白写着我很委屈这几个字

不得不承认，德拉科的混蛋本色的确很能拱火，哈利一把掀了他身上裹的浴巾，在他屁股上狠抽了五记，打的两瓣圆润雪白的肉球颤颤抖抖的，很快浮现出淡粉色，也打的小少爷呜咽出声，紧紧的搂住哈利的脖子

哈利叹口气，又用布满薄茧的手替德拉科揉了揉：

“我刚才不是解释了吗，我是为了保护你远离战争才刻意与你保持距离的，你本来与战争无管，不该卷进来的，而且那天的根源是你来妨碍我们找冠冕的，才引出后面的祸事的，所以五十下你必须挨”

“至于金妮，她是罗恩的妹妹，也是我的朋友，人家有男朋友的”

“有男朋友也不行，你离她远点！！！”

“好好好，我以后离她远远的”哈利绿色的眼眸快化作一江春水了，温柔的替德拉科揉着刚才被抽过的臀，待德拉科安静后再开口：

“我与你刻意保持距离，疏远冷漠你，没有问过你的意见就替你做决定，这是我的错，我向你道歉，对不起，亲爱的，你能原谅我吗？”

在哈利怀里窝着舒服着的德拉科眯了眯眼睛“哼，看你诚心悔过的份上，我就原谅你了，傻瓜破特”

哈利爱极了男友这种持宠而娇的混蛋样，但是话在嘴边却话锋急转：

“那德拉科能否告诉我那段日子里有没有好好吃饭休息呢？”

“……”

德拉科的眼睛猛地一睁，半天说不出一个字来，凭着斯莱特林的细致敏感，有种危险来临的感觉

“呵呵，你也别想撒谎，有没有好好吃饭我问问波比就知道了，我特意问过了，大少爷在庄园里天天饭不吃，只吃甜点和糖果啊”

哈利感受到手下光裸的臀肉猛地一缩，德拉科想逃离一般的扭动，抓过浴巾想要把危险部位裹起来，可惜敌不过刚刚打败了伏地魔，年轻力壮的救世主。哈利一只手把德拉科抱在怀里，另一只手稳稳放在他臀上，还在温柔的揉捏，但德拉科却打了个寒颤

“这种事看来马尔福少爷已经习惯了，没关系，慢慢改，以后每天只能吃一块小蛋糕和三块糖果，如果敢多吃而不吃饭，屁股打肿还要罚坐高脚凳。”

“这次见到你瘦的太过分了，我在马尔福庄园见到你时，心里就想，战后一定要好好教训你一顿，所以这次你的屁股又赚了五十巴掌，待会吃晚饭，还要坐在高脚凳上吃。”

德拉科一听有一百下巴掌，立即就翻脸了，手脚并用也要从哈利怀里出来，急得泪花又出来了

“不行，一百巴掌会打死我的，爸爸妈妈都没这么打过我，我会痛死的啊啊啊啊混蛋”

哈利放在德拉科臀上的手一顿，抬手，又是五下狠狠抽了下来，打的德拉科直接哭出来了，哈利的手打完后，接着去揉着升温了一些的屁股

“呜呜，哈利，我错了呜呜我错了，我不敢了，我再也不敢了，不要一百巴掌，会痛死的，我以后再也不去找你们麻烦了呜呜呜呜呜，我一定好好吃饭，不要打那么多，我受不了的呜呜呜呜”

哈利轻轻笑笑，吻干净德拉科的泪珠，手下还不停的揉着德拉科的小臀，但说出来的话就显得冰冷无情：

“嘘，宝贝，还有最后一项，你在伏地魔面前说的那些话，我都听到了，我很感动你这么爱我，也很抱歉瞒你，但是我是不是之前警告过你，不要出寝室，还有是谁教你不珍爱自己的生命的？！！！”

哈利的语气骤冷，听的德拉科急哭了，他想起来了，之前不好好吃饭都罚了五十巴掌，这次更严重，还要罚多少啊，他受不住的

“我当时躺在地上，都快气疯了，恨不得爬起来把你的小屁股抽烂”

“对不起哈利，我很抱歉没有听你的话，对不起打扰了你们的计划呜呜对不起，呜呜我不该说出不爱性命的话呜呜呜”德拉科现在道歉的话张口就来，希望能让屁股少受点罪

“宝贝，我很生气，我那么爱你，你却将自己看的不值，你这顿发刷逃不掉的，发刷五十”哈利扬了扬那个实木发刷

发刷是实木做的，但是很轻薄，上面没有别的装饰，是德拉科每天早上梳理自己那一头代表性的铂金发用的，发刷背面光滑平整，小巧轻薄，哈利还是很心疼德拉科的，他不常常教训德拉科，毕竟他们是爱人，除非德拉科太混蛋或者像今天这样犯了大错。哈利一般打德拉科只打屁股，因为只有那里是德拉科肉最多的地方，长的雪白浑圆，挺翘柔软还有弹性，刚洗完澡皮肤还嫩，哈利刚刚打过的地方留下一片粉红，盖在两片嫩滑的臀瓣上。

一般哈利只用手打德拉科，养尊处优的小少爷肉嫩的用巴掌就能打到哭天喊地，一次小少爷玩魁地奇，为了耍帅做出高难度的动作，结果摔断了胳膊，等到胳膊一好，哈利二话没说就把他裤子扒了，按在腿上挥巴掌，没有数目，那天哈利气急，只想给男友一个教训，所以无视小少爷的哭喊求饶，把白嫩的屁股直接揍到了红肿，还扒开双腿往臀缝揍了好几巴掌。那天德拉科哭的太可怜了，第二天眼睛都肿着在，当时光着红肿的屁股抽抽搭搭的和哈利保证，下次玩魁地奇一定注意安全，等到过两天屁股不疼了，又大摇大摆的骑扫帚去捉金探子了。

德拉科记吃不记打的毛病，是哈利和他做对头的时候就明白的，所以这次一定要给他个教训。哈利暗暗咬牙。

挥了挥手中的发刷，够轻薄，这样哈利就能很好的把握力度，德拉科永远享受着宠爱。这种发刷可能比自己的巴掌稍微重一点，哈利用自己的胳膊，按照平时打德拉科的五分力试了试，发觉还好，自己反正能接受住，但他忘记了德拉科是细皮嫩肉的少爷。

他把德拉科掀翻在腿上，用发刷比了比德拉科的臀瓣，发现正好能盖住德拉科一边臀瓣的三分之二，总体而言，这个刑具还是不错的。

德拉科被这波操作吓得眼泪不停的流，待哈利终于检测完新刑具一切符合要求，回过头看腿上趴着的德拉科，屁股上的还有一点点淡粉，下半身光溜溜的，圆润的屁股顶在自己的膝盖上，两只长腿安放在床上，德拉科趴着身子不停的颤抖。

哈利没出息的心疼了。

这还没打呢。这哭成这样怎么行

赶紧把小少爷翻过来搂在怀里，哄了哄，又给人喂了点水，把眼泪擦干净。

待德拉科好不容易不哭了，哈利摸了摸他的头发，俯下身来亲亲他

打完一百下后，再用发刷好吗？这样不会留肿块”其实无论怎么打哈利都不会让德拉科的屁股上留肿块的，他清楚肿块揉开是德拉科接受不了的痛楚。

所以他最多是把德拉科的屁股打到有红又肿，但不会留下肿块，也不会青紫，甚至有时巴掌印都留不到一天。

德拉科还是太娇气。哈利想，要是像德拉科这样的小孩生活在麻瓜界，藤条都断几根了，皮带也能抽断了，哪像他这样，几巴掌，几发刷就吓成这样。当初自己挨弗农姨夫的皮带时也没哭成这样。

德拉科还能怎么说，说他不想挨，哈利就不打吗，不可能的。主要他是被吓到了，所以千不愿万不愿，德拉科还是点了头。

哈利宠溺一笑，亲了额头一口，把人抱到腿上，

“老样子，我希望你要反省，中途无论怎么样我都不会停。”说完就烙下了第一个掌印。

德拉科攥着床单，心想，德拉科马尔福，你是马尔福的唯一继承人，是古老的纯血家族里的贵族，不能被破特大混蛋的几个巴掌给打屈服了。

哈利禁锢着德拉科的腰肢，右手规律的用着五分力一下又一下的扇着

刚开始只是粉嫩的臀瓣在巴掌的左右扇叠下，不断晃动，想粉红的樱花果冻一样，一弹一抖，巴掌的数目不断增加，臀肉的颜色也渐渐加深。哈利打的很均匀，哪里颜色不足补一巴掌，偶尔臀腿也被涉及到，整个臀部呈现一种很好看的粉红色。

果然，这次小少爷没有撑过三十下，又开始撒泼耍赖求饶了

“嗷啊啊啊啊好痛啊不要打了我好痛啊啊啊啊哈利啊”

“别打了呜呜呜我错了啊啊啊我受不住了”

“住手啊啊痛啊啊啊呜呜呜对不起哈利别打了”

“啪……啪！”

房间里巴掌击肉声不断，小少爷再一次哭的涕泪交加，横在哈利膝盖上的屁股已经逐渐趋向大红色趋势了，两个肉球上布满凌乱的掌痕，在巴掌的左右扇打中，艳丽的臀肉一颤一颤的，动人心魄。

打到七十的时候，小少爷已经没劲说话了，屁股上火烧火燎的，不断的巴掌叠加，痛苦也不断叠加，感觉自己的屁股已经被打烂了，他无法扭腰，只有大腿根可以颤抖，时不时还被掴上一巴掌，屁股上火辣辣的，感觉被烤熟了

哈利的手还是不停，他皱着眉一边落下巴掌，一边察看小少爷的反应

“啪，……啪！”终于一百巴掌打完了

哈利长出了一口气，静静看着他手下的“杰作”，均匀的大红色铺满德拉科的屁股，两瓣熟透的肉球随着主人的抽噎而轻轻颤抖，臀腿处因为被盖了几个巴掌而显得粉嫩

哈利先帮德拉科顺了顺气，拿手绢又擦了擦眼泪，帮他仔细的揉了揉发烫的屁股

德拉科太娇气了！哈利一阵无语，他向梅林发誓，德拉科的屁股就算在挨过一百巴掌后也只是红了点，略微肿了点，像只熟透了的水蜜桃，滚烫的皮肤在经过掌掴后手感更加的绵软强烈，因为手下不停的揉搓，红色的臀肉滚浪，中间的小穴若隐若现，粉嫩的还带有指印的臀腿，和德拉科因为被揉伤，沾满湿意的呻吟。哈利发现自己的身体也快燃烧起来了

等下，，梅林的丝袜，我要克制自己

哈利被自己惊人的身体变化，吓得停掉手中的动作

看来要速战速决了，他拿起发刷

德拉科感觉自己高温的屁股抵上了一个硬邦邦的东西，回头一看，大惊失色

“不不不，哈利，别用这个”德拉科开始奋力扭动挣扎起来

哈利被他在腿上摩擦的动作，惹得火起

掂量掂量，用和巴掌一样的力给了德拉科一发刷

“德拉科，闭嘴，乖乖听话”哈利声音沙哑

“啊啊啊啊”发刷的击打，让本来的痛感数倍放大，这是德拉科从来没有挨过的，他感觉自己快要痛死了，恨不得把屁股扔掉

太痛了

“哈利呜呜呜啊啊啊啊我错了，，不要发刷啊啊啊啊”德拉科尖叫，哭喊着，但腰被死死抓着，殊不知他的举动有多拱火

哈利眼底的绿色更幽深了

他按着德拉科的腰，坐直身体，把德拉科的屁股向上抬了抬，铂金少年整个人跪撅在哈利腿上，上半身的下半身都趴在床上，只有火红的屁股成为最高点，献祭般的撅着，迎接这发刷的洗礼

哈利的发刷打的很快，快到让德拉科感觉到的痛感绵延不绝，每次发刷落下，都会落下个可爱的圆润的白色印记，在德拉科大红的屁股上逐渐变粉，然后不再明显

哈利均匀的在德拉科屁股上落发刷，他的手高高的扬起，却谨慎的落下，打到这个程度，德拉科已经很煎熬了，不过还好之前的一百巴掌当做热身，现在发刷的击打就不易让皮肤留下肿块

“啪，啪，……”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好痛，哈利，不要发刷，用手呜呜呜用手好不好啊啊啊啊”

德拉科已经哭的泪水涟涟，但他狠心的男友居然还不停手，他感觉自己的屁股已经被打烂了

其实德拉科的屁股离打烂还有一大段距离呢，只不过看的红肿点，颜色逐渐向深红发展，哈利一直控制这场惩罚的程度。

只剩下十下了，哈利搂了搂腿上的小龙，在他耳边轻声道：

“德拉科，最后十下了，但是我要求你报数”

德拉科本来哭的忘乎所以，身下的一片床单都被他哭湿了，本来累的哭不动了，一听这话，眼泪又不禁划过脸蛋

哈利叹了口气，他的男朋友是水做的吗？明明欠揍的是这个小混蛋，他却偏偏又惹人心疼

但一想到德拉科拿着魔杖对着伏地魔说

“你杀了哈利，我绝不独活！”

又气的牙痒痒

他挥下一记发刷

先是收获了德拉科的惨叫一声，然后是不断的抽泣声

“……一”一声软软的小哭音

哈利满意的接着落下下一记

这十下哈利打的刻意，专门往臀峰处打，听到德拉科的报数，才进行下去

于是斯莱特林的寝室里，只有偶尔的击打声，剩下就是德拉科的哭泣，抽气，和惨叫，还有弱弱的报数声

最后一下哈利又掂量的加了几分力气

打的德拉科半天回不过神，半天才惨叫出声，而后又垂下头低泣，后而想起什么一样开口

“……十”

哈利很想笑出声，再一次被小男友可爱到了

但是看到男友原本清秀俊俏的脸庞此刻泪痕遍布，他的心疼得狠狠一抽，将男友翻身紧紧抱在怀里，替他拿手娟擦干净眼泪

德拉科趴在哈利的胸膛上止不住呜咽，哈利的手轻轻的揉着他的臀肉，低声安慰他

过了一会，小王子抬起头，带着哭音，问哈利：

“哈利，你不生气了吗？”

哈利温声一笑，轻轻揉揉他铂金色的软毛，在他唇上烙上热烈的一吻

一吻过后，哈利又抱了德拉科一会，待德拉科慢慢的平复情绪，才开口：

“那我们开始吃晚饭吧”

德拉科以为惩罚结束，小混蛋骄横跋扈的模样又出来了：

“你别以为你就没错了，你凭什么瞒着我，什么都不让我知道，我是个斯莱特林，我也可以和你一起面对的，凭什么让你这个格兰芬多去保护！你这个有救世情节的巨怪！！！”德拉科在哈利怀里大声的责问着他温柔的男友

哈利笑得更加灿烂了，好吧，他一点都不承认自己有错，从小被挂上救世主称呼的他，加上格兰芬多的勇敢不畏，他理所应当的想要保护自己珍爱的铂金小王子，不过，哈利起身抱着德拉科向角落里的高脚凳走去：

“好吧，德拉科，我是说，这件事我有责任，我不该不问你的意见就随意的替你做主，我向你道歉，你可以原谅我吗？”

德拉科想起来哈利要干什么了，他把那个梅林都厌恶的高脚凳给忘了，本来张牙舞爪，欺行霸市的小少爷，一下子给吓的装成鸵鸟

“不不不，哈利，我不会去坐那张该死的凳子的，亲爱的，我原谅你了，真的，该死的，不要让我去坐那张凳子，哈利！哈利！我错了”

德拉科挂着哈利的脖子，整个人恨不得粘在他身上，下身红彤彤的屁股在空气中一晃一晃的。

哈利好笑的看着德拉科这个突然的变化，明明刚才还一副欠揍的模样，现在被吓得眼泪都快出来了

哈利是个格兰芬多，特点就是坚守原则，惩罚就要惩罚完，这是原则，所以他不留情面的把小男友放在角落的高脚凳上

德拉科是个斯莱特林，斯莱特林以利益至上，在面对自己肿痛难忍的屁股，让原则什么的去见梅林吧，他的红肿滚烫的裸臀一站上冰冷的椅面，他就大声痛呼，手脚并用的想逃脱凳子，但哈利死死地把他按在凳子上

这是一张带有扶手的高脚凳，是布雷斯没事干坐在上面画画用的，再拿着画好的画去勾搭那些纯情的姑娘

德拉科坐上去，双脚离地，双腿悬空，受力点只有屁股，他双手撑住把手，想让屁股少受点罪，哈利看着男友在凳子上扭来扭去，出声警告：

“不许从凳子上掉下来，否则巴掌十下，在凳子上乖乖吃完晚饭就可以下来了”

话音刚落，哈利就眼疾手快的接住了掉下来的德拉科

哈利一把把德拉科扛在肩上，把他睡衣上摆撩起，用手快速的在德拉科红肿的屁股上扇了十下，然后把德拉科再次放回凳子上

德拉科在椅子上双手放在扶手上稳住凳子，放声大哭

哈利端来两人的晚饭，用漂浮咒将食物递到德拉科面前，看看德拉科紧紧抓着扶手的手，想了想，还是拿起调羹，将汤喂到德拉科口边

德拉科吃的很急，他想快点逃离这张凳子，但不小心呛到了，哈利拉下了脸，吓得德拉科眼睛一直在眼眶里打转，委屈的慢慢咽下嘴里的食物

终于，德拉科趴在床上，屁股上拿冰袋敷着，哈利匆匆解决了晚饭，就到床边帮德拉科上药了

德拉科的眼睛哭肿了，哈利也给他冰敷了下，哈利自己打出的伤自然清楚，屁股并不严重，上完药，德拉科还是觉得很舒服的，滚烫的红臀碰上冰凉的药膏，冰冰的很舒服，德拉科舒服到呻吟一声

哈利被这一声呻吟激的火起，他暧昧的揉着德拉科的肉臀，空气里干燥的令人口干舌燥。

德拉科本来趴的好好的，也自然也意识到了这种气氛，他挑了挑精致的眉毛，凑过去，细细的啃着哈利的下巴，还是没有技巧，但是温柔多情

哈利的呼吸急促，他的手揉着德拉科火热的臀瓣，手指不停的往臀缝里撩拨，德拉科的手也摸上哈利的bo 起，坏笑的啃上哈利的唇，正当哈利情动到不能自已，德拉科突然受手，裹上一旁的被子

“睡觉吧”

德拉科欠揍的声音：

“我屁股疼，今天不做”

就留哈利站在原地尴尬的满脸通红，气的咬牙切齿，但还是认命的去了浴室

最后的最后，临睡前哈利搂着德拉科，又在小混蛋的屁股上扇好几下巴掌，还罚他不准穿睡裤睡觉，小混蛋羞得满脸红霞

哈利的原话是：

“既然屁股痛，就让他再痛一点吧”


	4. 往事

哈利波特这辈子最后悔的事，就是六年级时对德拉科马尔福的放任

他不该让他的小王子一个人去面对，故而七年级就算牺牲自己，也要护住德拉科的周全

六年级所发生的，是哈利心里黑暗的往事

五年级两个人在一起，他们一起渡过了一段美好的时光

虽然也有一些操～蛋的事情，比如乌姆里奇，比如伏地魔的复活

当德拉科捧着青苹果，在树上吃到开心的晃腿时

这些操蛋的事情就被哈利抛掷脑后了

他伸出手，接住了阳光下笑得肆意的小王子

他有些责怪的往调皮的男友屁股上拍了两下，低头吻住了少年

那是他们刚恋爱时，青春美好的午后，一个青苹果口味的亲吻

但是这样的日子没有持续太久

乌姆里奇的教育让学生们学习不到任何实质保护自己的东西，伏地魔已经复活，如果不懂得保护自己，他们就是一群待宰的绵羊

邓布利多军成立了，而里面没有哈利波特的男友德拉科马尔福

哈利瞒着男友，邓布利多军的训练是为了以后对抗伏地魔和食死徒的，而且马尔福家的处境摇摆不定，他不能拿所有人的性命开玩笑

特别是德拉科，那个张扬跋扈的小少爷，他应该在霍格沃茨的温室里好好待着，不受到一丝伤害

哈利后来回想当时自己的做法，某种意义上这也是一种对德拉科的放任，在自己制造的温室里对他放任，以至于后来造成了相反的结果

没有人能逃脱战争，是当时的他太天真，能力不够保护他的王子

但是成长的烦恼太多，哈利希望德拉科一直是那个在树上笑得明媚的孩子

于是德拉科在那段时间里，每天晚上哈利都搂着他躺下，第二天醒来旁边的被窝都凉透了

这么持续了两周，德拉科生气了

他生气的质问，哈利却含糊其辞

一气之下，德拉科参加了乌姆里奇的调查小组，满霍格沃茨去寻找他的男友

那个该死的疤头如果是跟哪个婊子在一起，我不介意当场给他一个阿瓦达索命

当有求必应室的门被轰开，哈利一眼就看到了面色尴尬的德拉科，两个人无声的对视

德拉科看着男友疲倦的眼睛有些心疼，他本来灌下秋张吐真剂，以为这个女生能说出什么救世主的艳史什么的，或者救世主现在应该在哪个女生的被窝里

但没想到，会是这样

当晚，德拉科趴在哈利的腿上，裤子褪到了膝盖，撅着已经泛红的屁股挨打

等到他泪流满面，屁股上又红又肿，哈利才肯停手

等到自己的小男友又哭又喘，十分委屈的把他的心理历程控诉出来，哈利真的好气又好笑

敢情他在忙的培训邓布利多军的时候，自己男友却在满城堡找他吃醋

真是长不大，哈利摸乱了小王子一头金发，又有些愧疚

他也有错，他不应该不告诉德拉科自己的去向

于是他将男友抱在怀里，德拉科还光着下半身呢

哈利一遍又一遍的握着魔杖教德拉科护神护卫

直到一只可爱的独角兽从德拉科的魔杖里跳跃出来，德拉科才破涕而笑

哈利捧着小男友哭的脏兮兮的脸，深情的吻了下去

“对不起，我的小王子，请原谅我”

五年级的很快结束，六年级要开始了

而暑假里，不受控制的事情发生了

哈利没想到伏地魔会在马尔福庄园集结党羽，卢修斯为了保护妻儿还是选择了黑暗

德拉科也被迫接受了一个艰难的任务

每每回想到这里，哈利都心疼到无法呼吸，他不敢想象，在他不在的日子里，德拉科蜷在被子里痛苦的哭泣

哈利的六年级也很忙，他研究混血王子的笔记，接受着邓布利多的任务，虽然看到自己的小王子明显有心事，但是他还是没有选择过问，只要德拉科还在霍格沃茨，他就是安全的

当时自己就应该天天把德拉科锁在身边，从他嘴里把一切都撬出来，紧紧抱着他安慰他，和他承受一切，而不是让他在自己看不到的地方一个人面对黑暗。后来的哈利想

可是当年的他并不是这么做的，他对充满心事的德拉科采取放任态度

哈利甚至不常去斯莱特林的寝室，每次去他都饱含着歉意，德拉科的态度比较冷淡，任由着哈利愧疚的抱他吻他

其余时间他们都各忙各的

直到项链和毒酒事件后，德拉科的崩溃

哈利本来不想怀疑德拉科的，但是一切线索都指向他

他开始重视这件事情的严重性，他想在寝室堵到德拉科，想跟踪德拉科，却每次都扑个空

形势在不控制的情况下愈来愈严重

当德拉科在盥洗室里痛哭的时候，哈利的心都快碎了

那是他的小王子，他不该承受黑暗，哈利颤抖的手一瞬间几乎拿不住魔杖

“德拉科，告诉我，是不是你？”

德拉科猛地回头，一个恶咒就向哈利打去

不要是哈利，为什么是哈利，他情愿任何人来质问他，只要不是哈利

噢对了，哈利是救世主

他是站在光明的顶端，而他现在置身泥沼

那是害怕阳光照到的地方，德拉科不希望哈利看到他此刻丑恶的灵魂

盥洗室里的镜子碎了，水管裂了，两个相爱的人向对方抛掷着恶咒

哈利多数是在闪躲，他太急切了，他迫切的想知道是不是德拉科做的，或者是迫切的想把他的小王子搂进怀里，吻干他的泪痕

德拉科藏身的对面有一面镜子，照的到德拉科此刻的位置

哈利准备用神锋无影把镜子击碎，把德拉科吓出来，再快速补上一个统统石化

但是德拉科却突然蹿了出来

哈利感觉一切都静止了，只有满地的血水，不断印出血迹的衬衫和脸色苍白的德拉科

这一幕在多年以后依旧是哈利波特的梦魇

当时只有十六岁的他疯狂的扑了上去，却颤抖着手不知道该做什么

他哭了，嘶嚎得像一只野兽

斯内普把他推开，一遍一遍的对着德拉科念着反咒

后来，哈利不吃不喝，在医疗室坐在昏迷不醒的德拉科旁边守了一天

赫敏罗恩纳威都来劝过他，潘西抹着眼泪冲上去准备找哈利拼命，但被布雷斯拉走了

哈利连眼皮都不抬，低头看着德拉科苍白的脸

像一座雕塑一动不动

他在忏悔着他的过错，为什么不早点发现德拉科的异常，为什么自以为是的认为德拉科很安全，为什么放任德拉科去面对一切

他那么的善良，他那么的胆小，他那么爱哭，他怎么可以去面对

德拉科醒来以后没有和哈利讲过一句话，甚至抗拒他的拥抱

哈利坐在他身旁，双手掩面，低声的哭泣，嘶哑着声音：

“对不起，对不起，德拉科，原谅我”

这是他第一次当着德拉科的面前哭出来，德拉科偏过头去，眼眶也有些泛红，但是还是冷声说到：

“哈利，我们分手吧”

哈利不可置信的抬头看着他的爱人，双眼通红，甚至还有些湿润，下巴处还冒些胡茬，他疲惫不堪，此刻却如同一只暴怒的雄狮，他站起身，带翻了椅子

“不答应，我不答应！！！”

德拉科依旧偏着头不去看暴怒的男友，等到男友怒气冲冲的离去，他才低头哭出声

他的眼睛里不断滚落泪珠，整个人缩在被子里，小声地低泣

他好难过，真的好难过，心好痛，真的好痛，哈利揍他的时候都不会这么痛

他好害怕，他不想失去哈利，但是他必须这么做，为了爸爸妈妈，他必须要完成任务

可是他不想杀人呀，为什么让他杀人啊啊啊

杀人后他就配不上哈利了，不过他可能现在就配不上他了

德拉科颤抖着身子，单薄的肩膀随着哭泣不断颤抖，他抱着被子很小声的哭，哭声却在静谧的夜晚不断放大

再一次看到德拉科，就是他拿着魔杖指着邓布利多的时候了

哈利站在下面看着，心如刀绞

没错，他的小王子从来就不是一个杀人的人

是伏地魔逼他的，如果他不做，那么他的父母就会死

看着德拉科恐惧痛苦的表情，哈利恨不得给自己一拳

为什么会这样，自己最害怕的事情都发生了

最后是斯内普出现，结束了这一切

邓布利多还是死了，哈利恨急了，恨斯内普，恨伏地魔，恨这场战争

他拼命追上德拉科和贝拉他们，掏出魔杖和斯内普对抗

他已经失去了邓布利多，不能再失去德拉科了

斯内普当然不会对哈利下死手，所以他故作迟疑，让哈利趁机去搂住了德拉科，他的教子

哈利抱着呆滞的德拉科，直接移形换影

贝拉自然不管德拉科死活，她眼睁睁的看着侄子被救世主带走，催促着斯内普回去领功

斯内普看着哈利他们移形换影的位置，有些出神，但愿哈利能够照顾好德拉科

哈利直接带着德拉科来到了陋居，他没有把人直接带到格里莫广场，毕竟凤凰社的总部位置至关重要，不能随意暴露

他领着人和莫丽打了个招呼，莫丽的脸色也很惨白，死死盯着德拉科，她显然已经知道了消息

哈利把人往怀里搂了搂，只是低声和莫丽说：

“待会我会解释的”

莫丽僵硬的点了点头，通知了赫敏罗恩他们，哈利现在在陋居，让他们不要担心

德拉科是第一次来陋居，但是他现在没有空好好参观，因为他浑身打颤，目光呆滞

他们带到罗恩的房间，哈利紧紧的抱住德拉科，德拉科也缩在他怀里

两个人都没有说话，过了一会，德拉科在哈利怀里放声大哭

像是发泄一样，他压抑太久了，这段日子的恐惧和折磨，他孤身面对死亡，黑暗，阴谋

在德拉科的哭声中，哈利也微微红了眼角

那个捧着苹果，坐在树上开心的啃着，眼里充满笑意的少年

那个没心没肺，说话从来不顾脑子的小混蛋

那个被宠坏了，单纯无比的小王子

哦，梅林，我都做了什么，为什么让他去承受一切

哈利拍着怀中人的脊背，口中喃喃道：

“德拉科，德拉科，德拉科……”

德拉科将头埋在哈利的怀里，歇斯底里的大哭

两个人就这么抱着，渐渐的，德拉科的哭声小了，但是他的脑袋还是一抽一抽的，良久，他抬起那个满是泪痕的小脸，试探的看着正温柔盯着他的男友

“哈利，你能原谅我吗？”

还好，他的眼神还是那么的清澈，哈利庆幸的想

哈利挑了挑眉，扬手在德拉科屁股上狠拍两下

德拉科小声呼痛，屁股上麻麻的

“好了，我原谅你了，小王子”

楼下莫丽本来和赫敏抱着头哭成一团，她们都在悼念邓布利多，突然被楼上响亮的哭声吓了一跳

赫敏擦干眼泪，拦住了要冲上去的罗恩

“是德拉科”

莫丽也擦了擦眼泪，她对这个斯莱特林孩子本来就说不上来喜欢，更何况他是间接害死邓布利多的凶手

但是在目睹了哈利德拉科恋情全过程的赫敏格兰杰小姐眼里，事情不是那么简单

她不认为德拉科那么胆小的人会去杀死邓布利多

再一联系马尔福的家世处境和德拉科平时别扭的性格，事情原委竟然猜出来个七七八八

所以当哈利牵着德拉科下楼向在场的凤凰社社员宣布，让德拉科当凤凰社卧底的时候，她并不惊讶

说是凤凰社卧底，实际是哈利对德拉科的保护，他真的宠男朋友宠的不像话

说是卧底，其实也没有太大的任务，哈利只需要德拉科乖乖的在霍格沃茨呆着，假期里乖乖的在马尔福庄园呆着，尽量降低马尔福一家在伏地魔眼中的存在感

总而言之，只要德拉科乖乖听话，保证自己的安全，就是最大的功劳了

经过六年级的这些事情，哈利真的把德拉科管的死死地，他真的怕了，万一自己在战争中忙的焦头烂额，德拉科又去做了什么危险的事情，他秉着不放任德拉科马尔福的原则，尽心尽责的看管着男友，为男友撑起保护伞，甚至在男朋友身边安插间谍多比

于是德拉科就惨了，他不吃午餐的事哈利也知道，他偷偷跑到禁林玩哈利也知道，他顶撞爸爸哈利也知道，他多吃了一块小甜饼哈利也知道，他熬夜制作魔药哈利也知道……

没错，七年级的德拉科为凤凰社提供魔药药剂，每隔一段时间他都会来格里莫广场送魔药

那段日子哈利他们很忙，忙着东躲西藏，但是哈利还是会跑到格里莫广场和德拉科见上一面

这一次，德拉科挣脱了哈利的控制，他的裤子又被扒光了，屁股上还挂着指印，红彤彤的屁股在空气里一蹦一跳，德拉科疼得龇牙咧嘴，在地毯上跳脚

“哈利波特！我告诉你，不要太过分啊，我是你男友，不是你儿子！”

哈利上前抓住德拉科的胳膊，又把他拖到腿上，一巴掌狠狠甩到他的左臀瓣上，印上了之前的掌印

德拉科又痛的支吾乱叫

“如果我有个儿子，他一定不会蠢到拿糖果当饭吃，熬夜制作魔药，还把自己的手划破了，为了一块蛋糕和自己爸爸吵架，还差点惊动黑魔王，梅林啊，德拉科，你三岁吗？！”

所以这天，德拉科又是肿着屁股回家的


	5. 德拉科的悲剧

spank预警不懂百度不喜绕路

不拆不逆

时间线是大战以后，接《哈利的恐惧》

内容嘛如题，大家都是明白人，都是知道的

大战过后，魔法界一时半会恢复不了往日辉煌

霍格沃茨的损失格外严重，在重建的期间，给学生们放了一段长假

德拉科在大战里面对哈利的假死，悲痛到要与伏地魔玉石俱焚是大家都看到的

曾有一段时间，预言家日报的头条都是“震惊！救世主与食死徒卧底之子的旷世绝恋”上面夸张的描述着德拉科当日毅然决然为爱殉情的英姿

哈利看的牙痒痒，狠狠的瞪着德拉科一眼

德拉科被唬的拿着自己日例的小甜点，躲得远一了点

不过借此，马尔福家彻底脱离了罪罚，他们成了像斯内普教授一样的卧底身份，魔法部还因此颁给卢修斯一块梅林勋章

对于德拉科和哈利的恋情，纳西莎表示非常高兴，作为母亲，她很高兴德拉科可以找到喜欢的人，她还为哈利和德拉科在马尔福庄园里布置了专门属于他们俩的房间

对此，哈利表示非常感激

卢修斯虽然不满意这个格兰芬多，不过看在哈利救世主的名号，和如今他在魔法界不可抗力的地位，也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了

是的，哈利现在在巫师界里名声大噪，如果不是他资历不够，也许等他毕业以后，魔法部部长的位子都是他的

巫师界全民投票给哈利，他们希望救世主能给坐上至高无上的位置，在他们心中，哈利已经和梅林差不多地位了

哈利在面对这种情况，他表示还是要完成霍格沃茨的学业，等到他毕业，他想做一个傲罗，去清除余下的食死徒力量

于是傲罗部长的位子留给了未毕业的哈利，等他一毕业，他就可以直接上任

德拉科对此特别不满，他嫉妒的大声抱怨，巫师界的眼睛都被伏地魔弄瞎了吗，竟然把傲罗部长的位子留给一个十七岁的巨怪

他的巨怪男友宠溺的笑笑，搂着嫉妒的不停冒酸水的小坏蛋来了个深吻

哈利的实战经历完全能够担任傲罗部长，他和伏地魔斗的死去活来时，实战经历已经锻炼的远远超过同龄人

他好不容易有一个轻松的假期，为什么不好好和自己的男友享受一下呢

于是，在没有具体期限的假期里，哈利和德拉科时不时在马尔福庄园里住两天，再跑到格里莫广场12号待上一段时间

格里莫广场12号已经归在哈利名下了，那也就等于在德拉科手中了，毕竟是布莱克旧宅，德拉科按照自己的喜好装饰了一通，还是欣然地拉着哈利经常往这跑

小天狼星的遗物已经被哈利收拾起来，妥善保管了，德拉科选定了小天狼星的卧室作为他们两人的房间。于是哈利被德拉科派遣去好好清理了一遍房子后，回来就看到自己教父原本格兰芬多的房间，被完全改成斯莱特林的风格

哈利头痛的想，如果把这件事告诉画像里的小天狼星，他会不会气的活过来

德拉科把他最喜欢的真皮沙发搬过来了，窗台上放着他最爱的火龙模型，他还在房子的角落里放了许多纳西莎送给他的水仙花

不得不说，德拉科在布置房子这一方面得纳西莎真传，现在的格里莫广场12号一扫之前的灰败阴冷，变得高贵典雅，还有一点温馨

纳西莎来看过时，偷偷的红了眼眶，好像记忆里那个辉煌古老的布莱克家族又回来了

哈利令人担忧的审美对这一切都无动于衷，说实话，他唯一满意的是他们卧室里那张铺满丝绸的大床

那么的柔软，那么的香甜

如果此刻德拉科对哈利进行摄神取念，他一定会震惊到吃不下今天纳西莎送来的焦糖布丁

哈利唯一置办的家具，只有三样，都是他从麻瓜界买的。他参考了麻瓜界的教育方法，和纯血家族古老的家庭教育，在一次次被铂金小坏蛋气的双眼发黑后，他下决心买的

第一样是一块板子，板子的长度正好，哈利握在手里，曾在德拉科睡着后，偷偷的在他屁股上比划一下，完全可以盖住两个圆润的臀瓣。而且它的厚薄正好，很轻盈，哈利喜欢轻盈的训诫工具，能给他欠揍的男孩一场难忘的教育经历，在不伤害他的情况下

第二样是一把发刷，哈利本来想买藤条和皮带的，后来想想德拉科娇嫩的皮肤，还是作罢。

原先的发刷已经被德拉科连同布雷斯那把高脚凳一起打包扔了

这个欠揍又记仇的小混蛋，哈利甜蜜的想，一边把玩着手中的发刷

现在这把发刷比原先那把更轻，但是面积也更大，能够均匀的照顾到德拉科的一边臀瓣

第三样就是一把更高的高脚凳了，与之前不同的是，它没有扶手，这意味着德拉科在以后罚坐的时候，受力受苦的只有屁股，而没有任何借力的机会

哈利满意的将这三样工具买回家，锁在一个隐蔽的房间里，他不打算经常使用他们，又怕德拉科偷偷丢掉，于是再加上一个反锁咒

平常的日子里，一些小错就用巴掌教训教训算了，既有警示意义，又增加情趣，哈利心软的想

哈利的心软向来都没有一个巴掌能让德拉科记得深刻，欺软怕硬向来是他的本色，如果哈利严肃的对他口头教育，他可能上一秒还点头答应，下一秒就忘的干净。但是如果哈利脱了他的裤子将他的屁股蛋打的红肿滚烫，那么德拉科不惹事的保质期能延长百倍

可是他的男朋友就是一个心软的人，德拉科毫不在意的想

哈利本来买来三样工具就锁在小屋里准备遗忘，但他没想到这么快就用到了

德拉科的坏脾气是霍格沃茨公认的，任性，无理取闹，持宠而娇，小心眼爱记仇，胆小，欺软怕硬，娇气包……

哈利常常想，他是怎么看上这么个浑身缺点的小坏蛋的，可是又爱极了小坏蛋作死时坏坏的笑容，接着就被他干出的事气个半死

哈利摘下眼镜，绝望的揉揉太阳穴，可能自己的脑子里真的都是鼻涕虫吧

哈利和罗恩假期里白天上午一直接受着傲罗知识的职业培训，虽然两人有出色的实战经验，但是理论知识还是不足

罗恩作为战争英雄，像哈利一样提前入职自然是没问题的，与哈利只是职位高低的差距

这天德拉科心情很好，他带着纳西莎给他们准备的浓汤和小甜饼，来看望培训快要结束的哈利

他刚到傲罗部的大厅时，就看到金妮韦斯莱，亲切的拿着苹果派递给哈利和罗恩

金妮穿着火红的连衣裙，突出少女曼丽的身材，也很称她的长发

她有点羞涩的靠近哈利，想要挽上哈利的胳膊

哈利尴尬的躲开了，罗恩皱着眉扯扯金妮

德拉科得意的勾勾唇角，随机看到金妮上下飞舞的裙摆，坏坏一笑，天知道哈利怎么喜欢这个笑容，此时德拉科就像沾上坏气的小天使，又狡猾的像只偷食的小狐狸

他挥了挥魔杖，金妮的裙角突然燃着了一团小小的火焰

德拉科躲在暗处捂住快要笑出声的嘴巴，却猛地对上哈利深沉的目光

他有所顾忌的瘪瘪嘴，又是一挥魔杖，一大捧水从金妮的头上浇下

傲罗大厅里一阵静默

然后响起哈利咬牙切齿的咆哮：

“德拉科！！！”

见到这一幕的德拉科内心更加愉悦，他从暗处走向哈利，大大方方的挽上哈利的胳膊，挑衅的向金妮挑了挑眉

德拉科马尔福的霸道准则，自己的东西从来不允许别人窥探

哈利的手悄悄绕到男友的屁股后面，隔着裤子死死地拧了一把臀肉，掐着软肉威胁的转了半圈

德拉科痛的脸色一白，顾忌面子没有喊出声，他妥协的朝哈利眨眨眼睛

“好啦好啦，我善后不就成了”

魔杖一挥，一阵狂风笼罩住金妮，金妮的裙子的确干了，只是被吹得飞起，露出了裙下的底裤

哈利连忙念下停咒，不看旁边窃喜的德拉科，蹲下身给掩面哭泣的金妮递手帕

德拉科在看到哈利给金妮递手帕时，就停止了笑容，他恨恨的看着金妮韦斯莱

哈利起身止住了要和德拉科拼命的罗恩，面无表情的向德拉科说：

“德拉科，道歉！”

“凭什么！她的裙子不是干了吗”

“德拉科，我在说一遍，道歉！”

德拉科的脸气的涨红，他扔下手里的食篮，移形换影跑走了

哈利看到小混蛋跑走了，也不追，他还要替德拉科善后，他向金妮道歉，再求得金妮的原谅后，又抱歉的朝罗恩笑笑，在得到罗恩面色僵硬的点头后，才去傲罗总部请了明天的假期

他还有一个大麻烦没有解决

等到赶回他们在格里莫广场的家时，德拉科已经在沙发上睡着了，他浓密的眼睫上还挂着泪珠，半落不落的，哈利轻轻的在他的脸上吻了一口后，跑到厨房里去准备两人迟到的午餐

小甜饼和浓汤被摔的不成样子，德拉科气鼓鼓的样子肯定没吃午饭，哈利熟练的煎着牛排和培根，又准备了一些蔬菜，重新煮了浓汤，这才去叫醒沙发上睡的人畜无害的男友

德拉科醒来懵了一会，很久没有再涂过发胶的铂金发丝在午后阳光里发着光，他由着哈利将他抱到餐厅坐好，然后才清醒过来

下一秒，哈利就被推开了

哈利看着坐在桌边气鼓鼓的少年，好脾气的没和他计较，虽然德拉科又一次的恶作剧实在很可恶，哈利想待会揍他一顿巴掌，一定要把他的屁股打红打肿，至于现在还是把男孩喂饱是正事

于是哈利好脾气的拉张凳子坐在德拉科身边，拿着食物边哄边喂：

“明明是你犯错了，有什么资格生气呢，小坏蛋？”

一说起这事，德拉科又生气了

“明明是那个母黄鼠狼想要勾引你的，我只是想教训教训她，再说最后她的裙子不也干了，大不了我赔她，穷鬼韦斯莱！”

德拉科挺饿的，他吃掉到嘴的食物，看来吃饭并不影响他发火和抱怨

哈利听到德拉科说到母黄鼠狼这个词时，皱了皱眉，但是没有停住喂食的动作：

“不许这么说韦斯莱一家，更不允许这么说金妮！为了这句话，你又给你的小屁股赚到十下”

德拉科喝了一口浓汤，一听这话，差点没呛到，他推开哈利盛满青菜的勺子：

“哈利破特！你凭什么为了一个韦斯莱家的小丫头打我？！！！还有，我不吃草，你如同巨怪一样的脑子记不住吗？”

哈利一下子板下脸，冰冷的眼神从那副被德拉科吐槽无数次的眼镜镜片里透出来

他再次把青菜递到德拉科嘴边：

“乖，德拉科，青菜必须要吃完，不要让我现在揍你”

德拉科听到这话，如果乖乖被吓住，然后如同一个傻瓜一样咽下青菜，他就不是斯莱特林的小霸王了

他一下子站起身，脸上的红晕不知道是气的还是羞得，恼羞成怒的摔了一个盘子后，不顾哈利黑的如炭一般的脸色，强行移形换影

这篇德拉科会被揍得挺惨的，你们都以为他作死的道路在这里就会截止吗

德拉科表示不可能

spank预警不懂百度不喜绕路

接上文

姜～(￣▽￣～)~罚预警

德拉科有着一个聪明的小脑瓜

在移形换影，离家出走后，他没有跑回马尔福庄园

而是来到扎比尼庄园

他很生气，想去找个地方散散心，一个哈利不容易找到的地方

于是他就想到去麻瓜世界，主要原因是他没有去过

从小长在巫师界的德拉科在爸爸的教育下，对麻瓜和混血充满偏见，可能是因为小时候纳西莎告诉他，麻瓜和混血会吃掉不听话的小巫师

后来哈利身体力行的告诉德拉科，这句话没错

但是这都阻止不了德拉科对这个陌生的世界的好奇

他听哈利说过，麻瓜界有自己的钱币，于是他先去古灵阁换了些钱

然后他缺一个导游

哈利是不可能的

平时说过麻瓜界很好玩的布雷斯扎比尼，突然在小少爷脑海里蹦出来

布雷斯作为一个花花公子，巫师界的少女们已经满足不了他的需求了，偶尔混迹了一趟伦敦的夜店，他就感受到了麻瓜世界的美好

可惜布雷斯现在没空给德拉科当导游，他最近在庄园里忙着学着打理自家生意，他的父母决意让他毕业后接管自家的生意

布雷斯很诧异德拉科为什么想去麻瓜世界玩，可能是和哈利玩腻了吧，布雷斯摸摸下巴

在他脑海中，感情那是拿得起又放的下的东西

于是当德拉科来问他麻瓜界有什么好玩的时，他噼里啪啦的一口气爆出好几个酒吧夜店的名字，听的德拉科直犯晕

但是看到布雷斯忙的焦头烂额的样子，德拉科也不忍心太打扰他，记下两三个地名后急匆匆离去

哈利那边都快急疯了，他本以为德拉科是赌气跑回了马尔福庄园，等他将没怎么吃的食物收拾好，跑到马尔福庄园时，没看到人影，他就开始急了

在德拉科失踪的几个小时里，哈利连同赫敏，罗恩几乎找遍整个魔法界，德拉科几个要好的朋友也在找寻

而德拉科则开心的在伦敦街道上晃来晃去，兴奋的像个孩子，白皙的脸蛋上晕出霞色

他左手拿着冰淇淋，右手拿着棒棒糖，被伦敦街头的热狗摊吸引住目光

街道上来来往往的汽车，让从来没有见过的他感觉新奇

麻瓜的穿着也和自己不一样，他混进街边的服装店脱下自己身上的长袍，换上了简约的西装

小少爷快玩疯了，他钻进甜品店里品尝了甜美的蛋糕和咖啡，又跑进了糖果店，瞧瞧琳琅满目的糖果

等到他逛到布雷斯说的酒吧时，天已经全部黑了，正是伦敦夜生活开始的时候

德拉科看着满街道五颜六色的灯光，和热闹的人群，兴奋的小脸通红，对于一个晚上就要乖乖待在家里，准备上床睡觉的年轻巫师来说，这种热闹的夜晚是从来没有接触过的

德拉科进入了布雷斯说的酒吧，被里面嘈杂的音乐和在舞池里疯狂扭动的人们惊呆了

他小心翼翼的坐在酒台边，按照旁边的麻瓜一样，点了一杯很好看的饮料

他捧着那杯好看的饮料，呆呆的看着舞池里穿着暴露，疯狂扭动的男男女女

对于一个从小接受贵族教育的小少爷来说，这一切都是不可思议的

他不太喜欢嘈杂的音乐，所以他找的地方比较偏僻，只有昏暗的灯光和暧昧的空气，还有角落里热吻的情侣

穿着一丝不苟的西装，浑身高贵优雅的气质，德拉科和这个糜烂的酒吧格格不入

格格不入意味着惹人注目

德拉科长的雪白精致，刚买的简约风的西服完美的勾勒出他性感的腰线和笔直的长腿，坐在椅子上的他，臀部微微翘在凳子上，半个臀部显得浑圆可爱，特别铂金发在酒吧昏暗的灯光下格外明显

角落里的人们蠢蠢欲动，终于有一个人上去搭讪了

“嗨，一个人吗？”

德拉科被吓得一跳，他拘谨的回答：

“是的”

“第一次来吗？”

“没，没错”

“不要害怕，你太拘谨了，我叫汤姆”

“我是一个马尔福”德拉科的语气稍稍骄傲了一些

汤姆微微耸了耸肩，很显然他对马尔福这个姓氏没有任何的感觉，只是觉得眼前这个铂金发的尤物，太过拘谨和死板了

看来要把他弄上床需要一点特殊手段

汤姆向角落里的兄弟们打了个眼色，那些混混们立刻表示会意

汤姆：“要不和我一起跳舞吧”

德拉科看着舞池里的那些麻瓜，那些令人疯狂的舞姿，和他从小学习的礼仪舞蹈差距太大，他摇摇头：

“算了，我不会，我就喝一点东西吧”说实在的，他蛮喜欢手中这杯调的很好看的酒精饮料，和他以前喝的酒都不一样

汤姆看到他的饮料都快喝光了，英俊的脸蛋喝的也红红的，变得更加的性感了

“不跳舞也行，让我请你喝一杯酒吧”

德拉科好奇得看看汤姆，麻瓜都是这么热情的吗？怪不得爸爸都说麻瓜是单纯愚蠢的，可以随意的请别人喝饮料

但是他还蛮喜欢喝这种麻瓜饮料的，他眯眯眼向汤姆一笑：

“好哇，汤姆，谢谢你”

斯莱特林的准则，能利用的东西绝不放过

汤姆打了个响指，立即有人端来了一杯饮料

德拉科满足的抱着杯子又喝了一大口，酒精的作用让他开始晕晕乎乎的，过了一会，他开始觉得浑身发热，胸前的衬衫扣子解开了两颗，他烦躁的又灌了一口冰凉的饮料

再一会，他觉得更热了，这才发觉不对劲，他看向一旁的汤姆：

“你在饮料里加东西了？”

汤姆立即招呼角落里的混混，捂住德拉科的嘴，将他拖至酒吧旁的小巷

德拉科此刻手软脚软，不仅是酒精的作用还有不知名的药的作用，他现在晕晕乎乎，浑身滚烫

哈利他们终于找到了布雷斯，布雷斯想到下午德拉科问他麻瓜界有什么好玩的地方，仔细回想了自己下午说的几个地名后，立刻带着哈利他们去一一寻找

待哈利他们找到德拉科时，他正被几个小混混撕扯着衣服，魔杖掉到一边，裤子已经被撕扯得不成样子，德拉科努力的保持着清醒，奋力的挣扎，死力推开着身上压着的躯体，不让他们碰自己

汤姆他们也是无奈，早知道就加大药剂了，谁知道这个看起来瘦瘦弱弱的人在被灌了药以后仍然这么能折腾

哈利看到这一幕险些气疯了，面对食死徒他都没这么大的杀气，要不是赫敏和罗恩拦着，他差点把那些麻瓜全杀了

在收拾那些混混后，哈利抱着晕过去的德拉科直接移形换影去了圣芒戈

德拉科是因为体力不支昏过去的，他被灌的就是一点普通的迷药掺了一点春药，药量不大，医疗师为他调了一些解药药剂，和营养药剂，哈利喂给他就没事了

汤姆他们还没把人弄到手，哈利他们就赶来了，德拉科身上一点都没有被殴打或qiang暴的痕迹，只是新买的衣服被扯的破破烂烂。反而是哈利上午掐出的印记泛着青紫，还挂在德拉科滚圆的屁股上

第二天早上

德拉科醒来头还有点痛，像宿醉一样，但是身体已经没有发热的迹象，神志也很清醒

他一睁眼就看到哈利趴在他旁边，睡的很熟

哈利昨晚被折腾到很晚，把德拉科抱到圣芒戈后就是忙着帮这个小混蛋喂药剂，换衣服，折腾到半夜才合眼，挤在圣芒戈的床上又害怕德拉科睡得不舒服，保持一个难受的姿势将就了一夜

此刻德拉科醒来，翻个身的动静也吵醒了他

他睁开眼睛，去摸自己的眼镜，一时间没摸到，他又在口袋里摸到了近视药水，滴在自己眼上，待视力恢复正常时，看到自己男友一脸抱歉的看着他

“对不起，哈利”

德拉科坐在床上，低下自己铂金色的小脑袋，可怜巴巴的对着自己的男友

哈利睁着自己布满红丝的眼睛，翠绿的眼珠干涩的转转，然后盯着那个卖乖的男孩，眼神没有透过往常的镜片，死死地粘在德拉科身上

德拉科很久没有得到回应后，悄悄抬头望了一眼哈利，却被那包含怒火的眼神吓了个哆嗦

他抑制住自己不断颤抖的身体，颤抖的声音都在抖：

“哈，哈利，妈，妈说，我，想她，她了，哦不对，是她，她想我了，我，我们回，回庄园，住两天，好不好？”

哈利被气的头晕，这个小坏蛋还在想怎么逃罚，他以为，回到马尔福庄园，就没事了吗

“不用了，纳西莎和我说，她和卢修斯这两天去法国度假了，所以你和我去格里莫广场住几天”

德拉科彻底被吓坏了，纳西莎昨天早上还送来浓汤，怎么今天就去法国了，他怎么什么都不知道

哈利看到自己被吓傻的男友，冷笑了两声，在昨天找到德拉科后，他就和纳西莎卢修斯报了平安，并高价买好了法国的庄园，去请他们住两天，送走他们的目的，就是为了不想让德拉科去求救

这个小混蛋就是要狠狠教训一顿

汤姆他们被赫敏带到当地的警局里询问了昨天事情发生始末，赫敏原封不动的转告哈利，哈利听到了德拉科喝下了陌生人的饮料并和陌生人搭讪，他气的差点魔法暴动

哈利和德拉科回到格里莫广场12号后，哈利就板着脸让德拉科去洗澡，德拉科也嫌弃自己身上一身狼狈，更怕哈利直接处置他，就匆忙躲进浴室里

哈利努力控制着自己的情绪，他没有等着德拉科，而是跑到小天狼星画像的房间里，准备和他请教一些事情

“哈利，你终于来看我了”

“对不起，教父，我最近在忙”

“忙着和马尔福家的小少爷谈恋爱吗？”

哈利勉强的笑笑，想到小混蛋干的那些混账事，笑得更加勉强了

小天狼星一看就有猫腻了：

“怎么了，你们有矛盾了？”

哈利无奈的挠挠头，尴尬的咧咧嘴角：

“不是的，就是他有点太不听话了，所以我想来向你了解一下纯血的教育方法”

小天狼星一听，就明白了，再看看哈利的脸色不好，暗想德拉科应该犯的错误不小，那把他一向温和的教子气成这样

“纯血的家庭教育其实很严厉，我小的时候都挨过鞭子和藤条，还有其他的家庭，板子，藤条，姜罚都有的，哎，纯血的教育！”

“姜罚？那是什么”

小天狼星听到这话，有些尴尬，画像里的他都有点脸红

“姜罚就是以前纯血家庭教育小孩，把生姜削皮然后，然后塞进后穴，在惩罚时，生姜的汁液刺激了肠道，会火辣辣的很难受，一般的纯血家的孩子挨过一次，就不会再犯错了，这种惩罚因为不会伤害人体，在纯血教育里也蛮受欢迎的……”

哈利被科普了一波，不免说出了自己的疑惑：

“那马尔福家族，为什么没有遵循纯血的家庭教育？”

小天狼星闻言咧咧嘴：

“他们家从来没有什么教育方法，所以每代马尔福都被宠的不成样子”

哈利闻言，感同身受的点点头

小天狼星根本没想到自己的科普会为德拉科带来多大的痛楚，他在送走教子后，心大的进入了睡眠

德拉科还在浴室里，哈利跑到厨房去挑选了一块，大小适中，鲜嫩多汁的生姜，削了皮，尾处还削出了一个肛塞的模样

德拉科在浴室里慢慢的洗着，洗到皮肤发红，一想到那些混混在他身上乱摸，又加大几分力气去搓着皮肤

德拉科洗好了，咬咬牙挑上了一件哈利的白衬衫穿上，领口处开了两个纽扣，领口大开，露出大片奶白色的胸膛

底裤直接不穿了，白衬衫的下摆堪堪掩过私处和臀部，袖子也有点长，哈利毕竟比他高点壮点。

他摸出润滑剂，跪在他们那张大床上，屁股直接对着门口，长腿打开，润滑剂挤在手指上，往后穴去探

德拉科羞红了脸，绝望的想着，自己作为一个骄傲的马尔福，竟然要用色诱这招去保全自己可怜的屁股

他的手指伸进的穴口，先伸进一只手指，慢慢的适应，他安慰自己，至少现在被狠操一顿总比狠揍一顿好吧，自己还能爽到

德拉科又挤进一个手指，抑制住自己脱口而出的呻吟，简直太丢人了，他加快了手中的动作

所以哈利拿着手中托着生姜的托盘，打开门后就看到这样一副场景

德拉科只穿着自己的白衬衫，浑身泛着粉红，铂金色头发在灯光下灿灿发光，修长的手指在花穴里不断的抽插，卧室里布满了水声，润滑剂顺着臀瓣流到大腿，又滴得床单上，弄的湿湿嗒嗒的

哈利猛地把托盘往桌上一扔，发出的声响吓德拉科一跳

铂金男孩停下自己手中的动作，愣愣的看着自己的男友一头撞进浴室，然后里面响起了水声，德拉科眨了眨眼，他算是成功了？

哈利从浴室出来时，脸色差极了，还有点狼狈，他抓起托盘，三步作两步跨到德拉科面前

德拉科怂的一抖，平常跋扈的混蛋样一点都显现不出来，他还不死心的勾上哈利的脖子，去寻找哈利的嘴唇

哈利搂过德拉科，一把扔在腿上

“你还打算逃罚吗？都不惜色诱了吗？你斯莱特林的荣耀呢？马尔福家的骄傲呢！”

每说一句，哈利的巴掌就狠狠的扇一下

德拉科放声大哭，他连挣扎都不敢了

“哇呜呜呜呜哈利，我错了呜呜呜呜我不敢了呜呜我不敢了”

哈利住了手，拿起削好的姜块，冷眼看看德拉科刚刚扩张的穴口，还没有完全闭上，小嘴在一张一合的吞吐着

真是欠教训的小嘴，和这个小混蛋主人一样

他分开德拉科的双腿，扒开臀瓣，动作还是放轻柔了些，拿姜块慢慢的往里试探

德拉科哪里知道哈利有这种花样，他还以为哈利是有了别的什么情趣的玩法，也没有制止，就是小声的喊着

“哈利，哈利”

哈利没有心软的就此罢手，他借着润滑剂，一下子把姜块直接一塞到底，只留一个圆圆的生姜肛塞镶嵌在粉白的臀瓣里

“唔！”德拉科一声惊呼，随后就感觉后穴火辣辣的，这种感觉一直燃烧到整个肠道，更可怕的是，他一紧张一缩紧穴道，就感觉这种可怕的感觉愈胜。他焦急的声音都沾上哭音：

“哈利，哈利，好难受，快拿出来”说着就要伸手去够

但是手被哈利截下，按在背后，哈利嘶哑的声音传来：

“这是你的惩罚，小坏蛋，接下来的一切都是你要受的”

“好好反省，我不会手软的，你这个可恶的小坏蛋”

说罢，巴掌就重重的携着风扇下来，击在腿上还带着粉嫩指印的两团软肉上，一点都不回避软肉之间的，黄黄圆圆的姜塞

德拉科尖叫地痛哭出声，他受不了这种疼痛，本来哈利平常时巴掌的掌掴就够他哭的，更别说体内还有生姜带来的火辣辣的刺痛感

这双重的痛感，差点让小少爷把嗓子哭哑

哈利死死的按住他，像是要把他钉在腿上，确保每一巴掌都精确无误的掴在已经红肿不堪的臀肉上

德拉科哭的胡乱道歉，脸上湿漉漉的，不知道是泪水还是汗水，每挨一下，他就努力的想把生姜给排出来，又被下一巴掌给拍了回去，塞得更深

姜块已经被磨出很多汁液了，但是被末端的姜塞堵住，只能在德拉科幽深得花穴里反复激荡，甚至渗入到那敏感又神秘的凸起，德拉科被刺激的腿都软了

眼泪已经糊住了视线，德拉科无助的抓住哈利的衣摆，承受着男友裹满怒气的掌掴，一下又一下的呻吟从喉咙里滚出，他快叫不出声了

腿上高耸的屁股已经红的像只熟透的蜜桃，臀瓣上还布满紫紫红红颜色不一的指痕，中间圆圆的姜塞还严严实实的嵌在臀缝之间，在红红彤彤的屁股之间显得格外突兀。

哈利在心中默默数到一百时才停手，他皱皱眉将人抱到床上，又将两个柔软的抱枕垫在德拉科的小腹下

他喂了快哭晕的男友一点淡盐水，再将那块生姜取出，那块生姜已经快被德拉科的体温焐热了，湿漉漉的被取出来，扔在托盘里

红红的小穴在姜块脱离的一瞬间，空虚的吞吐着空气，德拉科一下子软下来腰身。

哈利摸摸男友软软的发丝，深深看了一眼德拉科艳红的屁股，决然下了楼

你们认为哈利会这样放过德拉科吗？这样就结束了吗？

哈利表示不可能

spank预警🚫🚫🚫不懂百度不喜绕路

接上文

德拉科腹下垫着两个枕头，屁股被高高垫起，又红又肿的臀部到雪白的脊背，划过一段优美的腰线

他趴在床上不住的喘息啜泣，等到哈利带着板子和高脚凳回来，看到他这个样子，还是不由自主的心疼

自从五年级在一起，毕竟是宠爱了两年多的人，此刻看到他深红高肿得屁股，和哭花的脸蛋，自然是不忍心的

但是这次他也太无法无天了，终归错误还在自己，是自己把这个本来就一身小毛病的男友宠爱的不像话，哈利暗想

他掂了掂板子，这次他要改变什么，比如德拉科的教育方式

高脚凳漂浮着，稳稳落到角落里，德拉科感觉到有人坐到床边，还以为哈利是来给他上药的，试探的回过头：

“哈利？”

随后德拉科的双手和双腿就被禁锢咒困住了，还牢牢的坠在床上，半分不能动弹

腰也被禁锢住，挤的臀部更高耸了两分

哈利将板子放在德拉科的凄惨的屁股上，先给男友吃力扭转的脸上擦擦泪珠

德拉科终于看清自己屁股上放了一块什么东西了，他不知道那是哈利从哪弄来的，但是他根本不想它落到自己的屁股上

“哈利，哈利，亲爱的，我这次真的，真的知道错了呜呜，原谅我呜呜呜原谅我这次，呜哇哇哇我真的受不了，哈利，我以后一定听话呜呜呜”

泪珠一滴又一滴的从德拉科眼睛里滚落，在银灰色的眼眸中像缀满星辰

哈利细心的擦去男友脸上的水泽，此时的哈利，温柔的简直与刚才把德拉科抱在腿上教训的是两个人：

“宝贝，我发誓，我也不想这样，我难过的心都碎了，但是宝贝，你实在是太欠揍了，这块板子就该狠狠教训像你这种不听话的孩子，直到把屁股打烂！”

德拉科双手双腿动弹不得，连腰肢也无法扭动，他绝望的感受到哈利站起身来，屁股上的板子也离开了

随即，一板子就抽到他色彩鲜艳，高肿的屁股上

惩罚正式开始！

“现在我问的话，你只需答是与不是，其他废话我一句都不想听到，知道了吗？”一板子毫不留情的抽在德拉科臀峰，留下了一道宽宽的板印，很快肿起，横在德拉科布满掌印的屁股上

德拉科尖叫一声，“知，知道了”

“啪！”又是一板，落在原有的板痕上，痕迹颜色又深了几分，德拉科闭上眼绝望的大叫

“我说回答，是与不是”

“是……”

哈利满意的把板子轻放在德拉科屁股上，感受到那两团深红的肉团瑟抖了一下，哈利也有点心酸

他发誓，如果自己的男友是一个乖巧懂事，或成熟优雅的人，他一定把男友宠上天，一根手指头也不会动他

可现实中，他的男友骄傲自大，是一个一身臭毛病，幼稚，不听话，被宠坏的孩子，所以他值得趴在这，撅着可怜的屁股，被板子抽到痛苦流涕

惩罚还在继续……

“我有没有说过，停止你那些无聊幼稚的恶作剧，就算有，也不该在别人身上执行，因为只有我会包容你的坏脾气？”

“……是”德拉科有些预料到哈利接下来的话了

“很好，那你捉弄金妮，这是事实，无论有什么辩解，等惩罚以后再说，现在，十下！”

话音刚落，板子就兜着风，抽到德拉科屁股上

“啪啪啪……啪！”

“啊啊啊哇啊啊，好痛呜呜”

十下很快打完，德拉科哭的凄惨无比，板子照顾到全部的臀面，之前的指印已经给深红的板印所替代

哈利打完又将板子横在德拉科屁股上：

“昨天中午，是你耍小脾气，不吃蔬菜，还乱摔东西，你承认吗？”

“呜呜呜呜……是”德拉科哭的很绝望，哈利就像个审判官一样，一条一条的剥开他的罪行，这不是他熟悉的，那个温柔的哈利

无论怎么想，德拉科还是要乖乖撅着屁股挨完五下板子

汗水打湿他铂金色的头发，那张白嫩的小脸已经哭花了，他的痛呼声，和板子着肉声，在房间里回荡

板子又回到他的屁股上：

“最后一条，你离家出走，不顾我有多担心，跑到酒吧夜店那种红灯区去，还随便喝掉别人给的饮料，这些，有冤枉你吗？！！”

哈利的声音到最后越来越大，声线还有点颤抖，吓得德拉科不住打着哆嗦，他也哭的头脑发昏，这下梅林都救不了他了

“呜呜呜呜是，呜呜哦，不是”

“那么，罚你二十板子，乖乖受着”哈利的形象此刻在德拉科的心中，恐怖的像个恶魔

“不啊啊啊啊啊啊啊呜呜，不要啊”

德拉科疯狂的哭叫着，但是阻止不了不断挥下的板子，板痕在他屁股上不断叠加，深红的肌肤慢慢往紫红发展，和面包一样高高肿起

“你不要？现在害怕了？你在离家出走时哪里来的胆子？”

“你知道你跑到伦敦时，我找不到你我有多担心吗，外面还有流窜的食死徒残余，他们多危险你不知道吗？”

“当我看到你在巷子被你按在地上挣扎时，你想过我的心情吗？”

“还有你为什么随便喝别人送的饮料，那里面加了什么你知道吗？！！！”

哈利边打边咆哮，盛怒之下的板子噼里啪啦的落在德拉科光裸肿胀的臀上，德拉科从刚开始崩溃大哭到渐渐的无声的哭泣，他的嗓子哑了，脑袋也哭的昏昏沉沉，唯一感受到的，就是板子打到屁股上，难以置信的疼痛

板子怎么会这么痛？比哈利的巴掌还痛

二十下板子在哈利的怒火下打完，铂金小王子已经哭的没声了，撅着和烂透的西红柿一样的屁股，趴在床上打着哭嗝

两瓣臀瓣上印满了紫红的板花，滚烫的皮肤，肿得有原先两倍大，打的深红泛紫的臀肉好像要把娇嫩的皮肤涨破

哈利一挥手将禁锢魔法通通解了，一个很漂亮的无杖魔法

他接住从枕头上掉下来的小少爷，将他搂在怀里，他坐在床边，双腿分开，让小少爷五彩缤纷的屁股腾空在空气中，手慢慢的揉上那个凄惨可怜的屁股

哈利温柔的吻干德拉科脸上的泪珠，拿起床头柜上的淡盐水，慢慢的喂给小少爷

德拉科半睁着哭肿的眼睛，喝了点水润润干涸的嗓子，他呜呜咽咽的将脸埋在哈利的胸膛里

这副委屈的小模样哪里是霍格沃茨那个欠揍，霸道，骄傲的像只小公鸡的马尔福少爷

“乖，德拉科，你是想闷死自己吗？”

“……”德拉科表示自己不想理他，这个狂妄自大，有着救世主情节，愚蠢冷血无情的混蛋破特！

哈利宠溺的笑笑，手下还在慢慢的揉着德拉科屁股上被打出的硬块

看来这次真的打重了，哈利感受到手底炽热的温度，咬了咬牙加了几分力气，准备揉散肿块

德拉科猛地哭叫出声，手脚并用的想离开哈利的怀抱

哈利死死地按住怀里哭闹不休的马尔福小少爷，又加大了点力气快速揉着硬块

德拉科快哭晕了，他感觉屁股已经不是自己的了，而是烤炉里不断炙烤的肉排

等到肿块全部揉散，德拉科已经哭的像刚从水里捞出来的似的

他就着哈利的手喝了几口水，乖乖由着哈利抱着亲着哄着

突然小少爷想起什么来着，哑着嗓子道：

“你说过让那个金妮韦斯莱离你远远的”

哈利一愣，看着怀里哭的眼睛都肿了，小脸哭的通红，可怜巴巴的小气包，想到了他说的是之前为了捉弄金妮打他那十下

哈利苦笑不得，自己的铂金宝贝也太能吃醋了：

“没错，我也没有和她任何肢体接触，我们只是朋友关系”

“可是我看到了她想挽上你的胳膊！”

“但是我避开了呀”哈利好笑的看着德拉科小醋包

危险的加上一句“这不是你可以随便恶作剧的理由”

德拉科怂的闭上了嘴

小脑袋机灵的转了转，剩下的好像都是自己的错，也想不出辩解的理由，故而他安分的闭上了嘴，气鼓鼓的待在哈利的怀里，任由着哈利帮他揉着受苦受难的小屁股

哈利爱极了他这副小模样，又狠狠的捧着他的脸蛋亲了两口

德拉科嫌弃的抹了抹脸上的口水印，又嫌弃的往哈利衣服上蹭了蹭

哈利险些笑出声，他依依不舍的把男友抱在床上，又指了指角落：

“其实你的惩罚还没有结束，看到那个了吗？你的晚饭将在那里进行，当然是在午睡结束”

德拉科瞪大双眼，那个高脚凳是怎么回事，他明明扔了呀

细看才发现这个更高，更宽，而且没有扶手

德拉科又不傻，他一联想到刚才让自己痛不欲生的板子，就全明白了

“哈利波特！你这个混蛋，你是施虐狂吗？你竟然这么对自己的男朋友！！！”

哈利看着现在炸毛的小混蛋，故作无辜：

“我不是呀，德拉科，只是你太欠揍了，要知道不听话的小孩就应该红着屁股乖乖坐在高脚凳上，而且没有糖果和小甜点”

德拉科被气的两眼发黑，这个巨怪破特，竟然还扣留了他的糖果和小甜点

没等他再次爆发，哈利的身体又给他浇了一盆冷水：

“我还没说完，你还欠我十下巴掌，记仇可不是斯莱特林的特权，还记得昨天中午吗？为了你欠揍的小嘴，午睡后执行”

哈利满意的看着原本想扑上来和自己干一架的德拉科，一下子蔫在床上，顶着红肿滚烫的屁股，老实的一言不发

哈利表示心情很好，他终于看到这个小混蛋吃瘪了，他哼着小曲去下楼准备冰块药膏，还嘱咐克利切准备午饭，多准备了一些德拉科喜欢的菜

吃完午饭，哈利惬意的搂着屁股上还糊满药膏的男友，进行了午睡

德拉科本来疼得睡不着的，可是哈利温暖的怀抱和冰凉的药膏舒服的他哼唧两声，渐渐有了困意

午睡过会，哈利把克利切赶去打扫卫生，自己准备晚餐食材，他准备自己给小男友做顿晚餐，作为没收了甜品和糖果的补偿，他为此还多煮了一锅甜汤

晚饭基本上准备好了，德拉科还在房间里睡的昏天黑地，哈利每过一个小时就去帮他屁股上换一个冰袋，他的屁股渐渐的消肿，也不像上午那样深红泛紫，颜色慢慢的消至大红，只是严重的板痕还紫红的挂在肉团上

哈利抱起他的小王子，慢慢的叫醒他，德拉科醒来还有点懵，呆呆的睁开眼睛，望了望一脸宠溺的男友

哈利爱死了铂金男友晕乎乎的神情，可爱的就像个天使

他一口吻上德拉科甜蜜的小嘴，把人吻的喘不过气才罢休

可怜的德拉科，还没完全睡醒，就差点闷死在男友的吻中，他涨红小脸，羞涩的小声骂道：

“混蛋破特！”

哈利满意的笑笑：

“该醒了，小龙，你都睡了一下午了，天都黑了”

德拉科还穿着哈利的衬衫，身下盖着薄毯，克利切把哈利做的晚餐送了上来，哈利把一份放在餐桌上，另一份漂浮在空中，逐渐漂向角落的高脚凳

“好了，过来吧”哈利拍拍自己的膝盖

德拉科瞪圆了眼睛，跪在床上回不过神，等他终于想起来了，他已经被哈利抓到腿上去了

哈利撩起衬衫后摆，露出那个消肿很多，但仍然颜色灿烂的红臀，圆圆润润的托在自己腿间

哈利扬起手，快速打完十下，其实他打的并不重，打完以后，德拉科的屁股只是红的更加鲜艳了，像只熟透的蜜桃

德拉科娇气包仍然吱哇乱叫

哈利好笑的替他揉了揉，又起身把他抱到角落

“错了，我错了哈利”

“对不起哈利，我以后一定听话，不要坐那张该死的凳子”

“不要啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”

哈利把男友按在那张凳子上，凳子足够宽，不会让德拉科掉下来，但也没有空间让他用手去支撑，德拉科红肿滚烫的臀一接触到冰冷的椅面，刺激的他大叫，然后整个人的体重都压在与椅面接触的屁股上，一下子疼得德拉科眼泪汪汪

“哇哇哇哇哈利，让我下来啊啊啊让我下来，快点抱我下来！”说着向哈利展开双臂，急切的向哈利索求拥抱

哈利站远了一点，脱离了男友的手臂范围，又打了个响指，装着食物的托盘飘到德拉科面前

“乖乖吃完晚饭，才可以下来”说罢就坐到餐桌边，盯着角落里掉着眼泪，在高脚凳上煎熬的德拉科，一边享用起自己的晚餐

德拉科痛的泪珠不断滚落，两条腾空的腿都快搅在一起了，脚趾蜷起，他抓过刀叉，忍着屁股上的痛，一边狠狠嚼着嘴里的事物，一边瞪着远处餐桌上的哈利

等到晚饭结束，哈利把德拉科抱下来时，哈利收获了一枚青紫的咬痕，而且在下巴的地方

为此，第二天傲罗培训的时候，罗恩整整笑话了他一上午

没错，记仇就是斯莱特林的特权


	6. 时间扭转

spank预不懂百度不喜绕路

新道具 ：隐形衣时间转换器解🔒

为了区别，大的是哈利，小的是Harry

Harry是一个三年级的格兰芬多男孩，他和赫敏想要用时间转换器去拯救鹰头马身有翼兽巴克比克

成功之后，Harry不禁有了私心，他也有段需要逆转的历史，比如他的父母

于是他扭转了时间转换器，在一阵眩晕后，他来到了一个温馨的房间

房间里铺着很柔软的地毯，壁炉里的火焰喷洒着温暖的气息，有一张大床横在房间里，床的正前方还有一个宽敞的真皮沙发

屋里的空间很大，最远的地方甚至摆上了餐桌，装饰非常齐全，舒适复古的装潢，这有点斯莱特林风格

Harry在房间里转转悠悠，突然听到壁炉传来的动静，他一下子掏出隐身衣盖住自己，窜到沙发后面去了

果然，壁炉里的火焰跳动了两下，里面窜出来两个正在争吵的年轻人

Harry瞪大眼睛，他认出来那个高一点的少年就是自己，那头乱糟糟的黑发，墨绿色的眼睛，闪电形的伤疤，唯一的区别就是没有了那副人神共愤的框架眼镜，这让他显得更加成熟稳重，也显得五官更加立体英俊

难道现在不是过去，而是未来？

哈利偷偷看了一眼时间转换器，上面显示的是四年后

梅林啊啊啊啊四年后

按照时间转换器上显示的，至少三天后指针才能回到原样，所以Harry要在四年后待上三天

Harry无声的咆哮，自己的脑子里真的如同malfoy所说的，都塞满了芨芨草？

等等，malfoy？

另一个长相俊美，顶着铂金脑袋的，不就是四年后的malfoy嘛

malfoy的五官长开了还蛮好看，这不过那嚣张的神情还是那么欠揍

原来四年后我们还在吵架啊，Harry理解的点点头

已经18岁的哈利快要气疯了，他今天带着德拉科一块跟着赫敏和罗恩，去拜访罗马尼亚的查理韦斯莱，罗恩的二哥

查理韦斯莱作为一个驯龙师，今天他特意骑上当初和哈利他们有渊源的挪威脊背龙诺贝塔，去迎接他们

哈利知道德拉科喜欢火龙，所以和罗恩培训课程一结束，就带着赫敏和德拉科来到罗马尼亚准备好好玩一天

德拉科果然很兴奋，但是碍着纯血统的矜持，他一路上只是和赫敏礼貌的讨论讨论有关于火龙的知识

哈利假装没有看到那个小混球眼底绽放的光芒

等德拉科一看到诺贝塔的时候，整个人开心的像个孩子，铂金色的头发都在发光，灿烂的笑容挂在他精致的脸蛋上

噢，果然是他的天使！哈利的心都醉了

但是过了一会，他就不高兴了，板着脸坐在罗恩身边

查理韦斯莱无疑是一个幽默的人，他对这个像天使一样的铂金小王子也充满好感，他卖力的讲着他与火龙一起发生的故事或笑话，惹得德拉科笑得东倒西歪，他还拉着德拉科的手去摸了摸诺贝塔的头，惹的德拉科不断惊呼

哈利的脸阴云密布，这种情况一直持续到晚上才好转

他们晚上是在野外露营的，德拉科自然和哈利一个帐篷，到时候哈利就可以抱着自己的小王子好好亲热了

然而世事难料。

德拉科作为一个养尊处优的少爷，对于野营自然十分的好奇，等到大家一起准备食材烤肉的时候，他偷偷的钻进了树林

他本来想简单转转的，没想到却迷路了，打着荧光闪烁的小少爷依然在树林里走的磕磕跘跘

突然他好像踢到一个圆溜溜的东西，他抱起来一看，没想到是一颗白白胖胖的龙蛋

有龙蛋的地方自然有……龙

果然后方传来龙吟声，德拉科一个闪身就躲到一旁的大树下，才堪堪避过龙焰

小少爷快被吓死了，他从来没有见过这么大的一条成年树蜂，他慌慌张张的四处逃窜，掏出魔杖，连甩了几个通通石化才把龙定住

他气喘吁吁的看到哈利他们想自己奔来，查理带着几个驯龙师安抚了受到惊吓的树蜂

哈利急切的拉过德拉科，仔细检查了他有没有受伤，德拉科却兴奋的手舞足蹈，他刚刚制服了一只成年树蜂呀，爸爸都会为他骄傲的

哈利在他屁股上狠狠的拧了一把，才按住眉飞色舞的小混蛋

事实上，回到营地后，查理告诉他们，那只树蜂是刚刚生完产，体力还很虚弱，才会这么轻易地被德拉科制服

罗恩听到后哈哈大笑，德拉科刚刚回来后得意洋洋的和他炫耀，自己制服了一只成年树蜂，他还不相信，现在明白了事情原委，他怎么会放过嘲笑德拉科的机会

“原来只是趁人之危啊，我还以为多了不起呢”

赫敏不赞同的踩了罗恩一脚，满意的看到没心眼的男友，五官皱起

德拉科的脸气出淡淡的红晕，拿出魔杖就要上去跟罗恩拼命，却被哈利拽住了衣领，他的怒火还没消呢

这次旅行到此就勉强结束了

一晚上哈利都没再理过德拉科，他们开始冷战

哈利是生气这个小混蛋到处惹事，差点又将自己置于危险之中

德拉科是生气自己没了面子，哈利竟然阻止自己揍罗恩韦斯莱，而不是阻止罗恩嘲笑自己

冷战到最后，一点火星战争就一触即发

于是Harry躲在沙发后面听到了完整的争吵现场

德拉科：“你够了，波特，你还要闹脾气到什么时候！”

哈利：“我闹脾气？真正混蛋的到底是谁！你为什么要去招惹那条树蜂？为什么该死的不听话的乱跑？”

德拉科：“那是个意外，我只是想附近转转，你听不懂人话吗巨怪破特！”

……

Harry听到大概明白了，无疑就是德拉科作死遇见了树蜂，又侥幸制服了它，给哈利添了麻烦而已

Harry并不知道，德拉科马尔福对于四年后的自己有多重要

所以接下来，他就听的有点糊涂了

哈利：“那是罗马尼亚，你没听到查理说，树林很危险吗，还敢到处乱跑！！哦，说到查理，你们关系倒是蛮好，怎么他的话你也不听了？”

德拉科彻底火了：“我只是好奇，再说我也没有发生意外，你瞎操心什么，还有我和查理只是朋友，不是你让我和韦斯莱们保持好关系嘛”

哈利也气的不轻：“你这次这是侥幸，梅林的内裤，那可是只火龙，匈牙利树蜂呀，你这个胆大包天，目中无人的小坏蛋！”

Harry有点懵，他大概知道故事是发生在罗马尼亚，查理韦斯莱的确在那里工作，但是他自己什么时候这么关心马尔福了？看着四年后的自己快要气疯了，Harry百思不得其解，但是，接下来他就瞪大了双眼

德拉科的少爷脾气上来了，他一伸手把桌上的花瓶扫在地上，他气的大喊大叫：

“你也就比我大几个月，波特，我又不是你的小孩，你凭什么教训我？再说我不是制服了那只树蜂了嘛，这也没什么难的”

Harry眼睁睁的看着年长的自己站在原地气的发抖，然后一个健步上前把那个不知死活的铂金少年抱了起来

原来四年后自己能长的那么高那么强壮，可以直接抱起马尔福，Harry不合时宜的想

他现在还没有马尔福高，Harry幽幽的叹了口气

德拉科一下子被强制腾空，他吓得挂住哈利的脖子，又想起什么似的，烫手一般的缩回爪子

“我，我警告你，波特，今天的事没完，你不能打我！！！”

“快点放我下来，你这个无礼粗鲁的巨怪！！”

“别碰我，不许脱我裤子，你耳朵里也塞满芨芨草了吗？听不见吗，不许脱我鞋子！你脑子一定被鼻涕虫堵住了！你放开我啊啊啊”

Harry目瞪口呆的看着哈利把德拉科的巫师袍撩起，再把德拉科下身的所有衣物包括鞋子一起褪去，德拉科现在光着屁股裸着双腿赤着双脚趴在哈利腿上，他的下半身也正对着Harry

德拉科气红了脸蛋，手脚并用的想挣脱哈利按在他腰上的手，白嫩的赤足在空中蹬来蹬去，雪白浑圆的臀瓣颤抖着，还能隐隐看到里面的花穴

Harry正是进入青春期的年级，哪里见过这样的场景，不免面红耳赤，呼吸加急，下身还有抬头的趋势，他从来没有想到，自己的死对头在四年后能长成这么个尤物

哈利倒底不是个毛头小子，他马上开始上七年级，经过战争的洗礼，他变得更加成熟稳重，并学会隐藏自己，到是德拉科，还是一如既往的混蛋样儿

哈利面对不断翻踢的两条白腿，压下声音：

“再闹我要用锁腿咒了”

德拉科的两条长腿闻言乖乖的垂下，德拉科还是气的捶了一下哈利的大腿

Harry惊呆了，原来自己也可以让马尔福这么听话

接下来发生的一切，让Harry终身难玩

哈利扬起手，在那个粉白的肉团上狠扇了一掌，肉团颤了颤，然后浮起一个可怜的巴掌印

德拉科痛的大喊一声，巴掌打上裸肉发出的脆响又让他脸上生出淡淡红晕，这多半是气的

“混蛋破特！！！你放开我！！我不服！”德拉科在哈利腿上挣扎不断

哈利将手放在德拉科的屁股上，轻轻揉揉那个新鲜的巴掌印，调整了呼吸，耐下心的安抚德拉科：

“嘘，德拉科，我是不是在出发前就和你说要乖乖听话？”

德拉科尖叫道：“我发誓我很听话！！！”

哈利又两巴掌甩在德拉科屁股上，爆炸出的脆响震惊了沙发后的Harry

Harry看到德拉科粉红的臀肉，和杂乱的巴掌印，都觉得肉疼

“哇啊啊啊啊我恨你波特呜呜呜”德拉科被直接打出哭声，他觉得自己特别委屈，自己的男友是一个不讲道理的巨怪，只知道用蛮力揍他屁股

哈利又把手放在那个软润的肉团上：

“现在能好好谈谈了吗？不许哭闹！”

德拉科迫于压力，点点他铂金小脑袋：

“……能呜呜呜……”

哈利无奈的又帮人揉了揉，卢修斯怎么养出这个小混蛋的

他没意识到，德拉科的任性自己也有一份功劳

“在营地时查理说了，树林很危险，一个人不能擅自行动，你有没有听见？”

德拉科吸吸鼻子：

“呜……可，可能吧”

这下连Harry都觉得好笑，他死死堵住自己的嘴，他的死对头什么时候这么可爱了

哈利直接笑出声，但又用咳嗽掩盖：

“咳咳咳，那么你为什么还要一个人去呢，哪怕你叫上我也可以，或者说你不信任我吗”

“不，不是的，如果呜呜叫上你的话，你肯定不允许我去的”

“所以你就自己跑进去了？”哈利威胁的拍拍手下的肉团，感受到软肉一颤

“可是，可是我也没受伤，所以你不能打我！！”

“你没有受伤？万一那只树蜂没有刚生产完，或者你遇上了一群龙，那个林子里那么危险，你怎么敢说自己可以？谁给你的胆子！”哈利的巴掌不断，边说边揍，德拉科被打的不停尖叫。

“万一那只树蜂发了狂，你保证你还能全身而退？你这个胆大包天的家伙！”

Harry眼睁睁的看着德拉科的屁股在巴掌的摧残下慢慢变色，原本白嫩的臀肉被扇的左右晃动，就像一块布丁一样，臀肉被击的凹下去，又在另一巴掌的来临前弹起，渐渐笼罩一层粉红。哦，梅林，这明明是甜美的水蜜桃！

哈利一口气打了十几下，小混蛋在腿上嚎得撕心裂肺，他揉了揉饱受摧残的耳朵，又是重重的一巴掌：

“再喊我就拿板子了！”

德拉科立即噤声，可怜的呜咽着，以博同情。

明显的，他成功了，他的男友无奈的抱着他，亲亲他漂亮的脸蛋，吻干他的泪珠，又转移到那张甜蜜的小嘴，再是小巧的喉结，奶白色的脖颈……

两人的呼吸急剧加速，哈利一边用手解开德拉科的巫师袍，感谢梅林，他的宝贝下身此刻一丝不挂。

哈利还穿着整齐，但是怀里的德拉科已经光裸着身子了

哈利的嘴唇滚烫，烫的德拉科浑身轻颤。

哈利的舌头在德拉科白嫩的喉结上打转，德拉科一下子就软下腰身，喘息出声

Harry像是被统统石化打中了，连眼睛都不会眨了

胸前的一边乳头在哈利指尖揉捏把玩，另一边却立的更加鲜艳肿胀，这是在对哈利的偏心感到不满

德拉科此刻眼神迷离，他抑制不住呻吟出声，随机死死捂住自己的嘴

太丢人了！自己可是个马尔福！

哈利伏在德拉科耳旁，暧昧的喷吐着气息，又张嘴含住白皙的耳垂，而无视发烫的耳尖：

“小龙，没事儿，宝贝，喊出来，我喜欢”

他的手握上挺立的粉嫩的玉茎，小东西和主人一样张红了脸，惹人怜爱的吐了点白浊

德拉科像被抓住命门一般，再也抑制不住呻吟

谁会想到斯莱特林高贵的小王子，平时胡作非为，蛮不讲理的小混球，在床上能发出这么好听的声音，甜腻的勾魂，还掺着奶音

德拉科环住男友的脖子，还动情的喊着他的名字

哈利眼眸中的绿更幽深了，里面是一望无际的林海

他修长手指放过了吐着花蜜的柱体，临走还依依不舍的抚摸了一下，蹭的小家伙又挺立了两份

随机，手指划过臀缝，寻找到了一处幽洞

你们都以为有全套对吗？

Harry：不可能的

哈利终于如愿以偿的摸上了那一处幽穴，他从床头取过润滑剂，挤了一大坨在手指上，去堵住那该死的甜美的小嘴

德拉科此刻眼神迷离，他浑身都笼上一层诱人的霞红，躺在床上，双腿大开 ，露出里面禁忌的风景

哈利的手指已经挤进了蜜穴，正想进一步探索

他身下已经硬的不成样子，像是装满了弹药的炮火，蓄势待发

夜晚情动的氛围此刻集中在此，一触即发

Harry在沙发后面终于抑制不住自己，发出一声已经不像是人类发出的声音

就像一只可怜的鸭子突然受到惊吓，发出的声音

Harry的脑子终于被解了石化，眼前这一幕比伏地魔站在他面前还可怕

Harry在霍格沃茨的这三年，几乎每天都要和自己的死对头malfoy吵吵嘴，有时甚至打一架，他以为他们是恨死对方的对手……

……没想到……

德拉科是没有听到Harry发出的不协调的声音，他正忙着自己呻吟呢

只有哈利，百忙之中仍然抱有警惕心理

他猛然抬头望向沙发那边，嘶哑着声音厉声问道：

“谁在哪里！”

德拉科也警觉过来，此刻他眼眸清亮，抬脚就把哈利踹下了床，不顾自己的屁股上还湿湿嗒嗒的，身手敏捷的裹进一旁的被子里，只留一个金灿灿的脑袋在外面警惕的盯着房间里的一切

哈利才真的处于快要崩溃的边缘，他的身下还硬着，浑身赤裸的被自己的男友踹下床，他们的房间里还来了不速之客

Harry被两人的动静也吓了一跳，他才意识到自己刚才发出声了，他看到哈利冰冷的眼光凶狠的向自己扫来，腿软的后退了一步，一屁股摔到了地上

这回的声音三个人都听的清清楚楚，德拉科从床上勾起一件巫师袍，那是他刚才脱下的，扔给赤裸的男友

哈利勉强穿上那件袍子，拎着魔杖，向沙发后面走去

沙发后面空无一物，哈利想到了些什么，他直接赤手向空气里抓去

果然，隐身衣被抓去，空气里暴露了一个满脸土色的男孩

波特家特有的乱发，独一无二的闪电标志，极具挑战审美的黑框眼镜，碧绿的眼珠

哈利和Harry震惊的互相瞪着对方，德拉科尖叫一声，缩进了被窝

过了半个小时后，赫敏格兰杰与罗恩韦斯莱，与德拉科马尔福和这个时空的哈利波特，坐在格里莫广场12号的沙发上

Harry已经说完了自己的故事，他尴尬的喝着手中的奶茶

赫敏作为当年的当事人，自然对时间转换器有了解过

赫敏：“所以，你是说，你瞒着我，哦，瞒着当年的我，用时间转换器，想去救自己的父母？”

德拉科：“呵，愚蠢的格兰芬多！”

Harry面红耳赤的点点头

罗恩：“但是你不小心调错了时间？”

德拉科：“呵，愚蠢的破特！”

Harry恨不得把自己埋在杯子里，又点点头

赫敏尖叫出声，她扭过头去看同样懵的，快成年的哈利，眼里充满了质问

哈利举手投降：“嗨，我可什么都不知道，我当初没干过这种蠢事”

德拉科：“呵，愚蠢的巨怪救世主！”

哈利无可奈何的捏捏男友的手心，德拉科终于闭上了嘴，他此刻根本不看他们，满脸红霞的装作对角落里的水仙花感兴趣一样

梅林的袜子，他和哈利刚才……竟然全被那个小鬼看光了！！！

哈利当然知道德拉科在想什么，他到没觉得什么，他的德拉科也没被别人看到，Harry也是他自己，只不过年龄不对

赫敏到是没有管哈利他们此刻别扭，她转过头来认真的对Harry说：

“我不管你是哪个时空来的，但是你绝对不能继续那件蠢事，这个时空的伏地魔已经打败了，如果你救回你的父母，可能会影响到这个时空，这个时空就会因此改变”

听到这番话，在场的所有人都严肃起来了，伏地魔已经死了，这是一个最好的结局，没有人敢保证救回任何一个牺牲的人后，这个结局会不会被改写

Harry听到这番话，也吓了一个哆嗦，他毕竟只是一个十三岁的少年，没有经历战争，他的思想还很稚嫩单纯，完全没有考虑过这个深度

Harry喝了一口热奶茶，稍微镇定了一些，他调整坐姿，挺直腰背，少年还很稚嫩的噪音坚定的传在每个人耳中：

“关于这件事，我很抱歉，当初拿这个时间转换器成功的救出了巴克比克，就给了我盲目的希望，因此也就不小心来到这里，关于这一切我都很抱歉。但是等到指针恢复，需要过三天时间，但是我没有地方去，所以，如果可以的话，可以帮助我回到姨妈家吗？”

赫敏赞许的看着Harry，她没有想到这个十三岁的好友身上有体现出稚嫩的稳重，和不属于这个年纪的担当，他身上的救世主担子太重了，当年的自己没有发现，四年后的自己重新审视年轻的好友，却看到了当年不同的品质

哈利轻轻笑了笑，他也没想到自己当年原来遇到事是这么老成的反应，这让他从旁人的视角看的有点好玩，也有点怀念。不过他当然不可能让四年前的自己回到姨妈家去住了，于是他开口：

“你不用回到姨妈家，重新介绍一下，你也应该知道，我是四年后的你，他们是四年后的罗恩赫敏，这里是格里莫广场12号，这里是我家，也是你这三天，未来的家”

“而我旁边这位，四年后的德拉科马尔福，则是你四年后的伴侣”

Harry做梦都不会相信，四年后的自己会搂着四年后的死对头，一脸骄傲的说：

“德拉科马尔福，是我的伴侣！”

Harry的杯子都快拿不住了，他抖着声音，涨红了脸：

“可是，malfoy他，他是我的对头啊，他混蛋到出言挑衅巴克比克，虽然他被抓伤了，但这是他应得的，只是一点抓伤而已，他就要弄死巴克比克！！他是一个混球，你怎么会和他在一起！”

被别人当着面骂混球，一般人都忍不了，更何况是的确混蛋的马尔福

德拉科气的抓起魔杖，就要给Harry一个钻心挖骨，被哈利拦下了

“你这个无礼的波特，哈利，你不许拦我，你本来就不大的脑袋原来四年前更小，我一定要杀了这个小巨怪！！”

谁都没想到，四年前的Harry和四年后的德拉科又吵上了

而四年后的哈利波特，头疼的把他们分开，还被德拉科咬了好几口

Harry也气的不轻，感觉还是自己的时空一样，在学校走廊里和malfoy吵得不可开交，虽然眼前的这个马尔福大了一点，但是那张嘴还是气人

德拉科已经气疯了，他不顾马尔福的礼节，魔杖已经被哈利抽走了，他气红了眼，直接拎着拳头要去找小波特拼命，手边的东西能砸的都砸了，那张嘴也没闲着，不停的喷撒毒液，抽空还咬两口抱住他的哈利，撒气一般

Harry其实也被吓一跳，四年后的马尔福的脾气怎么这么坏了，原本在学校里都只是动动嘴皮，最多最多拿着魔杖互相施几个恶咒，哪里像这样，还要上手，砸东西，还咬人

没错，德拉科的确被宠坏了，但是十三岁的Harry不会想到，这是他自己宠的  
这个时候Harry格兰芬多的优良品质就体现出来了，他无所畏惧的躲过德拉科袭击过来的东西，和德拉科对骂着，不过他没有动手，也没有施出恶咒

罗恩死命拦住Harry，劝他冷静下来，然后赫敏温柔地把Harry劝进了客房

罗恩赫敏在Harry回房后就告辞了

这个晚上格里莫广场12号鸡飞狗跳，不会想到一个小时前的温存浪漫

德拉科跌坐在沙发里，气喘吁吁的，哈利疲惫的看着他

“德拉科，你不该和他计较，他才十三岁，而你已经十七了”

一听这话，德拉科立马红了眼眶，原本平复下来的胸膛又开始剧烈起伏，他缩在沙发里哭的上气不接下气

哈利一看心疼坏了，他连忙过去搂住他的宝贝，吻上那头金发

“怎么了，宝贝，是我的错，别哭了，别哭了”

德拉科委委屈屈的在他怀里抬头，泪珠不断的从眼眶里涌出来，一张口都止不住的哭音：

“我不知道，不知道你当年这么讨厌我……”

一听这话，哈利的心都碎的一塌糊涂了，他本来还想给这个小混蛋一顿教训，惩罚他的任性蛮横，毕竟自己的胳膊都被咬紫了，连Harry的额角都被刚才德拉科扔出去的书砸破了

怀里的男友哭的委屈死了，好像哈利才是那个混球一样，那张白净的小脸湿漉漉的，一扫刚才穷凶极恶要杀人的模样

哈利心疼的抱起男友回房，温柔的吻尽那些可怜的泪珠

算了，有什么事明天再说

spank预警🚫🚫🚫不懂百度不喜绕路

为了区别，大的是哈利德拉科，小的是Harry，darco或malfoy

接上文

Harry的额头上还挂着一个赫敏昨晚给他的创口贴，他穿着自己干净的衣服，感叹哈利当初竟然把它们保存了下来，打着哈欠下楼

一下楼，就看到餐厅角落里，坐在高脚凳上抹眼泪的德拉科

两人无声的瞪了对方一眼

德拉科擦干净自己的眼泪，羞红了脸老老实实的坐好，尽力的表现自己平常没事的样子

没事才怪，他昨天晚上发完脾气就料到哈利会收拾他，卖个乖哭两声就以为逃过了

结果，大清早他从男友温柔的怀抱里醒来后，嘟着嘴想讨要一个早安吻，睡裤却被扒掉了

早安吻没有，哈利却用巴掌结结实实的给他的光屁股道了个热烈的早安

德拉科的屁股直到被打到红肿滚烫，哈利才把他的睡裤重新提好，抱着他去洗漱好，就把他扔在餐厅的高脚凳上了

克利切在院子里除草，哈利在厨房里准备早饭，他亲切的和Harry道了早安，又让Harry在餐桌上等等，早餐马上就好

期间根本没有理过德拉科

德拉科委屈的瘪了瘪嘴，屁股在凳子上难耐的扭了扭

Harry坐在餐桌上，奇怪的看着德拉科在那张高脚凳上扭来扭去

德拉科自然注意到这股强烈的眼神，他拼命的忍耐自己安静下来，生硬的开口：

“波特，可以把桌上的预言家日报递给我吗？”

Harry到是很意外德拉科会主动开口，不是骂人也不是挑衅，只是要了一份报纸

他将报纸递给德拉科，德拉科迫不及待的展开报纸，挡住了脸，装作是认真读报的模样

于是哈利端着早餐来到餐厅看到的就是，Harry安静的坐在餐厅里等候，而德拉科正在“认真”的看着报纸，身子还在小幅度的颤抖，像是读到了一个很好笑的笑话一样

他不动声色的笑了笑，这个好面子的小混蛋！

哈利把Harry的早餐端到他面前，嘱咐他先吃，然后让克利切把他和德拉科的早餐送到卧室里去

角落里的德拉科还在“读报纸”，哈利走过去，他强壮高大的身姿将德拉科挡的严严实实，Harry一点也看不到德拉科

哈利将男友手中的报纸取下，果然，小混蛋已经哭的涕泪交加了，他死死地咬着嘴唇不让自己发出一点声音，身子在不停的打着哆嗦，眼泪大滴大滴的滚落，甚至打湿一小块报纸

好吧，此刻哈利已经心软的一塌糊涂了

哈利俯下身，把男友打横抱起，德拉科顺机就把头埋在哈利的胸前，哈利可以感觉胸前的衬衫被打湿了，热乎乎的粘在一小块肌肤上

他快步把德拉科抱上楼，刚施好一个隔音咒，床上的铂金男孩就痛哭出声

德拉科痛苦的跪在床上，双手捂着自己的屁股，哭的无比凄惨，他心疼自己都心疼坏了

哈利连忙下楼拿冰袋敷在他被挤压过的屁股上，又哄了又亲了，还把早餐给喂了

所以一个早上只有Harry过的很惬意

德拉科在床上着，屁股上还顶着一个冰袋，红着眼睛和他狠心的男友讨价还价：

“我要多一块蜂蜜蛋糕，外加一份覆盆子冰淇淋，晚上我要再加一块布丁！”

“不行，德拉科，刚刚早上你已经吃过一块蛋糕和一块布丁了”

“我不管，那个小巨怪那么讨厌我，他还骂我，说不定你不在的时候还会向我施恶咒，没的商量，哈利！”

“嗨，我小的时候可不是巨怪，而且出手打人的是你这个小混蛋，我是不会向你施恶咒的！”

“你现在不会，但是四年前的你会！”

“四年前的我也不会，该死的去掉那个冰淇淋，其他的我答应你”

“啊啊啊啊，不行，冰淇淋是我原打算下午吃的，不吃它我会发疯的！”

“那就只有冰淇淋，布丁蛋糕你想都别想”

“你是恶魔吗，恶魔都不会在意我多吃一份甜点的！”

“德拉科，你的甜牙齿会受不了的，快点，只能二选一”

“不要，如果你让我少吃一样，你就会失去我，我要和你分手”

果然好好和德拉科说人话是没有用的，哈利掀掉他屁股上的冰袋，拍了拍那颗红红的肉球，手直接覆上：

“再说一遍？”

“……我选冰淇淋”

下午，哈利有点事被叫到傲罗部去处理一些事物，他的培训班已经顺利完成了，接下来就是一些实践和手续要完成，这样一等他毕业就可以直接入职了

哈利去傲罗部不稀奇，但是这样一来，德拉科就要和Harry单独相处一个下午了

哈利想用甜点来换一个平静的下午，他深知年幼的自己不会是惹麻烦的一方，但是德拉科，年龄在他那里作用不大，他实在放心不过……

德拉科的屁股已经消肿了，粉粉红红的臀肉被他塞进宽松的裤子里

哈利依旧在他耳边絮絮叨叨，连哄带威胁，下午不许找Harry麻烦

德拉科嗯嗯啊啊的答应，他将哈利推进壁橱，还贴心的帮忙的撒了一大把飞路粉

把他烦人的男友终于送走后，德拉科欢欢喜喜的窜下楼：

“克利切，帮我准备一块柠檬蛋糕，再帮我准备一大杯奶茶，多加糖，还有小甜饼，浇上果酱，再额外多准备一份巧克力酱，哦，对了，还有我饭后的覆盆子冰淇淋……”

刚奔到客厅，就看到Harry安静的坐在沙发上看书

一瞬间德拉科的表情，就像吞了一只苍蝇一样恶心，他顿了顿，还是放弃找Harry麻烦

他转过头，朝厨房喊到：

“算了，还是把我的午饭端到卧室来吧”他嫌恶的瞪了一眼Harry，在收到一眼回瞪后，满意的表示不与他计较

看，他不是蛮大度的嘛，不和一个十三岁的小鬼计较！

但是他的好脾气没有维持一会儿，一转身，就看到他家原先的叛徒小精灵多比站在他面前

“抱歉，德拉科少爷，主人说你只能吃一份冰淇淋，还有正常的午饭”

德拉科满面灰云，他瞪大双眼，不敢相信一个家养小精灵会反驳自己的话，然后他就尖叫出声：

“克利切呢！克利切！”

Harry看他满屋子的在找克利切，终于忍不住发声：

“克利切去马尔福庄园了，哈利把多比调过来照顾这里”

德拉科不可置信的转过头，厉声说：

“你怎么知道的！”

Harry翻了翻白眼：

“他刚刚下来拿冰袋时和克利切说的，我正好听到了”

德拉科一听到冰袋，脸上又不由自主的一红，但又不想在Harry面前丢了脸面，他脖子一梗，又转头向多比威胁道：

“你只是一个家养小精灵，我要你做什么你就要做什么，我现在要蛋糕和小甜饼，还有奶茶，你必须去弄来！”

多比被德拉科一吼，可能是想到原在马尔福庄园的待遇，哆哆嗦嗦的揪着自己那一块破破烂烂的“衣服”，低下头小声地说：

“可是我现在是哈利波特的小精灵，我应该听波特先生的话……”

“什么！”

德拉科没有想到，一个小精灵竟然有反驳自己的一天，如果克利切在这里，它才不会管哈利波特说了什么，它一向对自己言听计从，说不定会多给自己端上一盘糖果

“你只是一个小精灵，而我是马尔福家的少爷，哈利波特算什么，凭什么你听他的不听我的！”

德拉科彻底生气了，他急红了脸，对着一个可怜的小精灵大喊大叫，Harry看不下去了

“马尔福，你不要再这样了，它只是一个小精灵，是哈利不让你吃的，而且将甜点当午饭吃不健康”

德拉科猛地回头，凶狠狠的瞪着Harry

没错，是哈利不让他去享受甜点的，哈利波特，你怎么敢！

不过德拉科转念一想，自己面前也站着一个波特，一个哈利波特

德拉科一指Harry，对着多比问：

“他也是哈利波特，是不是他让我吃，你就该死的会去帮我端来甜点？”

多比睁大眼睛，看着面前这个年轻的哈利波特，难为的点了点头

Harry也没想到这样，虽然他知道这么做不好，但是这是德拉科马尔福呀，他就算被蛀坏了牙齿，也和自己没关系

于是，Harry冷静的点了点头

多比只能去准备了

德拉科开心的拉开椅子坐在餐厅里，并难得的邀请Harry一起坐下

Harry有点受宠若惊，他在离德拉科远一点的地方落座，并嘱托多比一句：

“给我一份正常的午餐”

多比点点头，德拉科嘟了嘟嘴，但是他很快就表示不和这个十三岁的巨怪计较

德拉科穿着他的睡衣，墨绿色的丝绸做成的舒适的款式，领口袖口有简易的银色花纹，Harry第一次这么认真的看了看这个长大的死对头，他该死的适合墨绿色，衬得他白皙的锁骨和修长的脖颈

还有那头铂金的头发，蓬松的在阳光中灿灿发光

德拉科的心情特别好，他坐在椅子上，微微眯着银灰色的眼眸，薄薄的嘴唇轻轻勾起，像一个纯真无邪的天使

当多比端上蛋糕和布丁时，天使的笑容更加明媚了，Harry甚至看呆了眼

可是当他看清天使盘中的食物后，就是另一种想法了

天呐，裹上果酱的小甜饼，居然又搭配了厚厚的巧克力，他竟然还在奶茶里放糖，还放了那么多！

Harry看着德拉科吃，都替他感到牙疼

德拉科是名副其实的甜牙齿，他从小就喜欢糖果，也喜欢甜点，就是那种典型的只吃零食不吃饭的小孩，还不听话极了

哈利没想到今天的任务这么轻松，只是一些手续，他快速的处理掉，看看表，还来的及回去吃午饭

于是他飞路回家，一出壁炉，就看到德拉科拿着勺子，装着一勺厚厚的奶油正准备往嘴里送

“啪”是勺子落地的声音

德拉科看到阴着脸走出壁炉的哈利，脑子里只有三个字

完蛋了  
壁炉里的炉火烧的旺盛，与温暖的房屋不同，德拉科此刻心里一片冰凉胆怯

他此刻面朝墙壁站在角落里，赤脚站在厚厚的地毯上，盯着地毯上古老繁琐的花纹

也许是在找地毯上的漏洞，因为他此刻真的想钻进去

屋里很暖和，他只穿了一件单薄的睡衣上衣，下半身的睡裤内～裤都在进屋时被哈利扒～了

他的双腿此刻紧紧的夹～紧，羞得粉～红色都快染上脚趾头了

而往上移，是一个布了几个粉色～掌～印的屁股

那是他刚刚不配合脱～裤子的教训

半个小时前，哈利把他的甜点全部撤了，三个人在诡异的气氛中吃完了午饭

德拉科难得的把盘里的西兰花和胡萝卜乖乖吃掉了

十分钟前，哈利扛着不断挣扎的德拉科上楼，后面还跟着一脸懵逼的Harry

哈利把德拉科的睡裤扒～掉，正要脱掉内～裤时，德拉科慌了

他涨红了脸，死死抓着最后一层遮～羞布，哀求的看面无表情的男友，又瞪了瞪房间里多余出来的人，羞愤的大喊：

“你，你不许看！转过身去！哦不，是出去，波特！”

Harry闻言耸了耸肩，他也不想进来的，若不是那个四年后的自己非要让他进来，他现在一定在楼下乖乖的看书喝茶

哈利当然知道自己的小男友怕什么，他狠狠的，隔着内裤，往那个欠揍的屁～股上拍了两巴掌

德拉科吃痛的咧咧嘴角，碍于面子没喊出来，但仍然死死地抓住内裤边，一副宁死不屈的样子

哈利笑了笑，他转过头对着已经背过身去的Harry说：

“头转过来，去沙发上坐着！”

Harry本来被响亮的巴～掌声吓了一跳，想到昨天自己偷看见的，也莫名红了脸

原来四年后的自己这么可怕，Harry缩了缩脖子，挪到沙发上去了

德拉科哈利僵持在墙角，沙发正对墙角，Harry有些尴尬的想挪挪身去对面的沙发时，哈利冷冷的声音传来：

“就坐那里，不许动”

Harry僵在沙发上，隔着对面的沙发，正对着角落

德拉科也僵住了，他不可置信的看着哈利，死死盯着他现在没有太多表情的面孔，手里还攥着内裤的裤边

下一秒，他更加不敢相信

因为哈利直接把他的内裤撕～了！

梅林的胡子！他是野兽吗！

德拉科震惊的看着自己的内裤被撕～成几块布料，私～处暴露在空气里，他拼命的拉扯睡衣上摆，堪堪遮住前面的光～景

Harry也惊呆了，他没有想到四年后自己和malfoy会是这样的相处方式

不过转念一想，自己也蛮有魄力的嘛，能制住自己的死对头

你敢相信，坐在沙发上美滋滋的喝茶，而自己的死对头正在对面的角落里光～着屁股罚站时的心情吗

Harry翘着腿，心里美的要冒泡了

而哈利坐在他对面的沙发上，背对着德拉科，他舒服着坐着，听着对面年轻的自己将故事完整的叙述一边

Harry此刻心情比较好，眉飞色舞的把故事讲了一遍，没有什么添加，也比较生动形象，特别是还把德拉科报的那些甜品名称，原原本本背了一边，甚至当时德拉科兴奋的语气都模仿出一二

哈利气的磨了磨牙，故作镇定的喝了一口茶

德拉科在角落里抖了抖，把手背到后面拽了拽睡衣下摆，想把自己的光～屁股给遮起来

该死的疤头！还有这个睡衣为什么不能再长一点！

此刻，德拉科已经在角落里站了十分钟了，Harry的故事已经说完了，开始和哈利说他三年级的往事了

哈利也兴致勃勃的听着，他太久没有回忆以前和德拉科还是对头的时光了，三年级的小龙和他还是水火不容，每次见面都恨不得给对方一个钻心咒的死对头

那个时候，还没有伏地魔，自己最讨厌的人应该就是德拉科了

果然，从三年级的Harry口中讲出来的故事，语气里都包含着对德拉科的不满

“他扮作摄魂怪捣蛋，还骂巴克比克‘畜牲’，然后巴克比克给了他一爪子”

“后来他在医疗室里嚎得一整天，实际上上午他的胳膊就全好了”

哈利仿佛想起了当时德拉科当时娇气的样子，也无奈的笑了笑，应和了一句：

“没错，我还记得，他从小就欠揍，现在也一样”  
像是强调一样的语气让角落里的德拉科一抖

Harry解气的看了看角落里的，已经十七岁的死对头，他受了malfoy的气受了三年，今天能看到十七岁的马尔福光～着屁股罚站，十七岁的自己还给了他几下，太他妈值了！

德拉科低着头，都快羞～哭了，自己的十七岁男朋友和十三岁的死对头，虽然按理说都是一个人，但是两个人共同讨论着自己当年的罪行，怎么说也会让人不爽，何况自己现在下半身还光～着，太丢人了

于是铂金色的脑袋又垂了垂，德拉科正在仔细的欣赏地毯上的纹路，突然他像按上了弹簧一样蹦了起来，一声尖叫把正聊的开心的哈利和Harry吓了一跳

“啊啊啊啊”德拉科狼狈的拿着前面的睡衣下摆，遮住了前面，却顶着一个光～溜溜的屁股窜到哈利的怀里

哈利的腿上猛地一沉，就看到光～着屁股的男友埋在自己怀里发着抖，铂金色的小脑袋抵上了自己的下巴

他拍了拍德拉科被晾的有些凉的屁股，温柔的问：

“德拉科，怎么了？”

对面的Harry也被吓了一跳，他看着十七岁的死对头把自己缩成一团，挂着粉色指印的屁股还翘～在外面，又看到十七岁的自己将手放在上面

手感一定不错，十三岁的Harry有些羡慕四年后的自己了

“角，角落里有只蜘蛛”

德拉科紧紧抱着男友的脖子，害怕的缩进男友的怀里，声音因为恐惧而有些颤抖

Harry噗嗤一声笑了出来，在收到德拉科的一枚瞪视后，摸了摸鼻子，站起身去角落把那只蜘蛛解决了

哈利也好笑的在男友洁白的额头上亲了一大口，好吧，自从一年级他就知道德拉科是一个胆小鬼，但是他却连死了一只小鸟都要哭泣，是一个善良的胆小鬼

这么胆小的人在当初是怎么敢面对伏地魔的，想到六七年级自己与德拉科所面对的，那个瘦弱的少年所绝望的，哈利又搂紧了男友

五年级他和德拉科定情，但是在六七年级他们都单独面对了一段痛苦的时光，那是连救世主都不想回忆的过去，也是他犯的错

不过，还好，自己怀里还抱着一个胆小鬼

一个不听话的铂金混球

Harry重新坐在两人的对面时，德拉科还缩在哈利的怀里，他有些尴尬的扶了扶眼镜，想出去不打扰他们

哈利止住了他的动作，又把怀里的宝贝挖了出来

德拉科坐在男友怀里，睡衣前端遮住了前面羞～耻的地方，他的手也遮在那里，那个讨厌的小疤头还坐在自己的对面，正看着他们

在这尴尬的氛围里，哈利终于发话了：

“德拉科，我临走和你说了什么？”

德拉科的身体抖了抖，有些害怕的小声说：

“不让我找波特麻烦……”

“那你做到了吗”

“应该……我做到了！”德拉科坚定的对上哈利带笑的眼睛，他的确没找Harry麻烦

“嗯，很好，那你得到了我允诺的冰淇淋，那能否解释一下，剩下的那些甜品为什么出现在餐桌上，宝贝？”

德拉科自知理亏，他的手死死地搅了起来，大大的灰眼睛里蓄满了泪水，好吧，鬼才给他解释

斯莱特林的小无赖准备先哭为敬

Harry看到这一幕，虽然有点爽，但是格兰分多的责任心还是让他开了嘴：

“是我让他吃的，所以我也有责任”

德拉科疯狂点头，他就不信哈利能把十三岁的自己也揍一顿，就算揍了，自己也看的开心一点

哈利的嘴角勾起，他太知道自己男友蹬鼻子上脸的性格了，而且并不是体罚对所有人都有用，他对Harry说：

“你自然会有惩罚，先不要急”

德拉科一听就开心了，他都想不到哈利狠起来连自己都揍

“德拉科，我有没有说过不可以拿零食点心当饭吃？”

一听到又是对他的数落，德拉科刚刚还明媚的脸又暗了下来

“……说过”

“有没有说过不可以吃那么多甜食，对牙齿不好？”

“……说过”

“很好，接下来，趴到我膝盖上”哈利拍拍德拉科的屁股

德拉科瞪大眼睛，红着脸瞪着Harry，让他在十三岁的波特面前挨揍，怎么可能！

Harry也意识到了自己的不适合的存在，他准备起身离开，却被哈利施了一个统统石化

Harry跌坐在沙发上，双眼睁大，安静的看着眼前所发生的一切

“这就是对你的惩罚，观看接下来所发生的一切”

德拉科明白自己接下来是真正的在劫难逃了，但是想让他在自己死对头面前挨打，做梦！

他快速的从哈利的怀中站起来，跑到茶几上够到了自己的魔杖

哈利惊讶的看着自己的男朋友，在下身一丝不挂的情况下，还能身手敏捷，跑的这么快，圆滚滚的屁股在空中随着奔跑的动作一颤一颤的  
哈利随机掏出魔杖，直指着德拉科

“把魔杖放下，你想跑到哪里去，你还光着屁股呢”

德拉科举着魔杖，一个移形换影还没念出口，就被哈利除去了武器

魔杖被打飞了，连最后一丝希望也破灭的德拉科被哈利捉到腿上挨巴掌

哈利气极了，再温柔的男友形象也被德拉科给气坏了，他死死按住德拉科的腰，那个欠揍的屁股被高高的顶在他膝盖上，生气的巴掌看到哪就扇哪，很快整个臀面都被哈利照顾了个遍

Harry无声的坐在那，静静的观看这一场闹剧

“你还想跑到哪里去，你这个小混蛋！”

“每次挨揍都想着如何逃跑，你为什么不想着如何不犯错！”

“我有没有说过不许吃那么多甜的，有没有，为什么还该死的那么不听话！”

“我告诉你德拉科，如果你的牙齿坏了，赫敏父母的钳子可比巴掌疼多了，你想挨吗”

德拉科一开始还倔强的想守护自己的颜面，毕竟Harry还坐在对面，光着屁股在十三岁的死对头面前哭叫求饶，太丢脸了

但是没坚持一会，他又败给哈利盛怒之下的巴掌

波特的手掌是铁做的吗，德拉科哭着想

德拉科疼得双腿在空中不停的翻蹬，哈利打的又快又重，很快高耸的双丘就落满了鲜艳的掌～印

“哦，哦不不，不要再打了，好痛哇喔”德拉科哭的小脸都花了

房间里热闹极了，巴掌击打在光～裸的臀肉上发出响亮的声音，哈利沾满火气的怒斥声，德拉科的哭喊求饶声

在所有声音中，Harry安坐在沙发上，看着年长的自己将死对头按在腿上，像对付小孩一样打他的光屁股

自己一动也不能动，原来被施了石化这么难受，Harry想

不过马尔福哭的好惨啊，他的屁股看起来又红又肿，这打的比上次还惨，看着就好痛

原来四年后的自己这么强壮吗，马尔福这么疯狂的挣扎自己都能压制的住

自己的手不疼吗？马尔福的屁股上的指印都泛紫红了

马尔福是水做的吗，这么娇气，我小的时候挨达利的拳头，身上被打的青青紫紫的都没这么哭过

不过他的屁股真的已经肿了呀

别打了呀，没有看到马尔福都快受不了了吗

不要打了，马尔福的眼睛都哭肿了

为什么还不住手，马尔福的屁股上已经通红一片了

终于，哈利住手了，他慢慢的抚摸着德拉科的脊背，德拉科在他腿上不停的呜咽喘气，还夹杂着几声哭嗝

那个红肿的肉球也颤颤抖抖的撅在哈利腿上，都有些烫手了

哈利看了对面的Harry一眼，又掏出了自己的魔杖

“十下，德拉科，这是你该受的”

细细的魔杖抵在柔软滚烫的臀肉上，哈利能感受到德拉科身体一僵，又放肆的大哭出来

心一狠，扬手落下一下

一道细长的痕迹先是泛白，然后很快充血肿了起来，在一片指印中仍然刺目

德拉科猛地一抬头，痛苦的尖叫一声

“啊啊啊”

他从来没有承受过这么尖锐的疼痛，自己的屁股像是先被烤熟了，又被刀给切开了

他疯了一般踢腿，想缓解这种疼痛，把哈利吓了一跳，但又落下一记魔杖

Harry的眼睛都看红了，虽然德拉科马尔福是他的死对头，每次吵架完都恨不得在他得意的脸上揍一拳，但是在看到他肿胀的屁股和痛苦的表情又抑制不住心疼，德拉科的尖叫痛呼哭喊都在折磨他的心

为什么该死的还要打，他是娇生惯养的小少爷，他怎么可能承受的了！！

“不要啊啊不要打了，我知道错了，我再也不敢了呜呜啊啊啊”

每次都是这么说，脑子总是没有记性，还是那么不听话，哈利生气的又挥下一记魔杖

德拉科真的疼疯了，一道愣子浮在他可怜的屁股上，他又再次尖叫出声

“哇哦啊啊”

哈利挥下最后一记，最后一道印子烙在圆润红肿的屁股上，德拉科像是一条脱水的鱼，瘫在哈利腿上，他的屁股又烫又疼，一摸还一手的愣子，他现在都快哭不出来了，只是不停的啜泣哽咽

铂金色的头发被汗打湿，软软的贴在脑门上，德拉科小混球显得格外的乖巧，他红肿眼睛，嘴里还不停打着哭嗝，任由男友把他抱在怀里，手还轻揉着他可怜的屁股

哈利低声哄着自己可怜的男友，一挥手解开了Harry的石化，起身横抱着德拉科，准备把人抱到床上

下一秒，他就被Harry一拳揍到站不稳

“你怎么敢！”

哈利双手里还抱着德拉科，他勉强站稳身子，嘴角里渗出血丝

德拉科看到自己男友挨了打，也急了，他不顾自己还光着，回头就肿着眼睛朝Harry大吼：

“你干什么！”

Harry被震的立在当场，明明挨打的是马尔福啊，我帮他出气，他怎么还生气了

德拉科心疼的用手摸一摸哈利的嘴角，又狠狠瞪了一眼Harry，这个小巨怪

“哈利，疼吗？”

哈利低头亲了一口德拉科的脸蛋，抱着人往床上走

“没关系，先关心关心你的小屁股好吗”

德拉科羞红了脸，任由哈利将他放在床上，塞在被子里，他却勾着男友的脖子不撒手

“哈利，我好疼，好疼，但是你不住手”

面对男友的小控诉，哈利温柔的眼神紧紧粘着他的宝贝，又顺手把德拉科圈在怀里

“我知道，我知道，小龙，所以下次听话好吗”

德拉科眨巴眨巴银灰色的眼睛，铂金色的头发轻轻蹭了蹭哈利的脖颈，像小动物一样

“好，疤头”

德拉科面上装的格外纯良，听话？开什么玩笑，伤好了他依旧是斯莱特林的小霸王

房间里的德拉科已经睡下了

哈利舒了口气，他向Harry打了个手势

Harry点点头，和他出了房间，还将房门关上了

一出房门，他就先开口

“你不该这么打他”

哈利挑挑眉，靠在墙上，盯着年轻的自己

“可是他做错了事情，还总不听话”

“你可以和他讲道理”

哈利笑出声，他好笑的看着年轻的自己，感叹他果然太年轻，竟然想着会和德拉科马尔福讲道理

于是他装作沉吟一样，低下头：

“唔，你说的没错，下次我会的，你也可以和你那个时空的德拉科讲讲道理”

Harry欣然点点头，又想困扰一样小心翼翼的问年长的自己

“你，你真的爱那个马尔福吗”

一听这话，哈利猛地严肃了，他认真的看向那双和自己一模一样的翠绿眼眸

“没错，他是我的爱人，唯一的，我爱他，我知道现在你和那个时空的他是死对头，我当初也烦透了他，但是后来我爱上了他，好吧，他的确是个小混蛋，他不听话，被宠坏了，所以我才用体罚的手段对待他，我也会心疼他，但是不能放任他，他是无法面对一切的，他太脆弱了”

“我爱他，虽然我不要求你现在就爱上他，但是我希望你能在回去后耐心的去发现他身上不同的品质，你会逐渐爱上他的，毕竟他是个嘴硬心软的小混蛋”

Harry赞同的点点头，他的嘴角也勾起了，好吧，可能他现在就爱上了那个小混球了

哈利唯一犯的错，就是对德拉科的放任，那是六七年级他最大的错

面对Harry，他真的很想抓着这个十三岁的男孩的领子告诫他，不要放任德拉科马尔福

但是他还是没有这么做，他只希望这趟时间的旅行能让这个来自不同时空的自己，也爱上德拉科马尔福，能够紧紧抓住这个小混蛋

Harry来看望德拉科，这是德拉科没有想到的，但一想到他看到了全过程，德拉科又红着脸把自己埋在被子里了

Harry坐在床边，拍拍他的被子

德拉科一掀被子，红着脸瞪着小一号的波特

“你来干嘛！”

Harry当然不在乎他的态度，不得不说，十三岁的马尔福和十七岁的马尔福真的没什么区别，遇上哈利波特都是一种恶劣的态度

Harry指了指床头的布丁，看到某个铂金小混蛋兴高采烈的爬起身，不小心压到了屁股

Harry笑眯眯的看着床上的人龇牙咧嘴的，感觉他真的和三年级的malfoy没什么区别，果然年龄在德拉科马尔福那里作用不大

“我喂你吧”

德拉科趴在床上，盯着年轻的波特，咽下到嘴的布丁

他突然发现十三岁的哈利波特还有婴儿肥

于是他就上手了

Harry任由他的手在自己脸上作妖，感叹怪不得四年后的自己如此的宠辱不惊，成熟稳重，都是给德拉科马尔福训练出来的

捏完，德拉科还在Harry微红的小脸上拍拍

“手感不错，波特”

Harry终于没忍住，一巴掌拍在德拉科隔着睡裤的屁股上

德拉科马尔福就是一个喜欢蹬鼻子上脸的物种

时间扭转篇结束了，撒花撒花🌸至于Harry回去发生了什么，会有番外的

解释一下，Harry和现实中的哈利德拉科是不同时空的人物，私设Harry回去发生的一切都不会干扰到这个时空的哈利和德拉科

所以，occ预警哦

大家还记得这个梗吗

就是小Harry回去后的番外

训诫spank预警哦

occ疯狂预警哦

这个时空的Harry和Draco所发生的一切都不影响主线

这意味着我可以随意折腾三年级的他们

为了和主线人物区别，这里一切人们都是英文

Harry握着时间转换器，在一阵眩晕后，回到了自己原有的时空

“嗨，Harry，别发呆了，这可是Hagrid第一次上课呢，我们一定要给足他面子！”Ron朝着正在发愣的Harry扬了扬手里的妖怪们的妖怪书

原来自己回到了那天巴克比克伤害了malfoy的那天

Harry看了看手里被捆的结实的妖怪书，欣喜的眨了眨眼，这样的结果不算太糟

他偷偷看了看远处那个笑得肆意张狂的小混蛋，也默默的勾了勾嘴角

回来的感觉真好，还可以趁机改变一些事情

“嗨，疤头，听说你在列车上被吓哭了！”

果然Draco是从来不会放过任何嘲笑Harry的机会

Harry拦下了正准备冲上去揍Draco的Ron，只是冷淡的说

“这不关你的事，malfoy”

果然Draco的脸色一下子就变得难看了

Harry经过一场时间的旅行，深刻学习了解了malfoy这种神奇的生物，自然知道怎么样才能真正让darco吃瘪的方法

那就是冷暴力

这是在那个在四年后的时代，Harry通过观察四年后的自己和恋人相处而得到的经验

每次德拉科出口讽刺哈利，Harry在一旁都听的牙痒痒，但是哈利总是忍让，再生气也只是把男友放在腿上，把他欠揍的屁股打到红肿，让他泪水涟涟的认错，这就像对待小朋友一样，而德拉科真的就像小朋友一样，屁股不疼了，依旧爱偷摸糖罐，还试图拉上Harry做同伙

Harry和哈利建议过，为什么不用冷暴力，哈利只是笑了笑摇了摇头

他说：“德拉科会受不了的”

Harry听的有点恶心，这也太腻歪了

而且你体罚他的时候怎么不问问他受不受得了？

Harry看到原本充满挑衅得意的小脸，因为自己冷淡的话语而暗淡下来，Draco的眼睛里甚至有点水润，双颊晕出微微的粉红

好吧，四年后的自己说的没错，自己确实不该对Draco实施冷暴力

Draco一瞬间受伤的表情让Harry后悔不已，他好想把那个铂金小王子圈在怀里，狠狠吻一通

Draco看似失望的表情一瞬即过，他装作惊恐的指着Harry背后，

“摄魂怪！摄魂怪！”

Harry只好配合他，装作惊吓的朝背后看去

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

德拉科看到Harry被耍了，开心的大笑，表情又鲜活起来，恶作剧完的他，在阳光下笑得像一个天使，，呃一个调皮的天使，那一头金发灿灿发光

Harry看向他的眼神有包含太多情绪，他好笑的看着Draco的幼稚行为，突然觉得Ron都比他成熟

Draco并不坏，不是吗？他的恶作剧甚至还没有达利给他一拳的伤害力大，不是吗

还有他至少长的不错，不是吗

但是调皮，任性，不听话，胡闹，发小脾气，毒舌，喜欢恶作剧，喜欢搞事情，骂人……

Harry有些绝望的开始想Draco的优点，但是他不得不承认脑子里源源不断的冒出了尽是一些缺点

自己的眼光那么糟糕吗？喜欢上一个这么差劲的人？

Draco戴上他的兜帽，露出尖尖的下巴，他举起手，做出吓人的手势，实际上那并不吓人

他和高尔他们在一起扮摄魂怪，在嘲笑Harry

小混蛋为了加强扮演效果，还嘟起嘴巴

“呜呜呜呜～”

Harry差点没憋住，他克制着自己上扬的嘴角，眼角微微弯起

好吧，他就是眼光差又怎么样，他就是爱上这个小混蛋了

Harry盯着未来男友的幼稚胡闹的行为，在他眼里，Draco简直太可爱了

但是在Hermione眼里那就是欠揍和无聊

她一甩那头卷发，拉过杵在那的Harry

“Harry，别理他，我们走！”

Harry回头不舍的多看了Draco一眼，那眼神在Draco那里自动翻译成挑衅，于是他满意的被取悦了

malfoy就是一种需要关注的生物，如果连2&死对头救世主都不理他了，那该多无聊呀

Hargrid有些紧张，他搓了搓粗糙的大手，高大的身躯有点无措

“喂，怎么让这本书消停下来？”Draco好奇的拿手指戳了戳不安分的妖怪书

就在妖怪书要把Draco的手指咬掉的时候，小混蛋猛地缩回了手

把这一幕看在眼里的Harry，吓了一跳，随后又瞪了一眼某个胆大包天的斯莱特林

“顺着书脊抚摸它们，梅林，这都不知道！”Hagrid烦躁的挠了挠自己茂盛的乱发

铂金少年不屑的瘪了瘪嘴

在Harry和Ron他们鼓励的目光下，这个半巨人手足无措的向一群三年级的孩子们介绍了鹰头马身有翼兽，巴克比克

和原先一样，Harry做了示范，他礼貌的向巴克比克鞠躬，友善的摸了摸它的头，巴克比克愉快的喷了喷鼻息，蹭了蹭Harry的掌心，Harry温柔的顺了顺它的皮毛

这一和睦的场面在Draco眼里十分扎眼，他不爽的看到自己的死对头咧着嘴对一只动物傻笑，真是愚蠢的无可救药

Harry这次拒绝了巴克比克准备载着他飞一圈的好意，亲切的抱了抱它的头，就会到了格兰芬多的队伍里了

“兄弟，干的漂亮！”Ron和他默契的击了个掌，格兰芬多们毫不吝啬的给予了救世主热烈的欢呼声

Draco翻了个白眼，他仿佛看见了一群巨怪在跳舞

“好了，谁还想和巴克比克接触一下，Harry做的很棒！”Hagrid洪亮的声音传到每个人耳朵里

Draco冷哼一声，放下正在啃的苹果，连着课本一块塞给高尔，大摇大摆的走出来

“这有什么难的，不就是和动物打声招呼！”

Harry的脸色一下子就变了：“malfoy！回来！”

Draco冷笑一下，他的行为向来是和救世主的意愿相背的

“凭什么你可以做到？就不允许别人做到，凭你那狂妄自大的救世主光环吗”Draco回头向Harry做了一个鬼脸

高尔克拉布配合的哈哈大笑

Harry又气又急，他当然知道待会会发生什么事情

Draco不屑的朝巴克比克走去，出口讽刺道：

“连疤头都亲近，看来你也不难接触嘛，对不对，你这只低贱的畜牲！”

Hagrid倒吸了口凉气，果然，巴克比克被惊扰了

巴克比克被面前的铂金小混蛋气的不断嘶叫，它高高的扬起前蹄

Draco终于意识到危险了，他无助的看到巴克比克厚实的前蹄，上面还有凌厉的瓜子，巴克比克整个上半身立起，将Draco笼罩在阴影里

“Draco！！！”

Harry猛地扑了上去，抱住了Draco，将后背呈现在巴克比克的爪子下

两人都摔在了地上

Harry撑起身子，避免压到身下的少年，他把Draco混乱的摸了一遍，甚至还给他翻过身来又检查一遍

“Draco，Draco，你有没有事？受伤了吗？”

Draco呆呆的任由Harry在他身上摸来摸去，没有反抗，也没有说话

“啊啊啊，Harry，你的后背！！！”hermione的尖叫声划破森林

Harry的校服已经划破了，三道爪痕深深的切割开他的皮肉，血争先恐后的往外冒，甚至可以透过伤口看到里面的嫩肉

直到hermione提醒，Harry才感觉的到后背火烧火燎的痛，他把Draco拉起来，再次用眼神确定铂金男孩身上没有任何伤口

Draco愣愣的站在原地，他看到Harry后背上可怖的抓痕，碎裂的衣袍，满目的鲜血，

一群人围上Harry，又簇拥着把他带去医疗室

Pansy也被吓了一跳，在所有人都在关心救世主的时候，她拉着Blaise凑到他们的铂金小王子身旁

“你没事吧，Draco？”

永远母爱过剩的Pansy心疼的摘下好友头上的的树叶，那是Draco刚刚粘上的

Draco轻轻摇了摇头，仍然盯着Harry他们一群狮子离去的方向，脸色惨白，小脸绷得死死的

Blaise疑惑的和Pansy对视了一下，才小心翼翼的开口问

“Draco，你怎么了？”

Draco那双灰色的眼睛里充满了困惑，他拧起细长的眉毛，不太确定的开口问

“刚才，波特叫我什么？”

“……”

听到这个答非所问的答案，Blaise才意识到Draco没有磕到脑袋，这才是Draco嘛，情商低的可怕

“哦，Draco！你精致的小脑袋里到底装了什么！”

Pansy也有点哭笑不得，她又和Blaise对视一眼，后者无奈的耸了耸肩

他们不是瞎子，都出生在古老的贵族家庭，自小就比别人早熟，难道还看不清青春期少年们青涩感情？当然Draco例外  
虽然Draco平时是幼稚了点，但是他把自己一半的时间都放在恶作剧救世主上，说他们俩不会发生点什么，Pansy第一个不信

通过今天这件事，Pansy甚至相信Draco有一天会和Potter结婚

Blaise面对情感迟钝到令人发指的男孩，表示无能为力，他吹了声口哨，插着口袋准备去和自己的现任女友约会

那个拉文克劳的女生该死的火辣

Draco终于回神了，他抓住了自己多情潇洒的好友，睁大那双灰银色眼睛，里面装满了复杂的情感

“Blaise，能不能，帮我一个忙，please～”

Blaise看到自己相伴多年的好友这副表情，还怎么拒绝，花花公子立马双手高举

“当然，我尊敬的王子殿下”

Blaise后悔死了，早知道再跑快点了

要知道给malfoy干活，可是一笔非常不划算的账，因为Draco不会给他任何报酬

“好了，Ron，你可以别说了吗，如果不替malfoy挡住的话，他爸爸一定会找hagrid麻烦的”

“帮谁不好，你却帮那个混蛋！他连谢谢都不会说，说不定还嘲笑你多管闲事”

“天呐，兄弟，你竟然指望malfoy说谢谢！还有，可不可以不要哭了，我真的没事，hermione！”

“你当然没事！madam pofrey说你的伤口如果再深一点了，都可以看到骨头了！拜托，Harry，下次你能不能做事动点脑子，你十三岁不是三岁！”hermione边擦着眼泪边朝Harry吼着

Harry给两位好友折磨的晕头转向，Ron生气他帮Draco挡了一爪子，而hermione快要哭着念叨他半个小时了

谁来救救他

Harry背上裹着纱布，madam pofrey每半个小时来给他换次药，多亏madam pofrey精湛的医疗水平，在傍晚的时候Harry已经感觉不到太痛了

这一个下午，有很多的人来看望他，甚至邓布利多也来了，送给他一罐滋滋蜂蜜糖，还为他的英勇给格兰芬多加了十分

Harry被迫要在医疗室里过夜，说实在，他对此并不介意，从到霍格沃茨上学以来，医疗室简直就是他另一个寝室

他甚至有了固定的床位

夜渐渐深了，hermione和Ron也都回去了，Harry爬了一下午，实在不想在爬着睡死过去

他赤裸着上身，后背上还缠着厚厚的纱布，他坐在床上，无聊的去翻看床头朋友们送给他的礼物

无疑就是一些花呀，糖果呀，饼干呀，咦，还有几封情书

Harry好奇的抓起那几封情书，都是一些低年级的学妹们写的，Harry都不大认识，他现在对低年级的学妹们不感兴趣

唯一感兴趣的，却很难得手

Harry脑子里想到了Draco欠揍的笑容，讽刺他时用的夸张语气，还有无聊的恶作剧，却偏偏能把自己气到跳脚

所有人都把他当做魔法界的救世主看待，那些女生说白了只是对他仰慕，因为他是大难不死的男孩，所有人都对他寄托了很大的希望

只有和Draco在一起，他才会有了同龄人的感觉，会被他无聊的恶作剧捉弄，会被他充满毒液的小嘴气到

Harry坐在床上盯着那几封情书，温柔的笑了起来

自己真的爱上那个单纯的混蛋了

突然他被一个小盒子吸引住了目光，那个小盒子的包装很精致，在一堆大红大绿的礼物里显得格格不入

是用银色的绸带包裹着，Harry突然有些期待，他随意把那几封情书扔在桌上，拿过那个小盒子细细把玩

他小心翼翼的打开丝带，发现里面是一盒水果糖，不同口味的糖果被糖纸包裹，塞满了整个盒子

Harry随意挑了一个，剥开糖纸塞进嘴里，小巧的糖果立刻在舌尖化开了酸甜的糖浆，冰冰凉凉的划过齿舌

还有着清新的果香，是青苹果味的呀

Harry享受着一颗水果糖所带来的甜蜜，感受整个心都被酸甜的果浆锁住了

这不是第一次吃这种糖，在他为期三天的时光旅行中，他也在四年后的恋人那里品尝到过

是时光旅行的第二天，德拉科还在床上养伤，为了他前一天多吃甜食而付出代价

哈利逮着无聊的Harry让他去温习功课，德拉科抱着枕头在床上讽刺道

“看不出原来救世主真的爱学习啊”

“闭嘴，德拉科！”

哈利瞪了一眼爱人，随后又对不情不愿的Harry说

“我知道你在想什么，以为自己得到了一个三天假期？我可以明确的告诉你，伏地魔可不管你几岁，也不管你有没有把课本上的魔咒都学完，他只是想杀了你。”

被四年后的自己教训并不是一件很光彩的事情，何况德拉科还抱着个枕头在床上懒洋洋的看戏

哈利强硬的给他搬来了四年级的课本让他自学，还说下午带他进行实战学习

Harry彻底疯了，他才三年级啊啊啊

原本以为只是一场未来的旅行，却成了加量的补习

德拉科爬在床上，裹在睡袍里，两条腿还有一搭没一搭的翘着，愉悦的看着Harry捧着他们的旧课本，苦着脸被哈利推进书房里，心情大好

哈利一回头就看到爱人嘚瑟的小模样，他好笑的坐在床边，撩起恋人的睡袍下摆，帮他揉颜色还有些深的肉臀

“看我小时候痛苦就这么开心吗，小混蛋？”

德拉科咯咯笑着，艰难的翻了个身，头枕上爱人强壮有力的大腿，目视着爱人温柔的目光

“我可不知道你当初对自己那么狠呢”

“我不是对自己狠，而是想改变弥补什么，如果我当初实力够强的话，就不会失去那么多了”

哈利俯下身，虔诚的在恋人光洁的额心烙下一吻

四年级的草药学，占卜学Harry都能看书搞定，但是魔药学，梅林那是什么东西

得到了哈利的允许，Harry站在德拉科专用的魔药室里，捧着四年级的魔药书，对着坩埚一阵为难，他准备先从增智剂开始

“你要先把圣甲虫捣碎，白痴，你不看书的吗？”

Harry给突如其来的声音吓了一跳，他回头就看到德拉科捧着一杯热可可，靠在门框上

“该死的，马尔福，你吓我一跳，还有你屁股不疼了吗？”

“咳咳咳”德拉科很不体面的被呛到了

Harry像是打赢了胜仗，转过身去继续切圣甲虫

德拉科咳了一会，本来想离开这随便那只小巨怪折腾的，但是他还是留了下来，毕竟他还是害怕Harry会炸了他宝贝的魔药室

“天呐，你竟然会蠢到直接把犰狳胆汁直接混在圣甲虫里，把它们分开！波特！”

“你能不能闭上嘴，马尔福，我知道该怎么做”Harry手忙脚乱的把圣甲虫从犰狳胆汁里挑出来

“看来你的确很需要增智剂去挽救你可怜的大脑，波特”  
德拉科嘴里含着什么东西一样，含糊不清道

Harry脑门上已经有汗渗出来了，他一边手上动作，一边抬头瞪德拉科  
“我说了你能不能闭嘴，还有你又在吃什么？又是糖吗？看来你的屁股真的不疼了唔”

德拉科眼疾手快的剥了一颗糖塞进Harry嘴巴里，是蓝莓口味的，还有种清凉的感觉掺和在酸甜的果汁里

“怎么样，好吃吧？我妈妈亲手做的，还放了薄荷，这可是马尔福庄园专有，不许和哈利说！”德拉科得意的扬扬手里小巧的糖罐

那一刻Harry真的嫉妒死四年后的自己，凭什么自己是波特，而四年后的自己就是哈利了呢

那种除去糖果本身的果浆味，还夹着清凉的糖汁划过喉咙的滋味是Harry永远不会忘记的

而此刻这颗青苹果味的糖果与Harry记忆里的味道一拍即合，Harry把玩着没有任何署名的小盒子，却明确的知道它的来历

哦，这个甜蜜又别扭的小混蛋，Harry笑得眼睛都快看不见了

突然走廊里传来了细微的脚步声，现在已经宵禁了，madam pofrey不可能再来了

而且这个脚步实在是太轻了，不仔细听一定听不出来

Harry警觉的把小盒子放回床头，又安静的裹好被子躺下

Harry眯着眼睛装睡，他可是对这位不速之客的身份好奇极了

医疗室里的蜡烛孤单的燃着，照亮一小片范围，深秋的夜晚还是很冷的

而Draco只穿了一件薄薄的睡衣，衬得少年身形更加单薄，他光着脚，鞋子还拿在手里

他被冻的鼻子有些红，偷偷的向医疗室里探了探头，确认Harry已经睡着后，悄悄的闪了进来

由于Draco光着脚，还真的没有弄出太大动静

他站在Harry床边，不停的小声吸着鼻子，Harry眯着眼睛看不清他的表情

Draco赤脚站在冰冷的地板上，就站在Harry床边，没有动作，只是看着床上的人

突然Draco伸出手，想要去挪开Harry的被子，看看他的伤口

手刚碰到被子，就被Harry抓住了

Draco没想到Harry还醒着，他被吓得小小尖叫了一声

Harry拖着人手腕，直接把人拉到床上来了

Draco还没反应过来，他就从冰冷的地板上脱离，而是躺在温暖的被窝里，和赤着上身的救世主四目相对

“这么晚了，你怎么来了？”

Draco看着Harry清醒的目光才意识到自己被耍了，他开始挣脱救世主的怀抱和被窝

“我只是来看看你死了没有！放开我，Potter！”

装作被小混蛋的挣扎拉扯到伤势，Harry皱了皱眉头，又紧紧把人往怀里圈了圈

“呃，你还痛吗？”Draco被Harry夸张的演技吓了一跳，也就老老实实的在人怀里安分下来

早就不痛了，只是重新生长皮肤有点痒

但Harry还是装作娇弱的点了点头

Draco彻底安分了，他乖乖给Harry抱着，几次想开口，在看到Harry痛苦的表情后只好闭嘴

Harry满意的搂进Draco，他发丝上的香味打在Harry脸上，还有一点奶香

就是Draco赤脚站在地板上站了一会，现在在Harry怀里还是打着小寒颤

Harry感觉身怀里的人浑身冰凉，心疼极了

“怎么穿那么少？还不穿鞋？”

“你是不是管的太多了？Potter？我说了这是来看看你死没死”

嘶，这个小混蛋到底会不会好好说话？Harry本来环在Draco腰上的手往下移了移

摸上一片柔软，然后死死掐住一块肉

“嗷，Potter，这太痛了！放开！”

“会不会好好说话了？”

“会了会了，放开放开！”Draco在Harry怀里疼得扭来扭去

Harry做势放开了那一小块臀肉，但是手就没有移开了，在一片浑圆柔软上揉来揉去

原来手感那么好！Harry满足的加大了手上的力气，恨不得把手掌揉进那团肉里

Draco被刚才掐的眼泛泪花，现在Potter的手还在他屁股上使劲的又捏又抓，这太痛了，他不顾暧昧的姿势，直接小声哭了出来

大滴大滴的眼泪从Draco的眼眶里挤了出来，划过白嫩的面颊，打湿了Harry裸露的胸膛

“你为什么这么爱哭呀？Draco？”Harry无奈的叹口气，停止在他屁股上作妖的手，转而安抚的慢慢拍他的背脊

“谁允许你，呜，喊一个尊贵的，呜呜，malfoy的教名的，疤头”

Harry也顾不上丢人了，指望着迟钝自大的malfoy去承认感情，Harry宁愿自己做主动的一方

他在Draco额头上印下一口，宠溺的眨眨眼睛

“我喜欢你，Draco”

Draco僵在那里，仍然保持着蜷缩的姿态，一滴泪珠还挂在他浅色的长睫上，半落不落

他茫然的撞进Harry幽绿的眼睛，他之前还嘲笑过那双眼睛，不是吗，绿的就像被腌过癞蛤蟆一样

而现在Draco觉得他自己就是一只愚蠢的癞蛤蟆，被困在Harry迷人的眼睛里，他可以清晰的看见自己在Harry眼中可笑的倒影

如果他现在神志还稍微清醒一点，就会发现Harry并没有回答他的问题

眼前的天使好像被自己的话砸懵了，Harry小心翼翼的看着Draco的反应，这可是他第一次表白，还是和水火不容了三年的对头

“我们可是死对头”Draco干巴巴的说

“是的，曾经我们是，但是我现在只想当你男朋友，我是认真的！”

Draco卡壳的大脑重新运转了起来，他第一反应就是去拿魔杖，却发现自己没有带

于是他掐着Harry的脖子，恶狠狠的说

“你到底在犯什么神经？Potter，这又是什么阴谋？救世主准备和死对头玩恋爱游戏，这是什么低级的把戏？”

Harry看着刚刚还乖乖待在自己怀里的男孩，现在凶巴巴的掐着脖子质问，原本美好浪漫的表白都被Draco破坏了

Harry极力忍耐着，甚至语气都开始颤抖

“我是认真的，Draco”

“你是不是今天被磕到脑子了？说，这是你们谁的计划，无论是谁，这都蠢爆了！借着和死对头谈恋爱再收集对方的把柄，借此嘲笑对方，呵，真是Potter蠢宝宝能干出的事！”

“我再说一遍，我是认真的”Harry觉得自己的怒气值已经达到了顶峰，他尽力想维持自己温柔的男友形象，不能动手，不能动手，要讲道理

“难不成，你不是Potter？你喝了复方汤剂？你到底是谁？为什么要这么捉弄我？你有什么阴谋？会让你蠢到计算一个聪明的malfoy！”

“啪”Harry清楚的听到什么东西断了，可能是自己的理智吧

去他妈的不能动手！四年后的自己说的没错，只有在小混蛋屁股痛的时候才能听的懂人话

Harry抓住Draco掐在自己脖子上的手腕，费力的把人压在床上

自己应该加大锻炼了，现在要制服和自己身高差不多的Draco有点吃力，Harry觉得自己的伤口都快崩开了

不过万幸的是，Draco光长个子，实在没有力气，他怎么扑腾都挣脱不了从小和达利打架的Harry

Harry一手死死把Draco两个手腕按在他腰上，另一只手褪下Draco的睡裤

Draco的两条腿不停的扑腾，有把床拆了的架势

Harry直接一巴掌劈在光裸的两团肉上

“不许动！”

Draco静默了两秒，随后爆发了更加剧烈的挣扎

他又哭又闹，快要把床蹬翻了

这动静太大了，Harr气的咬牙切齿，他觉得自己真的是受虐狂，喜欢谁不好，非爱上这么一个不听话的小混蛋

他放开Draco，起身迅速在房间里拿着魔杖布置隔音咒

Draco在Harry放开他的同时，就把自己裹在被子里，还团了团身子，连裤子都来不及穿，缩到床脚，只露出一张还不断抽泣的脸蛋和水润泛红的眼睛

他看到Harry风风火火的布置完隔音咒，大步向他跨来，眼睛都气红了，他吓得抓紧了自己身上的被子

但都是没用的，Harry一把掀了那层Draco的保护罩直接把人拽到腿上

一只胳膊牢牢锁上Draco的手腕和腰，一条腿夹住Draco还挂着睡裤的腿，把中间光裸的臀挤的高耸两分

孤独的呈现在Harry的膝盖上，承受着黑发少年的怒火

Draco第一次挨打，还是他的死对头送给他的，黑发少年的巴掌落得又快又急，Draco感觉自己的屁股上火辣辣的痛，还没消化掉上一掌带来的痛楚，下一巴掌又狠狠掴在他痛的麻木的臀肉上

从小受宠爱的小少爷那里受的住，虽然很丢人，但是他还是哭的涕泪涟涟

Harry一句话没说，他只是不停的挥手臂，在Draco欠揍的屁股上发泄怒火

Draco是个孩子，Harry也是，他没有四年后的成熟，所以他打Draco的理由只有一条，Draco惹他生气了

“呜呜不要打了，住手啊Potter”

“呜呜太痛了啊啊不要啊Potter”

“好痛啊啊啊好痛呜呜我受不住了”

此等废话Harry都没有在意，他只是嫌Draco的屁股还不够红，不够肿，不够让这个小混蛋记得教训

“啊啊啊啊Harry不要打了”

Harry的巴掌停下来，他自己的手心也通红一片，他把手掌放到一个更为惨烈的屁股上

“你说什么？”

“呜，不要打了”

“啪！不是这句！”

“啊啊啊，好痛，Harry我好痛”Draco哭软了脑袋，他爬在Harry腿上不停的吸着鼻子

Harry终于满意了，他把腿上的小混蛋抱起来，不顾自己后背上的伤，直接搂着人躺在床上

睡裤直接被扯掉了，光溜溜的屁股现在握在Harry手里

Draco安静的吸着鼻子，一动也不敢动

这才乖吗，Harry凑过去，亲了亲Draco哭湿后泛着红晕的小脸

“现在可以好好听我说话了吗？”

Draco忍辱负重的点了点头，小声地呜咽了一下

“我喜欢你，准确来说，我爱你，我是认真的Draco，虽然这不可思议，

虽然这不可思议，虽然我曾经很讨厌你，不可否认，你很欠揍，但没关系，我会帮你改正的。”说着，还在Draco滚烫的屁股上拍了拍

Draco一抖

“不管怎么说，我们认识三年，你每时每刻都在想着找我麻烦，我奉上了我的怒火，我同时奉上了我的心”

“所以，你能不能接受我，让我成为你的男朋友？”

“可是你打我～这好痛的”

“好吧，如果你和我交往的话，我还是会打你，你太不听话了，我会告诉你不听话的小孩会得到什么礼物”Harry心情好的揉了揉手下的肉团

“不过，你不犯错，乖乖听话，我当然不会打你”

Draco考虑了好久，才软软的开口

“你，你真的不是骗我的吗”

“哦，你的小脑袋里到底想的是什么”Harry真的哭笑不得

Draco吸了吸鼻子，铂金发丝蹭的Harry痒痒的

Harry惊喜的看到Draco通红着脸，一点点的往他怀里蹭，最后把整张脸埋在Harry胸膛里

声音从怀里闷闷的传来

“我愿意，疤头”


	7. 八年级

occ预警，私设有八年级，因为战后学校修建好了，给学生们重新上被战争耽误的课程

阿斯托利亚到底比哈利他们小多少我也不知道

里面私设太多，训诫预警，胡说八道预警

所以，综上，occ预警哦(´-ω-`)

霍格沃茨又开学了

在战后的修建后，霍格沃茨的一切好像都没有改变，这座古老的城堡一如既往的与世隔绝，在死寂中迎来了充满朝气的孩子们

此刻大厅里分院帽正在分院，一群孩子们叽叽喳喳的围着一个破帽子，德拉科有些无趣的用叉子戳盘子里的小羊排，直到他被一个金黄色长发，长相甜美的小女孩吸引了目光

他认识那个女孩，和他一样，也是个纯血家族的孩子，他们两家世代交好，也都是黑魔王的追随者

甚至以前卢修斯还想为她和德拉科订婚，不过德拉科拒绝了，再后来德拉科和哈利在一起了

不过，现在她爸爸应该在阿茨卡班，德拉科耷拉着脑袋想， 又用勺子去戳那块已经惨不忍睹的慕斯，她叫什么来着？

哦，对了，阿斯托亚

阿斯托亚有些纯血家族固有的傲气，她把小脸绷得死死地，等到麦格教授把分院帽放上她的头顶

刚沾上发丝，阿斯托利亚终于有了一些难耐的表情，纤细的眉毛轻皱，就像忍受什么一样

德拉科玩味的勾起嘴角，的确，让一顶破旧不堪，不知道有多少年没有清洗过的帽子接触自己的头发，是一件多么恐怖的事

那简直比给自己一个阿瓦达索命还恐怖，德拉科不禁赞许的多看了阿斯托亚两眼，毕竟她只是皱起了眉毛，如果是德拉科，他会尖叫的晕过去

“斯莱特林！”分院帽的声音还是那么响亮

大厅里一片鸦雀无声

这是今天第一位斯莱特林新生，这届新生里大多被分到赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳，剩下被分到格兰芬多的孩子格外兴奋，格兰芬多的长桌上也一片喜气洋洋，每一个格兰芬多新生都受到了热烈的掌声和欢呼，小狮子们的欢呼声都快把屋顶给掀了

没错，战争过后，格兰芬多是最有权利张扬的

因为他们有哈利波特

战争过后，格兰芬多象征着正义勇敢这句话似乎给人们心中打下深深烙印，同时，他们也默认了斯莱特林的罪无可赦

之前一个新生被分到格兰芬多时，罗恩还满嘴塞着鸡腿，为了表示热烈的欢迎，手里挥着油腻的鸡骨头，食物还没咽下去就发出欢呼声，差点把食物喷到对面哈利的脸上，赫敏直接一巴掌拍上了他的头

德拉科冷笑一下，简直就是一群猴子

相比格兰芬多桌上的热闹，斯莱特林长桌上就显得格外的寂静了

阿斯托利亚像是早就预料到了，艰难的保持她面无表情的面具，微微抬着小脸，倔强的走向安静的斯莱特林长桌

没有掌声，没有欢呼，斯莱特林们个个白着脸坐在桌边，甚至没有交谈

他们已经学会了收敛，是伏地魔教他们的，是他们作为身为食死徒，现在在阿兹卡班的父母教给他们的，也是整个魔法界的偏见教给他们的

教他们怎么夹着尾巴做人

可是德拉科马尔福从来学不会

他扬起了眉毛，靠在椅背上，缓缓的拍起了手，动作优雅又做作，像是欣赏完一场美妙的音乐剧

布雷斯当然知道德拉科想的是什么，他放下了装着南瓜汁的玻璃杯，也坚定的拍起了手

潘西优雅的用手帕擦擦嘴角，加进了这支单薄的队伍

他们不是在为阿斯托利亚鼓掌，而是在捍卫纯血的尊严，那是斯莱特林的骄傲

也有些斯莱特林加入了，稀稀拉拉的掌声在大厅里显得非常突兀

哈利把一切都看在眼里，他木着脸放下了刀叉

阿斯托利亚在德拉科率先鼓掌，就很惊讶了，她当然认识德拉科，马尔福家，原本与自己家是世家好友，但最后自己的父亲进了阿兹卡班，而他父亲却获得了梅林勋章

多么可笑，他还为我鼓掌

少女的一时间不知道该怎么想这个自己原本的未婚夫，她朝他勾起一个僵硬的笑容

德拉科回以一个假笑

这一互动在旁人看来多么暧昧

格兰芬多们震惊了，因为他们看到他们的救世主粗鲁的把餐巾摔在桌上，然后用力的拍起手

不同于斯莱特林的高贵做作，格兰芬多的掌声永远充满了力量，何况哈利现在刻意的用大了力气

所以全校人都看到了救世主竟然在为一个斯莱特林鼓掌

随后跟上的是万事通小姐，在赫敏的瞪视下，罗恩被迫无奈的也鼓起了掌，虽然不太情愿

一些格兰芬多在救世主的带领下也加入了鼓掌队伍

格兰芬多竟然会为斯莱克林鼓掌，这可能是创校之后的首例

麦格教授都感动的湿了眼眶，能活着看到狮蛇两院这么和谐相处的场面是真的很不易

教师席上的斯内普冷笑了一声

而阿斯托利亚这个一年级的斯莱特林，享受到了这种殊荣

德拉科的表情就像吞下了一只苍蝇，他看到阿斯托利亚的目光一下子就粘到了哈利身上，不同于面对自己的假笑，她现在对着哈利捂着嘴，激动的都快哭了

看来是自己看走了眼，这个女生身上一点都没有斯莱特林矜持的品质，德拉科冷哼一声，又去戳那块已经看不出原貌的慕斯

万恶的救世主，万恶的圣人波特，这么爱表现吗

突然一只纸鹤扑棱着翅膀，停落到铂金男孩的面前，德拉科面色不佳的拿起它

纸鹤又扑棱了一下翅膀，缓缓展开了身体，露出了救世主豪放的字体

“德拉科，把你藏在扎比尼盘里的胡萝卜和青豆吃掉”

这下德拉科脸色更差了，布雷斯看到了也凑了过来

“德拉科，你怎么了？”

德拉科狠狠瞪他一眼，斯莱特林的巧克力王子无辜的摸摸脸

“没事，赶紧把你盘里的青豆和胡萝卜吃掉”

说完，不顾哈利阴沉的目光，一个烈焰熊熊就把纸鹤烧成灰烬

“啊啊，德拉科，不要在这里烧东西，这里不通风！燃烧的灰烬对皮肤不好”潘西尖叫的躲得远了点，口红差点戳到脸上

德拉科转身朝哈利比了个中指，做了一个口型

“XXXXyou，Potter！”

哈利回以一个温柔的微笑，心里却想把他的男友摁在腿上揍一顿

德拉科挑衅的冲着哈利挑挑眉毛，又开心的多吃了块布丁

开学第一天是多么美好

然而接下来就不太好过了，NEWT压的为数不多的八年级生喘不过气，赫敏几乎想睡在图书馆里，罗恩都被她弄的紧张兮兮的

面对NEWT，哈利和罗恩抱以相同的看法，能过就行

毕竟想在NEWT里取到优异成绩的只有赫敏等少数学生，其中还有一个人

德拉科马尔福

德拉科想以后在圣芒戈去做一个医疗师，所以他必须要在考NEWT之前另外考到医疗证，那可是一件不太容易的事情

卢修斯为此和他吵了一场架，这是他第一次那么明确的和爸爸吵架，这可和多吃一颗糖没什么关系，他是真的不想继承马尔福的产业

比起做一个圆滑的商人，他更喜欢做一个忙碌的医疗师

哈利和纳西莎表示支持德拉科的意愿，卢修斯孤立无援，只好气的沉默

德拉科赢得了和父亲的口角，晚上却内疚的在哈利怀里哭了一场，这可是他第一次违背爸爸呢

哈利心疼的当场想去和卢修斯打一架

后来是许诺了一大包蜂蜜公爵的果汁软糖才止住了哭包德拉科

每一回想到这，哈利都要挠挠自己毫无章法的头发，嘶，狡猾的斯莱特林

为了自己的医疗师梦想，德拉科特别的努力，他连出口讽刺韦斯莱的时间都没有了，甚至连吃饭都不去大厅，而是啃哈利给他带来的三明治

赫敏也不甘示弱，她坐在德拉科对面，咽下一口罗恩给她送来的面包，又喝了一口南瓜汁

德拉科忙着翻阅面前又厚又旧的《救疗魔药全集》，又咽下哈利送到他嘴边的一勺土豆泥，却对下一勺的西兰花瘪瘪嘴

哈利连哄带吓，德拉科终于含住了勺子

哈利现在基本上成为了德拉科马尔福的私人小精灵

救世主在战前和黑魔王斗智斗勇，在战争中拯救了整个魔法界，在战后却在图书馆里给男友喂饭

饭可以在图书馆吃，但是睡觉必须乖乖待在床上

德拉科不止一次想要建议哈利给他在图书馆为他搭一张床，然后借他隐身衣当被子，然后话没说完就被哈利瞪到不敢出声

哈利现在直接入住了斯莱特林寝室，每天晚上都可以抱着又香又软的铂金王子入睡

至于布雷斯，谁知道他今晚会在哪个姑娘的被窝里呢

考医疗证的时间就是开学后的一个月，这一个月以来德拉科都没有好好休息过，天天泡在图书馆里，要不然就在坩埚里熬煮魔药，要不然就在斯内普那里补课

哈利快要心疼死了，他觉得自己的小男友现在缺少的不是知识，而是休息，他现在瘦的一阵风都能把人刮走

但是德拉科不这么认为，这是他从爸爸那里争取到的证明自己的最好机会，从小到大他都按照卢修斯的要求去做，他最怕的就是卢修斯的失望

为了自己的爱好和梦想，他不能辜负这次机会

在考医疗证的前几天晚上，哈利抓住了泡在图书馆里的德拉科，强行带回寝室塞进被子里

“德拉科，你现在应该好好睡一觉，相信我宝贝，你一定可以考过的”

“放开我，哈利，我还有一个草药学的知识点没有找到，它一定会被考到的！”

德拉科手忙脚乱的想要脱离被子和男友强壮的臂弯

“德拉科，该死的忘掉那个知识点，它就算被考到你也可以通过考试的，都快十二点了，已经很晚了，你想被抓到关禁闭吗？不要闹了，乖乖睡觉”

“哈，救世主也怕被关禁闭吗，我以为你不记得那些校纪校规了呢”

这话说的哈利脸有些红，好吧，经常夜游的确是他干的事，他有些恼羞成怒的把德拉科卷进被子里，并且死死把胳膊圈住

“闭嘴，德拉科，你可不可以不要这么欠揍”

“被人说中了就不敢承认了吗，波特，放开我，你要压死我了！我还没有洗澡！怎么可以睡觉，还有你也没有洗澡，给我滚下去！”

哈利把德拉科从被子里释放出来，在人屁股上拍了一巴掌，抓住了德拉科想给他一拳的手，又是一巴掌拍在他屁股上，把德拉科打的往前冲了一步

“快点去！”

“我恨你，波特！”

“我知道，快点去洗澡”

“哼”

哈利眼睁睁的看着德拉科进了浴室，大概过了半个小时，德拉科头发上还挂着水珠的跑了出来，哈利拿毛巾准备给他擦头发，却被他推开了

“快点去洗，哈利，我要睡了”德拉科钻进了被子，就留一个铂金色的脑袋冲着哈利喊

难得小少爷这么配合，哈利挑了挑眉毛，也进了浴室

他进去的时候，小少爷还在被窝里老老实实的躺着，出来的时候，被窝却空了

哈利气的咬了咬牙，打开了活点地图，果然，德拉科的名字此刻在图书馆上方浮现

而且德拉科还偷走了隐形衣

德拉科披着隐形衣，打着荧光闪烁，正在找那本《草药学知识集》，他知道哈利随时就会找来了，所以他的动作要快一点

而哈利那边就不太顺利了，没有了隐形衣，只靠活点地图躲避费尔奇还可以，但是罗丽丝夫人就有点难对付了

哈利花费了很长时间避过他们，一路上艰难的赶到图书馆，鼻翼上甚至微微出汗了

德拉科终于找到了那本书，刚翻到那一页，还没有瞄上一眼，就看到哈利黑着脸进了图书馆

荧光闪烁赶紧熄掉，德拉科裹进了隐形衣靠书架站好，一口气都不敢出

初秋的天气还有点凉，德拉科只穿了一件薄薄的睡衣，刚才热火朝天的翻找书籍还没有觉得，现在安静下来却感觉有点冷

哈利警惕的举着魔杖施着荧光闪烁，低声朝着寂静的空气喊：

“德拉科，快出来，我知道你在这里”

这不是废话吗，我知道你手上拿着活点地图，德拉科在黑暗中翻了一个白眼

哈利越来越靠近自己了，德拉科一动不敢动，却冷的打了个寒颤

早知道早点施个保温咒了

“啊啾！”德拉科被一个喷嚏打的晕头转向

等回过神，就看的哈利站在他面前，面无表情的看着他

德拉科吸吸鼻子，努力挤出一个假笑

“可以等等吗，就一下，我就看最后一眼”

德拉科讨好的在哈利脸上啄了一口，在哈利脸色不好的默认下，终于把那个草药学的知识点看完了

哈利抱着胳膊靠在书架上，看着小男友一边打着哆嗦一边看完了书，叹了口气

哈利把自己外套脱下来把人罩住，又撑起隐形衣，把人带回了寝室

寝室里炉火烧的让德拉科有些暖意，不过没有等到他喘口气，他就看到哈利坐在床边并向他拍拍大腿

“过来吧”

德拉科僵在原地，脑子里此刻闪过万千思绪，都是他的逃跑计划

“我警告你，德拉科，你现在乖乖过来我只把你欠揍的屁股打肿，如果你敢跑，我就把你拖到公共休息室里，用魔杖告诉你不听话的小孩是什么下场”

德拉科又打了寒颤，他当然记得魔杖亲吻上屁股是什么滋味，他挨过一次，就再也不敢挨第二次了

于是哈利看到德拉科一点点的往他这里移动，一边移动一边在眼睛里酝酿着眼泪

梅林啊，他又要哭！

哈利起身直接把德拉科拖到腿上，裤子还没脱，就看到德拉科直接在他腿上嚎开了

“哈利，我知道错了，真的知道错了，可不可以不打？”

哈利好笑又好气的把男友的睡裤褪到膝盖，露出白嫩的大腿和臀部，直接在他屁股上摔了一个巴掌，再把他的睡衣往上撩了撩

“没的商量，你偷我的隐形衣的时候怎么不和我商量商量？”

一串巴掌毫不留情的打在德拉科的屁股上，哈利眼睁睁着看着他男友娇嫩的不像话的屁股夸张的红起一片，巴掌印完完整整的印在一片粉红里

“哇啊啊啊不要打，不要的，我错了，真的错了唔”

哈利一边惊讶于男朋友的皮肤实在嫩的可怕，一边狠狠掴着手底下欠揍的圆球

德拉科无助的蹬着腿，嘴里哇哇叫着，一点都没有了平时贵族的优雅和风度，他就像一个顽皮的小孩一样，因为犯错被扒了裤子光着屁股挨揍

还丢脸的把眼泪哭到嘴里

“我是讲信用的，我答应你今晚把你的屁股打肿就一定会做到，你这个不讲信用的小混蛋，你答应我要好好睡觉，你做到了吗？”

“啪啪啪……”

德拉科觉得他的男朋友真的是个暴力狂，怎么会有这么大的力气，他感觉屁股快要烧起来了，又烫又疼

“呜呜你也可以不讲信用呀，啊！”“啪！”

“你说什么？德拉科？啪啪……”一串连续的巴掌打的德拉科都快哭不出来了

“啊啊啊啊啊啊没什么，没什么，住手啊啊啊”

德拉科感觉自己的屁股要被扇飞了，虽然没有德拉科想的那么严重，但是他的屁股此刻的确很凄惨

两个圆润的肉球在哈利的手掌下不断升温添色，伴着某个罪有应得的混蛋的惨叫声，已经大红的臀肉在手掌的拍击下不断的弹抖，变形，然后迎接下一记巴掌

德拉科的手本来在空中不断挥动，还屡次想绕道到后面为屁股挡灾，却被哈利抓住摁在了腰上

德拉科太瘦了，只有屁股还有一点肉，瘦弱的脊背因为哭泣颤抖，铂金的脑袋因为哭喊在空中不断的扬起，又无力的坠下

“呜呜哈利，我错了，不打好不好呜呜”

“啊啊啊好痛，我错了，我下次再也不敢了”

“痛啊啊啊呜呜呜，哈利，哈利啊！”

哈利的右手不断的扇动，从高空举起，又卷着风落下，打的德拉科惨叫连连

这场惩罚持续不到十分钟，而德拉科却收获了一个红彤彤的肿臀，和哭花的脸蛋

哈利只是帮他揉揉又把人塞进被窝

“马尔福小朋友，因为不乖乖睡觉挨揍，现在红肿着屁股，你可以乖乖睡了吗”

“唔，可以了”德拉科被哈利说的羞红了脸，生气的在男友耳垂上咬了一口

“哇奥痛，德拉科，你这是什么习惯？”

德拉科得意的哼了哼，小心翼翼的去揉揉自己的红屁股

被子磨的屁股还有些痒痒的痛，于是德拉科就趴在男朋友的怀里哼唧，又不给上药！

不过这顿打的影响就是终于能控制着德拉科在考试前几天乖乖待在床上了，除非他想把肿胀的屁股压在图书馆的实木凳子上

occ疯狂预警

如果你看到了任何不符合逻辑或者常理的地方，那就是我随便胡扯的

请原谅本文盲和幼儿园文笔

就是一些八年级的碎碎念

八年级的生活是那么的惬意美好！

一早睁开眼睛就看到恋人可爱的睡颜，这是一件多么令人愉悦的事情

哈利怀里圈着爱人，眼光细细描摹他精致的五官，浅色的睫毛此刻像两只安静的蝴蝶停落在德拉科白皙的皮肤上，却让人联想到平时上下翻飞的活力，噢，还有那双干净到会替主人开口的眼睛

德拉科静静躺在哈利怀里，贵族的修养让他的睡姿都完美到无可挑剔，乖巧的在哈利怀里微微缩着，微热的鼻息软软的暖热了爱人一小片胸膛。

他睡着了就是一个天使！哈利再次埋怨梅林的不公，怎么会有人得到如此纯洁俊美的皮囊。柔软的铂金发丝已经有点养长的趋势，散在哈利的臂弯里，哈利已经感受不到它们的存在了

德拉科小混蛋把他男朋友的胳膊当做枕头睡了一夜。

虽然很想把胳膊抽出来，但是德拉科微皱的眉头让哈利打消了念头

让天使不开心可是一种罪过呀

于是在周六的上午，救世主没有保持他从小维持的作息，而是抱着男朋友在斯莱特林寝室赖床

德拉科的小嘴因为酣睡微微张开，粉嫩的小舌毫无防备的泛着水光

哈利盯了一会，鬼使神差的合上那张平时让他恨死了的小嘴

两秒过后，哈利退了回来，仔细回味了一下，惊讶的发现自己的舌尖还缠着一点奶香

每天晚上喝牛奶是德拉科的习惯

马尔福真的是一种可爱的生物

哈利砸吧砸吧嘴，有些惊喜的看着爱人，求证一般又吻了上去

霸道的舌尖肆意的在德拉科温软的口腔里游走了一番，冲进了不堪一击的牙关，惊扰了沉睡的小舌，哈利终于品尝到了浓郁的奶香和一点甜意

这个甜蜜的小混蛋，是不是在舌头底下藏水果糖了？

哈利的深绿的眼睛更加浓郁，他的舌头在爱人的嘴巴里扫荡，贪念一处的温暖不愿离去

德拉科本来梦到自己在天上打魁地奇，没有哈利波特的阻挠，金探子格外容易到手，就当他快要够到金探子的时候，游走球就撞击到他的扫把。

但是德拉科没有掉到坚硬的地面，而是落进一片湖水里，他手舞足蹈的想爬出水面，可惜不得如愿，快要窒息了……

德拉科终于睁开了那双银灰色的眼睛，入目的就是救世主放大的面容

他猛地把身上的人推开，看到被推开的人意犹未尽的有舌头舔舔嘴唇

德拉科快气死了，差一点就要抓到金探子了，又是哈利波特，破坏了自己的魁地奇之梦！

“哈利波特！你是想谋杀自己在睡梦中可怜的男友吗？！！”

哈利接下迎面朝自己飞来的枕头，又接下男友怒极补上来的拳头，他没心肺的咧嘴笑笑，顺着一扯，又把气鼓鼓的男友圈在怀里

德拉科仍旧在发火，他不顾暧昧的姿势，拧着眉毛冲哈利嘲讽，一言一语得斯内普真传

“在早晨用没有洗漱过的嘴来亲吻高贵的马尔福，这就是波特家的礼仪？詹姆斯波特会为你的教养感动到复活的！”

“嘿，我爸爸才不会注意这些呢，德拉科”

“闭嘴！如果你没有在睡梦中闷死自己的男友，那么很好，你现在准备气死他吗，波特？”

“太好了，那么明天预言家日报上就会刊登‘救世主杀死自己曾为食死徒的男友’，梅林！还用这么愚蠢的方式，救世主是终于要清理门户了吗？”

“呃，德拉科，早晨可不可以不用这么大火气，再说我吻你的时候你不会用鼻子换气吗？”

德拉科更加恼怒了，是的他的确不会，但是马尔福永远意识到自己的过错

“明明是你的吻技太差，是谁敢让你质疑一个马尔福的吻技？马尔福都是完美的！！！”

德拉科脸上气出淡淡的红晕，直接扑上去在自己男朋友嘴巴上啃了一大口

像是证明自己的吻技一样，他啃的格外认真

哈利有些懵，他从来不知道原来咬人在德拉科那里就算是吻，用牙齿咬住爱人的舌头，这他妈叫吻？！！

手绕到德拉科后面，在挺翘之处拧了一把，德拉科吃痛的退了回去

哈利眼睛里都痛出泪花了，他感觉舌头都麻木了，可能上面还有齿印

看到哈利咧着嘴不断吸气的模样，德拉科则得意洋洋，看他吻技多棒，让救世主都招架不住

突然有一种整个魔法界都匍匐在自己脚下的感觉，德拉科的鼻子都快翘到天上去了，自己不愧是一个马尔福

“怎么样？现在不敢质疑马尔福的吻技了吧，我和你说过了，马尔福一切都是完美的”

哈利狼狈的张着嘴，瞪着男友嘚瑟的样子，气的想笑，可惜舌头太痛，于是他露出一个滑稽的模样，把德拉科逗的哈哈大笑，笑得幸灾乐祸

于是下一秒，他就被爱人摁在床上，裤子不翼而飞

他光裸的两条腿蹬来蹬去，男友的巴掌不断吻上他的裸臀，像是证明自己的吻技一样，巴掌挥的格外用力

不一会，德拉科的屁股上就一片薄粉，还有清晰可见的巴掌印火辣的印在上面

“明明是我的吻技更好，没想到救世主竟然输了不敢承认，还打人啊啊啊你这个粗鲁的暴力狂！”

哈利的舌头还不太利索，讲话有点含糊不清

“没错，我的吻技的确很差。”

又是一记巴掌打在那个欠揍的屁股上

又是一个愉快的早晨！

罗恩吃着麦片粥，还要分神往忙碌的嘴里塞南瓜派，看到自己黑发好友搂着一个铂金男孩入了大厅，他不屑的咧了咧嘴

不管多久，自己看到马尔福还是很不爽

赫敏正在和金妮聊麻瓜的化妆品，眼神一转，从吵闹的大厅里也发现了好友和他别扭的恋人，抬手招呼

“嗨，哈利，这里！”

哈利也看到赫敏，抬手向他挥了挥，拦住了正想往斯莱特林长桌上移动的男友

“嘶，你干嘛，哈利”

德拉科的屁股还有点痛，眼里还有点水光，现在转身瞪着他笑得一脸无辜的男友

“德拉科，你愿意和我一起吃早餐吗？今天可是中秋节呢！”

“什么？”德拉科不耐烦的看着男友，他听不懂男友后边句话

“就是东方的一个节日，是秋张告诉我的，在这一天里一家人要在一起，做所有事情”哈利挠了挠头，按照记忆解释一边，实际上他也不知道这个节日是干什么的，但是他觉得和德拉科做所有事情是很酷的主意

“噢，秋张？初恋女友嘛，可以理解，你确定她不是想和你度过这么一个烂漫的节日？”德拉科转身欲走，又给救世主拉了回来。

他的男友讨好的在巫师袍下给他微痛的屁股揉了一把，露出了温柔的笑容，在德拉科眼里格外扎眼

“拜托了，德拉科，和我一起吃饭好不好？”

德拉科有些脸红的挣脱男友的怀抱，不自然的理了理袍子，私下打量刚才那一幕有没有人看到

早晨大厅里热热闹闹的，没有人会注意到他们，正好一批猫头鹰飞了进来，大家都在热火朝天的拆着包裹

最后德拉科还是别别扭扭的坐在了格兰芬多的长桌上，心里暗暗嘀咕，为什么不是他们坐到斯莱特林的长桌上

罗恩的表情有些古怪，他的胃口从看到好友带着男友坐到他对面开始，就极速缩小

赫敏到无所谓，她大方的朝哈利他们打了个招呼

“早上好，哈利，马尔福”

德拉科矜持的点了点头，不安的拧了拧身子，减轻凳子给屁股带来的力

一些格兰芬多好奇的朝他们打量，但都被赫敏瞪了回去

救世主和斯莱特林男友的恋情实在是太奇幻了，无论多长时间都令人无法消化

比如罗恩，他感觉自己的胃有点痛，这是德拉科第一次来到格兰芬多长桌上吃饭，也是韦斯莱和马尔福第一次在一张桌子上吃饭

德拉科有着良好的餐桌礼仪，他对待自己的食物也像对待魔药一样精细，相比之下，罗恩手里抓着南瓜派就像一只巨怪

原来南瓜派是用刀叉吃的啊

哈利在替男友往面包上抹果酱，注意到好友表情古怪的看着一块南瓜派，有些不解

“怎么了，罗恩，今天胃口不好吗？”

罗恩看到好友真挚的眼神摇了摇头，但是手里的派放下了，而是拿着勺子去喝碗里的麦片粥

女孩的心思永远是缜密一些的，赫敏和金妮当然明白是怎么了，相互对视一笑，又去聊哪一款面膜适合自己的皮肤

德拉科本来也有点拘谨，一方面他也不敢相信自己会来到狮子的领地吃饭，另一方面是因为难受的屁股

但是看到罗恩一副吃鼻涕虫的样子，德拉科感觉到心情愉悦极了，好像屁股也不痛了，还听话的吃掉了哈利递过来的沙拉

哈利有些惊奇的挑高了眉毛，喂给男朋友一杯苹果汁后，终于递过去一块布丁

德拉科心情很好的拿着小勺一口一口的挖着布丁，吃的罗恩胃又疼了两分

哈利喝了一口南瓜汁，看到自己的小男友被赫敏她们的内容有些吸引，却碍着马尔福的面子不去加入，眼睛不停往赫敏那边瞟

这副样子也太可爱了

于是哈利放下杯子，轻轻咳了咳吸引了几个人的注意

“那个，赫敏，你们在聊什么呀？”

赫敏意识到自己好像忽略了自己的男友和好友，有些歉意的笑笑

“我和金妮在聊麻瓜的化妆品和护肤品，你知道吗，我最近用的一种润肤品，比荣光焕发效果好多了！”

好吧，的确是我不感兴趣的话题。哈利和罗恩识时务的闭上了嘴

但是碍于男朋友的立场，罗恩还是淡淡加上了一句

“真的，我发现你最近皮肤又好了不少，赫敏”

哈利瞪了一眼罗恩，他什么时候背着自己偷偷学会这招了？

赫敏听到这话，笑得更开心了，期待的眼光投向哈利

哈利硬着头皮：“没错，我也发现你最近变的漂亮了，呃，我是说你原先也很漂亮！”

说完哈利尴尬的喝下一大口南瓜汁，赫敏自然不会在意男友和好友违心的赞美，她高兴的全部收下

德拉科瞪了一眼哈利，哈利心虚的摸了摸鼻子尴尬的想去摸已经不存在的眼镜

他忘了自己的男朋友还在场，而自己却夸另一个女生漂亮，哈利一瞬间想去学家养小精灵撞墙

金妮哀怨的摸了摸自己的脸，自己明明也用了那款护肤品，为什么没人夸赞她

比容光焕发还棒的东西？德拉科更加好奇了，他捧着自己的布丁，伸长了耳朵

“赫敏，最近麻瓜界新出的男士面膜，很适合你送给罗恩，你知道的他的皮肤有些干”

“男士面膜”传到德拉科耳朵里，他彻底放下了贵族的高贵，去和一个麻瓜种和纯血背叛者去聊一款麻瓜用品

赫敏和金妮没有想到那个高高在上的纯血贵族，会对麻瓜的东西感兴趣，但是赫敏接受了德拉科的加入，努力忽视了德拉科语气里别扭

金妮有些尴尬的坐在一边，她可是和德拉科是情敌关系呢，虽然是她单方面暗恋救世主。德拉科不管她，因为赫敏正在热情的介绍麻瓜的事物

在赫敏的介绍下，德拉科明白了麻瓜的用品的获取渠道。赫敏是从麻瓜的一个叫“网络”的东西订购的，东西会寄到麻瓜界和巫师界的物流交转站，再用巫师界的猫头鹰送到霍格沃茨

赫敏还给他科普了在没有魔法加持下，麻瓜是怎么保护自己的仪态和容颜的，甚至保养好的四五十岁的妇人看起来像十七八岁的少女也有可能。就算不可能，也能画出少女的妆容

哈利听到赫敏把麻瓜界的化妆品夸的天花乱坠，实在有些好笑，但是看到德拉科眼里越来越明亮的光，他还是识相的闭上嘴，没有一个会在天使面前揭露不怎么好看的真相的

最后德拉科被拐到赫敏的寝室里，用笔记本网购了一大堆东西，当然，哈利付的钱。

中秋节快乐呀各位

occ预警spank预警哦

八年级的生活是多么清闲！

德拉科在赫敏的劝导下打开了新世界的大门

他心情格外的好，在买了一大堆华而不实的东西后，感觉韦斯莱都格外顺眼

哈利在损失一大堆银行卡里的数字后，也很开心，因为他的男朋友的心情很好

这意味着，也许晚上……

哈利心里快要美出泡了，感谢秋张告诉了他那个东方的节日，让他有借口一天都泡在德拉科身边

要是往常，德拉科肯定会不耐烦的甩开他

但是今天德拉科没有，他默许了哈利在走廊里牵他的手，默许了哈利在没人的时候偷偷吻上他的唇，默许了哈利跟在他屁股后面，跟了一整天

这是因为德拉科终于意识到自己男朋友与小精灵不同的地方，除了暖床之外，哈利就是一个移动的古灵阁呀

在战后，哈利继承了波特和布莱克两家的家产，成为了英国最年轻的首富，他在富豪榜上的名字甚至在卢修斯之上

这让卢修斯不爽了好几天

和英国的古灵阁谈恋爱的滋味简直太棒了，马尔福永远能得到他们想要的

两个心怀鬼胎的人腻在一起腻了一天，罗恩看的实在牙酸

而赫敏则疯狂的嫉妒了一天，她是真的看到哈利对德拉科的宠溺程度了

还有互联网上什么都能买了吗？哈利给德拉科买了一套房！

德拉科原以为那只是一个精致的玩具，他对旁边的麻瓜价格没有概念，但是哈利从小生活在麻瓜界，他不可能看不清那个吓人的价格

但是她没头脑的黑发好友眼皮都没眨，敲了几下键盘，买下了那栋海景别墅

然后抬头遗憾的告诉满脸期待的男友，这个可能不能用猫头鹰送来了

赫敏对这个操作看的目瞪口呆

德拉科的好心情维持到了晚上，终于到了晚上全部消耗了

他去了趟洗手间，摆脱了一会粘在身后的救世主，等到他再次回到大厅时，就看到秋张坐在哈利旁边有说有笑，她坐在自己刚刚坐过的位置上

明明之前还在我的身旁蹦来蹦去像只粘人的苍蝇，现在又勾上了难忘的初恋情人，救世主的魅力可真大！

秋张不知道说了什么，引得哈利有些不好意思的挠了挠头发

秋张揶揄的眨了眨眼睛，看到了面色不佳的德拉科

德拉科阴着脸快步走了过去，秋张看到他来了，便起身给他让座，告别前还朝哈利笑了笑，无视了德拉科冷漠的表情

哈利也礼貌的朝她笑了一下，德拉科只想把自己的意面盖在救世主那张蠢脸上

晚餐两个人一句话没有再说，哈利有些奇怪，他真的摸不清自己男友的脾气

连赫敏都意识到了德拉科莫名其妙的坏脾气

德拉科简单的吃了两口，就起身准备离开

却被哈利抓住了手腕

“德拉科，你吃的太少了”

德拉科不耐烦的准备甩开哈利的爪子，却被抓的更紧

“你什么毛病，波特？我吃饱了”

德拉科气恼的挣脱着男友的手臂，不耐的大声冲哈利嚷嚷

“我再说一遍，放开，波特！”

大厅里已经有些目光被他们吸引过来了，哈利面对德拉科突如其来的脾气，表现的十分包容

“有什么事情待会再说，先把晚饭吃掉好吗，不吃晚饭你待会会头晕的，德拉科”

“去你的晚饭，该死的放开我，你这个巨怪原来听不懂人话吗？”

大厅里一片安静，所有人都在观看这一场闹剧

哈利尽力克制自己的怒气

“乖乖先吃饭好吗？其他的待会再说”

“****波特”

哈利深刻意识到自己的错误了，他歉意的看向赫敏他们，赫敏朝他点了点头，然后起身把德拉科圈在怀里，直接带离大厅

德拉科在哈利怀里挣扎不断，哈利借助身高和体型优势直接把他拖走

德拉科在哈利怀里叫骂不断，又挠又咬的，哈利终于受不了他了，直接把人扛在肩上，碍于旁边墙壁上的看戏的相框，他是真的很想揍德拉科

于是在空荡的地方，哈利直接用魔杖狠狠的在德拉科屁股上甩了两下

德拉科安静了，他委屈的吸吸鼻子，像一只大的布偶娃娃一样被哈利扛在肩头

哈利没有把德拉科带回寝室，把人带到了天文塔楼之上，那是邓布利多被斯内普杀死的地方

这是一个承载着哈利和德拉科最痛苦记忆的地方

哈利把德拉科放了下来，德拉科已经委屈的眼睛泛红了，他打量着周边的环境和面前皱着眉看着他的救世主，突生一丝怯意

哈利脱掉外面的巫师袍，露出里面的衬衫和牛仔裤，他解开衬衫的袖口，把袖子往上挽了挽，拎着魔杖靠在墙上，抱着手臂看着眼前还委屈着的男友

“既然不想吃饭，那我就直接谈谈吧”

德拉科吸了吸鼻子，加油啊，德拉科，明明占理的是你，而不是混蛋波特

不要怂啊啊啊

“我们……能不能换个地方再说？”

“这有什么关系吗”

哈利靠在墙上，装作无意的挥了挥魔杖，细长的魔杖在空气里破开声音，发出尖锐的风声

德拉科给着动静快要吓哭了，他后退了一小步

“你，你不能打我，明明是你的错……”

“我的错？那你说吧，我怎么错了，我改”哈利又在那里玩着魔杖，语气还是那么温柔无辜

“你，你干嘛一整天都跟着我……这很烦”德拉科的语气颤颤抖抖的

“唔，我想那是因为我爱你，我是你的男朋友不是吗？”

“我是，我是说，你既然是我的男朋友，那那你为什么还和秋张，你的初恋女友那么亲密！”德拉科的声音里终于有些底气了，他给哈利的魔杖吓得腿有点软，天知道那个东西实在太可恶了

哈利总算知道德拉科发脾气的原因了，就是他和秋张说了两句话？

于是这就是德拉科发脾气，不吃饭，胡闹的原因？

哈利抱着手臂看向空中皎洁的圆月，秋张说的没错，今天的月亮的确很圆，和爱人在一起赏月的确是一件浪漫的事

如果自己的男朋友不是那么幼稚胡闹的话……

“德拉科，我认识到自己的错误了，因此我要向你真挚的道歉”

德拉科欣慰的抬起头，却看到他的爱人没有一脸歉意的说着悔过的话，一步步朝他走近

德拉科害怕的慢慢后退

“我最大的错，就是一味地纵容你”

“她坐在我的位置上和你谈笑风生！”德拉科一边后退，一边绝望的看到自己离天文塔的边缘越来越近

“我最大的错，就是期望你能乖乖听话，在我不实施家庭教育的情况下”哈利仍然步步逼近，眼神冰冷

“你作为我的男朋友，却向初恋女友笑得那么开心！！”德拉科慌乱的找着可笑的理由，他离边缘就只剩几步的距离了，他快掉下去了，要不然实在不行用漂浮咒？

“我向你道歉，德拉科，我竟然没有用板子满足你欠揍的屁股”哈利沉着脸停住了脚步，德拉科再退一步就要掉下天文塔了

德拉科悄悄回头估计了一下天文塔的高度，他对自己的漂浮咒还是很有底气的

哈利朝空气里甩甩自己那根冬青木魔杖，冬青木的材质是多么的柔韧，完美的适合一场家庭教育

“现在，亲爱的，让我弥补这一切”哈利用魔杖指了指德拉科，又指了指刚才靠的墙壁

“自己过来，把裤子脱掉，手撑到墙上”语气生硬，不容反驳

德拉科有了退路，他惨白着脸退上天文塔的边缘，在初秋的夜风里摇摇欲晃

哈利的眼里终于有了惧意

“德拉科，听话，不要动，慢慢的走过来”哈利大步跨向德拉科，

德拉科狡猾的朝哈利眨眨眼

“做梦去吧，哈利波特！”

于是一跃而下，哈利一个健步上去只是抓住了他的衣角

哈利的心脏差点骤停！

怎么会这样？德拉科欲哭无泪的飘在空中

该说他的漂浮咒太优秀了吗？

德拉科在跳下天文塔的瞬间给自己补了漂浮咒

而漂浮咒的特点就是原地漂浮的空中，比原先的位置还抬高了一点

于是哈利就白着脸看到男友先是往下坠落，然后慢慢的浮了上来，甚至浮到了自己头顶的位置

德拉科保持着自己的下落姿势浮在空中，准确来说他的下落姿势就是头朝下爬在空中，于是他俯视着救世主脸上精彩的色彩变化

哈利铁青着脸把德拉科从塔外拽了回来，给他补上一个咒立停

德拉科从大概在哈利头顶的位置跌落，吓得他连忙捂住脸

没有落到冰冷的地面上，而是一个温暖的怀抱

随后哈利就把他放开了，甚至后退了几步

在天文塔上开始布隔音咒，在确保不会有人上来后，哈利慢条斯理的开始卷高袖子，看着腿软到站不住的德拉科

“还有什么花招，一块用出来吧”那根冬青木的魔杖再次划破了空气，那声音在德拉科耳里格外刺耳

“如果没有的话，自己把裤子脱掉，把袍子撩起来，手撑在墙上，不要让我动手”

德拉科难以置信的抬头看着爱人，银灰色的眼睛里泛着水光

他平时挨揍最多就是爬在哈利腿上挨巴掌，极少情况哈利才会拿板子和发刷，魔杖只挨过一次，不过今天可能要挨第二次了……

但是撑在冰冷的墙上，和爬在男友强壮的大腿上，德拉科还是选择后者

“哈利，不要这样，求你了，不要墙壁，不要魔杖好不好，求你了”

哈利还在气头上，他脑子里还回想着德拉科刚才的纵身一跳，根本不理会男友夹着哭音的哀求

“快点去，不要逼我帮你”

德拉科在哈利冰冷的目光下哭出声，可怜兮兮的脱下自己的皮鞋袜子，

哈利一挥手，冰冷的地面上铺上一层厚厚的地毯

德拉科哆嗦着手拽下外裤后，就没有了动作

哈利皱着眉头，好心提醒

“内裤！”

“哈利，可不可以……”

“不可以，屁股打烂和先把内裤打烂在把屁股打烂，你选一个”

德拉科彻底受不了了，他被吓得直接哭出来了

“呜呜呜你就是想打死我，我不要当你男朋友了”

哈利气的拖起耍赖的男友，粗鲁的按在墙上，直接拿着魔杖就往被白色内裤的小臀上招呼

“你刚才跳楼的时候，我以为你不怕死呢，什么时候脱内裤什么时候惩罚开始！”

魔杖密密麻麻的盖下来，德拉科嚎啕大哭，如果不是哈利按着，可能就滑倒地上去了

“啊啊我脱，我脱呜呜不要打”

哈利放开他，德拉科哭的眼泪鼻涕混在脸上，他撅着屁股把内裤脱下，屁股上一片红肿的愣子

哈利看着捂着屁股站在他面前的小男友，又气又头疼，他拿着手帕，刚一靠近德拉科，德拉科就发着抖往后面退了一步，肿烫的臀碰上粗糙冰冷的墙面，激的他怪叫一声，往前一蹿扑进哈利的怀里

他勾着哈利的脖子，哭的忘情

哈利也给他丢人的哭相逗乐了，他搂着小男友，用手帕把那张哭花的小脸擦干净

德拉科又钻进了哈利的怀里，他不想撑在冰冷的墙上，去挨魔杖

“哈利，我错了”闷闷的声音从怀里传来

“你每次都这么说”哈利笑了笑，摸了摸德拉科那颗月光下的有些泛白的脑袋

铂金色的头发快要和皎洁的月光缠到一起去了

听到了这个危险答案，德拉科又抖了抖

“我真的知道错了，魔杖好痛的！”

“不痛，你那狡猾的小脑袋能记住吗？小混蛋”哈利的魔杖又一次抽上了德拉科的屁股

“啊啊，我记住了，不打，不打！”德拉科在哈利怀里痛的跳脚，拼命闪躲，却挣脱不了哈利的桎梏

“任性！”“啪”

“无理取闹！”“啪”

“不听话！”“啪”

“还敢跳楼逃罚？谁给你的胆子，到底你是格兰芬多还是我是格兰芬多？”“啪啪啪……”

魔杖声不断，哈利对自己魔杖的柔韧性给予了充分的信任，他坚信是自己的魔杖更加的坚硬，而不是德拉科的屁股

德拉科张着嘴拼命的哭喊，他的腿不停的在地上扑腾，甚至环上了哈利的腰

但都是没用的，魔杖一下又一下的吻上他娇嫩的皮肉

由于德拉科是被哈利摁在怀里挨揍的，凭借这个拥抱的姿势，哈利只能看到那个翘起来，划过一片弧度的肉臀已经布满了红肿印子，但是他不知道魔杖终究打到什么地方

于是德拉科的臀腿上的嫩肉也被招呼了一边

臀峰也就是哈利能看到的地方已经凄惨无比

魔杖划破空气，狠狠咬上德拉科饱受苦难的屁股，在乱七八糟的愣子上又盖上新鲜的痕迹

德拉科不停的求饶，但是哭叫声没有打动哈利，那根该死的魔杖仍然在和他的屁股亲密接触

哈利在心里默数到了五十，才停手的，他有些疑惑的发现男友快哭脱力了，不至于啊，德拉科这么娇气的吗？

于是他一挥魔杖，一张沙发落在地毯上

哈利抱着德拉科，自己坐在椅子上，把男友放在腿上，借着月光才看清德拉科的伤势

梅林，他下次再也不拿魔杖打他了！

由于姿势，哈利看不到德拉科的臀腿，现在德拉科的伤臀完整的横在哈利的膝盖上，哈利终于看清了

整个屁股上布上横七竖八的愣子，魔杖几乎游走过所有地方，没有一块能够避免

其中臀峰最严重，愣子重叠处印出了青紫，臀腿也是，那里的皮肤娇嫩，肿胀的快要破皮了

哈利用手抚上那只可怜兮兮的臀，德拉科抽噎着打了个寒颤

“小龙，对不起，我太生气了，我错了，我不该这么打你，对不起”

德拉科哭的头脑发昏，他被哈利搂在怀里，屁股痛的已经不是自己的了，他还没有意识到惩罚已经结束，口里还喃喃道自己错了

听的哈利心里一抽一抽的疼，他变出一只杯子，施了清水如泉，把水喂给德拉科

德拉科喝了两口水，脑子才清醒过来，看着爱人愧疚的目光，他也觉得自己委屈极了

“呜，哈利，我好痛”

“乖，我知道我知道，对不起”

“我道过谦了，但是你还打我”

“对不起，对不起对不起，我的小龙”

“你还生气吗？”

“原谅你了，但是能不能不做那种危险的事了？我真的快给你吓死了”

“我没有想跳楼，我的漂浮咒很厉害，我算过高度的！”

“没错，你的漂浮咒真的很厉害”哈利轻轻摸着德拉科的屁股，一边取笑到

德拉科自己也有点不好意思了，他决定在哈利怀里装鸵鸟

这次打的真的有点重，差点就破皮了，哈利揉着德拉科凹凸不平的屁股，德拉科时不时还痛呼一声

“对了，你想不想知道秋张今天和我说了什么？”哈利拍拍手底下红肿的屁股

“我怎么会知道伟大的救世主的初恋女友会说什么呢，或者比如旧情复燃？”

“德拉科，你能不能给我点信心，不要每次吃这种莫名其妙的醋”

“哼！”德拉科把脖子一扭，哈利凑过去在他脸上亲了一口

“你还记得我早上和你说那个东方的节日吗？”

德拉科玩着救世主的领子

“还有印象，怎么了？”

“那个节日的习俗就是一家人在一起看月亮，一起吃一种点心”

“月亮，这有什么好看的？不是每天都看的到吗”德拉科漫不经心的抬头看了看空中，一看就挪不过目光了

晴朗的晚上是比较难得的，一轮明月缀在黑夜里，显得明亮清冷，很符合马尔福家的审美

他们在天文塔的顶端，这是霍格沃茨最近的地方，仿佛抬手就能够到月亮

哈利掏出两个圆圆的点心，递给德拉科一个

“喏，就是这种点心”

“还有，我警告你，德拉科，下次再赌气不好好吃晚饭，我就打烂你的屁股”

“你已经做到了！”德拉科咬了一口点心

“差一点，如果你给我机会，我下一次一定满足你！”哈利腾出手又在德拉科的屁股上扇了一巴掌

“嗷！”

德拉科差点被点心呛到，哈利没有吃自己那个，而是低下头啃了一块德拉科手中的

“还不错，呃，是不是有点太甜了？”

“唔，有吗？”

好吧，哈利闭嘴了，他忘了，他的王子最爱的不是公主，而是甜食

“德拉科想不想近距离看月亮？”

“想啊，你怎么，你休想！”

哈利召唤出火弩箭，德拉科的面色一下子变白了，开玩笑，他的屁股都被打烂了，而他的笨蛋男友竟然还让他骑扫帚？

哈利对他咧嘴一笑

火弩箭就算承担了两个人的重量，也是飞的很稳，德拉科坐在上面眼睛里蓄着泪花，哈利坐在他后面稍微托了托他的腰，但是他的绝大部分重量还在臀部

哈利一手圈着身前的男友，一边控制着扫帚，他们停在了云端之上

德拉科用手不停的擦着眼泪，他的屁股好像被烙熟的铁条黏上了一样

“别哭了，好不好，德拉科，这是你应该受的，我原计划就是和你一起骑着扫帚看月亮的”

“呜呜计划是人订的，呜，你是木头吗，不会改吗，哈利波特？”德拉科还是丢人的不断抹眼泪

这比那张该死的高脚凳还痛

哈利又一次被德拉科的娇气打败了

浪漫的月夜，两个人姿势亲密的坐在一把扫帚上，如果身边的男朋友不是一直在哭的话，这应该是一场完美的约会

都到这一步了，还是按照秋张的计划继续吧

“德拉科，你看月亮！”

德拉科睁着红肿眼睛，刚转过脸就被哈利吻住了

哈利温软的舌头游进德拉科的口腔，多情的在牙齿上徘徊，挑逗了柔软的上颚，又去牵起德拉科青涩的小舌

德拉科的脸上还挂着泪痕，却沉溺于这个吻

等到德拉科通红着脸挣扎起来，哈利才恋恋不舍的退出来，他忘了自己的男友不会用鼻子吸气

最后一步，和爱人在圆月下接吻，完成


	8. Chapter 8

写着藕饼却想到哈德，没救了

spank预警

occ预警

喜欢哈利波特，这是阿斯托利亚的小秘密

作为一个十一岁的斯莱特林，却爱慕着八年级的救世主

这是所有人都没想到的

她是食死徒的后裔，甚至她的爸爸还在阿兹卡班里

可是自从第一次分院，哈利带领一些格兰芬多为她鼓掌，她就无可救药的爱上那颗魔法界的新星

救世主的魅力无疑是致命的

学院里一些低年级女生迷恋他的人也不在少数，但阿斯托利亚可能是最谨慎的一位

她会装作无意的偷偷瞥上哈利一眼，就很知足了，根本不敢像格兰芬多的那些女孩们直接给哈利塞礼物或者情书，甚至当面表白的都有

其实高年级也有女生对哈利抱有幻想，不过她们知道那只是幻想

霍格沃茨的高年级都知道哈利波特的所有者

德拉科马尔福，少有的没有在战后衰落的纯血贵族

关键是哈利波特对他的男朋友真的算是一往情深

所以只有一些不成熟的低年级女生会把幻想当梦想

与一般女生的小暗恋不同，纯血家族严苛的教育和现实的残酷让阿斯托利亚的这份感情开始变质，直到哈利波特毕业，她的暗恋还是没有终止，反而逐渐糜烂

从小就被灌输家族之上的观念，姐姐为了利益与其他贵族联姻，振兴家族的重任就落到阿斯托利亚的肩上

她被迫去见各种政治界里有头有脸的人物，和各路名流赴宴喝酒，就只为家族的利益

因为马尔福家族的拒婚，她的母亲抓住这机会，开始替她物色各种世家少爷，每次回家，她的母亲就把她打扮的漂漂亮亮，然后试图往那些人物们床边塞

她表面上还是纯血家族的小姐，实际上就是个婊子

她已经十四岁了，而哈利波特已经毕业三年了，他已经是叱咤风云的政治人物，是万人敬仰的傲罗部长，是魔法界里最闪耀的人物

但同时，他是她内心最美好纯洁的初恋对象

她也想不到会发生这种事，再过两年她就要与法国的某个贵族订婚，甚至霍格沃茨都退学了，她将要转学到法国。

她终于摆脱了交际花一样的命运，可以安心的待在学校了，一直等到毕业去做一个富太太

她不用再去做一个荡妇，可在离开英国之前，她还想为一个人再做一回婊子

这本是她四年级假期的第一天，哈利波特早已毕业，她暗恋了哈利整整四年，畏畏缩缩的暗恋她实在是受够了

利益至上是永恒的道理，阿斯托利亚是明白的，但是这次她可能是唯一一次没有遵循这个道理，而是听从了自己疯狂的执念

她偷偷打听到哈利的住址，穿上一条较短一点的蓬蓬裙，特意打点了头发，挽了个发髻，稍微显得成熟一些，还喷了一些掺有迷情剂成分的香水

踩着小高跟敲响格里莫广场12号的门，她抱着决绝的心态，为了自己的初恋，她愿意当一个妓女

万万想不到，开门的是德拉科

今天哈利碰巧有事出门了，他一个人在家，本想是清闲的一天，他正想去练习药剂制造，却被门铃打搅了

看着眼前被浓妆覆盖的小脸，德拉科吓了一跳，他眨了眨眼，有些不太确定

“格林格拉斯？”

阿斯托利亚也有些震惊，但她很快镇定下来，点了点头

这算什么，做妓女去勾引男人，然后碰上了原配？

对于德拉科，阿斯托利亚是恨的，不管是他的家世还是他个人情感，她都异常嫉妒

凭什么，都是纯血，他不仅在战后家庭幸福，还能拥有魔法界最好的男人？

阿斯托利亚是一个优秀的斯莱特林，家庭的变故把这个小姑娘磨练的已经非常世故了，她的心智远比生理年龄成熟

面对措手不及的变化，她给出随机的应对措施

“午安，我是来找你的，马尔福先生”

她甚至屈膝微微提了下裙摆，一个完美的礼节

不管怎样，先进门再说吧

德拉科很满意她的礼节，不亏是纯血家族的小姐，对阿斯托利亚也增加了一点好感

“请进吧，我的小姐”

在给年轻的姑娘一杯茶后，德拉科端坐在沙发里，礼貌的开口

“我能否冒昧的问一下，你今日来访的目的？”

阿斯托利亚风情的笑了一下，撩了一下耳边的碎发，既然已经进屋了，她就没有必要装纯情了

德拉科微微皱了一下眉

没有记错，这个小姑娘才十四岁吧

“波特先生呢？”

“不好意思，格林格拉斯小姐，你不是来找我的吗？所以请回答我的问题”

阿斯托利亚哼了一声，将裙子的肩带微微往下滑滑

德拉科握着茶杯的手微微顿了顿，他警惕的盯着眼前少女的动作

“波特先生人呢？他不在家吗”

阿斯托利亚的开始慢慢褪下那双小高跟，弯腰的动作可以令德拉科隐隐约约看到少女领口之下的风光

“他他他马上回来”

德拉科收回以往所有对阿斯托利亚的好感，他惊恐的看着她，像看一个怪物

阿斯托利亚恨透了这种目光，但是她仍然面上挂着笑，继续褪自己的薄丝袜

德拉科的眼睛都快瞪下来了了

“请你自重，格林格斯拉小姐”

“叫我阿斯托利亚”她随手把丝袜挂在沙发上，爬向德拉科

“别别别，你别过来”德拉科不住的往后退，缩进沙发角落里，看着阿斯托利亚一点点的靠近

“和你说实话吧，马尔福，我喜欢哈利”阿斯托利亚的手已经攀上了德拉科的腿

“那你去找他啊，别来找我，你别过来，别碰我！”

德拉科的大脑已经快要停止运作了，他完全忘记自己是哈利波特的男朋友，而是疯狂的挣扎，只要阿斯托利亚放过他，他不惜把哈利波特送到她床上

这哪里是一个十四岁的少女，这分明是吃人不吐骨头的女妖

“呵呵呵呵，在哈利波特回来之前，我不介意和你玩一场，如果哈利波特知道自己的男友出轨在先，他会怎么办？会拒绝我吗”阿斯托利亚笑着缠上德拉科，还在他嘴上亲了一口，口红把德拉科的嘴唇也染红了

德拉科拼命想推开她，但她就像八爪鱼一样粘人

阿斯托利亚的肩带已经滑倒胳膊上了，露出大片酥胸，紧紧贴在德拉科的衬衫上

“也许到时候，我们还可以玩3～p呢”

德拉科实在搞不懂阿斯托利亚的思维，他认为她已经疯了  
spank预警

occ严重预警

接上文

阿斯托利亚还爬在他身上，那双小手甚至解开了他的腰带，他衬衫的扣子也被全扯开了

壁炉里的火焰开始奇怪的跳动，柴火燃烧的声音开始放大

哈利要回来了！

但是现在的一幕，真的太令人误会了

德拉科努力够上自己的魔杖，给自己身上已经疯魔的女人施了个通通石化，然后用此生最快的速度把她塞进壁橱里

哈利回家就看到德拉科塞了什么东西进了壁橱，再仔细一看，德拉科已经关上了壁橱的门了

“你在做什么，德拉科？”

德拉科浑身一颤，靠着壁橱的门慢慢的转过来

他衬衫大开，露出整片胸膛，头发凌乱，嘴唇鲜红，脸上还有鲜明的口红印

这也太明显了！

哈利差点把手中的魔杖折断，他的脸色实在太恐怖了

德拉科有种面对一百只摄魂怪的感觉，死亡好像在逼近他

死神，哦，不，哈利一步一步朝他走来

连给德拉科掩饰的机会都没有，被石化的阿斯托利亚一下掉出壁橱

少女狼狈极了，和德拉科一样，头发散乱，裙子堪堪盖住腿根，胸前夸张的白花花一片，这姑娘甚至连胸罩都免了

德拉科的脸都白了

因为他看到哈利的手在不停的颤抖，周围的家具也开始震动

德拉科扑上去抱住哈利的脖子，急得眼泪都快下来了

“哈利，哈利，你冷静！冷静！听我解释好不好”

哈利曾经面对过伏地魔，杀了自己父母的罪魁祸首都没有这么愤怒过

茶几上的茶具直接爆破了，碎片溅的到处都是

德拉科吓得尖叫一声，眼眶开始发热

哈利的理智是被德拉科的尖叫声拉回来的，他把男友的手从脖子上扯下来，脱下自己的外套披在阿斯托利亚的身上

再给她一个反咒

“所以你们谁能告诉我，你们刚才在干什么！”

傲罗部长是令全英国魔法界食死徒都闻风丧胆的存在，他的怒火能震慑住穷凶极恶的罪犯

德拉科被吓得一抖，阿斯托利亚也暗暗吞了吞口水

她裹紧身上的大衣，没有想到，再次面对自己的初恋情人时，自己是这幅模样，灰头土脸，根本没有资格站在他面前，更别说妄想爬上救世主的床了

但还要试一试，哪怕自己的恋情不得正果，也不能让马尔福好过

“波特先生，我十分的仰慕你，今天拜访就是想向你表明心迹，谁知马尔福少爷对我旧情犹在，你知道的，我们曾经有过婚约”

德拉科的眼睛睁圆了，他指着阿斯托利亚，不敢置信的朝哈利嚷道

“她胡说！明明是她自己在我面前脱衣服，还来扒我的衣服，我拒绝过她了”

哈利凉凉的扫过德拉科脸上的口红印，这就是拒绝的痕迹

“不，不是这样的，波特先生，马尔福先生和我曾有婚约，对我余情未了很正常，所以你不要对他生气，你要尊重他的选择”

德拉科快要气笑了，他对她余情未了？如果尊重他的选择，这个女人现在就应该滚

“哈利，不要听她胡说，我会对一个发育不完全的女孩余情未了？我和她根本没有发生任何事，她就是一个荡妇，一个婊子！”

阿斯托利亚惊讶的捂住了嘴

哈利也皱了皱眉

“德拉科，请不要这么说一位女士，注意你的教养”

德拉科别过脸，冷哼一声

“道歉，德拉科”

德拉科委屈的眼圈泛红，他的衬衫扣子接近领口的一颗，在刚才的混乱中崩掉了，不知道滚落到哪个角落里

他的标志性金发也凌乱着，倒显得更加稚气，他就像个被抢了糖果的孩子，站在原地生着闷气

德拉科站着沉默了一会，然后抬着他高贵的头颅，轻蔑的看向阿斯托利亚

“滚吧，格林格斯兰，你就是纯血的耻辱！我作为纯血的一员，为你的存在而感到羞耻，连韦斯莱家里没有像你一样的婊子！”

说完，德拉科转身跑上了楼，躲过了哈利的训斥

阿斯托利亚捂着嘴，无声的哭泣，她没有理由反驳，因为她知道他说的没错

哈利目视着那个小混蛋哒哒哒的跑上楼，才把目光转移到面前衣衫不整的少女

“波特先生，我……”

哈利摆手，堵住了阿斯托利亚的话

“我明白您对我的心意，也很感谢你，格林格拉斯小姐”

阿斯托利亚像是预料到接下来的话，她搂紧自己身上的大衣，那是哈利第一次也可能是最后一次留给她的念想

“但是我的伴侣是德拉科马尔福”

哈利冰冷的加重了“伴侣”的读音

“所以，格林格拉斯小姐，请现在离开我们的家，需要我帮你开启飞路网吗？”

阿斯托利亚绝望的闭上眼睛，这就是她可笑的初恋，无疾而终

她挽了挽散落的头发，在壁火泛起绿光的一瞬间，她轻轻启了唇，嗓音干哑

“对不起，波特先生。但是我不认为你们能走的长远”

“不管怎样，他是我毕生挚爱”

炉火跳动了两下，熄灭了

“你是否能给我一个解释，为什么把格林格拉斯小姐带入家中？”

“梅林，你听不懂人话吗？是她说找我有事，所以我才让她进屋的！该死的，把我的裤子还给我！”

鬼知道波特抽了什么风，一进卧室，手中的魔杖一挥，自己身下的所有裤子都不翼而飞了

这是什么万恶的魔咒？德拉科的裤子全部失踪吗？

哈利抱着胳膊坐在床上，阻挡了他唯一寻找被子遮挡的去路

德拉科双手捂着关键位置，光着两条腿在地毯上急得跳脚，他的屁股现在冷飕飕的

就算是在卧室，他也没有遛鸟的习惯好吗？

“作为一个将近六英尺的男人推不开一个娇小的女生？”

“我真的推不开她，她太缠人了”

“这次不是我的错，你不许打我！”

哈利坐在床上，眼神愈发危险，并没有回答

德拉科慌了，他的暴力男友每次露出这样的眼神，都会有一些不太好的事情发生

spank预警不懂百度不喜绕路

仔细再看一遍上一句

occ严重预警

仔细再看一遍上一句

好了，本章有很不好的事情发生，心脏承受不了的朋友请绕道

接上文

“过来，德拉科，我们谈谈这件事的解决方法”

德拉科全身的毛孔都立起来了

因为他没有看到男友愤怒的和狮子一样朝他怒吼，而是坐在床上，微笑着朝他招招手

就像平日喊他去吃刚烤好的小甜饼一样，哈利绽放了一个简直就是满分温柔男友的笑容

这不正常！！！

德拉科如临大敌

哈利的确已经被气到不正常了，德拉科凌乱的头发和脸上的口红印，现在就是扎在他眼睛里的一根刺

但是理智按压住他的怒火，他是真的想和德拉科好好谈谈这件事，比如首先把他脸上的口红印擦掉

但是在德拉科的耳朵里，“谈谈”的意思简直包罗万象

他不知道哈利到底怎么和他“谈谈”，是用嘴，还是用他近两年长的更加厚实，的巴掌

但从德拉科消失的裤子看来，貌似后者可能性更大

于是，在德拉科的小脑瓜里，又开始了逃跑路线的规划

斯内普从小教授德拉科魔药的时候就发现，这个长的像天使一样的金发孩子，的确在分析问题上很有天赋

比如在快炸锅的情况下，静下来细细想该放哪种魔药才会避免惨案

然后成功后，抱着斯内普的大腿甜甜的喊教父，斯内普也就睁一只眼闭一只眼放过他了

这种曲折的魔药制作过程在斯内普往德拉科小屁股上扇了两巴掌后，终于得到了改善

德拉科眼泪汪汪的改掉了他曲线救国的习惯

后来他在知道危险后果即将来临时，就会敏感的开始分析避免这种结果的方案

比如现在，魔杖在楼下茶几上，自己现在光着屁股，不能直接出门，自己手上唯一通向马尔福庄园的门钥匙放在哪里了？好像也在茶几上。大门，壁炉，魔杖，门钥匙都在一楼，所以他现在的当前人物任务就是在不被哈利抓住的情况下，跑到一楼，然后通过门钥匙或壁炉或魔杖，到达马尔福庄园

怎么才能到一楼呢

楼梯在自己的左手，中间还隔着沙发，窗户在自己的右手，到是畅通无阻

跳楼？这里是二楼，下面好像还有柔软的草垫，是之前自己在花园里晒太阳时摆的

现在那些草垫被赋予了救命的光荣使命

“德拉科？”哈利还保持这笑容，只是那双绿眼睛开始冰冷

他就知道他的男友不会乖乖配合

就当他起身的时候，德拉科动了

哈利瞪大眼睛，看着他的小男友，两只手捂着身前一处，光着圆滚滚的屁股和两条大腿，从窗户上跳下去了！

他又跳楼！！！

哈利波特，现任最年轻且最有功绩的傲罗部长，在面对逃亡的食死徒和连环杀人犯都气定神闲

却在面对自己的男友，即将订婚的未婚夫，一个圣芒戈完全没有对社会有任何危害的医疗师，德拉科马尔福

发出了成年以来最大的怒火

他就像刚上任时执行抓捕任务时，也跟随抓捕对象一起从窗户上跳了下来

刚落地，他就听到了一声小小的惊叫

德拉科捂着自己被茶杯碎片硌到的胳膊，跪坐在地毯上，泪水在眼睛里打转，他明明从楼上跳下来都没发生什么事，却在跑向茶几的时候，给果盘里掉落的一个苹果绊倒了

然后胳膊磕到因为哈利刚才魔法暴动而牺牲的茶具尸体上

就像磕到一堆碎石子上，不知道是幸运还是不幸，德拉科的胳膊上没有被划出血，只是有一个红红的印子，那是被碎片硌到的

那也很痛，德拉科包着眼泪想

门钥匙就在茶几上，他却与它无缘了

因为他整个人被哈利扛在肩上，头朝后，光溜溜的屁股直接顶在哈利肩上

哈利一掌一掌的掴在肩膀托住的两团肉上

“逃跑？”

“你想跑到哪去？”

“又是跳楼！你是个斯莱特林！德拉科，下次能不能想点别的聪明点的方法？”

从一楼到二楼只有十五级台阶，而德拉科的屁股上却挨了二十下巴掌

哈利觉得他能被自己的小男友气到英年早逝，他决定不在怜惜这个小混蛋，每一巴掌都十成十的力拍在他屁股上

“不敢了，不敢了，哇啊好痛，住手住手！”德拉科被扇的不停尖叫，他想踢腿，大腿却被哈利死死箍在怀里

“你每次都这么说！根本意识不到自己的错误！”

哈利把德拉科扔在卧室的床上，德拉科立马双手捂住滚烫的屁股，滚进大床的角落里不停的吸鼻涕

两只灰色的眼睛警惕的瞧着，正在翻箱捣鼓的哈利

“该死的，那块板子呢？”哈利真的就像一头愤怒的狮子朝德拉科大吼

德拉科往床里缩了缩，有些心虚的缩了缩肩膀

哈利审讯过所有犯人，他见过很多人撒谎的模样，而在他眼里，德拉科马尔福简直嫩的能掐出水

他笑了一下，然后解开上衣领口最上面的三粒扣子，这让他原有些修身的衬衫变得更加宽松，也微微露出他坚实的胸膛，上面布着日常傲罗训练留下来的肌肉

他又慢慢的解开袖扣，细细的挽上去，露出经脉明显，强壮有力的胳膊

这两年，哈利进入个工作，因为工作需要和德拉科的要求，他天天都在傲罗部里健身，接受训练，不仅身材更加的高大，还因此获得了一身结实的肌肉，那可不是麻瓜健身房里蛋白粉堆成的，而是常年活跃在一线，在和敌人互相发射不可饶恕咒里练就的

反观德拉科，他最大的体力劳动就是站着完成一场时间比较漫长的药剂配造，却最多不会超过一个小时

常年在办公室里坐着让他本来只有模糊轮廓的腹肌消失的干干净净，不过他依然那么消瘦，只有屁股和大腿多了一些丰盈

而现在丰盈的小臀正伏在傲罗部长的腿上，被扇的像果冻一样摇摇晃晃，无比凄惨可怜

“我错了，哈利，我为我幼稚的行为道歉！”

“哦，是么？”

哈利头都不抬，专心致志的请他的屁股吃耳光

并保持每一下都能完完全全印在已经发红发肿的臀肉上，留下一个发红并带有紫色砂点的巴掌印

“啊啊啊，我错了我错了，我不该把那块板子扔了，轻点轻点！哇哇”

德拉科根本控制不了自己的眼泪，它们止不住的从那双灰色的眼睛里滑落，滴到床单上

该死的，这还不如用板子呢，巴掌怎么会这么痛呜呜，德拉科边哭边想

哈利并没有想太多，他唯一的信念，就是让这个很不听话的混蛋，如何得到自己应有的教训

比如把屁股打烂？真是一个很好的点子

德拉科的屁股已经斑斓的像天边的晚霞一样，不同程度的红色在两团有些肿大的肉臀上体现的淋漓尽致

哈利感觉自己的怒火稍微平息了一些，他把巴掌停下，示威似的停在滚烫的臀肉上，感受着小混蛋的颤抖

“阿斯托利亚那件事，我相信你”

“……啊？”德拉科还沉浸在屁股好痛这件事里，根本意识不到哈利在说什么，他的脑袋哭的有些晕晕乎乎的

“阿斯托利亚的作风，我也有所耳闻，赫敏告诉我这个女孩经常会出席一些所谓的名流的宴会”

德拉科终于听清楚哈利在说什么了，疼痛加上委屈一下子就爆发了

他揪着哈利的衬衫，抓的皱巴巴的，哭的声泪俱下，一张口慢慢的委屈

“那你还为这事打我！呜呜呜明明是你这只骚狐狸惹来的婊子，你却为她揍我！”

“啪啪啪……”

德拉科又趴在哈利腿上，为突如其来的一串巴掌，用屁股买单

“呜呜呜这很痛！这次又是为了什么！”

“我打你是因为她吗？下次再让我听到你嘴里冒出那些不干净的词语，我就用发刷好好教育你！代替卢修斯！”

“爸爸才不会因为这个打我！”德拉科红着眼眶扭头冲哈利大喊

下一秒就趴在哈利腿上不断呜咽，像只受伤的小兽

因为哈利的手放在他像烂番茄一样的肿屁股上不停抓捏

这太痛了，德拉科眼泛泪花的想

看到德拉科终于安稳下来，哈利停下了手，他在德拉科的屁股上开始揉搓，手法稍微轻柔了一些

德拉科舒服的哼了一声，哈利勾了勾唇角，他的男友太可爱了

他把德拉科往腿上抱了抱，避免他滑下去，在他屁股上拍了拍

“好了，阿斯托利亚的事过去了，接下来我们就来算算你动不动就跑，还有跳楼的事”

“不，这不公平！我已经挨过揍了！啊啊啊”

巴掌就像暴风骤雨一般席卷下来，在德拉科的惨叫声中，一掌又一掌贴上那个已经大红快要熟透的屁股上

这场训诫好像没有尽头，哈利没有给他数目，德拉科就只知道，屁股上不断的刺痛感，感觉哈利的手就是一把大刷子，快要把他屁股上的皮肉给刷下来了

“逃跑！任性！每次挨打都要躲避！”

“对不起，我错了，我下次不躲了！轻点！”

“我警告你，你下次再跳楼逃跑，我一定把你的屁股打烂，用藤条！”

“已经烂了！好痛啊啊啊呜呜”

“还没有呢，不过已经肿了，待会坐在高脚凳上写一百遍‘我再也不逃跑了，否则屁股打烂’听到没有？”

“啊啊，知道了，不打不打，住手”

“还有，把“我爱哈利波特，以后和其他女人或男人保持距离”也写一百遍，听到没有？”

“知道了，呜呜呜好痛，住手啊哈利，我错了”

哈利又扇了两巴掌，才肯放过他

德拉科哭的晕乎乎的小脑袋根本记不住刚才都答应哈利了什么，他只知道身后的巴掌停了，屁股火辣辣的，痛极了

他哭的红红的眼睛对上哈利闪着光的绿眼睛，然后他的男友把他抱在怀里吻了一大口

波特又在发什么神经？德拉科懵懵的想，然后把脸上的鼻涕和眼泪一股脑全都蹭到正在傻笑的救世主身上

随他吧，傻宝宝波特

“好了，别哭了，眼睛哭肿了就不漂亮了”

“呜呜呜胡说，马尔福永远呜呜是精致漂亮的”

德拉科握着笔，在高脚凳上哭的脸全花了

“是你答应我的，好了，别哭了，别哭了，宝贝，‘我再也不逃跑，否则屁股打烂’可以抄五十遍，但是‘我爱哈利波特’必须抄一百遍”

“混蛋波特，这个世界上怎么会有你这么小气的生物！我都说了阿斯托利亚是自己扑上来的了”  
德拉科红着眼眶，泪水把羊皮纸都快打湿了

他肿着一个两倍大的屁股，坐在高脚凳上，被自己的男朋友罚抄

早知道就不答应了，怎么这么多，一百遍，混蛋波特是想我痛死在这张高脚凳上吗？

真是小心眼波特！就知道阿斯托利亚的事情没那么好翻篇

但是后来，德拉科他还是没有全抄完，每句话他就只抄了二十遍

剩下的，哈利说，肉偿

好吧，这次小龙的确惨了点，人在家中坐，祸从大门来


	9. Chapter 9

不懂百度不喜绕路spank预警

occ预警

本文盲来了

我把我原先的文交给哈德群里的管理员管理了，所以如果有想看的旁友，请加一下那个群

算是帮着做了个群宣吧

群号：258905988

“哈利，别睡了，兄弟！”

罗恩晃醒了靠在椅背上的救世主

“拜托，罗恩，你要体谅一个双休日还在加班的人”

救世主摘掉盖在脸上的文件，却没有放下他翘在办公桌上的腿

这两天他为了突击检查翻倒巷而忙的焦头烂额，在太平盛世的年代里，为了提高魔法界的法制质量，傲罗部接了多少鸡毛蒜皮的案子

翻倒巷里的非法交易太多，哪里管的来，真不知道赫敏怎么想的

哈利挠了挠自己不羁的头发，满脸沧桑的盯着自己的红发好友，以及自己的得力下属

“我牺牲了自己一半的假期，刚刚处理掉那件走私案，还开完一个会”哈利吊着两个黑眼圈，语气沙哑，他已经连续三天没有睡上一个四个小时以上的觉了

“呃……能者多劳嘛”罗恩心虚的摸了摸鼻子，这两天他刚刚从法国出差回来，幸运的错过了傲罗部最繁忙的一段时间

“所以，你叫醒我的理由一定是给我带了什么礼物，对吗”

“呃……”罗恩尴尬的摸了摸他的头发

“好吧，我亲爱的傲罗总队长，请你帮我整理好桌上的文件，你的上司现在要回去好好的补一觉了”

哈利无所谓的耸了耸肩，拿起椅背上挂着的外套，走向壁炉，准备回家补眠

但是一只胳膊横在他面前

“罗恩，我真的很累，我都三天都没回家睡觉了”

“我知道，但是……”

“办公室里的沙发糟糕透了，还是回家抱着德拉科比较舒服，所以你到底有什么事，罗恩？”

“呃……兄弟，可能你不能如愿了”

好吧，当哈利看到拘留室里熟悉的铂金色时，内心产生了更深的疲倦

“所以，他犯了什么事？”哈利瞪着干涩的眼睛，指着玻璃后的德拉科问

拘留室的玻璃被施了魔法，可以随意调节单双面，现在明显是被调到只能从外面看到里面的模式

这是拘留的常规模式

“我手下的一个小分队，在翻倒巷搜到一个非法的魔药制造点，它还涉及非法魔药原料走私”

哈利面无表情的盯着拘留室里的人，安静的听着

“我们的人今天在捣毁那个窝点时，马尔福也在现场，于是也被带回来了”

“他有参与吗？”

“据口供来说，没有，但是他是顾客之一，你知道的，非法购买魔法材料也是违法的”罗恩翻了翻手里刚拿到的资料

“好吧，我知道了，拘留一晚”

“当然，如果你愿意花费一点金加隆，马尔福立马就可以跟你回家”

“不了，傲罗部长的爱人也需要遵守法律，不是吗”

好吧，这就是格兰芬多的正义！

罗恩把拘留室的钥匙扔给哈利，表示交给他了

“我给他换了一个傲罗部最好的拘留室了，老天，那比我的卧室还舒适干净！”

哈利借住钥匙，随意的笑了笑  
“难怪赫敏天天和你吵架，甚至白天的时候还迁怒到我”

罗恩怪叫一声

“啊，你以为我回家就好过了吗，洗衣拖地！还被她不停的说教。我怀疑她颁布《家养小精灵保护法》就是想刁难我，现在小精灵的地位明显都高过我”

哈利朗声笑道“算了吧，罗恩，赫敏不会同意你雇佣家养小精灵的，因为你已经是了”

罗恩瞪了哈利一眼，两秒后，也忍不住笑了出来

“行了，这个点赫敏也应该下班了，她真的是个工作狂，谁说魔法部长没有休假日的！我要快点去整理你桌上的那堆文件了”

哈利目送他的背影，转过头，透过单面的玻璃看到屋里的德拉科，金色的脑袋一点一点的，几乎要睡着了

哈利抛起手里的钥匙，钥匙在空中转了一个圈，又稳稳的落在救世主的手心

玩了两下，哈利叹了一口气，还是将钥匙送进钥匙孔

“咔哒”

门开了  
文前碎碎念：原先我在lofter上的号土豆泥石流炸掉了，由于本人人傻手残还懒，之前发的那些链接基本上是不方便打开的

为此，我要对那些找我要链接但没收到回复的小可爱们道歉

请你们原谅一个文盲和重度智障患者，鞠躬

因为不会搞ao3，链接总被吞，所以我把之前的文都交给哈德群里的管理员小姐姐整理了

不过小姐姐很辛苦，可能传的会比较慢，所以各位如果加群了没有看见，请不要慌张，耐心等候

给管理员小姐姐手动比个心

所以这个号现在就从哈德的《被捕》开始，之前的，大家可以当做一个目录，所以打不开不要紧，可以加群看，所以就不要再找我要链接了因为我可能不会回你，对不起我错了

群号：258905988

occ严重预警，私设预警

spank预警不懂百度不喜绕路

以下正文

德拉科无聊极了，他昏昏沉沉的支着脑袋，眼皮直打架

他本来想躺到那张看起来还不错的小床上的，但是靠在这个小沙发上蜷着身体的姿势也不错

哦对，傲罗部的拘留室里居然还有沙发

这条件还不赖嘛，德拉科无聊的想

当他被告知要被拘留一晚的时候，除了不能回家泡澡和拿他的睡衣让德拉科恼怒的砸了拘留室里的一个花瓶外，其他的德拉科都勉强的能接受

就是床小了点，屋子小了点，灯光亮了点，床板硬了点，窗帘上的花纹土了点，刚才审问他的傲罗实习生丑了点

这里刚刚碰上能够让马尔福居住条件的及格线，在他用那个难看的花瓶砸走那个难看的傲罗实习生后

德拉科团了团身子

至少这张沙发挺舒服的，比家里的还软，魔法部附近的奶油意面也不错，他特意要求刚才的傲罗实习生买的

他的胳膊原本支着脑袋，到现在脑袋枕着胳膊

就当他快要入睡的时候，门外传来声响

德拉科不情不愿皱起眉毛，刚睁眼，就陷入一片黑暗

拘留室的灯被人关了

这让他立马清醒过来

紧接着，一个“速速禁锢”打到了他的身上

德拉科什么也看不见，凭着基本的夜视能力朝着门口的方向看去

那里有一团黑影，这很明显，有个人站在那里

“谁在哪？艾伯特？”

门口的身影动了动，没有回答

他开始向德拉科走来

而德拉科可悲的发现自己丝毫不能反抗，甚至更可悲的，他，不能动

“你到底是谁？放开我！快点！你这个混蛋”

“你是傲罗吗，你先不要过来！我把一切都和艾伯特说过了，离我远点！”

“擅自进入傲罗部的拘留室是违法的！你干什么！”

这个人明显比艾伯特要高，德拉科惊恐的看着他慢慢的向自己移动，他好像给自己施了混淆视听咒，因为他看清那人的脸

那个人的手在自己脖子上动了动，德拉科恐惧的瞪大眼睛，那个拿着个长长的东西伸向德拉科

德拉科绝望的闭上了眼睛

“你到底是谁？”

哈利把灯打开，搬了张椅子坐在警惕的缩在沙发里的人的对面

他进房间时把灯关了，“速速禁锢”和“混淆视听”两个咒语动作一气呵成，他现在还给自己施了个变声咒

而德拉科，自己的领带束缚了他的视线，还在他的脑后打了个蝴蝶结

德拉科因为恐惧惨白着脸，因为禁锢咒保持着蜷缩的姿势坐在沙发上，唯一能动的脑袋还因为看不见，警惕的左右晃荡

“你到底是谁？”

“你有什么目的？你说话呀”

哈利坐在椅子上托着腮，有些好笑地看着眼前的爱人被吓得像只小猫一样，浑身的毛都快炸起来了，浑身的疲惫都没有了

毕竟逗弄德拉科是件很开心的事情

当然，管教也是

“马尔福先生，你被指控非法购买魔药材料，你是否承认？”

听到终于有人说话，德拉科舒了口气

“该死的，你终于说话了，没错是的，我不是都和艾伯特说过了，就在二十分钟前，我承认那些皱缩无花果是我从巴罗家买的了，你可以自己问他！”

又是这个名字，哈利皱了皱眉头

“那么，你愿意接受惩罚吗？”

“哦老天，你是白痴吗，我不已经在这里了吗，执行我拘留一夜的处罚，在这个糟透了的地方！这里简直像个垃圾场！”

哈利抽了抽嘴角，默默的打量了一下四周，这明明是一个舒适干净的房间，他敢打赌这个拘留室的环境条件比英格兰三分之二的单身青年的卧室好太多，但是在德拉科的口里

他们傲罗部里最好的拘留室，甚至干净整洁的胜过他自己的傲罗部长办公室，就是一个垃圾场

他平时都在一个垃圾场里办公吗

想起自己桌子上成堆的文件，哈利不禁的抖了抖

但又想想赫敏桌上成山的文件，哈利又有些幸灾乐祸，有些人办公的地方连垃圾场都不如，比如他的上司，年轻的韦斯莱夫人

“快点把我身上的禁锢咒撤了！你这个混蛋！还有你给我绑了什么东西！它的味道快熏晕我了”

这个口是心非的混蛋，哈利面无表情的想

这条领带明明是德拉科早上亲手熨好，他早上回家洗澡换衣服时才系上的，哪里有什么味道

这个小混蛋就该被教训一顿了，哈利起身拉开椅子

“那么，马尔福先生，我们可以开始你的惩罚了”

文前碎碎念：原先我在lofter上的号土豆泥石流炸掉了，由于本人人傻手残还懒，之前发的那些链接基本上是不方便打开的

为此，我要对那些找我要链接但没收到回复的小可爱们道歉

请你们原谅一个文盲和重度智障患者，鞠躬

因为不会搞ao3，链接总被吞，所以我把之前的文都交给哈德群里的管理员小姐姐整理了

不过小姐姐很辛苦，可能传的会比较慢，所以各位如果加群了没有看见，请不要慌张，耐心等候

给管理员小姐姐手动比个心

所以这个号现在就从哈德的《被捕》开始，之前的，大家可以当做一个目录，所以打不开不要紧，可以加群看，所以就不要再找我要链接了因为我可能不会回你，对不起我错了

群号：258905988

spank预警不懂百度不喜绕路

occ严重预警

“什么？你做什么？”

德拉科浑身的禁锢咒被解了，但是有只手牢牢的牵制住他的动作

“放开我混蛋！”德拉科拼命挣扎，一头金发在沙发背上蹭的乱蓬蓬的

他的手腕被那人握在手里，高举过头顶，那个人力气大到不可思议

德拉科扭动腰肢胯部想要挣脱桎梏，但那人直接压了上来，将他压进沙发，德拉科能感受到那人厚实的胸膛紧贴着自己

他不老实的腿上下摩擦，准备找机会踹身上人一脚，直到他反应到有个硬邦邦的东西顶在他的腿根

“别动！”

德拉科乖乖的停了下来，就像被施了石化咒一样

开玩笑，他现在的处境有些危险了

“你到底是谁？傲罗部是不可以滥用私刑的！”

“你是白痴吗？你听不懂英语吗？快点放开我！”

“我明天出去，一定会把你送上审判庭的，让你尝尝摄魂怪之吻！拿开你的脏手！”

那人不言语，但是空出来的那双手开始了动作

哈利控制住自己想吻上那张喋喋不休的嘴的冲动，他身下的人又气又惊，原本苍白的脸都泛起了淡淡的红晕，他真的想在他脸上啃一口

梅林，这太诱人了！

哈利一只手捏住德拉科的手腕，一只手慢慢的解开德拉科衬衫的扣子

一点一点露出奶白色的胸膛

哈利贪心的吻下去，精致的锁骨，圆润可爱的乳尖，德拉科泛甜的体香萦绕在他鼻尖，他贪婪的想吻尽德拉科每一片肌肤，甚至连小巧的喉结都不放过

“你…你…在做什么！”德拉科不知道是气的还是怕的，他浑身颤抖，语调都有了明显的变化

这个人想要猥亵他，或者，强暴他

想到着，德拉科喘了两口气，他明显能感受到那个人毛茸茸的脑袋在自己胸前动作，温暖的口腔含住乳珠时，德拉科死死地咬紧牙关，抑制着自己的声音，他赤裸的皮肤已经起了薄薄一层的鸡皮疙瘩

“真恶心！去死吧！”

他卯足了劲，正当那人的脑袋下移到自己的腹部时，他的腿稍微不被压的那么紧了

狠狠的一抬膝盖，再一踹，德拉科明显听到身上那人倒吸了口凉气

“唔，你重死了，快起来！”

哈利一只手还维持着抓着德拉科手腕的姿势，另一只手捂着自己的关键部位，他原本用腕部和膝盖撑在沙发上，就是不想压到德拉科

结果德拉科一膝盖顶到他小腹上，又一脚踹在他的关键部位，他撑不住，一下子压倒在德拉科身上

一个成年男子的体重差点没把德拉科压的喘不过气

德拉科的眼睛被蒙住，失去视力反而让他的其他感官敏锐起来

哈利的头靠在德拉科的肩窝里，他还没缓过气

这让德拉科能够清晰的感受到哈利身上的气味

一股熟悉的，淡淡的冷香

德拉科皱着眉，仔细的嗅了嗅，这很像他为哈利调的香水的味道

哈利一贯不拘小节，如果不是德拉科拦着，他甚至会穿那件麻瓜的卫衣去上班

德拉科双手张开拦在壁炉口，非逼得哈利脱下那件挑衅马尔福审美极限的卫衣和牛仔裤

虽然那件牛仔裤被哈利穿的很性感，但这不是哈利穿成这样去上班的理由

“讲点道理，德拉科！我今天并没有什么会议，唯一要做的事就是签掉那堆该死的文件！这么穿至少会让我感到舒服一些”

“你是一个傲罗部长，你代表着傲罗部的整体形象，而且我不允许一个马尔福的伴侣穿成这样出门”

哈利明显认为后一句才是关键，德拉科大惊小怪的模样就像他没穿衣服出门一样呢

但是一切的挣扎都是无用的，在衣着打扮方面没有人能够赢过一个偏执的马尔福

于是自此，傲罗部长每天的装扮，大到每日的套装皮鞋，小到袖口香水领带，都是德拉科精心搭配

而哈利丧失了他永生的择衣权

这款香水还是德拉科亲手调配的，他还记得他在里面多加了一味薰衣草，有安神的效果

那人的身高好像与哈利差不多……

“你有爱人吗？”

这什么狗屁问题？德拉科被这突如其来的问题问的一懵

“是的，该死的，你到底是谁？”德拉科本来不想回答的，但碍于吐真剂的效果好像还没过，他只能硬着头皮回答

“你爱你的爱人吗”

“……爱”

德拉科气的嘴唇发抖，他好像知道答案了

如果不是眼睛被蒙住，他一定用眼刀杀了这个混蛋

“那你爱的人是谁？”

明显得意上扬的语调，连变声咒都掩饰不住

德拉科气的直接扑上去，张口咬住他也不知道是哪里的部位

哈利痛的怪叫，他脖子上的一小块肉被德拉科叼在嘴里

德拉科用牙齿磨了磨那小块肉，咬牙切齿的说

“哈利·波特！”  
occ严重预警

不懂百度不喜绕路spank预警

接上文

可能全英国魔法界的巫师都想不到，他们的救世主会在自己的爱人前卑微到如此地步

“对不起，宝贝，不生气了好不好？”哈利凑过去想亲一口怀里的人

但是德拉科脖子一梗，用实际行动来表示他的拒绝

哈利尴尬的笑了笑，脸都快笑僵了，他都已经赔笑脸将近十分钟了，但是德拉科依旧油盐不进

大概又过了五分钟，德拉科像是被他烦够了，他不耐烦的说道:

“我要回家！”

“这……”

哈利有些尴尬，他说好不赦免德拉科·马尔福的那一刻起，整个拘留室的魔法阵就开始启动了，除非到第二天早上，德拉科一步也离不开这件屋子

“德拉科，你知道的，我是一个傲罗，甚至是个傲罗部长，而你现在的身份不仅是我的爱人，还是一个……”他停了下来，皱着眉头像是在寻找措辞

“一个囚犯，被拘留者”德拉科冷冰冰的补充

“呃，是的，所以就算是我也无法随意给你解禁”

“呵，你以为我不懂法律吗？波特？未超过二十四小时的拘留可以通过等价的赎金来减免！”

“……”哈利吞了吞口水，是的，但是刚才他在和罗恩聊天时就已经驳回了这个条件，用金加隆减刑的申请可只有一次

“我想，大概不行，德拉科”哈利稍稍搂紧德拉科的腰

德拉科不情不愿的坐在哈利腿上，更加不情愿的开口

“为什么？”

“作为傲罗部长的爱人，如果触犯法律而我却选择用金加隆将你带回来，你知道的，这有点不太能服众……”哈利的声音越来越小

德拉科沉默了两秒，果然挣扎着要从哈利的腿上下来

“去死吧，波特！和你所谓的格兰芬多正义去过日子吧！放开我”

他一拳捣上哈利的胸膛，用了他生平最大的力气

“唔，德拉科你先冷静！”哈利强忍接下那一拳，又把人往怀里圈了圈

“你这个该死的巨怪，你的脑子是被鼻涕粘液糊住了吗”

“快放开我，我现在不想看到你，哈利·波特！”

德拉科挣脱不开男友强壮的臂弯，他快被气哭了

“等明天一早我就回马尔福庄园”

“我们分居！哦不，分手！”

“德拉科，德拉科，宝贝，甜心，你先冷静，这件事本来就是你的错，不是吗？非法购买魔药材料”

“你还妄想指责一个马尔福？”德拉科不可置信的瞪圆了眼睛

“咳，我的意思是说，这是你应得的，如果罗恩不告诉我你在这，或者我今天还在办公室里忙活，你还是会在这待一个晚上的……”

“哈利·波特，如果你不想回家去取金加隆就闭嘴，三天不回家过夜，一看到我就想着如何气死你的男友吗？”

“好啦好啦，不要生气了，我不也在这里陪着你嘛”

哈利讨好的用脑袋蹭了蹭德拉科的肩窝，像极了潘西最近新养的苏格兰牧羊犬

“对不起，亲爱的，最近因为翻倒巷突查，我实在太忙了”

“对啊，忙着将自己的爱人抓进拘留室”德拉科淡淡的说

“呃，我向梅林发誓，我真的不知道你被抓了，是罗恩手底下的一个小分队负责这个案子的”

“说到这，你到底买了什么给抓捕了？”

“一堆皱缩无花果，我记得我刚刚说过，无脑破特”德拉科斜着看了他一眼

有吗……？当时他忙着捉弄德拉科，根本没意识到德拉科说过什么

只记得他受惊的缩在沙发里，有些可爱

哈利不仅低头用鼻尖蹭一蹭德拉科的脖子

遭到德拉科的白眼和嫌弃

“你应该小心点，最近傲罗部一直在检查翻倒巷的风气，这没办法，前段时间的龙蛋走私案实在太猖狂了”

“龙蛋走私？”

哈利发誓他明显看到德拉科的眼睛刷地亮了

他无奈的抽抽嘴角，手绕到德拉科身后，朝柔软的部分狠狠一抓

德拉科呜咽一声

“放弃你小脑袋里的念头，如果你敢偷偷弄一只龙蛋回马尔福庄园，那你最好期望不要被我看见，否则……”

哈利伸手帮他揉了揉屁股

德拉科不作声，低着脑袋，在思索什么

哈利挑挑眉毛，微微将人从腿上抬起，然后另一只手果断的扇了下去

“哇哦，痛！！！你什么毛病，波特”

德拉科的思路被打断，他瞪了一眼自己光长肌肉不长脑子的男友

“再不教训一下，你脑子里就快生成一套完整的犯罪过程了”

“你一定在想如何把龙蛋藏起来而不被我发现，我猜猜，你是想藏在哪？法国的庄园里还是意大利的那套里？”

被拆穿的德拉科有些没面，他傲气的把头扭向一边了

“我警告你，德拉科，假如某一天我真的为了一头龙逮捕你，我发誓会把你亲手送进阿兹卡班，然后去辞职陪你，确定你的屁股在阿兹卡班里的每一天都，红，肿，着”

哈利的手示威的在他屁股上拍了拍，而德拉科浑身一抖

他的确可能去想方设法养一条龙，就像哈利说的那样，而且他也坚信哈利会说到做到

该死的格兰芬多的正义！

这是曾经在《倒霉的一天》里提到的魔药梗

里面很多魔药我都是查资料或者编的，请大家就随便看看

occ预警

spank预警

斯内普德拉科教父子亲情向

接《被捕》系列

“你要皱缩无花果干什么？那个在对角巷花3个金加隆就能买到的东西，你怎么会为了这个被抓起来？”

德拉科像是看白痴一样的看着哈利

“你是白痴吗？波特，一看就是魔药课没有好好听”

“普通的皱缩无花果很常见，但是阿比西尼亚的明显是品质最好的，正因为这样这种高品质的皱缩无花果因为浓度太高而被英国魔法部禁止销售，但确实很好的魔药精品材料”

一提到这个，德拉科就生气，他并不知道最近傲罗部在整顿翻倒巷，难怪博金博克魔法店都关门了

他听说巴罗家有一批阿比西尼亚新到的皱缩无花果，送一些给教父，稀有的魔药原料可以最适宜的生日礼物了

至于每次父亲送的那些，马尔福仓库里的摆饰挂件，教父明显更喜欢自己每年送的礼物

去年他送了一瓶人鱼的眼泪，教父看起来就很满意

今年的皱缩无花果也应该不错吧

巴罗家是一个非法制造魔药和走私魔药材料的店铺，德拉科是他在的老顾客了

翻倒巷里这样的店铺很多，大家都是在法律边缘混口饭吃，而德拉科经常光临这家店铺的原因是，这里的珍惜魔药材料的确很丰富

就当老板帮他打包好了所有的东西，他打算付钱走人时，一群傲罗冲了进来

皱缩无花果被没收了，甚至德拉科刚掏出来的一口袋金加隆也充公了

他倒霉的被指控成走私犯，拘留在傲罗部，被迫灌下吐真剂做笔录，然后被迫接受拘留一夜的刑法

再然后，就是他那个可恶的男友的恶作剧了

不过很快哈利就遭到了他的报应

“德拉科，你都已经看了一个多小时了，还是没有找到想要的吗？”

“耐心点，哈利，鲁莽冲动是你们格兰芬多特有的品质吗”

哈利叹了口气，强撑着笑容回应一个和他打招呼的女士

虽然和男友逛街是件很浪漫的事，但是他作为一个公众人物，在对角巷里晃一个多小时，哈利也吃不消，他光是对付那些明目张胆朝他投至暧昧目光的女士就很吃不消了，更别说还有时不时送上拥抱或者礼物鲜花的年轻女巫们

德拉科的面色很不好，但他还是在兜兜转转的挑选寻找让自己满意的东西

“都怪你，疤头，如果不是你手底下的傲罗收了我的那些皱缩无花果，我会在这挑选质量低下的魔药原料吗!”

德拉科将一块低质的月长石扔在哈利身上，气急败坏的像个混蛋

此刻哈利虽然恨得牙痒痒，但是还是不准备与坏脾气上来的男友争辩，只好抱着像海一样宽广的胸怀，默默安慰自己:

都是自己的错，都是自己宠坏的，那就应该自己受着

然后掏出金加隆为那块碎的四分五裂的月长石买单

最终在又一位女士给哈利送上一个热烈的拥抱并说了许多敬仰夹杂着暧昧的话语后，德拉科终于忍不住拔出魔杖烧了哈利袍子的一角

哈利本来就不好的心情变得更糟了，他黑着脸准备强制性拉着男友幻影移形，却被德拉科的惊叫打断了

“天啊，独角兽的角!这里竟然会有这个!”

哈利只好眼睁睁的看着自己的男友灵活的像条鱼一样，从自己的臂弯里滑走，然后奔向一个不显眼的角落

救世主差点没把牙咬碎

但是德拉科终于得到他想要的了，一块独角兽的角，这个原来在翻倒巷都很少能见到

自己的库存里都还没有呢

在进行十分矛盾的心理交战后，德拉科还是决定把它送给西弗

哈利有些惊讶的挑挑眉，德拉科可不是一个会谦让的物种呢，他可是见识到了刚才他脸上变化多端的表情历程

“你懂什么，西弗从小就交我魔药，我小时候最多时间就是跟着他，他们之间的感情当然不是像你这样的人能够插足的”

这段话德拉科讲的眉飞色舞，得意洋洋，不过他也得到了目的，哈利明显拉下了脸，狠狠把他圈在怀里，吻了一通

不过这话也没错，西弗勒斯和德拉科之间的情感，连卢修斯与纳西莎都无法插足

这是专门属于这对教父子的故事

在德拉科小的时候，卢修斯天天忙于工作，而纳西莎，除了打理庄园外，还有各种太太的茶会要参加

德拉科的童年比较孤独，而卢修斯不可能会让他和小精灵玩耍的，于是……

“西弗!!!”

一颗铂金色小炮弹发射到斯内普的大腿上

“咳咳，德拉科，注意你的礼节!”

小的时候德拉科还并不太注重，毕竟还不到他上贵族修养课的年龄

于是他勾着斯内普的脖子，坐在他腿上，仰着脑袋，一个大大的笑脸绽放在他脸上，甚至露出了可爱的门牙

“早安，教父～～～”

卢修斯不自然的又咳了两声

斯内普看向德拉科的表情柔和了许多，积攒在喉咙口头的毒液还是没有当着德拉科的面前喷出来

“那个，德拉科从今天起就跟着你学习魔药知识了，拜托你了，西弗勒斯”

斯内普狠狠地用眼刀剐了一眼好友

让三四岁的小孩学习魔药？这明明是让他看孩子!

卢修斯尴尬的钻进壁炉，逃跑的身影有一些狼狈

斯内普阴冷的目送完他的背影，低下头，看着一双银色的眼睛水润润的盯着他

“咳，你喝牛奶吗？”他好像看到刚才小精灵送过来的包袱里还有奶瓶

“德拉科刚才在庄园里喝过了，我们玩什么呢？西弗～”

斯内普头痛的托着德拉科的小屁股把人抱起来，他还有一大锅魔药没有熬

十分钟后，德拉科抱着奶瓶，坐在魔药桌上，吃的开心到晃腿

而他的教父，一丝不苟的在切魔药材料

德拉科好奇的歪着头看着他，他不知道西弗在玩什么

斯内普修长的手指操控着银柄短刀，他熟练的将缬草切丝，他也感受到德拉科越来越热烈的目光，不过他没有在意

比起他课上动不动就炸坩埚的小鬼们，这个铂金孩子已经很乖巧了

斯内普发现当自己在坩埚里倒入艾草津液的时候，德拉科明显很开心，特别是深绿色的艾草汁融入坩埚时，经过他的搅拌慢慢变成淡淡的粉红色

德拉科惊喜的瞪圆了眼睛

他抱着奶瓶，激动的打了个奶嗝

斯内普不由得弯了弯嘴角

像是意识到不好意思，德拉科捂着小嘴，但是圆圆的脸蛋上泛起可爱的红晕

当斯内普整理好坩埚，准备再炼一锅活地狱汤剂作为高年级课堂材料时，他发现德拉科已经记住了他添加魔药的顺序了，当他在磨水仙根的时候，德拉科用肉乎乎的手指头指了指缬草，当他在切缬草时，德拉科拽了拽他的袍子，把艾草浸汁往他那里推了推

当又一锅淡粉色的药剂炼好了，德拉科笑弯了眼，奶声奶气的欢呼一声，扑进斯内普的怀里

斯内普认为德拉科是天生热爱魔药的，殊不知德拉科是享受魔药制造时，坩埚里的颜色转化

为了训练这个聪明的孩子，斯内普在德拉科面前演示一遍简单的魔药制作，然后把基本的材料切好，准备好，分开装在一个个小盘子里，有时候他为了增添难度，还会多准备两个“干扰项”

接着，他把那些小盘子都摆在德拉科面前，再摆上一个儿童坩埚

第一次训练时，德拉科多加了一味雏菊根，使快完成的药水泛出不自然的黄色，就当斯内普失望的想这锅算是失败品时，德拉科迅速加入了多剂量的豪猪刺

斯内普瞪着眼睛，看着魔药的颜色走上原先的正规

看着德拉科明媚的笑脸，斯内普的脸有些僵

他作为魔药教授从事教育多年，第一次碰上这么另类的情况

于是他把这一切都归咎于幸运

然而第二次，第三次，第四次……都是这种情况

斯内普终于愿意承认，德拉科的确是在故意为之，他对这种曲折的魔药制作方式乐此不疲

也许是天赋异禀吧，德拉科竟然一次都没有炸锅

想想自己课上那群动不动就炸锅的小巨怪，斯内普还是把毒液收了起来

他舍不得对正勾着他脖子撒娇的小混蛋说一句重话

直到某一天，斯内普发现罐子里的斑点老虎草快没有了，就去地下室取一点，回来就看到德拉科不知道又额外添了什么

他的坩埚里正呈现一种热烈的火红色，还危险的冒着泡

这是快要炸锅的预示，而德拉科还撑着小脑袋看着锅里，像是欣赏一件艺术品一样，一点行动也没有

斯内普不敢想象这种熔浆一般的液体溅到德拉科身上的场景

坩埚里的泡泡冒的更加急促了，甚至还发出沸腾的声音

斯内普立马拔出魔杖准备给德拉科一个盔甲护身

结果，就在千钧一发之际，德拉科终于动了

不过他不是藏躲也不是逃跑，而是抓了一把双角兽的角粉撒在坩埚里

原本张牙舞爪的魔药就像熔岩浸入海水一般，迅速冷却下来

并转换成一种柔和的淡金色

德拉科满意的搅了两下，转过头来看见黑着脸的斯内普立在自己身后

“西弗!!!我做好了!”

他乐出两颗兔牙，一窜蹦进斯内普的怀里

完全意识不到危险

斯内普稳稳的托出德拉科，但紧接，他把德拉科头朝后，屁股朝前的夹在腋下

一串巴掌打在那个圆圆的小屁股上

正值夏日，德拉科只穿了一件短袖小衬衫，和背带短裤

巴掌打在薄薄的短裤上，声音格外清脆

“呜呜呜，西弗! 西弗! 痛痛!”

德拉科无助的瞪着小条白白的小胖腿，却缓解不了疼痛，一只牛皮小皮鞋都蹬飞了，露出灰色的小短袜

斯内普掂量着力气扇在德拉科的小臀上，不过五下，德拉科就哭了出来

总共就打了十五下，斯内普哄了铂金小朋友半个钟头

“呜呜呜，西弗坏，打德拉科”

斯内普最不擅长的就是哄孩子了，还是哄这么小的孩子，所谓的哄，就是只能干巴巴的训话

“下次不许多加魔药配料了，按照我教你的做，知道了吗”

“可是，呜，可是那个颜色红红的很漂亮”

德拉科揉揉自己红肿的眼睛，他的屁股还麻麻的

斯内普叹了口气，他算是认识到马尔福家偏执的审美观了

但不是光好看就可以了

于是他帮怀里的教子揉了揉小屁股，稍微缓和了语气

“再漂亮也是不可以的，这样做是很危险的，而且魔药注重的是效力，不是口感也不是外观”

德拉科似懂非懂的眨着眼睛

斯内普又叹了口气，拍了拍那颗铂金色的小脑袋

“总之，下次按照我说的去做，懂吗，小龙？”

德拉科仰着小脸蛋点了点头，西弗可不经常喊他小名呢，每次喊他小名的时候，无论西弗说什么德拉科都会答应

从此，德拉科正式改掉他曲线救国的毛病

“小龙!我们该走了”

“混蛋，不许喊那个词!”德拉科微微红了脸，将那根独角兽的角放进礼盒里

哈利从他背后伸出胳膊将他抱住，并在他耳朵边凑过去再喊了一遍小龙

然后满意的看到德拉科的耳朵被羞红了

“混蛋，离我远点!”

哈利笑嘻嘻的躲开德拉科的肘击

“快点了，在你教父的生日上迟到可不太好吧”

“知道了”

德拉科单手抱起那个礼盒，就被哈利牵下了楼

但是站在壁炉口，哈利又犯了怂

德拉科无所谓的嘲笑着男友，哈利自从上学的时候就患有斯内普恐惧症

“你给西弗准备了什么礼物？”德拉科从罐子里抓了一大把飞路粉

“呃，韦斯莱笑料店里新出品的洗发剂，乔治他们和我再三保证很好用的，不是恶作剧产品”

哈利有些紧张，他害怕着即将向他喷撒的斯内普牌毒液，忽视了德拉科嘴角勾起的坏笑

飞路粉一撒，德拉科牵着哈利的手晃了晃

“那么，祝你好运吧”


	10. 深秋

occ严重预警  
spank预警不懂百度不喜绕路

文名与文章内容完全不符预警，好吧我瞎取的

可能是因为这个故事发生在深秋

一场秋雨，树叶泛黄，天气转凉。

而我们的医疗师，德拉科·马尔福先生，他拒绝了早晨爱人的好意，并没有在他最喜欢的薄衬衫外再加一件黑色针织衫

“我们在圣芒戈会穿专门的医疗师服装，你不想我裹成一个球吧”

“而且我们是巫师，如果冷的话我会给自己一个保温咒的，我可不是那些无知的麻瓜和混血”

德拉科小混球抬高下巴，意有所指的朝他坐在餐桌边的男友投掷轻蔑的一瞥

哈利抓住那个小混球，在他屁股上挑了一块柔软的臀肉，狠狠地一拧

“但愿是我多虑了吧，如果你因此生病了，我会保证等你病好了，你会后悔自己长了一个屁股”

德拉科痛的眼角泛泪花，扑到救世主怀里毫无顾忌的朝他坚实的胸膛上来了一拳

然后被包住拳头，哈利给了他一个惩罚性质的吻

哈利去魔法部是直接通过家里的壁炉，这是只有傲罗部长才能享受的权利

同样的，前段时间才结束他的实习期的德拉科，很显然，他并没有这样直接到达圣芒戈的权利

他需要在街道上走一段时间，然后进入一家咖啡厅，那里的公共厕所就是每日德拉科必经的上班之路

不过和魔法部不同，德拉科并不用站在抽水马桶里，他只要按下抽水键就好

否则，他可能第一天就辞职了

深秋的伦敦街头，德拉科冻得瑟瑟发抖

但是他要尽力维持着马尔福家优雅至极的传统形象

于是他咬紧牙关，一贯高仰着他铂金色的脑袋，顶着冷风，快步朝那家咖啡店走去

他多么想点一杯咖啡暖暖手脚，可是一联想要带着咖啡进洗手间……

德拉科还是打着小哆嗦闪进洗手间  
occ预警

spank预警不懂百度不喜绕路

快到中午，德拉科终于感觉到自己的不对劲了

整个上午，他忙的和陀螺一样

整个楼层的病房都是他的管理范围

他穿着一件比他衬衫厚不多少的医疗师袍，还是冻得受不了

一个早上他已经为自己施了不下二十个保温咒了

有时候忙起来还顾不上施，保温咒失效了只能硬生生的扛着

一个小巫师因为喝魔药而哭闹不休，德拉科木着脸看着他妈妈哄着他

寒冷让他懒得多说一句话

中午，德拉科明显感觉到自己的身体软绵绵的，头重脚轻的

他的午饭甚至都没有吃，而是在办公室休息了一会

他晕乎乎的意识到自己可能需要一些魔药了

他所在的地方是圣芒戈，一个最不缺魔药和医疗师的地方

一场发烧只需要一瓶退烧剂和半个小时就能得到解决

可是圣芒戈的魔药味道，德拉科迷迷糊糊的想到早上那个哭的撕心裂肺的小巫师

他撑起自己软绵绵的身体，挪到自己专用的魔药室

作为一个医疗师，他对自己的魔药水平有着充分的自信

他从来只用自制的魔药或者斯内普制的，至于圣芒戈，德拉科还看不上

最关键的，自己可以制造出改良口味的魔药，这至少能让人喝下去而不是吐出来，德拉科晕乎乎的切着魔药材料

但他忘了，凭借他现在的身体状况，能否完成一场正常的魔药制作还是个问题

occ预警

spank预警不懂百度不喜绕路

哈利本和罗恩并肩走在走廊上，他们正准备去例行每周的傲罗部汇报工作会议

他们说说笑笑，讲的都是一些没有营养的废话来放松绷紧了一上午的工作神经

突然，哈利口袋里的双面镜发热了

哈利疑惑的打开一看，里面跳出来的是瑟琳娜焦急的脸

“哈利，你快来，出事了！”

瑟琳娜是同德拉科一起工作的同事，也是个医疗师，她作为一个温柔的拉文克劳，平时比较包容德拉科的坏脾气，是德拉科同事们里和德拉科关系比较友好的一位女士

她同时也很清楚德拉科和哈利的关系

通常德拉科一出事，她的第一反应就是找哈利

哈利不止一次感激的请这位美丽的女士吃饭喝茶了

那么，这次……德拉科又出事了

罗恩看着哈利开始缩紧的眉毛，不怎么灵活的脑袋难得开了窍

“你快去圣芒戈吧，会议那边我出席，赫敏那边我会帮你请假的”

哈利感激的抬头看了好友一眼，关上双面镜匆匆的迈向壁炉

“谢了，伙计！”

“他早上应该是发烧了，想自己配置一些退烧药剂，可是他失手了，配出来的药剂有问题，他喝完就晕过去了”瑟琳娜在医疗档案上刷刷记着，同时也向哈利交代德拉科的情况

“不过还好，他加错的药剂量不多，正好被发现的及时，我立刻就给他新配了魔药，等他醒来基本上就没事了”

哈利心惊胆战的听完了德拉科的作死历程，回过神就真诚的向这位善良的姑娘道谢

“没关系的，德拉科平时也会给我分享一些巧克力的”瑟琳娜柔柔的笑着，颊边有两个可爱的酒窝

“不过等他醒了，你一定要告诉他，下次不可以任性啦，真的太危险了”

哈利苦笑了一下

“好的，我一定会的”哈利望着床上人熟睡的面庞，加重了这几个单词的读音

不过瑟琳娜没有听出来，她礼貌的微笑，有些苦恼地表示

既然德拉科已经没事了哈利能否可以先抱着德拉科回家休息，因为很显然，她这里的床位有些不够

哈利再次感谢这个好心的姑娘，上前把德拉科抱在怀里，稳稳的向壁炉走去

他终于看到了德拉科身上的医疗师服，气的两眼发黑，差点没站稳

occ预警

spank预警不懂百度不喜绕路

德拉科醒过来的时候，天已经黑了

卧室里就亮了一盏小夜灯，柔柔的暖暖的炉火温暖着卧室

德拉科在被窝里晕了一会才反应自己在自己家的卧室里

但是他的记忆从喝下魔药开始就断片了

屋里很暖和，德拉科下床时才发现自己穿着睡衣

下了楼，一楼餐厅里的壁炉也烧的暖洋洋的，德拉科一点都感觉不到上午的寒意

他光着脚踩在厚厚的地毯上，看向厨房，一个唯一有动静的地方

“克利切？”德拉科试探的问到

结果探出头的是面色不佳的男友

“你醒了？先坐一会，晚饭马上就好”

德拉科更加困惑了，哈利这个点平常都没有回来，下午到底发生了什么？

德拉科坐在餐桌旁，思绪混乱

难道是自己发烧的事被哈利知道了？难道自己烧晕了？

刚刚睡醒的德拉科脑子还不太好用，但他知道现在的处境无论如何都比较糟

因为显然，餐桌上除了一份果盘外，多了一样东西

德拉科瞳孔微缩，那块发刷！

板子早就被德拉科扔进壁炉了，德拉科眼睁睁的看着它化成灰的

那这块发刷，自己家里什么时候多了那么多危险物品了？

德拉科一把抓起发刷，看了一眼正在厨房里担任家养小精灵职务的救世主

快速挪到壁炉前，把发刷扔了进去

发刷背面厚实的木头比较难烧，但是前面的刷毛开门很容易就点燃了

并且烧的哔哩啪啦的脆响

烧的太慢了，太慢了！

德拉科额头上冷汗都快下来了

刷毛基本上被烧干净了，接着就是那块厚实的木头

德拉科脸色惨白的看着那块安静燃烧的木头，那么厚，他不敢相信它吻上自己屁股是什么感觉

还要时间，还要时间

德拉科鼓起勇气，踏进厨房

哈利忙着手里的浓汤，看都没看他一眼

德拉科从他背后伸出两只胳膊环住他强劲的腰肢，隔着衣服感受他腹肌的轮廓

救世主一言不发

德拉科把自己的脸埋进哈利的后背，闷闷的说

“我错了，哈利”

哈利低着脑袋看着咕嘟咕嘟冒小泡的浓汤，碧绿的眼睛里夹杂着怒火

可他尽量用忍耐，用最温柔的语气吐出另德拉科不寒而栗的话语

“这没用的，如果我是你，德拉科，现在就会乖乖的在餐桌边坐好，好好享受还可以坐在椅子上的时间吧”

“因为我保证，接下来的一周内，你都不会再想念椅子了”

德拉科发着抖的离开厨房，他立马跑回卧室，将双面镜打开，一看到那甜美的面孔，德拉科就沾着哭音问道:

“瑟琳娜，亲爱的，快告诉我，下午到底发生了什么？”

当哈利擦干净手，在二楼找到德拉科时，他明显有些失魂落魄

铂金色的头发都黯淡了，手里还抓着双面镜

哈利抱着胳膊靠在门框上，没有丝毫的同情和心疼

因为他还在火头上

“小龙，可以吃饭了吗？”

德拉科瑟瑟一抖，他瘪瘪嘴差点没哭出来

“可，可以了”

哈利听到答复，就转身下楼了

等德拉科下楼时，就看到自己的男友站在壁炉前，面无表情的看着已经烧的看不出形状的发刷

那一瞬间，德拉科认为摄魂怪都比哈利·波特可爱

不过哈利很快面无表情的转过身来，牵着德拉科的手，让他坐在餐桌边

然后帮他布菜，就像平常一样

不过德拉科绝望的发现，克利切不知道去哪了，整个格里莫广场12号只有哈利和他两个人

这一顿饭两个人吃的鸦雀无声

当他们都吃完了，哈利扔下一句“乖乖坐好”就去整理餐具了

德拉科坐在整理干净的餐桌旁，面色苍白

他安慰自己，发刷已经被烧掉了，最多就是挨一顿巴掌而已

当看到哈利拎着一个木铲向他走来时，德拉科的眼泪一下子就涌了出来  
occ预警

spank预警不懂百度不喜绕路

德拉科醒过来的时候，天已经黑了

卧室里就亮了一盏小夜灯，柔柔的暖暖的炉火温暖着卧室

德拉科在被窝里晕了一会才反应自己在自己家的卧室里

但是他的记忆从喝下魔药开始就断片了

屋里很暖和，德拉科下床时才发现自己穿着睡衣

下了楼，一楼餐厅里的壁炉也烧的暖洋洋的，德拉科一点都感觉不到上午的寒意

他光着脚踩在厚厚的地毯上，看向厨房，一个唯一有动静的地方

“克利切？”德拉科试探的问到

结果探出头的是面色不佳的男友

“你醒了？先坐一会，晚饭马上就好”

德拉科更加困惑了，哈利这个点平常都没有回来，下午到底发生了什么？

德拉科坐在餐桌旁，思绪混乱

难道是自己发烧的事被哈利知道了？难道自己烧晕了？

刚刚睡醒的德拉科脑子还不太好用，但他知道现在的处境无论如何都比较糟

因为显然，餐桌上除了一份果盘外，多了一样东西

德拉科瞳孔微缩，那块发刷！

板子早就被德拉科扔进壁炉了，德拉科眼睁睁的看着它化成灰的

那这块发刷，自己家里什么时候多了那么多危险物品了？

德拉科一把抓起发刷，看了一眼正在厨房里担任家养小精灵职务的救世主

快速挪到壁炉前，把发刷扔了进去

发刷背面厚实的木头比较难烧，但是前面的刷毛开门很容易就点燃了

并且烧的哔哩啪啦的脆响

烧的太慢了，太慢了！

德拉科额头上冷汗都快下来了

刷毛基本上被烧干净了，接着就是那块厚实的木头

德拉科脸色惨白的看着那块安静燃烧的木头，那么厚，他不敢相信它吻上自己屁股是什么感觉

还要时间，还要时间

德拉科鼓起勇气，踏进厨房

哈利忙着手里的浓汤，看都没看他一眼

德拉科从他背后伸出两只胳膊环住他强劲的腰肢，隔着衣服感受他腹肌的轮廓

救世主一言不发

德拉科把自己的脸埋进哈利的后背，闷闷的说

“我错了，哈利”

哈利低着脑袋看着咕嘟咕嘟冒小泡的浓汤，碧绿的眼睛里夹杂着怒火

可他尽量用忍耐，用最温柔的语气吐出另德拉科不寒而栗的话语

“这没用的，如果我是你，德拉科，现在就会乖乖的在餐桌边坐好，好好享受还可以坐在椅子上的时间吧”

“因为我保证，接下来的一周内，你都不会再想念椅子了”

德拉科发着抖的离开厨房，他立马跑回卧室，将双面镜打开，一看到那甜美的面孔，德拉科就沾着哭音问道:

“瑟琳娜，亲爱的，快告诉我，下午到底发生了什么？”

当哈利擦干净手，在二楼找到德拉科时，他明显有些失魂落魄

铂金色的头发都黯淡了，手里还抓着双面镜

哈利抱着胳膊靠在门框上，没有丝毫的同情和心疼

因为他还在火头上

“小龙，可以吃饭了吗？”

德拉科瑟瑟一抖，他瘪瘪嘴差点没哭出来

“可，可以了”

哈利听到答复，就转身下楼了

等德拉科下楼时，就看到自己的男友站在壁炉前，面无表情的看着已经烧的看不出形状的发刷

那一瞬间，德拉科认为摄魂怪都比哈利·波特可爱

不过哈利很快面无表情的转过身来，牵着德拉科的手，让他坐在餐桌边

然后帮他布菜，就像平常一样

不过德拉科绝望的发现，克利切不知道去哪了，整个格里莫广场12号只有哈利和他两个人

这一顿饭两个人吃的鸦雀无声

当他们都吃完了，哈利扔下一句“乖乖坐好”就去整理餐具了

德拉科坐在整理干净的餐桌旁，面色苍白

他安慰自己，发刷已经被烧掉了，最多就是挨一顿巴掌而已

当看到哈利拎着一个木铲向他走来时，德拉科的眼泪一下子就涌了出来  
occ预警

spank预警不懂百度不喜绕路

德拉科醒过来的时候，天已经黑了

卧室里就亮了一盏小夜灯，柔柔的暖暖的炉火温暖着卧室

德拉科在被窝里晕了一会才反应自己在自己家的卧室里

但是他的记忆从喝下魔药开始就断片了

屋里很暖和，德拉科下床时才发现自己穿着睡衣

下了楼，一楼餐厅里的壁炉也烧的暖洋洋的，德拉科一点都感觉不到上午的寒意

他光着脚踩在厚厚的地毯上，看向厨房，一个唯一有动静的地方

“克利切？”德拉科试探的问到

结果探出头的是面色不佳的男友

“你醒了？先坐一会，晚饭马上就好”

德拉科更加困惑了，哈利这个点平常都没有回来，下午到底发生了什么？

德拉科坐在餐桌旁，思绪混乱

难道是自己发烧的事被哈利知道了？难道自己烧晕了？

刚刚睡醒的德拉科脑子还不太好用，但他知道现在的处境无论如何都比较糟

因为显然，餐桌上除了一份果盘外，多了一样东西

德拉科瞳孔微缩，那块发刷！

板子早就被德拉科扔进壁炉了，德拉科眼睁睁的看着它化成灰的

那这块发刷，自己家里什么时候多了那么多危险物品了？

德拉科一把抓起发刷，看了一眼正在厨房里担任家养小精灵职务的救世主

快速挪到壁炉前，把发刷扔了进去

发刷背面厚实的木头比较难烧，但是前面的刷毛开门很容易就点燃了

并且烧的哔哩啪啦的脆响

烧的太慢了，太慢了！

德拉科额头上冷汗都快下来了

刷毛基本上被烧干净了，接着就是那块厚实的木头

德拉科脸色惨白的看着那块安静燃烧的木头，那么厚，他不敢相信它吻上自己屁股是什么感觉

还要时间，还要时间

德拉科鼓起勇气，踏进厨房

哈利忙着手里的浓汤，看都没看他一眼

德拉科从他背后伸出两只胳膊环住他强劲的腰肢，隔着衣服感受他腹肌的轮廓

救世主一言不发

德拉科把自己的脸埋进哈利的后背，闷闷的说

“我错了，哈利”

哈利低着脑袋看着咕嘟咕嘟冒小泡的浓汤，碧绿的眼睛里夹杂着怒火

可他尽量用忍耐，用最温柔的语气吐出另德拉科不寒而栗的话语

“这没用的，如果我是你，德拉科，现在就会乖乖的在餐桌边坐好，好好享受还可以坐在椅子上的时间吧”

“因为我保证，接下来的一周内，你都不会再想念椅子了”

德拉科发着抖的离开厨房，他立马跑回卧室，将双面镜打开，一看到那甜美的面孔，德拉科就沾着哭音问道:

“瑟琳娜，亲爱的，快告诉我，下午到底发生了什么？”

当哈利擦干净手，在二楼找到德拉科时，他明显有些失魂落魄

铂金色的头发都黯淡了，手里还抓着双面镜

哈利抱着胳膊靠在门框上，没有丝毫的同情和心疼

因为他还在火头上

“小龙，可以吃饭了吗？”

德拉科瑟瑟一抖，他瘪瘪嘴差点没哭出来

“可，可以了”

哈利听到答复，就转身下楼了

等德拉科下楼时，就看到自己的男友站在壁炉前，面无表情的看着已经烧的看不出形状的发刷

那一瞬间，德拉科认为摄魂怪都比哈利·波特可爱

不过哈利很快面无表情的转过身来，牵着德拉科的手，让他坐在餐桌边

然后帮他布菜，就像平常一样

不过德拉科绝望的发现，克利切不知道去哪了，整个格里莫广场12号只有哈利和他两个人

这一顿饭两个人吃的鸦雀无声

当他们都吃完了，哈利扔下一句“乖乖坐好”就去整理餐具了

德拉科坐在整理干净的餐桌旁，面色苍白

他安慰自己，发刷已经被烧掉了，最多就是挨一顿巴掌而已

当看到哈利拎着一个木铲向他走来时，德拉科的眼泪一下子就涌了出来  
occ预警  
occ预警

spank预警不懂百度不喜绕路

那个木铲是平时用来煎培根的呀，德拉科抹着眼泪想

和德拉科作对多年的哈利自然知道他在想什么，他挥了挥手中的木铲，点了点餐桌

“放心吧，洗过了”

“把裤子脱了，趴上去吧”

德拉科第一次对自己的男友产生如此深得恐惧

“哈利，可不可以……”

“不可以，不要让我逼你”

德拉科搅紧衣摆，挣扎了许久，哈利就静静地看着他，祖母绿的眼睛里波澜不起

终于德拉科咬咬牙，把自己的睡裤拉下，留个内裤，红着脸趴上餐桌

裹着白色内裤的小臀顶在餐桌边，翘得高高的

德拉科闭上眼睛，天啊，他竟然要在餐桌上挨揍，这太可耻了

以后一吃饭他就会想到自己是怎么在这里因为屁股被揍而痛哭的

哈利知道德拉科能够做到这个份上已经很不错了，他叹了口气，还是不准备难为他

他上前帮他把内裤和堆在脚边的睡裤都扯下，丢到一遍

德拉科羞耻的闭上眼睛，脖子上都染上了红色

哈利扬起手里的木铲，毫不犹豫直接拍上两团精致的软～肉

赤～裸的皮肤因木铲的冲击激起一层涟漪

“啊”德拉科猛的拉长脖子发出一声尖叫

这太痛了，德拉科的泪水噙满眼眶

哈利按住德拉科的腰肢，把他箍在餐桌边缘

像一个工具一样，挥着冰冷的木铲，却为德拉科的臀肉上不断加温

德拉科尖叫着，喊着哈利的名字，胡乱的道着歉，泪水已经划过他的脸颊慢慢的在他下巴下的桌子上集起一块小水坑

但哈利面对德拉科的道歉，哭喊，都充耳不闻，他甚至不发出一点声音，只是不停的挥动手里的工具

德拉科无助的踢着两条长腿，但是木铲还是能准确无误的击上他的屁股

他的屁股已经呈现了一种热烈的大红色，臀峰处甚至有些肿了，有着明显的板痕，木铲打上去所发出的声音也不再清脆

哈利明显意识到这个问题，他瞥了一眼已经无力尖叫而是轻声啜泣的铂金男孩

木铲一转，又狠狠咬上臀～腿

那里的肉太过娇～嫩，德拉科又被逼的尖叫一声，声音已经有些沙哑

红色在慢慢的变深，在他身后蔓延，德拉科看不到，他的脑子里只有痛觉

他现在无比想念哈利的巴掌，至少那是柔～软的，哈利说的没错，他现在真的后悔自己长了屁股

就在德拉科快哭的脱力时，哈利住手了，他起身走向厨房，准备倒杯水

occ预警

spank预警

“你还要打吗？”德拉科趴在餐桌边，他的屁股又红又肿，上面还挂着一些紫红色的板痕，与白嫩的大腿形成鲜明对比

哈利没有说话，他慢悠悠的倒了一杯水

但下一秒，水杯就被他掼在桌面上了

因为他一转身就看到他的男友，德拉科·马尔福，下身一丝不挂，顶着红彤彤的屁股和白花花的腿，一瘸一拐的跑进花园里了

哈利追过去时，德拉科已经过半个花园了

“回来，德拉科，我不打了！”

德拉科在黑暗里停了下来，他手头没有魔杖，他赤脚站在花园里，野玫瑰的梗茎划破了他的脚

哈利就这么与他对峙了一会

“乖，德拉科，我不打了”

就当哈利以为德拉科能乖乖回屋时，德拉科动了，他又朝哈利的反方向，也就是花园深处逃窜

哈利气笑了

最后，明显身强体壮，注重锻炼的救世主抓到了负伤的小马尔福

哈利将德拉科按在一棵树上

“放开我，放开我，你这个暴力狂！”

德拉科奋力挣扎，如果不是黑夜，德拉科就可以直接看出现在傲罗部长的脸色有多难看了

“你接着喊，大声点，让大家看看是哪家的孩子这么不听话！被男朋友在外面打屁股！”

德拉科羞愤的闭上嘴，但挣扎不减

哈利死死箍着他的腰，避开他乱踢的腿，扬起巴掌，使全劲掴在德拉科已经伤势严重的屁股上

“逃跑！任性！自以为是！”救世主盛怒之下的巴掌实在太难挨，德拉科有种被拍进树干的错觉

“我有没有说过多穿衣服不要生病？”

“生病了你自己配置魔药，胡闹什么？”

“如果你的药水配置再出错或者瑟琳娜他们没发现你，你还有命在这里挨揍吗？”

哈利这会真的气急了，今天发生的事还让他不住后怕，他生气的是德拉科这种胡闹的脾气

德拉科快疼疯了，他感觉屁股都快碎了，两条腿在不停颤抖

“住手，住手！波特”

“你有什么脸提住手，等下次你再胡闹的时候可不可以想着住手？”

“太痛了，太痛了”

“不痛我打你做什么”

巴掌不停，德拉科正在疼痛的边缘挣扎

“停，停，我要和你分手！”

“你说什么？”

哈利停了动作，他眯着眼睛看着正在不断喘息的德拉科

德拉科抽泣着，颤抖着，慢慢摸上自己肿的发硬的屁股

沾着湿音的说:

“我要和你分手，你根本不爱我”

哈利沉默了一会，转身离去

德拉科扶着树喘息了一会，又踩着原先被他们破坏出来的一条小路，回了屋子

屋子里一片漆黑

刚进屋子，他终于受不了了

整个身后火烧火燎的，脚底也疼的麻木

他跌趴在地毯上，在黑暗中，又开始低泣

正当他以为会这么昏睡过去时，突然被一个声音惊扰了

“你还好吗？”

是哈利，他一直坐在一楼的沙发上，没有开灯

德拉科肿着眼睛，任由哈利将他抱上楼，也默许了哈利将他的脚包扎好

他还帮他拿了个冰袋，帮他盖上薄被

然后他睡在德拉科身边，侧过身背对他

既没有拥抱也没有亲吻安慰

德拉科的眼眶又热了，他还记得自己说了什么

他和哈利就像往常一样睡在一张床上，但是德拉科却没有睡着

屁股上的冰袋已经化了，臀肉麻麻木木的，但这些都不是德拉科关心的

他后悔了

泪水打湿枕头，哈利还是背对着他，裹在另一张被子里

德拉科慢慢的往哈利那里移动，手慢慢的触碰哈利的背，然后小心翼翼的想环住他的腰

黑暗中传过一声叹息

哈利翻过身，正对着德拉科那张哭花的脸，翠绿的眼睛在黑夜中像两颗祖母绿宝石

他没有睡着，德拉科愣愣的看着眼前的人

“对不起”两个人同时出声

哈利有些惊讶的看着德拉科

而后者的脸上泛起的红晕

“我的意思是，刚才那是气话，我不是故意的，哈利我……”

“嘘，宝贝，我知道”哈利轻轻搂住他的天使

“今天真的吓死我了，德拉科，下次可不可以不要这样，甜心，我差点以为你出什么事了”

德拉科将脑袋靠在哈利怀里

“对不起，今天我打重了了，因为我太生气了”

哈利的手拿走了那个已经化掉的冰袋，放在他已经失去柔软弹性的臀肉上

哈利的手心暖暖的，德拉科在爱人怀里安心的闭上眼睛

“太痛了……”

“我知道，我知道，宝贝，睡吧”

“我爱你，德拉科”

occ预警

spank预警

好吧我承认这次欺负小龙欺负狠了

我保证下次一定还这么做

这章打针预警，满足我的恶趣味

半夜，哈利警觉地发现不对劲

他胳膊圈着的人明显体温异常的偏高

经过昨晚的一系列折腾，德拉科受不住沉沉的倦意，他还在哈利怀里睡着

但是他明显睡得不舒服，眉毛微皱着，铂金软发被汗打湿在前额，嘴唇有些发白

可是他还在睡

哈利拨开他的额发，探了探他滚烫的额头

德拉科又发烧了

“德拉科！德拉科！宝贝，醒醒”

晃了会儿德拉科的胳膊，他才不情愿的睁开水润润的眼睛

不过眼神并不清亮

“唔，哈利？”德拉科晕乎乎的靠在哈利怀里

“宝贝，你听我说，你现在发烧了，我们现在就去圣芒戈”

哈利的语气有些急切，他感觉德拉科现在的状态非常不好

“还没到上班时间”

德拉科半睡半醒的倚在哈利身上

“梅林的袜子，你看上去糟透了，不是去上班，而是去看病，你发烧了”

哈利轻轻将德拉科挪回床上，自己下来急匆匆的穿上衣服

德拉科还在床上昏睡，脸上泛着滚烫的红晕

他身下只盖了一层毯子，可怜的连内裤都没有

哈利想帮他穿上内裤，可是当布料碰上德拉科有红又肿的臀肉时

“哇啊，好痛呜呜呜不要不要！”

发着烧的德拉科现在像一个孩子一样，他的手虚盖在自己屁股上，两条腿无力的蹬着，哭的哈利的心都碎了

哈利被踹了两脚，急得满头大汗

最后他只是帮他穿上宽松的睡裤，用毯子将人裹住，卷起来就准备移形换影

但是他愣住了，现在是凌晨两点，圣芒戈并不像麻瓜医院一样有夜诊，德拉科他们是平常八点上班的

如果等到八点，哈利看了一眼怀里人通红的脸蛋

可怜的德拉科迷迷糊糊的睡着，浅色的睫毛上还挂着泪珠，无意识的吸着鼻子

哈利后悔的想给自己一拳

凌晨两点，在伦敦的一家麻瓜医院里，一位发际线堪忧的医生拿着仪器对德拉科进行一系列的检查

德拉科已经醒了，他对麻瓜的医院有些抗拒，于是他靠在哈利怀里，板着小脸看着那个麻瓜用一个长长的怪东西放在自己的胸膛上

“哈利，我不喜欢这里”

他拽拽男友的袖子，用明显沙哑的声音说

“我知道，宝贝，但没有其他的医院了”

“这里好难闻”德拉科皱着鼻子埋进哈利的肩窝

哈利安慰的拍拍他的背

最终得出结论，德拉科需要打针

“这是最好的方法了，吃药明显太慢了，不是吗”那个秃头医生慢悠悠的在说

当然，当然这是最好的治疗方法，但是……哈利感觉自己的汗又出来了

“打针是什么，哈利？”

德拉科裹在毯子里，脸上还是烫烫的

哈利有些心虚，他敢保证德拉科不会接受打针的，就像任何一个小朋友一样

果然当德拉科知道打针的含义后，他和全世界的小朋友们一样，非常抗拒

“不可能，我绝对不会让一根针去刺破我的皮肤”

“德拉科，这是为你好”

“不可能的，波特，我都已经够惨了，你还想用针扎我？”

“你一定不爱我了，我不敢相信，我的男友要拿一根针来扎我……你有多讨厌我？”

德拉科的反应很激动，他说着说着眼眶就红了

“如果你讨厌我的话，我们就分手，一个马尔福不会受任何屈辱的，就算你是救世主”

德拉科红着眼圈，眼泪在眼眶里不停的打转

“如果你恨我的话，给我一个钻心咒吧，我讨厌针”

说完德拉科吸了吸鼻子，绝望的闭上眼睛，仿佛要慷慨就义一样

“不是的，德拉科，听我说，不是这样的，该死的，我怎么会给你钻心咒呢”

哈利第一次恨自己的表达能力是多么的薄弱，好像德拉科误解了“打针”这个含义

“请问他准备好了吗”

拿着托盘的护士小姐尴尬的站在一旁

她第一次看到一个成人打针这么的激动

那个明显生着病的金发男孩好像很害怕打针

德拉科紧紧的裹着毯子，只露出一个金色的脑袋和红红的眼睛鼻子，看到护士小姐托盘里的针，他害怕的后退两步

但是哈利一下子搂住这只可怜的夹心面包，德拉科手脚无力的挣扎却起不到实际作用

“可以了，他准备好了”

哈利歉意的朝护士小姐笑了笑，笑容勉强尴尬

“不，我不可以！”德拉科尖叫起来

“放开我，放开我，哈利波特！我恨你！”

护士小姐拿着酒精棉看着挣扎不断的金发男孩，咳了咳嗓子：“麻烦把他按住，裤子脱了”

什么？！！！德拉科就想被闪电击中了一样

要那针扎他……那里？？？

德拉科崩溃了，他死死拽着毯子，顾不上在一个麻瓜面前，他哭的比哈利揍他的时候还伤心

“呜呜不要，我不要哈利，不要针”

“我要回家，我们回家好不好哈利”

“我再也不乱发脾气了，呜呜我再也不摔东西了，我再也不骂人了，我错了呜……”

哈利更尴尬了，他手舞足蹈的安慰德拉科，但是小哭包的泪水就像止不住一样往下流

护士小姐也看不下去了，她帮过许多小孩打针，上一个哭的这么惨的只有三岁

她刻意放轻语气，用哄小朋友一样的语气去哄这个年轻的铂金男孩

“没关系的，我保证会轻一点的，让你的男朋友抱着你好吗”

那个高大帅气，黑发碧眼的男孩立刻附和的点点头

铂金男孩抽了抽鼻子，他仍然抽泣着并且攥着毯子，开口依旧那么混蛋：

“不可能，我不会让你呜呜，一呜个卑微愚蠢的麻瓜的脏手，去，去碰一个高贵呜，的马尔福的”

护士小姐并不知道“麻瓜”是什么意思，但是她明显听的懂其他单词的意思，于是她直接把“麻瓜”翻译成一些不好的词语了

她直起腰，无视那个黑发少年歉意的表情，冷冷的开口：

“请你按紧他，如果不想针头断在肉里”

德拉科听懂了，他裹着毯子瑟瑟发抖

哈利真诚的向她道歉，并且再三保证自己会做到的

于是德拉科的毯子被掀了，他趴在男友健壮的大腿上，烧的浑身无力，但还是气的哇哇大叫

护士小姐秉着良好的职业修养忽视了那个金发少年口中的“麻瓜”“肮脏”“低贱”等词语，虽然她知道在骂她

当她看到金发少年睡裤下的色彩斑斓的臀肉时还是吃了一惊

“你打他了。”不是疑问句，而是肯定句

金发少年又在哽咽了，但是那些骂人的词还是从那张小嘴里源源不断的冒出来

黑发少年有些尴尬的点点头

护士小姐挑了块不太严重的地方，用酒精棉擦了擦

她默默把那句打的好给吞了

当针扎下去时，德拉科怔了一秒，然后哭叫着扭动起来，连哈利都险些没压住他

结果针断在肉里了

这更疼！！！德拉科在哈利腿上哭的上气不接下气

护士小姐像是早料到这种情况了，她利索的把针头拔出来

她给用酒精棉帮德拉科屁股上的血珠擦干净，然后站起来对哈利严肃的说：

“不可以这样了，如果下次针再断在里面，他的屁股会肿的”

哈利满头大汗的点点头，然后心疼的拍了拍腿上人的脊背

当护士小姐的酒精棉再次擦在德拉科屁股上时，德拉科的反应更加激动

显然他被刚才那下弄怕了

就像受惊的小兽一样，他在面对危险时奋力挣扎

护士小姐举着针当然不敢扎下去

哈利温声哄着德拉科但是德拉科根本听不下去，他拼命的扭着胯部，手脚并用的想要逃脱哈利的胳膊

“不要，太疼了呜呜呜呜”

“放开我快点放开我”

哈利感觉自己后背的衣服快要湿透了

护士小姐把针放回托盘，有些不耐烦的看着他们

这样不行，哈利看着腿上已经拿手护住屁股的德拉科，咬了咬牙把他的手按在腰上

然后抬起手，往那个已经红肿的屁股上又添了两巴掌

“不许动了！”

德拉科一下子被哈利吓唬住了，像是害怕哈利的巴掌一样，乖乖的趴在他腿上小声的啜泣

护士小姐抓紧时间赶紧把针打完了

凌晨三点，德拉科又裹在那张毯子里，由他男朋友抱着移形换影回家

哈利的外衣口袋里还装着刚才护士小姐送给德拉科的糖

他永远不会忘记那位女士看向他，那种同情的眼神

也不会忘记她说的话

“辛苦你了”

哈利苦笑一下，抱着德拉科走出医院

德拉科在他怀里还抽着鼻子，不过经过刚才的事，他开始退烧了

太羞人了！德拉科又开始在男友怀里装鸵鸟

哈利低下头，用鼻尖蹭了蹭男孩的脸蛋

“你太棒了，德拉科，刚才你做的很好”

“闭嘴，波特”

德拉科羞的脸都红了，他刚才在一个麻瓜面前挨了揍，还哭的那么丢人

哈利笑了笑，又低下头在男孩额心吻了吻

“明天，明天我就去预言家日报登报，赞扬一下德拉科·马尔福光荣勇敢的打针事迹，你说好不好，小龙？”

“去死吧，哈利波特！”

德拉科从哈利怀里闷闷的传来咬牙切齿的声音，还沾着浓浓的鼻音

哈利宠溺的笑了笑，出了医院门，在伦敦的也风中，抱紧了手里的宝贝


	11. 蛋糕

occ严重预警

奶油（？）预警

前两篇《被捕》和《深秋》写的太怂了  
好多描写都忽略了，深怕被吞

所以我要恢复本性了，祝福我不要再上黑名单

一辆奶油车呼啸而过🚗🚗🚗🚗🚗🚗🚗🚗🚗

哈利是被一个金灿灿的脑袋拱醒的

今天太反常了，德拉科在天蒙蒙亮的时候就睁开了眼，但他不想起床，在寒冷的早晨还是和舒适的被窝和无限供暖的男友更适合他

哈利还在熟睡，他的胳膊把男友圈在怀里，温热的呼吸喷洒在德拉科的额头上，暖暖的

德拉科悄咪咪的动了动身子，把自己的手从被窝里抽出来

他有些无聊，开始玩哈利那头标志性的黑发

本来就打卷的头发被他在手指上绕三道，然后德拉科松手，它们又弹了回去

他很快就玩腻了，因为哈利头上的每一根头发都没有组织纪律性

德拉科埋在哈利的胸前，他的脑袋现在顶在哈利的下巴上

他又开始隔着睡衣摸哈利的肌肉

这手感！！！德拉科虽然不想承认，但是自己男友的身材真的没话说

他抬头小心翼翼的看了一眼哈利，确定自己在他胸前的动作没有打扰到他的睡眠，又得寸进尺的向下摸去

腹部凹凸不平，但又坚实有力的肌肉块是德拉科的最爱

终于摸够了，德拉科满意的一伸脖子

头撞到哈利的下巴

哈利醒了，他睁开朦胧的双眼，翠绿的森林里晨雾未散

看到了正捂着头顶的德拉科，再联系下巴的痛处，他无意识的笑笑

用胳膊把人再往怀里拉拉，像抱住一只大型玩偶一样，哈利满足的再闭上眼睛

“乖，不闹，再睡一会儿”

德拉科又靠在哈利的怀里，眨巴眨巴眼睛

手指往哈利的脸上戳了戳，再戳戳

“哈利，我睡不着了”

因为男友的淘气行为，哈利也醒了，他睁开眼睛抓住小男友白嫩纤细的手指作势轻咬一口

“你睡不着，所以我也不能睡是吗？小混蛋”

德拉科很讨厌别人骂他混蛋，因为他就是个小混球

他凶狠的瞪一眼还搂着他的男友，掐了一把他的胳膊

“嘶”哈利皱了皱眉，他紧接着把放在男友腰上的手往下移，摸上那处挺翘的双丘，大力揉了上去

又揉又掐的，像揉面团一样，德拉科小声呜咽着，不甘心的瞪着某位救世主，抬腿踢了一下他的小腿

“起床！哈利！”

哈利在他屁股上拍了拍，睁开清亮的眼睛，那对祖母绿的宝石浓郁着，还泛着水汽

“好吧，如你所愿，德拉科”

“你该庆幸我没有像你这般坏脾气，否则你每天就要红着屁股起床了”

“因为你可不是每天都能这么早起”哈利掀开被子，附身在德拉科额前吻了一下

结果又被踢了

德拉科气呼呼的坐在床上，看着正在穿衣镜前系领带的哈利

“格兰杰疯了吗，今天是星期六，魔法部法定节假日！”

哈利从镜子里朝德拉科无奈的笑了笑

“没办法，赫敏自己都是没有休假日的”

“那也不能随意夺取别人的假期，谁愿意和她一起加班啊”

哈利透过镜子看到气鼓鼓的德拉科，原本要强行加班的不快也消散了许多

他转过身来，搂住正在生闷气的小少爷

“好了，德拉科，不要生气了，今天可是我的生日呢”

“我答应你，今天提前下班好吗”

他亲了亲德拉科的脸庞，满意的看到德拉科的耳尖红了

“。。滚吧，破特”

结果当哈利一只脚跨进壁炉时，德拉科在他身后别别扭扭的说了一句

“早点回来……”

哈利温柔的朝他笑笑

“遵命，我的王子。”  
occ预警

其实哈利不在也挺好，自己至少可以给他个惊喜

德拉科这么安慰着自己，但他铂金色的头发还是有些黯淡，就如同他的心情

都怪格兰杰！

今天是哈利的生日，他的男友准备给他一个心情

这也是德拉科一大早就醒来的原因

去年德拉科的生日是在马尔福庄园度过的，虽然波比做的蛋糕很漂亮，但是德拉科更喜欢旁边那个其貌不扬，朴素的只有一些水果装饰的蛋糕

因为那是哈利亲手做的

凭着马尔福礼尚往来的良好修养，德拉科决定今年自己也要做一个生日蛋糕，一个更大更漂亮的蛋糕

偏执的不服输精神，马尔福家独有

德拉科捧着一本《蛋糕速成手册》在厨房不停的打转

鸡蛋，面粉，砂糖，奶油，黄油，浆果……

德拉科手忙脚乱的在厨房里找食材

“德拉科小少爷，这些让克利切做吧”

“不，克利切，今天你可以休息了”

“可是，德拉科小少爷，怎么可以让您高贵的手去碰面粉，您的皮肤是多么柔嫩，怎么可以粘上黏糊的蛋液呢……”

克利切絮絮叨叨的，那种崇拜的语气就好像德拉科是一件精美易碎的瓷器，就应该在玻璃橱里好好待着

“够了，克利切，我命令你立马去马尔福庄园，对，去帮我妈妈除草种花都行，一天都不要回来了”

“德拉科少爷竟然让克利切去帮马尔福夫人，宁愿自己受苦，这是一个善良的少爷，克利切竟然有幸能够服务马尔福家少爷……”

“好了，快去！”

克利切对德拉科弯腰鞠了一躬，啪一下就原地消失了

终于安静了，德拉科却对手里的面粉犯了难

面粉猛的倒进碗里，激起一片粉尘糊了德拉科一脸

德拉科捂住鼻子蹲在地上咳得昏天黑地

原来烹饪比做魔药还难

德拉科的魔药天赋只能体现在切水果上，他顺利的把草莓切片，小树莓切碎，刀法流利熟练

这让德拉科骄傲了至少一天

鸡蛋蛋白蛋黄分离？这怎么办？德拉科见过哈利打蛋，把鸡蛋往碗延边一磕，在把鸡蛋打到碗里，这很容易

但是蛋清蛋黄分离？

不会任何烹饪魔法的马尔福少爷，拿着小勺子艰难的想把蛋黄挖出来

过了二十分钟，德拉科只拯救出来两个完整的蛋黄，他手中的蛋液基本上都快被搅好了

没关系，只是颜色深了一点

于是他捧着颜色较深的蛋白霜，拿着打蛋器艰难的搅拌起来

等到胳膊都酸麻了，那碗蛋液还只是泛了一层小小的泡沫，德拉科靠在料理台上喘着气，翻了一个白眼

他在里面加了一些糖，又搅拌两下，果断倒进面粉里

再加点糖，德拉科看着，一言难尽的，面糊，一种自豪感油然而生

看，这并不难对吧

打发奶油就简单很多了，冰冰凉凉的奶油通过搅拌，呈现着绵软的泡沫状，德拉科加了些砂糖，直至像书中说的，搅拌成云团一般，德拉科试探性的用指尖刮了一些放在嘴里

嗯，还不错

果然没有马尔福做不到的事情

德拉科捧着奶油放到一边

然后他准备把面糊放进烤箱，嗯？烤箱？

那是什么东西？

是一种锅吗？小少爷攥着书页发着愁

显然，他并不知道这是一本哈利从麻瓜界带来的烹饪书

烤箱？烤炉可不可以呢？这要熟了就可以了吧。德拉科有些为难

他看着厨房的烤炉，这怎么用？

德拉科在烤炉里添了许多木头，又施了烈火熊熊，但是有些木头因为有些受潮而点不燃，他把脑袋伸进烤炉里，却被漫出来的烟灰呛到咳嗽

火并没有点着，他把那些疑似烧不着的木头抽出来扔在地上，然后从口袋抽出手帕捂住口鼻咳得泪花都出来了

脸上的烟灰染上手帕，德拉科嫌弃的把它团成团扔在地上，又盯着那个黑漆漆的大烤炉，负气的跺了跺地上的手帕

烤炉终于烧红了，在德拉科添了两倍的木头和好几遍烈火熊熊后

德拉科抱着那本麻瓜烹饪书，靠在料理台上不断的喘气

这太累了，德拉科撑着两只酸麻的胳膊，艰难的翻开书页

蛋糕胚放进烤箱170°烤40分钟

小少爷皱着秀气的眉毛，他有点没懂170°是什么意思，没错，只是有点

但是都不能说明什么，只要烤四十分钟就好了

于是德拉科扔下那个已经因为温度太高而烧的火热的烤炉，悠然的踱进客厅，享用美味的茶点，靠在沙发上慢慢有了睡意

再睁眼时就是哈利沉得出水的脸

但是德拉科很不给面子的笑了出来

因为哈利的模样太搞笑了，头发被烧焦了，脸被熏得黑一块白一块的，连衣服都皱巴巴的，这幅样子太傻了！！！

这个狼狈的模样值得德拉科笑着从沙发上滚到地毯上

哈利静静地看着德拉科捂着肚子大笑，然后他也坐进沙发，把那个眼泪都笑出来的男友从地上拉到腿上

德拉科意识到情况有些不对，他止住了笑声，警觉的看着脸色漆黑的男友，那可能不是熏黑的

而是哈利真正在生气

“你，你要做什么？”

哈利肤色不均的脸挤出一个古怪的笑容，露出他现在白的出齐的牙

“揍你”

德拉科的裤子已经被扔在墙角，哈利的巴掌不停的掴在德拉科裸露的皮肤上，每一下都能完整的在那丰盈挺翘的小臀上印上个掌印

“哇啊啊太痛了，住手，住手！”

“哈利波特，你放开我，你凭什么一回来就打我？”

“就凭你把一个厨房烧了”

巴掌兜着风刮下来，扇的两片臀瓣颤颤晃晃的

德拉科痛叫一声，屁股上火辣辣的疼

空气里还弥漫着一股烟味，那是德拉科的杰作

在哈利的软磨硬泡，以及今天是他生日的不充分理由下，赫敏头痛的给他批了通行证，却把她的丈夫，罗恩韦斯莱扣下来，陪她一起加班

临走时，哈利还答应晚上带着德拉科一起去陋居吃饭

但刚出飞路网，哈利闻到浓浓的烟味，傲罗的警觉让他感觉到了不对劲

他匆匆跨出跨出壁炉，就看到自家厨房里火光冲天

熊熊燃烧的烈火让他心惊胆战，就像那个有求必应室被烧毁的夜晚

令人畏惧的温度，不断上窜的火舌，费力向高处爬，满脸惊恐绝望的德拉科

“德拉科！！！”

哈利抓着魔杖冲进厨房，在一片火光中寻找着爱人的踪迹

他的手在抖，施清水如泉的时候水流都抖得厉害，火焰让他的视线模糊，他感觉在高温中空气都开始扭曲

厨房里能烧的东西都烧掉了，哈利在一片灰烬中舒了一口气

还好，这里没有那个小混蛋

但他疲惫的撑着身体走向客厅时，看到了正窝在沙发里睡得香甜的德拉科

就像是坐过山车的心脏一下子坠进肚里，随之而来的是滔天的怒火

哈利并不想知道为什么厨房的浓烟没有呛醒这个小混蛋，他只想用武力警告德拉科这么胡闹的后果

“啪啪……”

德拉科原本在做蛋糕时弄脏的脸现在更脏了，他的灰色眼眸不断渗出泪水，划过脸庞，在下巴汇成一颗圆润的泪珠

然后坠在地上，淹没在布满花纹的毯子里

“好痛呜啊，好痛哇哇”

哈利死死箍着他的腰肢，狠厉的巴掌代替主人发泄怒气

“痛？如果被烧死了，你还有机会感到痛？”哈利气的在他屁股上又加大力气补了两巴掌

“不是的，不是这样的……”德拉科攥着男友的裤子，哭的凄惨无比，为了他现在仍然在加温的屁股

“不是，你没错？”哈利又加重力气朝手下的，已经大红的臀肉打下去，厨房都烧掉了，还敢说自己没错，太欠揍了

“不是，不是的呜呜”德拉科尖叫的摇头，哈利显然误会了他的意思，但是他现在哭着说不清，只能急着踢小腿

雪白的腰肢衬得他被掌掴的后臀更加饱满，颜色也很鲜艳，布满掌印的臀肉此刻熟透了，正被哈利抓在手里恐吓着主人

“到底怎么回事？”

德拉科哭的上气不接下气，在男友怀里把他上午艰难的蛋糕制造过程更加艰难的叙述一遍

哈利哭笑不得的听着德拉科因为哭喊而沾着鼻音所以导致吐字不清的话语，大概意思他已经知道了，不过德拉科红着眼睛抹着眼泪，生怕他不能理解似的，费力的多说了两遍

德拉科想表达的是，我是为了你做生日蛋糕才不小心烧了厨房的，你不但不感激我，还打我

他抽抽搭搭的加重了“不小心”和“感激”的读音

哈利的心已经比吃了蜜还甜了，他轻轻揉了揉手底下滚烫的肉团

又是两下狠厉的巴掌抽了下去

德拉科哭叫着喊了出来，他就知道，不敢依仗着自己男友比巨怪大不了多少的脑子

哈利抱起在腿上哭的声泪俱下的男友，从口袋里掏出手帕，仔细轻柔的擦干净他哭花的小脸

“好了，不哭了，德拉科，不打了”

德拉科一听不打了，危险警报解除

小混蛋本性又出来了

他的声音还沾着哭音，甚至还打着哭咯，但是骂哈利的话已经可以顺畅的从那张小嘴中淌出来了

哈利安静的听着德拉科骂他，把男友抱在怀里，轻轻揉着德拉科受伤的臀部

可能是德拉科骂够了，体力有些不支，他靠在男友怀里休息，难得的闭嘴

但是他却看见自己男友温柔的眼神一直注视着他，唇边还勾起一个弧度，德拉科在哈利明快的微笑中起了一身鸡皮疙瘩

明明被打肿屁股的是他，哭的脑子发晕的是他，为什么看起来傻掉的却是波特？

难道自己把他骂傻了？

“哈利，你怎么了？”

哈利被他这幅小心翼翼的样子，逗乐了，他拥住懵圈的德拉科，把头埋进他的肩窝

“我只是太高兴了”

“高兴什么？又把我揍了一顿吗？”

“哦不是的，你怎么会这么想，我揍你是因为你把厨房烧了，这么做太危险了，这让我很生气，也很害怕”

“德拉科，我以为我又要失去你了”

哈利闷闷的声音传在德拉科的耳边，他不用看哈利的表情，也知道哈利内心的难过

好吧，这就算是他的错，德拉科环住男友的背，安慰的拍了拍

“所以，下次答应我，不要这么做了好吗？”

“……好”

哈利嗅了嗅德拉科铂金的发丝，熟悉的味道让他安心，虽然他知道德拉科的保证保质期很短，但这又怎么办呢

他就是爱这样一个一身缺点的人

“这是，你做的？”虽然早有心理准备但是等哈利看到烤炉里黑漆漆的一团时，还是吓了一跳

德拉科没骨头似的靠在哈利身上，不情不愿的嗯了一声，如果不是看到碗上的金漆花纹，他也不想承认

“这，很棒了，我第一次做也是这样”哈利干巴巴的安慰着德拉科

才怪呢，他八岁就会煎培根了

德拉科显然并不接受他的好意，哼一声就偏过脑袋

哈利讨好的准备给他一个安慰性质的亲吻，却听到德拉科惊呼一声

又从他的臂弯里溜了

哈利愣了一秒，才恨恨的看向男友奔去的方向

德拉科从一个已经被烧的看不出形状的柜子里，捧出来一碗白糊糊的东西

“我特意给它施了保护咒，本来是想防尘的，但是没想到……”

哈利也有些诧异，魔法是多么神奇

他用手指沾了一点尝了尝，滑腻的奶油还冰冰凉凉的

“唔，很好吃”

“是吗？”哈利发誓他看到德拉科的眼睛一瞬间明亮了，有一瞬间暗淡下来

“可惜，用不上了”德拉科垂下眼帘，有些惋惜

哈利回味着刚才在嘴里弥漫的甜味，看向那碗奶油的眼神渐渐变了质

“其实，还是有用的，我挺想吃的”

德拉科抬眼惊讶的看向哈利，却被后者一下子压在餐桌上

“哈利，你要干什么？”

“吃蛋糕啊”哈利的表情格外无辜

“……蛋糕毁了”德拉科气的推了推身上的人“起来”

“你说过要送给我你做的蛋糕，不是吗，德拉科？”他开始扯德拉科身上的睡袍

那是他刚刚穿上的！由于某些因为某人的原因，他现在还穿不上裤子，睡袍被拉开，他整个下身都凉嗖嗖的

德拉科想给这个流氓一拳，他涨红着脸挣扎

“别在这里，回卧室”

哈利并不买账，“不要，我要在这里做蛋糕！”

“你要干什么？”一瞬间德拉科以为自己的耳朵坏了

“我说，我要做蛋糕，然后，吃掉”

德拉科怔怔地看着身上的救世主难得露出坏笑，这和他傲罗部长正义化身的形象真不符合，被烧焦的头发向上翘着，他原本就散乱的黑发更加不羁了，突出刚毅的五官无由多添了几分痞气，那双德拉科最爱的眼睛此刻更是迷人，里面的不仅有星辰，还有绿的幽深的森林

还没等德拉科看够，他就被翻了一个身

他全裸的爬在平时他们吃饭的餐桌上

除了后臀呈现着浓烈的赤红色，脊背，腰肢，包括两条长腿，都是刺目的瓷白色

哦除了脖颈，因为那里已经泛上了粉红

德拉科羞的闭上眼睛，他迟早把这张餐桌扔了，这上面有太多不愉快的回忆了

当哈利附身而上，蹭到他还滚烫的屁股时，他痛的大叫，把哈利吓了一跳

“都怪你，都是你干的好事！太痛了，我不做了！”

德拉科虚盖着后臀，叫嚷着要从餐桌上下来

但是哈利一把按住了他的后腰，俯下身在他的耳边轻吐着热气，弄得他耳根火烧火燎的

“这是不可以的，小龙，蛋糕还没有做好，原料怎么可以逃跑呢？”

“什么？”

紧接着下一秒，他就感觉到有凉凉的东西从自己的脊背滑过，比泡沫丝滑，却比液体粘稠，汇在腰窝处，黏糊糊的

回头一看，哈利手上拿着那只装着奶油的碗，正在往他身上倒

粘稠的奶油甚至在空中拉出细丝

“哈利·波特！”德拉科气的锤了一下餐桌

“谁允许你这么玷污一个高贵的马尔福的，你这个混蛋！你把我当成什么了？”

“蛋糕啊，今天是我的生日不是吗？”

德拉科被这个理直气壮的答案气的两眼发黑

汇在腰窝的奶油实在太粘稠了，不肯往下滑，于是哈利利索的伸出两只手指，将那些奶油往下抹

冰凉的奶油盖在滚烫的臀肉上，的确很舒服，德拉科死死咬住在口头打转的呻吟，脸都羞红了

哈利就像一位画师一样，细细的将那些乳白色的染料涂上大红色的画布，他的手指划过沾上奶油的臀肉，划过红臀间隐蔽的小穴，划过瓷白的腿根，又通过两腿之间滑向德拉科体前的分身

德拉科被两根手指刺激的腿都软了，分身也滚烫的立了起来，被冰凉滑腻的奶油一刺激，又肿大了几分  
太丢人了……

哈利明显感受到这种变化，他轻笑了一声，附在德拉科耳边，握住那挺立的分身

“看，它比你诚实”

德拉科快羞死了，他难耐的绷紧了身体

“快点，别废话，进来”

“遵命，我的王子”

哈利脱了上衣，并且从裤子里解放出已经肿痛难忍的分身

他的蛋糕做好了，他要开始享用了

肿痛的臀肉遇上冰冷的奶油，如今它们都被扒开了，露出其中神秘的小穴

哈利挖了一层厚厚的奶油糊在穴口，这种内在的冰冷刺激不禁让德拉科叫出了声

糊满奶油的手指探进花穴，因为奶油的滑腻，原本干涩的甬道经过几次抽插变得顺通无阻

德拉科第一次体验这种感觉，不像润滑剂湿润的感觉，奶油更加滑腻，也更加有存在感，就算哈利没有进入，他就明显感到后穴有虚无的撑胀感，像是被奶油填满了

哈利握着自己的分身小心的探进去，奶油的冰凉，穴道的柔软滚烫，刺激的他舒服的哼了一声

哈利缓慢的抽插着，他不急于运动，而是俯下身轻轻的去舔舐德拉科背脊上残留的奶油

嗯，很香，很甜

德拉科却没有哈利那么好的兴致，他不满足于体内的空虚感，于是他难耐的扭动胯部，自己翘着屁股往哈利的胯部去顶

哈利抬头惊奇的看了他一眼

“小龙，你……”难得这么主动

“闭嘴，别废话，干事情”德拉科红着脸恶狠狠的说

然后他就后悔了

哈利这只蠢狮子握着他的腰，开始使劲的抽插，顶的德拉科头花脑胀，他之前被掌掴的屁股狠狠地撞在哈利的胯上，这痛感不亚于哈利再拿巴掌揍他一顿

“慢点！慢点！”德拉科惊叫着

“晚了”哈利的眼中欲望不减，抱着德拉科软乎乎的身体不停的运动

他的囊袋上也沾上德拉科屁股上的奶油了，不过那些不再是冰凉的，而是滚烫的，烫的哈利双眼发亮，犹如一匹饿狼

德拉科趴在餐桌上根本抑制不住口中的惊叫和呻吟，因为他的敏感点已经被哈利找到了，还被狠狠地碾压了几遍

奶油在他体内又滑又黏，哈利的抽插是他们的存在感更加强烈

哈利的分身拔出时它们一拥而上占领甬道，当分身进来时它们又被挤到一边，肉穴被撑得满满的

如果说哈利在他体内就如同一艘探索的船只，那么那些粘腻的奶油就是波浪，助着船只不停的乘风破浪

终于德拉科忍不住了，他射出来了，白浊在餐桌上格外显眼

德拉科因为射jing而后穴不停的收缩，刺激的哈利也射在他体内，滚烫的jing液激的德拉科又是一声呻吟

哈利拥着浑身无力，从餐桌上往下滑的男友，寻找着他甜蜜的嘴唇

两个人浑身赤裸的在餐桌旁接吻，旁边的厨房一片狼藉

德拉科换上新的巫师袍，看着哈利随意的又套上卫衣和休闲裤，嫌弃的瘪瘪嘴

“今天是你的生日，你至少穿的隆重点”

哈利别扭的扯扯卫衣的带子

“拜托，德拉科，我们只是去陋居吃个饭而已”

哦，对哦，陋居，黄鼠狼的窝，这么穿已经在那群穷鬼中很隆重了。德拉科翻了个白眼在心里默默念

如果他说出来，他不确定自己暴力的男友会不会掀了他刚刚穿上的巫师袍，再揍他一顿

想到这，德拉科瞪了他一眼，他现在还不能好好的坐在凳子上！

哈利有些委屈，明明今天是他的生日，他好像并不能在爱人那里得到一丝一毫的尊重

来到陋居，莫莉很热情的给他们一人一个拥抱

而德拉科无可挑剔的贵族礼节无疑收到了这位五十几岁的女巫欢心

“哼，装腔作势！”罗恩小声嘀咕着

赫敏狠狠在桌下踩了丈夫一脚

“嗨，哈利，德拉科”赫敏上前去打招呼

德拉科翻了翻眼睛，他现在因为某些原因还记恨着格兰杰，于是他拒绝和赫敏打招呼

赫敏也不觉得尴尬，她的话题一转

“哦，哈利你这么穿真帅，就像个大学生”

帅？德拉科吊着眼睛扫了一遍哈利的穿着，呃

好吧，穿着30分，长相身材70分，可以了吧

哈利挠挠头发，腼腆的接受了赫敏的夸赞，他本来就是大学生的年纪啊

然后奇怪的看着小男友苍白的脸上面无表情，却唯独红了耳朵

他不会知道德拉科在心里对他默默打了满分


	12. 失算

⚠️性转，姜罚

⚠️spank预警不懂百度不喜绕路

表面德哈，实则哈德

“德拉科，你终于来了”低沉的嗓音在冰凉的地窖中响起

“教父”

德拉科矜持的点点头，缓步迈入常年阴暗的地窖，教父工作了几十年的地方

斯内普多点起一根蜡烛，这让房间稍微明亮点了

德拉科呼了口气，昏暗的环境的确让他感到压抑和不适，他明白这是自己教父对自己怜惜，用这种细微无声的方式

“我给您带来了一些流液草，唔，满月的时候采的”

的确是午夜把哈利拽起来，两个人骑着扫帚跑到禁林采的

然后他们在圆月下接吻，草药撒了一地

想到着，德拉科平时白皙的脸上微微泛红，不过好在地窖里光线暗，魔药教授并没有察觉

而且他正在专心在坩埚前操作

“放到架子上吧”斯内普的语气还是那么不悲不喜

德拉科深刻的了解他的教父，他送的东西肯定符合教父的心意，于是他乖乖将那些流液草在架子上放好

“教父，需要我帮忙吗？”德拉科站在斯内普旁边，伸了伸脖子，看着他坩埚里的沸腾的液体

“不用，只是一些低年级用的迷惑剂”

斯内普继续转动手里的魔药

德拉科在一旁有些难耐，又有些犹豫，想开口又几度闭上了嘴

斯内普侧头瞥了一眼教子踟躇的模样，嘴角不满的撇了撇

“说吧，在周末宁肯舍弃你温暖的被窝，而跑到我这来只为送一把流液草的目的”

斯内普的话让德拉科脸上一红，忙着去看自己的鞋尖

“没有……没有的，教父，我只是，想来看看你，嗯对，顺便帮帮忙”

斯内普冷哼一声，将坩埚里的魔药装到试剂瓶里

“距离我们上一次见面是两个月零三天前，请问马尔福先生，你终于想起你孤单的教父了吗”

“不是的，教父，就是平常工作有些忙”

“没错，除了一天几个小时在圣芒戈的时间，你还需要去马尔福庄园看望卢修斯纳西莎，赖床，吃甜品，玩魁地奇，和波特斗嘴还有睡觉，呵”

“……对不起，教父”德拉科终于示弱了，他乖乖的立在斯内普面前

“我是想来拿点草蛉虫，对角巷卖断货了，翻倒巷最近被哈利他们查的很紧，趴在草丛里去抓这太不马尔福了，所以……”

“你要草蛉虫做什么？”

“呃，炼制波特消除剂？”

半个小时，德拉科翻着古籍，一边切割着手里新鲜的草蛉虫

草蛉虫的粘液也太恶心了吧，绿油油的

德拉科感觉自己的脸都也快绿了，令人窒息的味道像是给他的胃来一拳，熏的他想吐

但是想想惦念了一周的变性魔药，铂金小少爷还是皱着五官，硬着头皮继续下面的动作

一周前，他在圣芒戈整理档案时，无意翻到一个案例，是一个倒霉蛋误饮了市面上已经十分稀少的变性药水，然后发现自己裤裆里少了东西，急急忙忙跑来圣芒戈

结果两天就好了

这种变性药水引起了德拉科极高的兴趣

他回家后就马不停蹄的去翻阅马尔福庄园的藏书，终于在一本古籍上找到了这种药剂的制作方案

的确又复杂又困难，这么复杂的魔药制造方式德拉科第一次见，这也许是它被归为禁药的原因吧

复杂的制作流程，制作成功率越低的魔药越能引起德拉科小混蛋的注意

他自大疏狂，刚愎自用的性格，让他认为没有什么是德拉科·马尔福做不到的事情

只要马尔福想要，他们就会去做，至于成不成功……他们永远认为自己是成功的

变性药水在市面上已经很少能见到了，所以就算是通过一些见不得光的通道，它们的价格也贵的惊人

虽然它就像一个整蛊药水，有效期只有两天，而且由于成本高昂，价格更加不可思议。可是性转能给性伴侣难以置信的快感，这让本就不熟识它的人，用更加神秘探求的眼光看待它。

由于价格实在令人咋舌，所以每每出现就牵扯出巨大的走私案

不过德拉科并不知道这些，他既有能力可以支付魔药的成本，也有充足的好奇心和好斗心

终于，德拉科摇了摇手中的小瓶子，透着阳光欣赏着泛着琥珀色的液体

果然，世界上没有什么是德拉科·马尔福做不到的事

德拉科骄傲的扬了会下巴，过了五分钟还是放下了

他揉揉脖子，决定要拿什么做一下实验，毕竟变性药水他也没见过，不知道到底成功了没有

当他看到白色的雌孔雀，在啄了两口药水后，羽毛开始变了颜色，甚至还惊恐的开出了漂亮的尾羽

德拉科一贯冷淡傲慢的脸上终于出现了一些兴奋的表情

说实话，他攥着小瓶子，激动的眼睛里光芒闪闪

当然他还缺一个真正的实验对象，也就是他的伴侣，哈利·波特

如果波特性转了，是不是就意味着自己能在床上享受到主导者的地位和因为变性魔药所带来的性爱愉悦感

德拉科勾着坏笑想

当晚，哈利加班回家，刚踏出壁炉，就看到爱人身着藏青色的睡袍坐在餐桌旁，淡金发丝在灯光下泛着柔柔的光

金发青年单手撑着下巴，另只手修长的手指无聊的在桌子上轻轻敲着

哈利扯开了脖子上的领带，粗鲁的解开了领口的两颗扣子，露出一小片结实的胸膛

他走上前去和爱人交换了一个还沾着寒气的吻

德拉科被他粗鲁的吻弄得有些气喘，哈利看到他这幅样子乐的露出一排整齐的牙齿

好吧，自己的男友的吻技怎么还是那么差

哈利用手温柔的擦去男友嘴边亮晶晶的水光，却被德拉科一巴掌拍开了

“去洗手换衣服！”

哈利又笑了，泛了几分傻气，他不好意思的挠挠头发，又耸耸肩

“好吧，波特夫人”

“快点去吧，马尔福夫人”德拉科不甘示弱的超哈利的背影喊道

吃晚饭时，德拉科有些奇怪，这是哈利的第一反应

比如他把克利切支去马尔福庄园了，还亲自为他倒了杯热茶

“快点喝吧，暖暖胃”德拉科不自然的说

哈利感动的几乎要痛哭流涕，德拉科这么主动的关心他可真的不容易，一瞬间他还以为是自己和他多年来的恋爱生活教化了这个小混蛋，让他学会感恩了

怀着惊喜交加的心情喝完杯中的茶，哈利美得要冒泡了

德拉科心惊胆战的看他喝完那杯掺着魔药的茶，喝完还无意识的砸吧砸吧嘴，露出一个傻兮兮的笑容

“德拉科，这杯茶真好喝！”

德拉科感觉自己的面部肌肉都不受控制了，他看着傻波特大嚼特嚼盘里的肉排，还是问了出来

“哈利，好吃吗”

“还不错，克利切的手艺还是那么好”

“那……你觉得怎么样？”

“我挺好的呀，德拉科”

德拉科乖乖闭上嘴，他开始吃盘里的沙拉，但还是不停地扭头去看旁边心大的爱人

这不对劲，哈利拧着眉放下了刀叉

德拉科随机也放下了刀叉

“你不舒服？”德拉科惨白着脸问

“德拉科，你今天很不对劲”哈利直直的看着他，德拉科感觉自己的骨头都被看穿了

“没有啊，疤头，胡思乱想什么”德拉科掩饰一般的低头喝了口汤

“平时你可不会那么乖的吃蔬菜，你是不是想要饭后奖赏”哈利戏谑的看着耳根开始泛红的男友

凑上去亲一口，救世主眨巴着翠绿的眸子

“我一定满足你”

“滚开，疤头！”德拉科窘的要把脸埋进汤碗里

不知道是哈利的身体素质太强大了还是魔力压制住了药性

救世主直到临睡前都没有异常发生

这让德拉科更加惊慌了，他不确定自己的药到底对哈利有没有伤害，一方面也在暗暗期待着药效爆发

终于哈利卷着沉默的德拉科准备磨着人，想给予一个饭后奖励时，药效爆发了

哈利的皮肤开始滚烫，全身的骨骼开始咯吱作响，把德拉科吓坏了

他跪在床上，搂着头冒冷汗的男友，吓得眼角挤出泪花

“哈利，哈利，你怎么样！”

哈利咬着嘴唇，脸色苍白，感觉身体里烈火焚烧

“我错了，我错了，我再也不拿你试药了，呜呜，你不要死……”

德拉科搂着哈利的脖子，感受着怀中男子不住地痉挛，眼泪被吓得不停地掉落

这感觉糟透了，哈利觉得就像喝了一瓶生骨药水一样，浑身的骨头都被折断了重生

过了两分钟，哈利慢慢开始好转，他感觉到自己的身体被打散了重组，体力魔力也分散了后重新被凝聚

此刻精力在慢慢的流回体内，哈利也渐渐恢复清醒的意识

德拉科并没有意识到男友的变化，他被吓得哭个不停，死死搂着哈利，嘴里还不断陈述着自己的“罪状”

“我不该随便拿你试药，呜呜……错了，……错了，哈利”

“别哭了”

尖细的嗓音割破了空气，震住还在不停抹眼泪的铂金男孩

德拉科睁着哭红的眼睛，低头一看，一个火辣的黑发女郎正躺在自己怀里黑发女郎正躺在自己怀里

德拉科的脸立刻烧了起来，他连忙撒开手

裹着被子缩到床的那头去了

哈利气恼的坐起来，她发现自己的骨骼纤细了许多，胸前沉甸甸的，一摸身下，空荡荡的触觉另她忍不住瞪了一眼角落里的人

德拉科在角落里，脸上的泪水还没干，但是他此刻表情是空白的

他在前二十几年见过很多女性，有像母亲一样优雅高贵的，也有娇软可爱的，泼辣跋扈，温柔和善的，但他从来没见过眼前这般的姑娘

用他男友冒牌的姑娘

哈利原本刚毅的五官柔和了不少，但是性别转换并没有去掉他额头上标志性的疤痕，配上水汪汪的橄榄绿眼睛，性感中添了两份野性

一头乌黑的卷发散在胸前，胸前高耸柔软的挺起，纤细的腰肢下是两条又直又长的白腿

哈利原本的睡衣有些不合身，于是哈利将裤脚，袖脚卷起来，露出两条白嫩的胳膊，但是宽松的袖子还是从她胳膊上滑落

哈利不耐的啧了一声，她将披散在胸前的黑发撩起

德拉科不得不承认，虽然他和一个男人交往了几年，但是看到眼前的场景，目光还是有些沦陷

这也太诱人了吧

性感女郎丝毫不在意男友热切的眼神，她决定待会在找那个小混蛋算账

在衣柜里随便找了件德拉科的睡袍，哈利将自己脱的精光，就像平常一样赤身裸体的站在德拉科面前换衣服

马尔福少爷觉得自己的脸一定熟了

他有些难堪的想侧过视线，但还是悄悄的多瞄了两眼

他什么时候有那件酒红色的真丝睡袍的？感谢梅林，那件睡袍出现在自己的衣柜里

性别转换后的哈利依然高挑出众，而且显然，发育的很完全，德拉科红着耳朵想

暗淡优雅的酒红色更加衬托出救世主水润深邃的碧绿瞳目，从睡袍中露出的锁骨，小腿，脖颈，出人意料的洁白

哈利将腰带在自己身前一束，勾勒出凹凸有致的曲线，在领口处，挺拔的酥胸被睡袍裹紧，隐隐约约展现出神秘的沟壑，还有乌黑卷发，随意的撒在哈利背后，有几缕随着她的步伐在空中浮动

德拉科感觉自己呼吸都不畅了，他坐在床角呆呆的看着男友，哦不，是女友，一步步朝自己走来

他完全忽略了黑发姑娘脸上狰狞的表情，还在傻傻的感叹梅林

然后下一秒他就被自己心仪的姑娘摁在床上

哈利眼疾手快的在他腹下塞了个鹅绒枕头，迫使他的双丘高高翘起

姑娘纤细的手掌就这么砸下来了

当屁股上吃了痛，德拉科才反应过来

“啊哦，你在做什么？”

“揍你”言简意赅

“哦不，不哈利啊啊，这太不讲理了啊啊，停下！！”

黑发姑娘将金发青年的两只手腕抓在掌里，摁在青年背后，可能是无法压制住青年疯狂的挣扎

她利索的将青年身上的睡裤连带着内裤一起从那双不听话的长腿扒下，在惨白的肉丘上又补了两巴掌，宣告着自己的恼怒

德拉科没有想到，自己的伴侣就算成为了女生也这么暴力，他更加用力的扭动腰肢，踢动双腿，毕竟自己是一个健全的男人，被一个骨骼娇小的女生按着打，这太丢人了

“放开我！波特！你现在啊是一淑女哇噢噢，停下！嗷嗷啊这太粗鲁了”

“闭嘴吧，小混蛋”

现在的确比德拉科矮半个头的哈利有些吃力的摁住男友，然后在胡乱抖动的肉团上狠扇了几巴掌

睡袍一掀，哈利抬腿骑在德拉科腿根上

德拉科立刻不敢动了，不仅仅是哈利的体重压住了他的挣扎，更关键的是哈利骑在他腿根上，那有些敏感，更更关键的是哈利酒红色的睡袍下没有穿内裤，更更更关键的是德拉科下半身也光着，他的屁股还在哈利手里

两片臀肉渐渐染上粉红，不过德拉科老实的趴在枕头上，没有挣扎，也没有叫骂求饶，只有几声闷哼夹杂着粗喘

他根本不敢动，虽然屁股上温度开始升高，他也不敢动，如果一动，他就能明显的感觉到腿根处毛发的摩擦和女生柔软滚烫的私处压在他的肌肤上

哈利也不说话，这可以理解，她生气到了极点一向是沉默的，这个习惯不跟自己的性别转变有关，而是和马尔福小少爷的作死程度有关

大概二三十下后，德拉科终于哭出了声，哭腔夹着一些没有的废话断断续续的从他的喉咙里滚出来

而他可怜的身体，还是僵硬的一动不敢动，因为压在床单里的阴jing已经有半硬的趋势了

“哈利啊，啊哦别打了，啊我错了呜呜”

“唔，我错了啊，喔我不是故意的呜”

“我的呜呜我的意思是咳咳，我很抱歉啊啊”

“对不起呜呜对不起，哈利”

黑发女郎拧着眉，娇小的巴掌和平时厚实的手掌毕竟不一样，哈利在德拉科没用的求饶声中终于停了手

她苦恼的看着自己通红一片的手掌，开始怀念自己血气方刚的男性躯体

至少自己有腹肌，有令自己骄傲的小兄弟，还有一双厚实起满薄茧的手掌，可以把某个小混球揍到哭天喊地

而不是像现在，只有软绵绵的胸脯和柔软不堪的肌肤

都是眼前这个小混蛋害得，哈利幽深的眼睛眯了眯

哈利放开德拉科的手，德拉科立刻就把手腕抱到前面揉了揉，张口还是委屈的哭音

哈利咬着牙看着金发青年后面圆滚的双丘，只有一些淡粉色的掌印，像桃花花瓣飘落在肉团上

没错，德拉科的屁股上还大面积的保持着肤色，只是笼罩着粉粉的肉色

这简直与哈利通红的掌心形成鲜明对比

而德拉面前的床单晕开了几点深色，他还在不断的低泣

哈利翻身从他身上跨下来，私处蹭过男友的腿根也没有反应，丝毫不觉得尴尬，也不羞耻

德拉科的禁锢被解除，他长舒了一口气，为脱离了那种毛绒绒热乎乎的感觉而庆幸

……还有点遗憾

他将手探到身后为自己揉了揉，偷偷抬头看正在不断打量周围的哈利

有些尴尬，德拉科吸吸鼻子，爬起来跪在床上，刚想扭过身去够自己散落一旁的裤子

他又被一个曼丽的躯体压回床上

这次腹下被塞了两个枕头

德拉科感觉到自己的下半身都被托起来了，刚刚挨过一顿掌掴的屁股粉粉嫩嫩的呈在枕头上

更令他绝望的是，腿根处那种软热的触感又回来了

同时伴随着腿上的重压，已经有些温度的臀肉上感受到了冰冷的触感

德拉科因为哈利重新不穿内裤就和他亲密接触而感到难堪，可是他还是艰难的回头想了解正在威胁着他屁股的是个什么家伙

当他看清楚黑发美人纤纤小手中握着平时他踩在脚上的拖鞋时，他抱着被子痛哭出来

“不要，哈利，不要用拖鞋呜呜呜太脏了”

“你没有选择，德拉科”哈利骑在爱人身上，用拖鞋戳了戳即将受苦的两团

德拉科攥着被子打着颤

“放心吧，我已经施过清理一新了，我相信它一定能给你的屁股一顿好打的”

黑发姑娘将拖鞋放在德拉科屁股上，然后把头发催发全都往后撩，又挽了挽袖子，露出精瘦却结实的小臂

德拉科奔溃极了，他又不敢乱动，可身上的姑娘可能是刚成为女性不到一个小时，业务能力不够熟练

但是波特已经迟钝到这个地步了吗，她没有感受到自己的私处正压着他吗？

“拜托了，哈利，从我身上下来”德拉科抱着被子哽咽道

“为什么？我发现这样做会让你乖一些”

哈利漫不经心拿起拖鞋，用厚实的鞋底拍拍手下欠揍的屁股

“拜托，波特，你现在是一个女人，淑女一点，别想一个泼妇一样光着屁股骑在一个男人身上啊啊”

“啪啪……”  
卧室里沉闷的响声配合着德拉科的惨叫同时出现

“变成一个女人？这都是你干的好事！作为回报，好好享受接下来发生的一切吧”哈利一刻不停的挥动着那只拖鞋，慢慢的给手下的肉丘染色

“不不不，啊啊，我错了唔，我错了”

“而且现在光着屁股挨揍的是你，你这个小混蛋！”

拖鞋被挥的虎虎生威，每一下都结结实实的落在粉红的臀瓣上

“嗷嗷嗷嗷住手！这太痛了”德拉科想把手往后伸，却被抓住了

残忍的姑娘将他的手反扭在腰上，拽着青年纤长的指尖，用拖鞋狠狠给了五下

啊啊啊啊啊”

德拉科眼圈红红的将挨过抽的掌心抱到前面，放到前面小心的呼了呼

哈利用在用拖鞋掴他的臀肉，德拉科终于痛的哭出声了

“不要啊啊不要啊，住手，嗷，太痛了，你快住手哇哇，快从我身上下来呜呜呜”

哈利将碎发别在脑后，附身趴在身下人的背脊上，柔软的胸脯压在德拉科的背上，凑到人耳旁轻轻说：

“这不就是你期望的吗？”

德拉科耳根滚烫，绝望的闭上眼睛

她重新挺回腰肢，抓起拖鞋，又开始一轮的抽打

“我不知道这次是你的又一场恶劣至极的恶作剧，还是你的愿望，和女人做爱？”

德拉科没有辩解，只是抱着被子呜呜的哭，他清楚的知道，给哈利灌下变性药水的初衷，既想捉弄爱人同时也在期待一场美好的性爱

不是书上说，使用变性药水后发生的性爱都是美妙绝伦的吗？

他握着被子，因为身后的不断拍打而痛哭流涕

“我告诉你，马尔福先生，无论出于哪种原因，今天你的屁股都不会好过”

黑发女郎的声音有些娇媚，在鞋底击打臀肉所发出的闷响中清晰的传到德拉科耳中

“不，求求你呜呜呜，啊快住手”

“啊，呜呜我受不了了，哈利”

被枕头垫的高高的臀部已经不再是粉红色大面积覆盖了，在女郎高扬起的的鞋底抽打下，渐渐有变深的趋势

拖鞋底还刻着繁杂的花纹，所以每一下德拉科都觉得是一张砂纸磨在自己屁股上，离开时留下火辣辣的痛觉

每一下，都在他臀上浮现宽大的红印

“承认你的错误！德拉科”哈利板着那张性感的脸说道

德拉科再为自己受伤的屁股不断痛呼，甚至可怜的哭呛住了

“咳咳咳呜呜，咳啊，我错了，我错了哈利啊啊”

“我说的是陈述你的错误，不是说这些废话，除非你想收获一个肿烂的屁股”

拖鞋上下翻飞，每一下都勾起金发青年的哭喊

“我错了喔哦，不不不，唔我的意思是我不该拿你试药噢噢，呜呜我错了，哈利”

“你拿我做你的试药对象？在你不确定你

每一下，都在他臀上浮现宽大的红印

“承认你的错误！德拉科”哈利板着那张性感的脸说道

德拉科再为自己受伤的屁股不断痛呼，甚至可怜的哭呛住了

“咳咳咳呜呜，咳啊，我错了，我错了哈利啊啊”

“我说的是陈述你的错误，不是说这些废话，除非你想收获一个肿烂的屁股”

拖鞋上下翻飞，每一下都勾起金发青年的哭喊

“我错了喔哦，不不不，唔我的意思是我不该拿你试药噢噢，呜呜我错了，哈利”

“你拿我做你的试药对象？在你不确定你的药剂是否安全下？”

翠绿的眼睛眯起，哈利加大些力气又抽在眼前鲜艳的手团上

“你这个胡作非为，胆大妄为的混蛋！”

“不不不啊啊啊，你不是，你不是呜呜呜快住手，我之前拿咳咳咳呜拿过一只孔雀做试验过”

铂金小王子的脸都哭花了

所幸哈利住了手，她将拖鞋横在肉乎乎的臀瓣上，冷着声说

“你拿什么做过试验？”

“呜呜呜呜一只孔雀”德拉科的金发害怕的发抖

“所以，我就是你第一个人体实验对象，该死的！”

更加狠厉的鞋底刮下来，扇在通红泛肿的肉团上

“私制禁药！这是什么罪你知道吗？哦，你当然不知道，好好和你说话你永远你记不住，是吗德拉科？”

“那很好，就用你可怜的屁股帮你吧”

“哦噢！呜呜我不敢了呜呜”

“你不敢了？私制禁药基本上可以和走私同罪了！看来你不想再进拘留室，而是想搬去阿兹卡班”

“我的警告你从来是不在意的，是不是只有巴掌和板子才能让你聪明的小脑子长记性？”

哈利觉得自己的心肺都快气炸了，她举起拖鞋放弃了深红的臀尖，开始往下移，转向娇嫩的臀腿

那是德拉科平时坐凳子的地方，一记鞋底抽上去，他就发出可怜的尖叫

“呜呜啊哈利，太痛了喔噢，求求你住手吧”

哈利并不理睬他，毕竟她需要保证这个胆大包天的混蛋这几天一坐上椅子就能想起今天的教训

她骑在他身上，压制住他所有的行为，这绝对是德拉科最乖的一次，为了他陷在床单里半硬的阴jing而乖乖撅着屁股挨打

当哈利终于结束对男友的惩罚后，德拉科面前的床单已经湿成一片了，被蹂躏过的床单皱巴巴的

哈利翻身下床，把那只拖鞋扔在地上，重新系好睡袍腰带，抱着自己多出来的胸脯，看着金发青年在床上抽泣

铂金男孩的后臀整个呈现着均匀的大红色，红的热烈甚至臀峰处的颜色要更深一些，衬得腰肢和大腿更加的白皙

德拉科哭的太伤心了，又羞又疼，这根本不是他所期望的，他所期望的只是一场自己主导的性爱，而不是滚烫火辣的屁股

黑发美人将可怜兮兮的男友从床上扶起来，制止了他想穿裤子的愿望，重新将枕头和被子叠好堆在一起，拉着德拉科的手让他趴上去

双腿分开，塌腰耸臀跪在床上反省，这就是哈利的要求

当她举着托盘进卧室时就看到男友难得听话的保持着原姿，他还在哽咽，跪在床上的双腿微小的发颤

通红肥厚的两半臀肉被拉扯开，露出粉嫩的臀缝和浅褐色的小穴，二者暴露在空气中，随着主人的动作，也在颤抖

但愿这次能让他记住教训，哈利在心中默默奢望着

将托盘放置床头，哈利在床边坐下，搂着德拉科的腰将他引到自己的膝盖上

德拉科上半身依旧趴在床上，但是下半身托在哈利的膝盖上

他颤抖的更加厉害了，因为他感受到哈利将他的双腿分开，将一只娇小的膝盖塞进来，顶开他的臀肉，露出被晾的有些凉的臀缝和花穴

哈利用指尖划过她心心念念的地方，花穴在空气中一开一合吞吐着，她的眼睫垂下，将幽绿的碧眸笼罩在阴影里

这就是德拉科给自己的惩罚吗？她并没有进入他的权利

不，这都是这个小坏蛋的错

“哈利，哈利？你要做什么呀……”德拉科黏糊着鼻音绝望的问

“告诉我，你还会认真的反省自己的错误吗？会诚恳的为自己的错误道歉吗？”女人清亮的声音从德拉科背后传来

“是的，我会的，我道歉，所以不要……”

哈利点点头，接下去德拉科的话

“所以就乖乖承担接下来的一切，勇敢点，亲爱的”

女郎高举着她相比平常更加纤细小巧的手掌，狠狠掴上粉白娇嫩的臀缝，雪白的腿侧的嫩肉，而且一点也不回避其中的花穴

德拉科猛的尖叫一声，然后疯狂的在哈利娇小的膝盖上扭动

“不不啊啊啊，饶了我，快住手！太痛了”

哈利快按不住他了，于是她改变策略，不再  
按住他的腰，而是将手绕到下面，用一只大腿顶在德拉科的胯部，用一只腿用膝盖支撑着德拉科的大腿，迫使他双腿分开挂在她的膝盖上，她灵巧的另一只手在下面握住了德拉科空出来的阴jing

德拉科立即像是被施了石化咒，一动不敢动

因为他明显感觉到哈利威胁的握了握他的分身

看到刚才还在扑腾的人此刻安静下来，哈利很满意，黑发女士又开始她的惩罚了

这是哈利第一次感谢这幅稍显弱小地躯壳，她男性的力量并没有因为性转而压制，她的胳膊里有源源不断的力量能够另她挥霍，骨骼虽然娇小了一圈但是胜在灵活，手掌也比较小巧柔滑，手指也很细腻

所以她并不担心用手掴打膝上金发青年的私处会给他带来什么伤害，她用小手细细照顾了德拉科的股间，那多花穴此刻被扇打的鲜艳欲滴，还在拼命的吞吐着空气

德拉科在不断的哭叫求饶，哈利明白，比起掌掴肉嘟嘟的臀瓣，此刻的掌掴臀缝肯定疼痛加倍，不过这意味着震慑效果也翻倍

当德拉科的整个臀部里里外外都红肿成一片，甚至还蔓延到腿根，哈利才住了手

她将手捂在德拉科的臀缝上，感受着手下小穴的战栗，指尖划过德拉科的囊袋

“现在，道歉，德拉科，为你愚蠢的行为”

德拉科哭的想从水里捞出来似的，铂金发丝被汗水打湿，贴在脸上，两只银灰眼睛又红又肿，他惨白着脸，不断地吸着通红的鼻尖，可怜兮兮趴在黑发碧眼女郎腿上道歉

“好了，别哭了，我的小王子”哈利眨眨眼睛，凑到德拉科湿漉漉的颊边亲了一口

德拉科有些怀念自己强壮的爱人了，至少他会再被教训后缩在他怀里耍赖撒娇，或是趾高气昂的指示他为自己上药

可是在面对一个比自己还矮半个头的爱人，德拉科只能沉默僵硬的趴在床上抹眼泪，他实在拉不下脸在一位女士怀里耍赖

可哈利并不在意，她笑嘻嘻的吻着德拉科通红的耳根，用手在他滚烫的肉团上小心的揉搓，就像平常一样

“好了，我们可以开始了”哈利拍拍手里胖嘟嘟的肉团

德拉科抱着被子装鸵鸟，他不理她

哈利不在意，她取过床头托盘里的东西，拍拍手下温度不减的臀瓣，激起一阵肉浪

“放松！”

德拉科回头一看，差点苦着脸又哭出来

姑娘盈盈小手中握着一块又粗又长的姜块，而自己分开双腿，危险的暴露着花穴

“不不不，这已经很痛了”

“但能让你记得教训吗”黑发女郎淡淡声音打破德拉科一切期许

姜块泛着浓郁的黄色，顶端削的略微细长，末端还有一个圆圆的底座，正被哈利握在手里

姜汁刺激着红肿的穴肉，德拉科发出一声痛苦的嚎叫

顶端慢慢的没入甬道，红艳的穴口被明黄色的姜块撑开，而哈利，她享受着眼前的色彩冲击

德拉科想绷紧臀肌抵制姜块的进入，却挤压出更多的姜液折磨着穴道

一瞬间他不知道该放松还是绷紧，外面里面烧成一片，喉咙间滚动着令人同情的哽咽

哈利借着姜液将姜块一塞到底，然后把他的腿搬回床上，去浴室洗手  
在黑发碧眼女郎腿上道歉

“好了，别哭了，我的小王子”哈利眨眨眼睛，凑到德拉科湿漉漉的颊边亲了一口

德拉科有些怀念自己强壮的爱人了，至少他会再被教训后缩在他怀里耍赖撒娇，或是趾高气昂的指示他为自己上药

可是在面对一个比自己还矮半个头的爱人，德拉科只能沉默僵硬的趴在床上抹眼泪，他实在拉不下脸在一位女士怀里耍赖

可哈利并不在意，她笑嘻嘻的吻着德拉科通红的耳根，用手在他滚烫的肉团上小心的揉搓，就像平常一样

“好了，我们可以开始了”哈利拍拍手里胖嘟嘟的肉团

德拉科抱着被子装鸵鸟，他不理她

哈利不在意，她取过床头托盘里的东西，拍拍手下温度不减的臀瓣，激起一阵肉浪

“放松！”

德拉科回头一看，差点苦着脸又哭出来

姑娘盈盈小手中握着一块又粗又长的姜块，而自己分开双腿，危险的暴露着花穴

“不不不，这已经很痛了”

“但能让你记得教训吗”黑发女郎淡淡声音打破德拉科一切期许

姜块泛着浓郁的黄色，顶端削的略微细长，末端还有一个圆圆的底座，正被哈利握在手里

姜汁刺激着红肿的穴肉，德拉科发出一声痛苦的嚎叫

顶端慢慢的没入甬道，红艳的穴口被明黄色的姜块撑开，而哈利，她享受着眼前的色彩冲击

德拉科想绷紧臀肌抵制姜块的进入，却挤压出更多的姜液折磨着穴道

一瞬间他不知道该放松还是绷紧，外面里面烧成一片，喉咙间滚动着令人同情的哽咽

哈利借着姜液将姜块一塞到底，然后把他的腿搬回床上，去浴室洗手

回来就看到德拉科难忍的扭动着，想把姜块排出来

她怒极了，几巴掌打到那只肿大圆润的屁股上，将黄黄圆圆的姜塞底座拍回去

德拉科眼睫上挂着泪珠，不管不顾的哭起来

哈利把掀过来，让他仰躺在床上

德拉科哭的一抽一抽的，屁股里的姜塞压在床上，紧紧的堵在穴道里

“我很抱歉，德拉科，但是这是你自找的”哈利将腰间的睡袍解开，露出婀娜多姿的女性躯体

“我不得不这样满足你，这可能就是你的愿望，希望你能够享受”

去你他妈的享受，德拉科睁着红肿的眼睛，愣愣的看着哈利的裸体，既陌生又熟悉

哈利胳膊上的痣还在她胳膊上，但是两片酥胸是之前绝对没有的

德拉科有些恍惚

“你要做什么？”

“做一个合格的马尔福夫人”哈利俏皮的眨眨那双猫眼，骑上男友的胯部

德拉科一声惨叫，两个人的重量就算是柔软的床单，他的屁股也像烧起来一样

两个人五年级就滚到一起了，和女人做爱的经验双双为零

哈利费力的握着德拉科半硬的阴jing往自己yin道里塞

干涩的穴道里开始湿润，这让哈利方便了一些

德拉科忍着自己臀上的痛楚和臀内姜汁的折磨，他可怜的小东西还被别人握在手里

虽然有心理准备，但当完全jing入时，哈利还是被顶的有些难受，她绷紧腹部，夹紧双腿，慢慢感受自己身体里德拉科的形状

两个人都疼的一身汗

德拉科没用的直接哭出来了，哭着求着让哈利下来

哈利水藻般的长发垂下来，披在她雪白的身躯上

她抓着他的手放到自己胸上，让他感受细腻的肉感

“德拉科，这不就是你想要的吗？和女人做爱，我满足你”

哈利开始动了，她渐渐适应体内的异物感，并试图另两人舒服

德拉科也哼起来，他被情欲笼罩，尽力忽视自己身后的痛楚，而把精力放在黑发女郎柔软的胸脯，纤细柔韧的腰肢

尽管泪珠依然挂在他淡金色的睫毛上，发出的声音还沾着挥之不去的哭音

哈利开始冲刺，她真的算是一个强悍的女人，因为就算含着德拉科的分身，她也能把铂金小王子操得去抓床角的桅杆

“别抓它，抓住我，德拉科”哈利温柔的俯下身去亲德拉科眼睛

德拉科不会想到平时被他嘲笑糟透的黑色卷发现在柔软的散落在自己的胸膛上，哈利香汗淋漓的骑在自己身上律动，自己感受着她体内的湿润和温暖

这一切太不可思议了，如果不是体内火辣辣的姜汁撞击着他的敏感地带，德拉科还以为是一场梦

哈利勾着他侧过身，他们还缠绵在一起，拥吻，互相交换气息

她甚至够上那只姜块，开始不停的choucha，还故意夹紧双腿

前后的双重刺激将德拉科推上痛欲和快欲的顶端

哈利感受到自己身下温热的液体灌满自己的体内，也有些腿软

他们拥在一起躺在床上喘息，却都不太想来第二次

这一次性爱，让两个人都有种虚假迷茫的感觉

德拉科不得不承认，他还是喜欢波特强健的肌肉，而不是软绵绵的胸脯


	13. 小金毛

哈利德拉科结婚后不到一年

就迎来了他们的儿子斯科皮

不得不说斯科皮是一个好孩子

他继承了马尔福家璀璨的金发，同时也有哈利那双标志性的碧眸，被天使亲吻过得脸庞

感谢梅林，波特家糟透了的头发终于在斯科皮这代传断了

他是货真价实的天使，当斯科皮咯咯笑着喊他罗恩叔叔时，罗恩甜蜜的心里都在冒泡

斯科皮有着柔软的脾气，天真烂漫的性格，相比他外表精美内心……的父亲，他无疑是真正的天使，罗恩抱着软软的小金毛想

斯科皮就是这么一个有魅力的孩子，揽聚了全部见过他的人的芳心

除了一个人

德拉科·马尔福，斯科皮的亲生父亲

而全世界，如果说最怕的人，斯科皮最害怕的就是德拉科

作为一个甜蜜的小天使，斯科皮对谁都很好脾气，也很讲礼貌，没有人会对他软软甜甜，甚至露出一排整齐的小乳牙的笑容硬下心肠

就连斯内普也不会

更别说斯科皮另一个亲生父亲了

哈利一下班就会惯性的打开双臂，迎接飞扑进怀的小天使

然后和他一起玩一个他们父子两独有的游戏，飞高高加转圈圈

德拉科冷着脸在一旁看着

斯科皮很害怕德拉科露出这样的表情

但是哈利并不介意，他搂着儿子进了餐厅

他深刻的明白德拉科在生气什么，于是他决定晚上在床上也要和德拉科玩这个游戏，为了满足自己肚量小的丈夫

斯科皮的确姓波特，但是他同时是一个马尔福

德拉科当然爱自己的儿子，但是他选择的是马尔福家惯有的教育方式

在他看来波特已经担任了蠢爸爸的角色了，如果他再不严厉一点，那么斯科皮就和陋居那些红毛小鼹鼠没什么区别了

他一丝不苟的想教导德拉科贵族的礼仪，却每次就被哈利以他才三岁的缘由打断了

还有一个理由，斯科皮不喜欢

德拉科冷哼一声，这算什么理由，他是一个马尔福

为此德拉科和哈利吵了很多次

连纳西莎和卢修斯在面对孙子水润润的绿眼睛，也心软的站在波特父子这边

斯科皮不愿意就算了

德拉科气的一口气差点没上来

面对斯科皮委屈的表情，如果是其他的女性在场，肯定会心软的把他搂进怀里了，谁会让这么个小天使难过

但是德拉科会

“daddy，这里明明有十颗糖”

“没错，数清楚是应该的，不要因此期望有什么奖赏”

斯科皮瘪瘪嘴，金色的小软毛可怜兮兮的趴在奶白色的额头上，眼睛蓄着水光，委屈的要哭了

“可是，daddy，那是赫敏阿姨给我的”

“没错，不说给你一颗吗，还有什么问题”德拉科甩甩手，不耐烦的把剩下的九颗糖扫进自己的口袋里

就留一颗糖孤单的躺在斯科皮面前

斯科皮攥着小小的一颗糖，还是哭了出来

德拉科叹了口气，都怪波特，如果不是他限制自己的甜食范围，他需要和儿子抢糖果吗

年轻的马尔福先生心软的将哭的眼睛都红的儿子抱起来哄哄：

“别哭了，不许哭了，待会把你爸爸招来了你一颗糖都吃不到”

斯科皮埋在德拉科胸前哭的一抽一抽的，德拉科无奈，只好从口袋里又掏出一颗糖

“这个给你，能不能不哭了？”

斯科皮可怜的吸吸鼻涕，小狗似的盯着德拉科手里的糖

德拉科将糖果放进斯科皮的小口袋，捏捏他的小鼻子，稍微放软了语气

“真没出息，小坏蛋”

斯科皮丝毫没有记恨刚才还欺负他的父亲，他糯糯的勾着德拉科的脖子，小心翼翼的献上一个奶香味的吻

“谢谢daddy，daddy最好了”

向来这种夸赞性话语最适用于德拉科马尔福了

但是突然德拉科不知道该因为口袋里八颗胜利品感到高兴呢，还是该为儿子软乎乎好欺负的性格感到忧虑

虽然德拉科平时对他冷言冷语，但是斯科皮还是很爱daddy的，因为daddy最好看了，对他也很好

斯科皮小天使傻乎乎的想

德拉科再次觉得斯科皮的教育问题需要提上日程，是在他看到斯科皮和雨果他们在陋居的后院玩地精后

他惨白着脸，提起玩的一身泥的儿子，就像拔地精一样，把这个小金毛拔起来，然后不敢置信的问

“你穿的是什么？”

雨果呆呆的还在玩泥巴，他乐嘻嘻的戳着那只地精，回答着马尔福先生的问题

“是莫莉奶奶给他换的我们的旧衣服，她说拔地精就不要穿好看的衣服了，弄脏了太可惜了！”

德拉科拎着儿子的后领，面色难看的点点头，他居然认可了这个观点

穿着像个小绅士的确不可以拔地精，但是马尔福家的小孩根本就不能去拔地精！！！

斯科皮被提在空中，有些胆怯的看着daddy，他知道daddy在生气，因为自己脏脏了

可是自己没有弄脏衣服啊，莫莉奶奶也允许了呀

斯科皮有些委屈，但他不敢说

德拉科一瞬间真的想把斯科皮重新塞进肚子里，但是这个念头被他打消了

他儿子现在太脏了

“斯科皮·马尔福·波特”德拉科抱着手臂看着眼前站在椅子上的儿子

“是的，daddy”斯科皮裹在毛绒绒的小毯子里

“作为德拉科·马尔福的儿子，你所应该学习的是如何做一个绅士，一个贵族，而不是像你老爸和他那群红毛朋友一样去挖地精！！！”

斯科皮被吼得眼泪不停的往下落

“知道了吗，我不允许你作为一个马尔福，却像波特一样成为一个巨怪，听到了吗”

“爸爸不是巨怪……”斯科皮哭的一颤一颤的

“我不管，你把我的话全背下来，下次韦斯莱那群小崽子来找你麻烦时就这么说”

“雨果他们没有找我麻烦……”

“斯科皮！”  
“好的，daddy”

过了几天，难得赫敏这个工作狂按照日程表上为自己放了一个假

哈利罗恩高兴的要原地起飞了

他们在陋居的花园里准备放松的喝一个下午茶

哈利还把斯科皮带过来了，让他和雨果他们一起玩

“斯科皮，快点来呀，院子里的野浆果熟了”

斯科皮皱着小脸，雨果想要来拉他的小手，但是斯科皮难得的有些抗拒

“斯科皮，你怎么了，不舒服吗”

孩童尖细的嗓音吸引了院里另外三个大人的目光

斯科皮的脸皱的更深了，他苦恼的摇了摇一头小金毛

眼睛里水光涟涟，他痛苦的一点点把daddy教给他的东西一点点回忆出来，然后干巴巴的背出来

“我是一个优秀高贵的马尔福，是不会在院子里和地精一起玩的”

“和地精玩耍只有愚蠢的人才会做，我是一个……一个绅士”

“你不可以像……像你的傻瓜父亲……嗯……哈利波特一样……蹲在地上玩泥巴的”

“我不希望你……斯科皮……像你那个巨怪老爸一样……粗鲁无礼”

“我是一个纯血……嗯，纯血……马尔福”

可怜的小斯科皮，抱着脑袋磕磕巴巴的背着，小脸都涨红了

也不知道斯科皮到底是怎么背的，他竟然把德拉科训他的和教他的，一股脑都背下来了，还背的乱七八糟

这是根本没有记在脑子里的表现

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，斯科，你太可爱了”罗恩笑快瘫在桌上了，他对于被儿子骂一顿的好友给予最幸灾乐祸的嘲笑

赫敏也笑的拿不住茶杯，他快给斯科皮这幅苦恼的小模样萌翻了

唯有哈利，铁青着脸，但是他还是温柔的走上前去，拍拍儿子痛苦的小脑袋

“乖，斯科，去玩吧，别背了，记不住就忘了吧”

斯科皮如蒙大赦的舒了口气，拉着雨果的手跑进院子

“斯科皮，你刚才在说什么呀，我们要摘野浆果，没有拔地精啊”

“我也不知道，是daddy让我背的，我也不知道是说什么”斯科皮疑惑的皱皱小眉毛，但随后面对色彩鲜艳的小野莓，又露出甜美的笑容

“我的肚子啊，哈利，我觉得你应该重视起斯科皮的教育了”罗恩终于从那张茶桌上直起腰来了

“相信我，老兄，斯科的教育绝对没有问题，但是另一个家伙的教育绝对出现绝对问题了”  
救世主恨恨的磨牙

“我是一只巨怪？”

“啪啪啪……”

“呜呜呜你不是不是”

“我有没有说过，下次再给斯科灌输血统歧视观念就揍你？”

“说过啊啊啊住手哈利”

德拉科作为一个三岁孩子的父亲，却还像当初那个十五岁的少年一样，被爱人按在膝头，任由爱人厚实的巴掌掌掴在自己臀上

偏执的波特依然保持着他的暴力倾向

“和自己的儿子抢糖果，德拉科，你真的是伟大啊”

“啪啪……”

“啊啊啊痛啊住手，我错了呜呜”

谁知道斯科皮那个小混蛋和他更混蛋的父亲说了什么，德拉科感觉自己的屁股快要被拍碎了

哈利牢牢的将他任性坏脾气，浑身毛病的丈夫箍在腿上，举起厚实的巴掌就往光裸红肿的肉团上击去

“啊啊啊啊”

德拉科哭的已经很惨了，但是他狠心的丈夫还是不肯住手

“呜呜呜明明是你儿子骂你了，凭什么你不去教训他？？？”德拉科委屈趴在哈利腿上，低声控诉

但不幸的是，这些控诉传到了被控诉者的耳朵里了

哈利阴着脸，又是一串狠厉的巴掌挟着风卷下来

一阵噼里啪啦的脆响，德拉科放声大哭

斯科皮揉揉眼睛，抱着自己的小龙玩偶，迷迷瞪瞪的从梦中醒来

他放佛听到些什么声音，声音有些模糊，于是他踩着自己的小兔子拖鞋，像只小幽灵一样在走廊上晃来晃去

终于，他找到声音的来源

“咚咚咚”

哈利抬眼向门口看去，又看了眼腿上的爱人

德拉科依然在哭，为了他火辣滚烫的臀肉

哈利看了看，确保德拉科的屁股比斯科皮下午采来的小红莓还要鲜艳后，拍拍他红肿的身后

“斯科来了”

德拉科一下子就收了声，他迅速提上睡裤，卷进被子，尽管屁股被布料磨得生疼，让他拧紧眉毛

“爸爸，你们在做什么，有声音，吵的斯科睡不着”

哈利笑了笑，他弯腰抱起小金毛，故意用下巴在斯科皮脸蛋上蹭了蹭

“没什么，我只是在和你daddy讲睡前故事”

德拉科卷在被子里，浑身一颤

“什么故事，斯科也要听”

“哦，你不想听的，宝贝，那是坏孩子的故事”

德拉科满脸羞红，死死拿着被子盖住头

“坏孩子的故事？”

“没错，坏孩子被惩罚的故事，斯科是个乖宝宝不是吗？不像某些坏孩子”

哈利朝床上淡淡的瞥了瞥

“斯科不是坏孩子，也不要被惩罚”

“嗯，斯科最乖了”哈利在儿子脸上亲了一口

“那我们的乖宝宝现在要去睡觉了吗，等到下次坏孩子再犯错，我一定把他的故事讲给你听”

哈利抱着儿子走出卧室，但是话语清晰的传到德拉科的耳朵里

德拉科又羞又气，趴在被子里，五官都扭曲了

于是，当哈利从斯科皮卧室后来时，迎面就是一个枕头

“哈利·詹姆斯·波特！滚出去！！！”


	14. 哈利的日记

德拉科在男友温暖的怀抱里醒来

他有些迷糊的睁开眼睛，眨了眨眼睛，盯着黑发少年下巴上新冒出来几根胡茬，这让他变得成熟一些，可是在马尔福的眼镜里只剩下邋遢

虽然有点不想承认，但是现在搂着他睡的死沉的的确是自己的男友

不过自己在昨晚入睡前他都没有回来

德拉科有些不满，他不知道哈利是昨晚什么时候回来的，但是这种情况已经持续好几天了

魔法界的大忙人已经让自己年轻的男友睡了几天的冷被窝了

德拉科从不谅解人的脾气能忍吗？

不能。

德拉科气哼一声，从熟睡男友的臂弯中扭了出来，刚从被窝里出来，他就打了一个小哆嗦，卧室里铺着厚厚的地毯，壁炉里的炉火也烧的很旺盛

但是他还是觉得床上和床下是两个世界

金发少年赤脚踩在地毯上，他垫着脚尖蹦到窗户边上

外面果然下雪了啊，鹅毛大雪飘在空中，窗外的一切都被雪毯搂住，整个世界都变得安静柔软

德拉科像只小狐狸一样弯弯眼睛，把沉重的窗户推开一条缝，白洁纤长的两只手指探了出去，在窗沿上勾了一小团雪，又迅速闪进窗内

德拉科快速把窗户推上

他捧着那一小团雪，又垫着脚跳到床边

已经有些雪沫因为突然拔高的气温化在他的指尖

德拉科站在熟睡的男友床边，露出了邪恶的笑容，如果哈利醒着他一定能认出，这是德拉科每次恶作剧会露出的表情

金发小魔鬼毫不犹豫，毫不怜惜的将那一小团洁白的雪全部塞进哈利的睡衣衣领里

“嘶……”

哈利瞬间睁开他因为睡眠不足而布满血丝的眼睛

德拉科幸灾乐祸的看着，刚想逃跑，就被抓住了手腕

他被摔进床上，陷进柔软的羽绒被里，对上哈利充满怒气的脸

打扰沉睡的雄狮，后果是什么？

手指感受着滚烫的臀肉充盈指缝，哈利板着脸问

“还闹吗？”

德拉科含着一眶眼泪，乖巧的摇头，抓着哈利的衣角轻轻晃了晃

哈利心软了，帮人把睡裤提上再次搂进怀里

“乖，再睡一会”

现在才六点，真不知道德拉科为什么会醒那么早，看来晚上不能让他这么早睡

德拉科揪着哈利的睡衣领口，把它们弄得皱巴巴的

他被教训一顿后果然老实许多，靠在男友怀里吸了吸鼻子，手偷偷摸在身后揉了揉，光滑的皮肤上还明显能摸到硌手的指印

德拉科把眼泪都糊到哈利的睡衣上，发现男友并无反应，他又睡着了！

德拉科红着眼睛瞪着他，再次感叹哈利波特这种无脑的生物，又粗鲁又讨厌

德拉科皱了皱鼻子，确定哈利的呼吸平稳了，用枕头代替哈利抱着的自己，又翻下了床

他又羽毛笔在哈利脸上留了一些礼物后，满意的离开了卧室

记仇是斯莱特林的特权

等他洗漱好坐在客厅的沙发上时，看着窗外仍然未停的风雪，突然很想来杯茶

“克利切！克利切？”

德拉科朝着厨房喊，可是没有人回应

克利切不在准备早餐吗？

德拉科跑到厨房去，果然没有那个年迈的小精灵

难道在收拾屋子？

克利切年纪大了，经常会听不见他和哈利的召唤

二楼是他和哈利的卧室和德拉科的书房，他下楼的时候没有看到克利切

那么应该在三楼了

“克利切？克利切？”

哈利的书房在三楼，隔壁就是一些客房和杂物室

“早安，德拉科小少爷！”克利切布满皱纹的脸从杂物室里伸出来

“哦，该死的，吓我一跳，你在这做什么，克利切？”

“克利切在收拾客房和杂物室，德拉科小少爷”

“哦”  
德拉科漫不经心的答着，眼睛却到处乱转，其实他不常来三楼，通常都是路过，然后去四楼的露天茶室

他一向对有杂物室的地方没什么好感，乱糟糟的里面可能还会有讨厌的蜘蛛和恶习的老鼠

德拉科向来喜恶分明，因为一间屋子讨厌一层楼是他的风格

所以当初哈利自告奋勇的要用三楼的空屋子做家庭办公区，他并没有反对

“有什么吩咐吗？德拉科小少爷”

“克利切，帮我准备一杯茶和一些茶”

“好的，克利切现在就去准备”

说完，克利切拿起清洁工具准备消失，却突然被德拉科叫住

“等等！”

“德拉科小少爷”克利切微微弯腰

“你有打扫过哈利的书房吗？”

“主人从来不让克利切去打扫那里，小少爷”克利切躬身回答

德拉科点点头，摆摆手让克利切离开了

他也没有从来不让克利切打扫自己的书房啊，难不成巨怪波特在书房里藏了什么秘密？和布雷斯一样藏年轻女孩裸露的照片？或者是男孩的？

结果让德拉科失望了，就是一间脏乱差的书房

桌上摆着许多乱七八糟的资料，杂七杂八的羊皮卷轴，还有喝剩下的咖啡，德拉科大概瞄了一下，都是一些魔法界的刑事资料，一些零零碎碎的批准公文

这就是不让小精灵收拾的原因吗？不想让其他人知道哈利波特是一个不修边幅，邋里邋遢的人？

德拉科抽了抽嘴角，用魔杖翻了翻桌上的纸张，突然他发现了一件不同寻常的东西

是一本很旧的笔记本，夹在较新的羊皮纸里显得很扎眼

德拉科把它抽出来，发现它是一本麻瓜货，魔法界是不会用这种纸的

一本朴素的牛皮笔记本，上面还有咖啡泽，可见它的主人有多粗心大意

德拉科有些嫌弃，但还是按耐不住好奇心，他缩在哈利那张宽大的靠椅上，翻开了这本笔记本

简单翻了一下，纸很薄，但是本子很厚，还没有用完，后面还有许多白色的纸张

德拉科突然就被引起了兴致，因为这是哈利的日记本

虽然偷看别人的日记不太好，但是……

他悄悄的看看四周，确定就他一个人，然后打开了日记的第一页

1990年12月25日 星期六 雪  
今天我很高兴，因为今年的圣诞礼物是这本笔记本，虽然是因为达力买了很多漫画书，书店老板送的，但它的确是个好礼物

德拉科花了一分钟来嘲笑哈利十岁时，像蚯蚓一样的字体

哈利并不是每天写日记，有的时候几天写一次，有的时候几个月才写一次

德拉科理解他，因为他明白这没什么好写的，通过哈利稚嫩的字迹，大致了解了哈利小可怜的童年生活，无疑就是受到姨夫姨妈，还有他那只肥猪表哥的虐待

他们甚至用皮带打他！

德拉科气的手发抖，差点把纸撕烂，然后平复心情翻下一页，他迫切的想看到哈利的反击

可惜他没有看到一个十一岁的小男孩用自己魔法去踢他姨妈一家的屁股，也许是哈利没写

但是他看到了关键的一页

感谢梅林，将近一年的时间，哈利的字终于有了进步，至少拼写错误少了很多哈利通过文字来表达自己第十一个生日的喜悦，因为他来到了神奇的魔法界

魔法界当然比麻瓜界好多了，浅薄的波特宝宝，德拉科用鼻子哼了一声

不过他的心情不错，因为哈利写到了他

一个很好看的金发男孩，他站在矮凳上

只是好看吗？马尔福都是精致优雅的，长相出众，气质高贵。德拉科捧着日记本，原谅了哈利十一岁时匮乏的形容词量

接下来就是红毛鼹鼠和万事通小姐的登场了，德拉科挂着嘲讽的笑，看着黄金男孩描写他那些可爱的朋友

但是下一秒他差点摔了本子

说他像达力？他可是德拉科·马尔福！救世主的眼睛瞎了吗？德拉科气鼓鼓的捏着那本可怜的日记本

混蛋破特，他一根头发丝都不可能和那只肥猪像！！！

德拉科以为接下来记载的都是哈利年少时在霍格沃茨发生的一些名事

比如魔法石啊，以最小年纪进入魁地奇队啊，三头犬啊，奇洛教授啊

毕竟这些事都曾经陪伴着格兰芬多宝石噌噌噌上升，也让德拉科恨的咬牙切齿过，想不记住都难

邓布利多式加分，该死的偏心

不过这些在哈利的笔记里都一笔带过，甚至后面都不再记载这些拯救魔法界的步骤了

而是充实着他们年少时的校园生活

就像每一个普通男孩的日记，里面的内容大概围绕着一个爱慕的女生，讨厌的老师，打架的对象，关系好的朋友

德拉科咬着嘴唇，看着年少的哈利用着肉麻的文字描写秋·张的容貌

乌黑的秀发，明亮的眼眸，柔和的五官，动听的笑声

把金发男孩都快看吐了

哈利波特这个情窦初开的蠢蛋！

1992年2月14日 星期二 晴  
马尔福这个卑鄙的小人，不过他也够蠢的了，竟然为了陷害我们，把自己也搭进去了。晚上的禁林很安静，这个胆小鬼平时看起来讨厌极了，我还第一次看到他这么紧张的样子，都快黏在我身上了，真没用！他的两个白痴跟班不在，现在完全没有白天欠揍的模样了  
不就是在禁林里找受伤的独角兽吗，顺便看到了在吸血的怪人吗，至于吓晕过去吗？  
多亏了有马人载我们回去，这个小混蛋醒来除了尖叫还哭鼻子，真是的，明天可以拿搂着疤头哭鼻子的事威胁他了

德拉科看的脸都红了，那的确很丢人，他第一次从别人的视角里感到丢人

不过当时疤头也吓得不轻好吗，还在日记里写的自己像个勇士一样

撒谎精波特

1992年2月15日 星期三 雨  
马尔福这个混球！他竟然在学校里胡说！他竟然说昨晚被吓哭的是我，我昨天就应该把他扔在禁林里，让他哭着跑回来！

德拉科尴尬的默默鼻子，把一切都归于波特太蠢

1993年5月10日 星期三 晴  
老马尔福肯定是给学校送了不少扫帚才把他儿子塞进魁地奇校队的

才没有！德拉科翻了一个白眼

1993年5月20日 星期四 晴  
马尔福意外打的不错，但是我还是拿到了金探子，我想把它送给秋  
但是我的胳膊没了骨头  
我和马尔福在医疗翼吵架，顺便说一句，他也是因为魁地奇受伤了，但是过了一个小时就好了，这家伙嚎的像重新长骨头的是他一样，再顺便说一句，长骨头真的很痛

才没有呢，从空中摔下来可痛了，娇气的是你吧，波特

再翻一页

1993年10月8日 星期一 雨  
今天看到秋对我笑了，这是唯一一件开心的事  
斯内普那只老蝙蝠恨不得用他的口水把格兰芬多们都腐蚀干净  
我今天还干了一件事，我把马尔福揍了，谁让他不知死活的在路上堵我们，还不带着他那两个跟班，他们斯莱特林的嘴是不是都那么招人烦  
我和他扭打在一起，他瘦极了，可是他的指甲划在我胳膊上很疼，我根本不敢像和达力打架一样一拳打在他的肚子或者脸上，只好朝他的腿和屁股上打，还收了劲  
他咬人也很疼的，赫敏把我们拉开，分开后他红着眼睛，却还不停那张欠揍的嘴  
真的，如果罗恩在的话，他可能就不会这么好过了，不过我没再打他了，赫敏拉着我的胳膊让我冷静，然后我们就看着他边骂边逃走了，走路还一瘸一拐的

德拉科又生气了，看到日记里的自己挨打后好像又感受到自己当时的委屈了，那个时候哈利竟然还把他按在墙上用拳头揍

1993年10月9日 星期二 晴  
该死的，马尔福今天没有来上课，连饭厅都没来，也没听说过他去医疗翼啊  
斯莱特林寝室口令竟然是纯血统，这群血统偏执狂  
马尔福被揍得不轻，他怎么跟女孩一样，皮肤那么白，真是不经揍。不过我的昏睡咒好像用的不太好，我脱他衣服的时候他差点就醒了  
这个好面子的混蛋果然没上药  
他的屁股和大腿上青青紫紫的，还好我当时没往他肋骨和脸上挥拳头，要不然可能会把他打死  
他果然还是睡着了老实，这可能归功于昏睡咒，不然如果他醒着，我不敢相信他会这么听话的让我帮他上药  
等药全都吸收好我再走的，感谢隐形衣还有守规矩不乱夜游地斯莱特林们，我在回去的路上风雨无阻

德拉科愣愣的看着日记本，二年级哈利就披着隐形衣摸进斯莱特林寝室了？当时巡查的级长们都是废物吗？抓不住一个二年级的波特？

1993年11月5日 星期五 阴  
那天晚上我对马尔福积攒的好印象果然都是错觉，他还是那么混蛋，不过他至少学聪明了，记得带上他那两个无脑跟班

德拉科嘴角抽了抽，修长的手指又翻了一页  
接下来就是三年级了，这跨度有点大

德拉科已经摸清了哈利记日记的套路了，他不会在姨妈家写日记了，如果碰上了特别难过的事情也不会再记，反倒是这些无聊的日常会写写

1994年3月5日 星期三 晴  
巴克比克给了马尔福那小子一爪子，干的漂亮，那个小子嚎的就像没了胳膊一样  
不过我当时竟然有些紧张，后来半夜还偷偷跑到医疗翼去看那个小子，我一定疯了  
我只是想去看看马尔福有没有伤的太严重，为了巴克比克的安危，没错，就是这样  
不过那个金发马尔福挂着眼泪睡觉看起来蛮可怜的

德拉科读到这段时，没有注意到自己像只小狐狸偷腥一样，唇边挂着狡黠的笑

1994年3月8日星期六 阴  
马尔福竟然想让巴克比克死，他太坏了  
赫敏给了他一拳，我当时想拉住她，因为马尔福不经打  
时间扭转器也太帅了！

1994年4月9日星期日 阴  
我拥抱了我的教父，小天狼星！终于有人给我送猫头鹰了！

三年级的日记内容都很普通，但是德拉科知道哈利隐瞒了很多事，比如小彼得星，还有摄魂怪

原来这是一本报喜不报忧的日记啊，不过当时自己的屡次挑衅，按理说不应该在哈利的日记里出现呀

德拉科带着自己的困惑，接着读了下去

1995年2月3日 星期二 晴  
操，梅林的袜子，我昨晚做了一个梦  
太羞耻了，但是对象怎么可能会是他？这太不可思议了

不应该是“她”吗？他不爱秋·张吗

1995年2月5日 星期四 晴  
他又来挑衅了，但是我不理他，那张欠揍的小嘴一开一合的，我知道那都是些很不愉快的话，但是那张惨白的脸让我想到了那个梦  
梅林，你告诉我，我一定疯了  
竟然觉得他长得好看

德拉科红着耳朵，用书遮住脸，难堪的缩在椅子里，他知道当时哈利的发情对象了

不过从黑发到金发，这个差距有点大，救世主的品味提升挺快，他红着脸把书页翻得哗哗响

1995年6月5日 星期日 晴  
一瞬间学校里流行起来的波特臭大粪勋章，不用说我也知道是谁干的  
那个小混蛋从来不肯放过嘲笑我的机会，如果我掉到水里了，我毫不怀疑他会搬石头来砸准备上岸的我  
我怎么会喜欢这个家伙的，哈利·波特，也许斯内普说的没错，你的眼睛就是被芨芨草蒙住了  
果然从中庭路过的时候，他从树上蹦了下来  
梅林，树那么高，这个混蛋也敢跳？真想揍他一顿让他再也不敢这么做了  
他笑的狂妄极了，我知道他是在嘲笑我，但是当时我在走神  
去年假期，我被姨妈命令去修剪草坪，他们一家人都出门了，只有我一个人在修剪那些长得半人高的野草，他们一定是攒了好久等我回来修剪的  
隔壁家的小孩很淘气，那个七八岁的棕发男孩，在我干活时偷偷朝我发射水枪，还把他们家的小狗放进姨妈家的院子里，害得我满院子追狗  
最后我一手抱着小狗，一手拖着那个挣扎的男孩，敲响了隔壁的屋门  
男孩的爸爸很有礼貌的向我道歉，他是一个严苛的男人，把他儿子吓得都快哭了  
我也有些不好意思，毕竟告状的是我，想一想这个男孩干的事还没赶不上半个马尔福呢，毕竟他没有在走廊上肆意谩骂同学，还偷偷向同学施捆腿咒  
但是这位父亲的举动震惊到我了，他把儿子抱到腿上，用巴掌给了男孩一顿结结实实的好打，还不许我求情  
天呐，那个男孩才七八岁，虽然这个时候我皮带都挨过，可这不能相提并论  
最让我惊讶的是，这个淘气的男孩最后哭着向我道歉了，他的乖巧才是最令我震惊的  
我有些窘迫的接受了男孩的道歉，却在回到姨妈家后思考着这种麻瓜的教育方式  
也许是我在魔法界待久了，这种普通的麻瓜教育的确震慑到我了  
马尔福可能没有看到我在走神，他还是得寸进尺的嘲笑我，我终于回神仔细听了一下他的嘲讽内容，又开始思考另一个问题，如果想马尔福这样的小孩在麻瓜界会不会一天挨十顿打，如果被揍到裤子都穿不上，那他会不会听话一点呢  
不过马尔福的教训不应该是变成一只雪貂！  
我接住惊恐不已的小家伙，狠狠地瞪着穆迪教授  
麦格教授让穆迪教授把德拉科变回来后，他明显很恐惧，我很想安慰的抱抱他，但是他连滚带爬的逃了  
真是个小怂包

德拉科看完这一页脸色很不好，所以那对麻瓜父子就是他这些年痛苦的原因吗？

不过他没有注意到自此哈利日记中对他的称呼就变了

1995年7月18日 星期三 阴  
德拉科在课上给我送来一个纸鹤，是他亲手叠的，一面是一个金发小人在殴打黑发小人，虽然这很气人，但是……好吧这还是很气人，没办法我就是爱上了一个这样的混蛋  
我把纸鹤收在口袋里了

1995年9月5日 星期四 阴  
德拉科好像生病了，我吃饭的时候偷听到隔壁扎比尼说的，应该是那天冒雨参加魁地奇导致的，不过闹着不吃药，他是小孩子吗？

1995年9月6日 星期五 晴  
我偷偷跑去医疗翼看他了，太刺激了  
刺激的原因是半夜碰上了斯内普，然后我们一起目睹了德拉科偷偷把魔药喂给了窗口的盆栽  
我当时气的手都在抖，但又不能暴露  
不过更另人吃惊的是，我见到了有史以来斯内普发的最大的一场火  
德拉科吓得脸的都白了，我靠在墙角，看着斯内普把德拉科从床上扯起来，自己坐在床边，再把他最优秀的学生按在腿上  
这一切都很熟悉，就像我在那对麻瓜父子那看到的一样  
德拉科像只软脚虾一样瘫在斯内普的膝头上，嘴里一直喊着教父教父  
斯内普是德拉科的教父？！！！  
斯内普不理他，扒了他的裤子，挥着巴掌揍病还没好的教子  
好吧，我承认我心疼了，但是看到德拉科光滑的臀|瓣我竟然该死的起了反应  
这有点无耻，但是我觉得马尔福活该  
不得不说，斯内普的表情很吓人，平时就够吓人了，今天他的恐怖值不是提高了一个指数  
从德拉科的哭声就听的出他很痛，布满掌|印红成一片的屁|股看的我很解气  
最后我和斯内普都知道了德拉科不吃药的原因  
德拉科哭着说，药太苦了  
我倒吸一口凉气，又有种揍他一顿的冲动  
不过感谢梅林，斯内普替我做了，他重新把德拉科按了回去，又整整给他红肿的屁股五十下

德拉科发誓等他看完这本日记就准备把他烧了，那是教父从小到大揍他最狠的一次，而且揍完以后还逼自己喝完了那瓶苦药，没有改良版，他不哈利波特竟然也在，他就看着自己挨揍？然后幸灾乐祸，他那次被揍得那么惨！

自己的挨打经历被用文字记载的确是一件不愉快的事情

德拉科把日记本摊在腿上，沿着书缝折好，准备撕下来

还没动手呢，就听到身后传来幽幽的声音

“你在做什么？”

德拉科被吓一跳，手比脑子快，还没反应过来，那张纸就被抓在手里，脱离日记本了

哈利昨天晚上加班到很晚，为了两整天的休假日，他拼命的结束掉最后一点工作，疲惫不堪的回到家都将近两点了，德拉科早就睡熟了

他轻手轻脚的上床很快也进入了梦中

再次睁眼就是被男友闹醒的，他支起身子把金发小混蛋摁在床上，给了他一串巴掌，不重，但是能换来一个安稳的回笼觉

再次醒来，就发现身边没人了，他神清气爽的爬起来洗漱，却被镜子里的自己气笑了

德拉科用羽毛笔在他额头上写上大大的几个字母

疤头！！！还打了几个感叹号

自己额头上那个标志性伤疤被打了个大圈，用箭头与单词连在一起

哈利笑着摇了摇头，用水把它们洗掉

克利切的早饭已经准备好了，客厅里的茶都凉了，但是那个小混蛋不在那里

哈利很吃惊会在自己书房里抓到那个小混蛋，更吃惊是他竟然还有胆子撕自己的日记本

哈利摸摸下巴，那里刚刚被修剪的很光滑

他坐在刚才德拉科缩着的靠背椅上，而德拉科被迫被他抱在怀里

哈利一目十行的看完被撕下来的日记内容，随意的将它扔在桌上

“为什么要撕它？”哈利抱着男友问

“那种内容的东西，我为什么要留着他？”德拉科装作很有底气的样子，把头高高一样

“那种内容？”哈利看着突然摆谱的金发男友笑出了声，“什么内容？”

红晕立刻爬上德拉科的脸

“因为不听话，而被我打屁股的那种内容？”哈利亲了一口德拉科的脸，自顾自的说

德拉科难堪的去捂哈利的嘴

哈利含住了圆润的指尖，惊的德拉科把手又抽回来了

“不对吗，亲爱的，你一定没有看后面的内容，后来五年级我们确定关系后，这种内容可经常出现在我的日记本里”

德拉科睁圆了眼睛，开始挣扎起来

“哎，你干嘛？”

“我，我要烧了它”

“你还敢提！”哈利抱着德拉科，让他双腿跨开，屁股腾空，一连串的巴掌就上去了

“清晨就把雪塞进我衣领里，在我脸上恶作剧，还偷撕我的日记本，你还可以再不听话一点吗？”

德拉科吃痛的搂进哈利的脖子，故意在他耳边呜咽

“啪！  
“别撒娇，没用！”  
“我没有！”被揭穿的德拉科涨红了脸，大声的反驳

“……”哈利深知德拉科的脸皮薄，他干的永远不承认

“这样吧，德拉科，当初斯内普打你多少下，就是这篇日记里写的，你今天挨多少下，算是还账”

德拉科瑟抖了一下，那顿揍让他多休息了一整天！

“五下……”

“什么？”哈利简直不敢相信自己的耳朵

他拿起那张日记，上面白纸黑字的记载因为德拉科不喝药的理由太气人，斯内普又揍了他五十下

哈利把那段日记又读了一遍

德拉科羞得身子都在抖

“闭嘴，波特，是你记错了！”

“我记错了？”哈利错愕的看着怀里耍无赖的斯莱特林

算了，不废话了吧

他把德拉科的裤子扒了，果断的开始挥巴掌

德拉科抱着哈利的脖子一个劲的哭，哭的哈利头都疼了

打了二十下，洁白的小臀只是薄薄肿了一层，哈利都没怎么用力，他都停下来开始帮德拉科揉了，德拉科还是哭的忘我，哈利又好气又好笑，少年柔软的哭音在他脑子里不断放大

“好了，好了，我不打了”哈利安慰的拍拍他富有弹性的臀肉

德拉科还是哭

“别哭了，宝贝，不哭了，下楼吃早餐好吗？”哈利柔声哄着

“呜呜把日记呜烧掉”

原来在这等着他呢，哈利气笑了，狡猾的斯莱特林，蹬鼻子上脸的混蛋马尔福

德拉科其实只是象征性的掉几滴眼泪，他吃准了哈利今天不是想罚他，剩下的他就是在假哭，装作委屈到不行，反正哈利看不见他的表情，也看不见他眼中狡猾的光

“啪啪！”两计巴掌扇到德拉科的左右臀瓣上

过了两秒后浮现出两个完整的掌印，德拉科抱着哈利的脖子，张着嘴愣了几秒，直接痛哭出来

这下真的被打疼了，大颗大颗的泪珠从银灰色的眼睛里涌出来

哈利刚才才算用了力气，他的屁股火辣辣的，像是被点着了，他跪坐在男友怀里头磕在男友肩上哭的一抽一抽的

哈利能感受到自己耳边颤抖的铂金发丝，他温柔的拍拍那个金色的后脑勺

“还烧日记吗？”

德拉科哭着摇头

见目的达到，哈利帮德拉科提上裤子，但是德拉科还是哭的伤心，根本不准备起来，于是哈利只好就这姿势，搂住男友的腿根，将人抱起来

德拉科把脸靠在黑发男人的肩膀上，又搂紧他的脖子，无意间金发黑发缠在一起

哈利把人抱下来，心里默默叹气，怎么办呢，自己宠坏的人自己只能继续宠


	15. Chapter 15

德拉科在男友温暖的怀抱里醒来

他有些迷糊的睁开眼睛，眨了眨眼睛，盯着黑发少年下巴上新冒出来几根胡茬，这让他变得成熟一些，可是在马尔福的眼镜里只剩下邋遢

虽然有点不想承认，但是现在搂着他睡的死沉的的确是自己的男友

不过自己在昨晚入睡前他都没有回来

德拉科有些不满，他不知道哈利是昨晚什么时候回来的，但是这种情况已经持续好几天了

魔法界的大忙人已经让自己年轻的男友睡了几天的冷被窝了

德拉科从不谅解人的脾气能忍吗？

不能。

德拉科气哼一声，从熟睡男友的臂弯中扭了出来，刚从被窝里出来，他就打了一个小哆嗦，卧室里铺着厚厚的地毯，壁炉里的炉火也烧的很旺盛

但是他还是觉得床上和床下是两个世界

金发少年赤脚踩在地毯上，他垫着脚尖蹦到窗户边上

外面果然下雪了啊，鹅毛大雪飘在空中，窗外的一切都被雪毯搂住，整个世界都变得安静柔软

德拉科像只小狐狸一样弯弯眼睛，把沉重的窗户推开一条缝，白洁纤长的两只手指探了出去，在窗沿上勾了一小团雪，又迅速闪进窗内

德拉科快速把窗户推上

他捧着那一小团雪，又垫着脚跳到床边

已经有些雪沫因为突然拔高的气温化在他的指尖

德拉科站在熟睡的男友床边，露出了邪恶的笑容，如果哈利醒着他一定能认出，这是德拉科每次恶作剧会露出的表情

金发小魔鬼毫不犹豫，毫不怜惜的将那一小团洁白的雪全部塞进哈利的睡衣衣领里

“嘶……”

哈利瞬间睁开他因为睡眠不足而布满血丝的眼睛

德拉科幸灾乐祸的看着，刚想逃跑，就被抓住了手腕

他被摔进床上，陷进柔软的羽绒被里，对上哈利充满怒气的脸

打扰沉睡的雄狮，后果是什么？

手指感受着滚烫的臀肉充盈指缝，哈利板着脸问

“还闹吗？”

德拉科含着一眶眼泪，乖巧的摇头，抓着哈利的衣角轻轻晃了晃

哈利心软了，帮人把睡裤提上再次搂进怀里

“乖，再睡一会”

现在才六点，真不知道德拉科为什么会醒那么早，看来晚上不能让他这么早睡

德拉科揪着哈利的睡衣领口，把它们弄得皱巴巴的

他被教训一顿后果然老实许多，靠在男友怀里吸了吸鼻子，手偷偷摸在身后揉了揉，光滑的皮肤上还明显能摸到硌手的指印

德拉科把眼泪都糊到哈利的睡衣上，发现男友并无反应，他又睡着了！

德拉科红着眼睛瞪着他，再次感叹哈利波特这种无脑的生物，又粗鲁又讨厌

德拉科皱了皱鼻子，确定哈利的呼吸平稳了，用枕头代替哈利抱着的自己，又翻下了床

他又羽毛笔在哈利脸上留了一些礼物后，满意的离开了卧室

记仇是斯莱特林的特权

等他洗漱好坐在客厅的沙发上时，看着窗外仍然未停的风雪，突然很想来杯茶

“克利切！克利切？”

德拉科朝着厨房喊，可是没有人回应

克利切不在准备早餐吗？

德拉科跑到厨房去，果然没有那个年迈的小精灵

难道在收拾屋子？

克利切年纪大了，经常会听不见他和哈利的召唤

二楼是他和哈利的卧室和德拉科的书房，他下楼的时候没有看到克利切

那么应该在三楼了

“克利切？克利切？”

哈利的书房在三楼，隔壁就是一些客房和杂物室

“早安，德拉科小少爷！”克利切布满皱纹的脸从杂物室里伸出来

“哦，该死的，吓我一跳，你在这做什么，克利切？”

“克利切在收拾客房和杂物室，德拉科小少爷”

“哦”  
德拉科漫不经心的答着，眼睛却到处乱转，其实他不常来三楼，通常都是路过，然后去四楼的露天茶室

他一向对有杂物室的地方没什么好感，乱糟糟的里面可能还会有讨厌的蜘蛛和恶习的老鼠

德拉科向来喜恶分明，因为一间屋子讨厌一层楼是他的风格

所以当初哈利自告奋勇的要用三楼的空屋子做家庭办公区，他并没有反对

“有什么吩咐吗？德拉科小少爷”

“克利切，帮我准备一杯茶和一些茶”

“好的，克利切现在就去准备”

说完，克利切拿起清洁工具准备消失，却突然被德拉科叫住

“等等！”

“德拉科小少爷”克利切微微弯腰

“你有打扫过哈利的书房吗？”

“主人从来不让克利切去打扫那里，小少爷”克利切躬身回答

德拉科点点头，摆摆手让克利切离开了

他也没有从来不让克利切打扫自己的书房啊，难不成巨怪波特在书房里藏了什么秘密？和布雷斯一样藏年轻女孩裸露的照片？或者是男孩的？

结果让德拉科失望了，就是一间脏乱差的书房

桌上摆着许多乱七八糟的资料，杂七杂八的羊皮卷轴，还有喝剩下的咖啡，德拉科大概瞄了一下，都是一些魔法界的刑事资料，一些零零碎碎的批准公文

这就是不让小精灵收拾的原因吗？不想让其他人知道哈利波特是一个不修边幅，邋里邋遢的人？

德拉科抽了抽嘴角，用魔杖翻了翻桌上的纸张，突然他发现了一件不同寻常的东西

是一本很旧的笔记本，夹在较新的羊皮纸里显得很扎眼

德拉科把它抽出来，发现它是一本麻瓜货，魔法界是不会用这种纸的

一本朴素的牛皮笔记本，上面还有咖啡泽，可见它的主人有多粗心大意

德拉科有些嫌弃，但还是按耐不住好奇心，他缩在哈利那张宽大的靠椅上，翻开了这本笔记本

简单翻了一下，纸很薄，但是本子很厚，还没有用完，后面还有许多白色的纸张

德拉科突然就被引起了兴致，因为这是哈利的日记本

虽然偷看别人的日记不太好，但是……

他悄悄的看看四周，确定就他一个人，然后打开了日记的第一页

1990年12月25日 星期六 雪  
今天我很高兴，因为今年的圣诞礼物是这本笔记本，虽然是因为达力买了很多漫画书，书店老板送的，但它的确是个好礼物

德拉科花了一分钟来嘲笑哈利十岁时，像蚯蚓一样的字体

哈利并不是每天写日记，有的时候几天写一次，有的时候几个月才写一次

德拉科理解他，因为他明白这没什么好写的，通过哈利稚嫩的字迹，大致了解了哈利小可怜的童年生活，无疑就是受到姨夫姨妈，还有他那只肥猪表哥的虐待

他们甚至用皮带打他！

德拉科气的手发抖，差点把纸撕烂，然后平复心情翻下一页，他迫切的想看到哈利的反击

可惜他没有看到一个十一岁的小男孩用自己魔法去踢他姨妈一家的屁股，也许是哈利没写

但是他看到了关键的一页

感谢梅林，将近一年的时间，哈利的字终于有了进步，至少拼写错误少了很多哈利通过文字来表达自己第十一个生日的喜悦，因为他来到了神奇的魔法界

魔法界当然比麻瓜界好多了，浅薄的波特宝宝，德拉科用鼻子哼了一声

不过他的心情不错，因为哈利写到了他

一个很好看的金发男孩，他站在矮凳上

只是好看吗？马尔福都是精致优雅的，长相出众，气质高贵。德拉科捧着日记本，原谅了哈利十一岁时匮乏的形容词量

接下来就是红毛鼹鼠和万事通小姐的登场了，德拉科挂着嘲讽的笑，看着黄金男孩描写他那些可爱的朋友

但是下一秒他差点摔了本子

说他像达力？他可是德拉科·马尔福！救世主的眼睛瞎了吗？德拉科气鼓鼓的捏着那本可怜的日记本

混蛋破特，他一根头发丝都不可能和那只肥猪像！！！

德拉科以为接下来记载的都是哈利年少时在霍格沃茨发生的一些名事

比如魔法石啊，以最小年纪进入魁地奇队啊，三头犬啊，奇洛教授啊

毕竟这些事都曾经陪伴着格兰芬多宝石噌噌噌上升，也让德拉科恨的咬牙切齿过，想不记住都难

邓布利多式加分，该死的偏心

不过这些在哈利的笔记里都一笔带过，甚至后面都不再记载这些拯救魔法界的步骤了

而是充实着他们年少时的校园生活

就像每一个普通男孩的日记，里面的内容大概围绕着一个爱慕的女生，讨厌的老师，打架的对象，关系好的朋友

德拉科咬着嘴唇，看着年少的哈利用着肉麻的文字描写秋·张的容貌

乌黑的秀发，明亮的眼眸，柔和的五官，动听的笑声

把金发男孩都快看吐了

哈利波特这个情窦初开的蠢蛋！

1992年2月14日 星期二 晴  
马尔福这个卑鄙的小人，不过他也够蠢的了，竟然为了陷害我们，把自己也搭进去了。晚上的禁林很安静，这个胆小鬼平时看起来讨厌极了，我还第一次看到他这么紧张的样子，都快黏在我身上了，真没用！他的两个白痴跟班不在，现在完全没有白天欠揍的模样了  
不就是在禁林里找受伤的独角兽吗，顺便看到了在吸血的怪人吗，至于吓晕过去吗？  
多亏了有马人载我们回去，这个小混蛋醒来除了尖叫还哭鼻子，真是的，明天可以拿搂着疤头哭鼻子的事威胁他了

德拉科看的脸都红了，那的确很丢人，他第一次从别人的视角里感到丢人

不过当时疤头也吓得不轻好吗，还在日记里写的自己像个勇士一样

撒谎精波特

1992年2月15日 星期三 雨  
马尔福这个混球！他竟然在学校里胡说！他竟然说昨晚被吓哭的是我，我昨天就应该把他扔在禁林里，让他哭着跑回来！

德拉科尴尬的默默鼻子，把一切都归于波特太蠢

1993年5月10日 星期三 晴  
老马尔福肯定是给学校送了不少扫帚才把他儿子塞进魁地奇校队的

才没有！德拉科翻了一个白眼

1993年5月20日 星期四 晴  
马尔福意外打的不错，但是我还是拿到了金探子，我想把它送给秋  
但是我的胳膊没了骨头  
我和马尔福在医疗翼吵架，顺便说一句，他也是因为魁地奇受伤了，但是过了一个小时就好了，这家伙嚎的像重新长骨头的是他一样，再顺便说一句，长骨头真的很痛

才没有呢，从空中摔下来可痛了，娇气的是你吧，波特

再翻一页

1993年10月8日 星期一 雨  
今天看到秋对我笑了，这是唯一一件开心的事  
斯内普那只老蝙蝠恨不得用他的口水把格兰芬多们都腐蚀干净  
我今天还干了一件事，我把马尔福揍了，谁让他不知死活的在路上堵我们，还不带着他那两个跟班，他们斯莱特林的嘴是不是都那么招人烦  
我和他扭打在一起，他瘦极了，可是他的指甲划在我胳膊上很疼，我根本不敢像和达力打架一样一拳打在他的肚子或者脸上，只好朝他的腿和屁股上打，还收了劲  
他咬人也很疼的，赫敏把我们拉开，分开后他红着眼睛，却还不停那张欠揍的嘴  
真的，如果罗恩在的话，他可能就不会这么好过了，不过我没再打他了，赫敏拉着我的胳膊让我冷静，然后我们就看着他边骂边逃走了，走路还一瘸一拐的

德拉科又生气了，看到日记里的自己挨打后好像又感受到自己当时的委屈了，那个时候哈利竟然还把他按在墙上用拳头揍

1993年10月9日 星期二 晴  
该死的，马尔福今天没有来上课，连饭厅都没来，也没听说过他去医疗翼啊  
斯莱特林寝室口令竟然是纯血统，这群血统偏执狂  
马尔福被揍得不轻，他怎么跟女孩一样，皮肤那么白，真是不经揍。不过我的昏睡咒好像用的不太好，我脱他衣服的时候他差点就醒了  
这个好面子的混蛋果然没上药  
他的屁股和大腿上青青紫紫的，还好我当时没往他肋骨和脸上挥拳头，要不然可能会把他打死  
他果然还是睡着了老实，这可能归功于昏睡咒，不然如果他醒着，我不敢相信他会这么听话的让我帮他上药  
等药全都吸收好我再走的，感谢隐形衣还有守规矩不乱夜游地斯莱特林们，我在回去的路上风雨无阻

德拉科愣愣的看着日记本，二年级哈利就披着隐形衣摸进斯莱特林寝室了？当时巡查的级长们都是废物吗？抓不住一个二年级的波特？

1993年11月5日 星期五 阴  
那天晚上我对马尔福积攒的好印象果然都是错觉，他还是那么混蛋，不过他至少学聪明了，记得带上他那两个无脑跟班

德拉科嘴角抽了抽，修长的手指又翻了一页  
接下来就是三年级了，这跨度有点大

德拉科已经摸清了哈利记日记的套路了，他不会在姨妈家写日记了，如果碰上了特别难过的事情也不会再记，反倒是这些无聊的日常会写写

1994年3月5日 星期三 晴  
巴克比克给了马尔福那小子一爪子，干的漂亮，那个小子嚎的就像没了胳膊一样  
不过我当时竟然有些紧张，后来半夜还偷偷跑到医疗翼去看那个小子，我一定疯了  
我只是想去看看马尔福有没有伤的太严重，为了巴克比克的安危，没错，就是这样  
不过那个金发马尔福挂着眼泪睡觉看起来蛮可怜的

德拉科读到这段时，没有注意到自己像只小狐狸偷腥一样，唇边挂着狡黠的笑

1994年3月8日星期六 阴  
马尔福竟然想让巴克比克死，他太坏了  
赫敏给了他一拳，我当时想拉住她，因为马尔福不经打  
时间扭转器也太帅了！

1994年4月9日星期日 阴  
我拥抱了我的教父，小天狼星！终于有人给我送猫头鹰了！

三年级的日记内容都很普通，但是德拉科知道哈利隐瞒了很多事，比如小彼得星，还有摄魂怪

原来这是一本报喜不报忧的日记啊，不过当时自己的屡次挑衅，按理说不应该在哈利的日记里出现呀

德拉科带着自己的困惑，接着读了下去

1995年2月3日 星期二 晴  
操，梅林的袜子，我昨晚做了一个梦  
太羞耻了，但是对象怎么可能会是他？这太不可思议了

不应该是“她”吗？他不爱秋·张吗

1995年2月5日 星期四 晴  
他又来挑衅了，但是我不理他，那张欠揍的小嘴一开一合的，我知道那都是些很不愉快的话，但是那张惨白的脸让我想到了那个梦  
梅林，你告诉我，我一定疯了  
竟然觉得他长得好看

德拉科红着耳朵，用书遮住脸，难堪的缩在椅子里，他知道当时哈利的发情对象了

不过从黑发到金发，这个差距有点大，救世主的品味提升挺快，他红着脸把书页翻得哗哗响

1995年6月5日 星期日 晴  
一瞬间学校里流行起来的波特臭大粪勋章，不用说我也知道是谁干的  
那个小混蛋从来不肯放过嘲笑我的机会，如果我掉到水里了，我毫不怀疑他会搬石头来砸准备上岸的我  
我怎么会喜欢这个家伙的，哈利·波特，也许斯内普说的没错，你的眼睛就是被芨芨草蒙住了  
果然从中庭路过的时候，他从树上蹦了下来  
梅林，树那么高，这个混蛋也敢跳？真想揍他一顿让他再也不敢这么做了  
他笑的狂妄极了，我知道他是在嘲笑我，但是当时我在走神  
去年假期，我被姨妈命令去修剪草坪，他们一家人都出门了，只有我一个人在修剪那些长得半人高的野草，他们一定是攒了好久等我回来修剪的  
隔壁家的小孩很淘气，那个七八岁的棕发男孩，在我干活时偷偷朝我发射水枪，还把他们家的小狗放进姨妈家的院子里，害得我满院子追狗  
最后我一手抱着小狗，一手拖着那个挣扎的男孩，敲响了隔壁的屋门  
男孩的爸爸很有礼貌的向我道歉，他是一个严苛的男人，把他儿子吓得都快哭了  
我也有些不好意思，毕竟告状的是我，想一想这个男孩干的事还没赶不上半个马尔福呢，毕竟他没有在走廊上肆意谩骂同学，还偷偷向同学施捆腿咒  
但是这位父亲的举动震惊到我了，他把儿子抱到腿上，用巴掌给了男孩一顿结结实实的好打，还不许我求情  
天呐，那个男孩才七八岁，虽然这个时候我皮带都挨过，可这不能相提并论  
最让我惊讶的是，这个淘气的男孩最后哭着向我道歉了，他的乖巧才是最令我震惊的  
我有些窘迫的接受了男孩的道歉，却在回到姨妈家后思考着这种麻瓜的教育方式  
也许是我在魔法界待久了，这种普通的麻瓜教育的确震慑到我了  
马尔福可能没有看到我在走神，他还是得寸进尺的嘲笑我，我终于回神仔细听了一下他的嘲讽内容，又开始思考另一个问题，如果想马尔福这样的小孩在麻瓜界会不会一天挨十顿打，如果被揍到裤子都穿不上，那他会不会听话一点呢  
不过马尔福的教训不应该是变成一只雪貂！  
我接住惊恐不已的小家伙，狠狠地瞪着穆迪教授  
麦格教授让穆迪教授把德拉科变回来后，他明显很恐惧，我很想安慰的抱抱他，但是他连滚带爬的逃了  
真是个小怂包

德拉科看完这一页脸色很不好，所以那对麻瓜父子就是他这些年痛苦的原因吗？

不过他没有注意到自此哈利日记中对他的称呼就变了

1995年7月18日 星期三 阴  
德拉科在课上给我送来一个纸鹤，是他亲手叠的，一面是一个金发小人在殴打黑发小人，虽然这很气人，但是……好吧这还是很气人，没办法我就是爱上了一个这样的混蛋  
我把纸鹤收在口袋里了

1995年9月5日 星期四 阴  
德拉科好像生病了，我吃饭的时候偷听到隔壁扎比尼说的，应该是那天冒雨参加魁地奇导致的，不过闹着不吃药，他是小孩子吗？

1995年9月6日 星期五 晴  
我偷偷跑去医疗翼看他了，太刺激了  
刺激的原因是半夜碰上了斯内普，然后我们一起目睹了德拉科偷偷把魔药喂给了窗口的盆栽  
我当时气的手都在抖，但又不能暴露  
不过更另人吃惊的是，我见到了有史以来斯内普发的最大的一场火  
德拉科吓得脸的都白了，我靠在墙角，看着斯内普把德拉科从床上扯起来，自己坐在床边，再把他最优秀的学生按在腿上  
这一切都很熟悉，就像我在那对麻瓜父子那看到的一样  
德拉科像只软脚虾一样瘫在斯内普的膝头上，嘴里一直喊着教父教父  
斯内普是德拉科的教父？！！！  
斯内普不理他，扒了他的裤子，挥着巴掌揍病还没好的教子  
好吧，我承认我心疼了，但是看到德拉科光滑的臀|瓣我竟然该死的起了反应  
这有点无耻，但是我觉得马尔福活该  
不得不说，斯内普的表情很吓人，平时就够吓人了，今天他的恐怖值不是提高了一个指数  
从德拉科的哭声就听的出他很痛，布满掌|印红成一片的屁|股看的我很解气  
最后我和斯内普都知道了德拉科不吃药的原因  
德拉科哭着说，药太苦了  
我倒吸一口凉气，又有种揍他一顿的冲动  
不过感谢梅林，斯内普替我做了，他重新把德拉科按了回去，又整整给他红肿的屁股五十下

德拉科发誓等他看完这本日记就准备把他烧了，那是教父从小到大揍他最狠的一次，而且揍完以后还逼自己喝完了那瓶苦药，没有改良版，他不哈利波特竟然也在，他就看着自己挨揍？然后幸灾乐祸，他那次被揍得那么惨！

自己的挨打经历被用文字记载的确是一件不愉快的事情

德拉科把日记本摊在腿上，沿着书缝折好，准备撕下来

还没动手呢，就听到身后传来幽幽的声音

“你在做什么？”

德拉科被吓一跳，手比脑子快，还没反应过来，那张纸就被抓在手里，脱离日记本了

哈利昨天晚上加班到很晚，为了两整天的休假日，他拼命的结束掉最后一点工作，疲惫不堪的回到家都将近两点了，德拉科早就睡熟了

他轻手轻脚的上床很快也进入了梦中

再次睁眼就是被男友闹醒的，他支起身子把金发小混蛋摁在床上，给了他一串巴掌，不重，但是能换来一个安稳的回笼觉

再次醒来，就发现身边没人了，他神清气爽的爬起来洗漱，却被镜子里的自己气笑了

德拉科用羽毛笔在他额头上写上大大的几个字母

疤头！！！还打了几个感叹号

自己额头上那个标志性伤疤被打了个大圈，用箭头与单词连在一起

哈利笑着摇了摇头，用水把它们洗掉

克利切的早饭已经准备好了，客厅里的茶都凉了，但是那个小混蛋不在那里

哈利很吃惊会在自己书房里抓到那个小混蛋，更吃惊是他竟然还有胆子撕自己的日记本

哈利摸摸下巴，那里刚刚被修剪的很光滑

他坐在刚才德拉科缩着的靠背椅上，而德拉科被迫被他抱在怀里

哈利一目十行的看完被撕下来的日记内容，随意的将它扔在桌上

“为什么要撕它？”哈利抱着男友问

“那种内容的东西，我为什么要留着他？”德拉科装作很有底气的样子，把头高高一样

“那种内容？”哈利看着突然摆谱的金发男友笑出了声，“什么内容？”

红晕立刻爬上德拉科的脸

“因为不听话，而被我打屁股的那种内容？”哈利亲了一口德拉科的脸，自顾自的说

德拉科难堪的去捂哈利的嘴

哈利含住了圆润的指尖，惊的德拉科把手又抽回来了

“不对吗，亲爱的，你一定没有看后面的内容，后来五年级我们确定关系后，这种内容可经常出现在我的日记本里”

德拉科睁圆了眼睛，开始挣扎起来

“哎，你干嘛？”

“我，我要烧了它”

“你还敢提！”哈利抱着德拉科，让他双腿跨开，屁股腾空，一连串的巴掌就上去了

“清晨就把雪塞进我衣领里，在我脸上恶作剧，还偷撕我的日记本，你还可以再不听话一点吗？”

德拉科吃痛的搂进哈利的脖子，故意在他耳边呜咽

“啪！  
“别撒娇，没用！”  
“我没有！”被揭穿的德拉科涨红了脸，大声的反驳

“……”哈利深知德拉科的脸皮薄，他干的永远不承认

“这样吧，德拉科，当初斯内普打你多少下，就是这篇日记里写的，你今天挨多少下，算是还账”

德拉科瑟抖了一下，那顿揍让他多休息了一整天！

“五下……”

“什么？”哈利简直不敢相信自己的耳朵

他拿起那张日记，上面白纸黑字的记载因为德拉科不喝药的理由太气人，斯内普又揍了他五十下

哈利把那段日记又读了一遍

德拉科羞得身子都在抖

“闭嘴，波特，是你记错了！”

“我记错了？”哈利错愕的看着怀里耍无赖的斯莱特林

算了，不废话了吧

他把德拉科的裤子扒了，果断的开始挥巴掌

德拉科抱着哈利的脖子一个劲的哭，哭的哈利头都疼了

打了二十下，洁白的小臀只是薄薄肿了一层，哈利都没怎么用力，他都停下来开始帮德拉科揉了，德拉科还是哭的忘我，哈利又好气又好笑，少年柔软的哭音在他脑子里不断放大

“好了，好了，我不打了”哈利安慰的拍拍他富有弹性的臀肉

德拉科还是哭

“别哭了，宝贝，不哭了，下楼吃早餐好吗？”哈利柔声哄着

“呜呜把日记呜烧掉”

原来在这等着他呢，哈利气笑了，狡猾的斯莱特林，蹬鼻子上脸的混蛋马尔福

德拉科其实只是象征性的掉几滴眼泪，他吃准了哈利今天不是想罚他，剩下的他就是在假哭，装作委屈到不行，反正哈利看不见他的表情，也看不见他眼中狡猾的光

“啪啪！”两计巴掌扇到德拉科的左右臀瓣上

过了两秒后浮现出两个完整的掌印，德拉科抱着哈利的脖子，张着嘴愣了几秒，直接痛哭出来

这下真的被打疼了，大颗大颗的泪珠从银灰色的眼睛里涌出来

哈利刚才才算用了力气，他的屁股火辣辣的，像是被点着了，他跪坐在男友怀里头磕在男友肩上哭的一抽一抽的

哈利能感受到自己耳边颤抖的铂金发丝，他温柔的拍拍那个金色的后脑勺

“还烧日记吗？”

德拉科哭着摇头

见目的达到，哈利帮德拉科提上裤子，但是德拉科还是哭的伤心，根本不准备起来，于是哈利只好就这姿势，搂住男友的腿根，将人抱起来

德拉科把脸靠在黑发男人的肩膀上，又搂紧他的脖子，无意间金发黑发缠在一起

哈利把人抱下来，心里默默叹气，怎么办呢，自己宠坏的人自己只能继续宠


End file.
